Me Faltas Tu
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Definitivamente lo que le falta a mi vida "Eres tu"...Despues de estar Juntos cada quien sigue su camino, pero ¿Habra una segunda Oportunidad? Espero que si por que en Definitiva Me Faltas tu.
1. TU Y YO

**O 0-0-0**

Llegaba al gran edificio los guardias de la entrada la saludaron y ella respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, La chica vestia unos jean en azul que marcaban su cintura a la perfeccion, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, y una Playera en color negro con detalles plateados al frente, su cabello estaba suelto y semi ondulado. Al llegar a la recepción saludo y tomo el elevador. Llego a la oficina y toco-Adelante

Ella abrió la puerta y detrás de el escritorio estaba aquel bello Hombre pelinegro con un cuerpo espectacular pero que ahora era cubierto con una ropa casual, esa camisa desabrochada lo hacia lucir endemoniadamente sexie y esa sonrisa hacia derretir a cualquiera-Ya estoy aquí Darién

-Buenos días Serena-saludo el con esa Voz tan sexie

-¿Para que me querías ver?-pregunto la rubia sentándose y cruzando las piernas

Darién la devoraba con la mirada-Esta vacante el puesto para Mi asistente personal

La rubia lo miro con seriedad y frunció el ceño-¿Y solo para eso me haces venir?-cruzo los brazos-Podrias decírmelo por teléfono ¿No crees?

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?-dijo el ignorándola

Ella se hecho a reir-¿es una broma?-se hecho a reir de nuevo

-Vamos Serena te necesito aquí conmigo-la miro

-¿Enserio me necesitas? Por que la verdad es que no me parece, además tu ofrecimiento esta fuera de el lugar-lo miro-en primera Mi carrera nada tiene que ver con contabilidad, me dedico a decorar interiores… asi que tu ofrecimiento es absurdo-hizo una pausa-Ya tengo trabajo

-¿Asi?-la miro sarcástico-¿Dónde?

-Estoy decorando una cafetería que se abrirá en el parque-dijo orgullosa- asi que como vez no necesito tu ayuda

-Serena Princesa… ¿aun estas resentida?

-Mira Darién en primera no me digas Princesa-lo miro con enojo- Y en segunda no lo llamaría resentimiento…Y no me hagas recordar lo que quiero olvidar ¿estamos?

El se puso de pie y sonrio caminando hacia atrás de ella-Asi que quieres olvidar-susurro a su oído

-¡Ay ya dejame!-se puso de pie-No me llames, no me busques…!dejame en paz!

-Serena sabes que no necesitas trabajar

-Mira Darién Chiba-lo miro con seriedad-No te metas en mi vida y dejame tranquila mejor dedicate a tu noviecita ¿entendido?

-¿Estas celosa?

-¡Claro que no! Mi mundo no eres tu Darién, ¡Ya no!-salio de ahí furiosa cerro la puerta fuerte y lo iba maldiciendo por todo el camino, ese hombre tenia la cualidad de sacarla de sus casillas…

**0-0-0**

Darién sonrio le encantaba hacerla enojar… ahora que no la tenia lo sabia ella le hacia falta…pero en definitiva estaba dolida aun… y la entendía.

Darién Chiba era el hombre que cualquier mujer deseaba, era el hombre perfecto para Muchas… Era un Habil empresario tenia la cadena de Hoteles mas reconocida en diversos mercados, el pèlinegro contaba con 27 años… Y con una relación actual… de la cual no presumía Mucho pero la afortunada era mas que reconocida como la afortunada dueña de el corazón de Darién Chiba.

**0-0-0**

Serena Tsukino contaba con 24 años de edad recién egresada de la Universidad… Vivia en un modesto departamento y amaba su carrera… actualmente estaba haciéndose cargo de la decoración de la cafetería próxima a inagurarse, este trabajo le serviría de catapulta para darse a conocer…

Darién era su dolor de cabeza desde que lo conoció…Pero era curioso No podían estar separados ni juntos, su relación era tan comica en estos momentos por definirla de alguna manera.

Odiaba que Darién estuviera al pendiente de ella, era como su sombra y honestamente la asfixiaba demasiado… Parecia su padre, aunque estaba mas que claro que no lo era.

**0-0-0**

-Serena ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué?

-Dejame adivinar …Darién te puso asi ¿cierto?

-Lo detesto Mina-dijo ella indignada

-Vamos sabemos que no, por que si no no hubieran…

-¡Callate! No me recuerdes eso-sentencio

-Ok esta bien no te recordare lo que tu ya sabes

-Te lo voy a agradecer, quiero enfocarme en el trabajo

-Bien-dijo mostrándole una paleta de distintas gamas de colores-Mira debes buscar los colores para pintar el lugar

-Perfecto-sonrió-necesito avanzar lo mas que pueda

**0-0-0**

-Darién Mi amor-decia la mujer que entraba a la oficina

-Hotaru que sorpresa-sonrio su novia era hermosa definitivamente, la beso-No te esperaba

-Queria darte una sorpresa-dijo sentándose en sus piernas acaricio su pecho-Supe que Serena estuvo aquí

-Mira nada mas como corren los chismes-dijo el despreocupado

-¿La llamaste tu? ¿O te busco ella?

-Hotaru Mi Vida, Serena no es un tema que tenga que tratar contigo, ya lo habíamos hablado ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, pero es que ella…

El la beso, fue un beso de esos que dejan sin aliento a cualquiera- ella Nada Hotaru

-Bueno esta bien-sonrio-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Comemos en Mi departamento-sugirio ella

-¿Habra postre?-pregunto coquetamente

-No debería… pero sabes que nada puedo negarte-dijo ella

-Bien ¿me das 5 minutos? Tengo que firmar algunos papeles

-Claro mi amor-dijo ella quitándose de sus piernas y acomodándose en el sofá.

**0-0-0**

-¿Entonces? ¿crees que estos colores están bien?

-Por supuesto Andrew la cafetería lucirá espectacular-sonrio- además ayudaran para la noche junto a las lámparas que colgaran de el techo dara un ambiente mas que acogedor

-Bien entonces haslo –le sonrio el chico- sabes que confio en ti

-Aww Gracias Andy prometo que no te defraudare-sonrio-bien ya solo falta entonces pintar paredes, decorar mesas –penso- Creo que en 3 semanas podras inagurar tu restaurante

-Que bien, pero Oye dejando el trabajo de lado ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Andy, ya sabes paso mas tiempo en el trabajo y con Mina-sonrio

-Espero que pronto nos presentes algún galan

-Ay porfavor no tengo ganas de tener una relación… Ya con Darién tengo para no pensar en eso

Andrew sonrio-Ustedes son únicos aun no me explico como es que…

-Ya Callate, no lo digas o hare un coraje enorme-dijo divertida

-Esta bien pero sabes lo que pienso al respecto

-Andy ya Callate enserio

-Ok ya me callare-dijo viendo su reloj-Entonces te veo después

-Claro Andy

**0-0-0**

-Listo Mi amor-dijo el pelinegro-Ya podemos irnos

La chica se puso de pie, su cabello largo la hacia ver espectacular y ese tono Lila en sus labios… hacia juego con la blancura de su piel-Perfecto-lo tomo de la mano

-Molly me voy Hasta mañana-dijo a su secretaria y salió de ahí de la mano con su novia

Subieron al auto de Darién-Creo que debemos comprar algo de cenar-sugirio ella

-Perfecto ¿Qué quieres?

-Comida Italiana

El sonrio de lado-Siempre tan elegante hasta para comer

-Sabes que asi soy mi amor-dijo ella besándolo

Darién condujo hasta un restaurante de comida Italiana y llevaron lo justo para cenar, al llegar al departamento de la chica sirvieron de la cena y se acomodaron en la mesa.

-¿sabes? Hoy vi una pulsera hermosa en la joyería

El sonrio-Te la comprare Hotaru, lo prometo

-Gracias Mi amor aunque…me gustaría una como la que le diste a Serena

El sonrio con ironia-Mi vida ya te dije que Serena es cosa aparte

-¿sabes? A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella? Después de todo ya no…

-Ya Hotaru quiero cenar tranquilo ¿podemos hacerlo?

-Claro perdón-le sonrio

Y comenzaron a cenar en "Tranquilidad" Platicando de muchas cosas Y de pronto el celular de Darién timbro-Lo siento es Mi hermana-se levanto para contestar-Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Pero que manera de contestar Darién-reclamaba la chica

-Mina hermanita relájate ¿pasa algo?

-Solo deseaba saludarte-sonrio de el otro lado-Y reclamarte por poner de malas a serena

-¿Asi que la puse de malas?

-Ay Bien sabes que si-chillo Mina-la afixias dejala en paz Darién

-¿estas intercediendo por ella?

-Si

-Te quiero hermanita pero en estos momentos estoy con mi novia-dijo terminando la llamada y volvió a la mesa con Hotaru.

-¿Qué deseaba Mina?

-Saludar nada mas-dijo el bebiendo el vino y quitándose la camisa quedándose solo con el jeans

Hotaru se paro tras de el y acaricio su pecho y espalda y beso su mejia-Te Amo Darién-dijo ella

El la tomo y la sento en sus piernas le regalo una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexie y comenzo a besarla, a acariciar su cuerpo… poco a poco le quito la ropa a la chica y la hizo gemir de pasión con solo acariciarla…

En cuestión de Minutos se encontraban en la cama de Hotaru que fue testigo de la pasión que ambos desbordaban… estaban en total silencio ella estaba sobre el y acariciaba su pecho-Me encanta hacer el amor contigo Darién

-A mi me encanta tenerte conmigo-sonrio

-Darién…Yo estaba pensando… que quizás podríamos Vivir juntos

El acaricio su espalda-No es mala idea pero dejame pensarlo ¿si?

-Si-sonrio…para minutos después quedarse dormida en sus brazos

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba en su departamento… Hoy era uno de esos días en donde la nostalgia la invadía…tenia sobre sus manos una foto en donde estaba ella con un vestido de Boda civil simple pero eso era lo que menos le importaba esa noche fue tan feliz… Inmensamente Feliz… y ahora tenia que conformarse con fotografías y recuerdos…solamente eso…

**0-0-0**

Dos semanas después el negocio de Andy estaba listo para ser inaugurado.

-Esta estupendo serena-decia Andy complacido

-Que bueno que te gusto, es un lugar muy calido, Y se que te ira bien, es mas yo sere tu clienta y muy frecuente

-Lo se Serena ¿Vendras a la inaguracion?

-Por supuesto que si-sonrio- ¿sera el fin de semana?

-Claro-dijo el

-perfecto por aquí me tendras

**0-0-0**

Darién estaba atareado en la oficina cuando lo interrumpieron entrando de pronto-¿Mina?

-Si hermanito soy Yo-sonrio-Vine a secuestrarte ¿Vamos a comer?

-Iba a comer con Hotaru…

-Ay no porfavor cancela la cita

-Que tal si comemos los 3 –sugirio Darién

Mina frunció el ceño-Prefiero comer sola entonces Darién-se indigno-Ve a comer con la mujercita esa

Darién sonrio-Nunca he entendido por que no te cae bien

-Hay algo en ella que no me gusta Darién-hizo una pausa-pero bueno alla tu, mejor me voy

-Hey espera Mina ire a comer contigo, voy a cancelar a Hotaru

A mina le brillaron los ojos-Perfecto ¿ves? Hablando se entiende la gente-tomo asiento en el sofá

Mientras Darién cancelaba a Hotaru, cosa que no fue fácil por que la pelinegra se negaba… pero no le quedo de otra ante la imposición de Darién.-Listo Mina ya podemos ir a comer

**0-0-0**

La rubia estaba Feliz era el primer dinero que ganaba con su trabajo, ahora podría comprar un departamento mas bonito que había visto, el cual estaba cerca de el parque.

-¡Alan!-decia entusiasmada la rubia

-Gatita vine lo mas rápido que pude ¿Qué paso?

-Tengo el dinero para el departamento-dijo abrazandolo

-Me alegro tanto por ti gatita ¿te acompaño a cerrar el trato?

-Si, justo por eso te llame… trate de llamarle a Mina pero no contesto

-Ah entonces ¿soy tu reemplazo?-pregunto fingiendo indignación

-No, como crees lo que pasa es que ambos me han ayudado mucho-lo tomo de el brazo-¿vamos?

-Claro a ti es imposible decirte que no

**0-0-0**

-Darién no me abandones tanto-decia la rubia

-Mina tengo tanto trabajo y lo sabes-le sonrio- pero ¿Quieres algo?

-Claro que no tarado, solo pasar mas tiempo contigo…Aunque sabes se me antoja hacer un pequeño viaje creo que lo merezco

-Bien podrías ir con Serena

-Y tu crees que aceptara-pregunto ironica- Y ya que tocas el tema ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? No puedes controlar su vida… Tu tienes a la pelusa esa de Hotaru…seamos realistas Darién ella no quiere verte

-¿me odia?

-MMM No Darién no te odia solo que lejos de ti estaría mejor-lo miro-pero tu estas pendiente de cada paso que ella da, y eso la afixia-lo miro-creo que la culpa te mata

-Ay ya Mina-dijo el- es que serena es… es

-Serena es lo que le falta a tu vida-dijo la rubia

-Ok Mina ya entendí tu punto

-Lo entiendes pero no lo corriges tan malo fue…

-Basta Mina-la miro con seriedad

La rubia sonrio-Bueno Darién esta bien, tengo que decirte algo-Mina se puso seria

-Me estas asustando Mina querida

-Bueno Pues resulta que…¿Por qué no dejas a Hotaru? Digo ella puede conseguir a otro Novio, es mas yo muy amablemente me ofresco a encontrarle algo…

Darién se hecho a reir con ganas-Mina…si hotaru te escuchara-rio de nuevo-Tranquila no me voy a casar con ella

-Siendo honesta no me tranquiliza eso pero en fin mejor hay que comer, tengo que ver a Serena

-¿Asi? Y ¿Cómo va su trabajo?

-Muy bien hoy Andy le cancelaria el dinero, ya que el trabajo esta terminado-sonrio-tengo entendido que la inaguracion es este fin de semana

Ambos hermanos siguieron comiendo y riendo de las tonterías que a Mina se le podían ocurrir.

**0-0-0**

-¿es perfecto verdad Alan?

-Claro tienes una vista espectacular-sonrio el-Y lo mas importante es que es Todo tuyo

-¡Si!-decia emocionada-Podre decorarlo a mi gusto , por fin tengo algo mio

-Pues Felicidades Gatita-sonrio-¿Cuándo te cambias?

-En un Par de Dias-decia emocionada

-¿Te invito a comer para celebrar?

-Claro –sonrio yendo rumbo a un restaurante

**0.0.0**

Mina y Darién estaban ya disfrutando de el Postre cuando Darién casi se ahoga al ver entrar a Serena de el Brazo de "Ese Hombre"-Mira nada mas con quien viene acompañada tu gran amiga

-Ay es Alan ¿Qué pero le pones? Además hacen bonita Pareja

Y Darién fulmino a su hermana con la Mirada-MMM

-Hay Darién que yo sepa serena no te pide cuentas de tu vida…Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo ¿No?

-Y ¿Quién es ese fulanito?

-Ay Darién mejor come tu postre

-Tengo curiosidad –dijo levantándose de ahí

-Darién ¿A dónde vas?

-A saludar a Serena-dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa de serena y su acompañante-¿Cómo ESTAS SERENA?-dijo tras ella

Serena lo maldijo por lo bajo-Darién… que sorpresa

-El sorprendido soy yo de encontrarte aquí-miro a alan-Y con el

-a Mi me encanta encontrarte en Todos lados-dijo ella

-Y dime ¿A que se dedica tu "Amigo"?-Pregunto viéndolo de arriba abajo

-Darién…

-Disculpame Princesa pero es que solo me Preocupo por ti-sonrio irónicamente-Hoy en dia no se puede confiar en cualquier…cosa

Serena estaba enojada-Querido Darién ¿Podrias dejarme comer tranquilamente?

-Tengo una mejor idea-sugirio-Vayamos a comer todos a mi mesa ¿les Parece?

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso-Mira Darién Yo vine a comer con Alan-lo miro furiosa-No me interesa sentarme a comer contigo por lo que te puedes ir de Vuelta a tu mesa

Darién sonrio disimuladamente-Cariño relájate

-¡Ya Basta!-grito haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ellos-¡No me digas Cariño! Alan te importaría si nos vamos

-En lo absoluto-dijo el- No se como pueden dejar entrar a esta gente a estos lugares-miro a Darién de arriba abajo

-¿Qué no sabes quien Soy?-Pregunto Darién

-`Para mi desgracia lo se, pero eso es lo de menos

-Alan te Parece si mejor salimos a cenar y a bailar

-Perfecto-sonrio

Y Mina llego a la mesa-Darién vamos a sentarnos-miro a la rubia-Serena en verdad lo siento

-No te Preocupes Mina, Tu no tienes la culpa de que no este domesticado-dijo ya harta-se levanto-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto a Alan dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Claro Gatita-sonrio te espero en el auto-dijo saliendo de el lugar para no causar problemas

Darién frunció el ceño, Mina estaba realmente apenada Y serena lo Miro realmente enojada-Darién ¡Te Detesto! ¿Por qué te metes en mi Vida? No soy parte de tu vida-lo miro furiosa-Creo que el termino "Divorciados" No te ha quedado Claro ¿verdad?

-No lo tomes asi Princesa

-Ya por un Demonio no me digas Princesa-lo fulmino-Dejame Tranquila Darién es enserio-se lo dijo con toda la seriedad de el mundo-Soy Libre de hacer lo que quiera, Tu asi lo quisiste Y yo acepte-tomo su bolso-Mina llamame ¿si?-pidio a lo que la chica asintió-Y tu desaparece de mi Vista Darién Chiba-dijo saliendo de ahí rumbo al auto de Alan.

-Darién-llamo Mina de verdad te comportaste como un IDIOTA-sonrio- pero lo peor es que estas celoso, le dio un beso en la mejia-Me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

Mina salió de ahí dejando al pelinegro parado…No soportaba Ver a Serena con Otro, Y lo peor es que la había tenido y literalmente por Idiota la había dejado ir.

**o-o-o**

_**BUENO YO PENSABA SUBIRLO AL TERMINAR LA MENTIRA PERO AHHH NO ME RESISTI. ESPERO ESTA NUEVA PROPUESTA SEA DE SU AGRADO. **_


	2. Asi Fue

_**0-0-0**_

La Noche de la Inauguración de el restaurante de Andy había llegado, Serena y se encontraba ahí, la rubia traia el cabello sujeto a una trenza, Un vestido de un solo hombro en tono Azul Hielo corto Y unas Sandalias en tono Plata que hacia juego con la bolsa.-Serena estas hermosa

-Gracias Andy-sonrio-Veo que ha venido mucha gente a la inaguracion, funciono la publicidad que hizo Mina

-Por supuesto esto es un éxito gracias a ustedes, Muchas gracias Sere

-Es mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto-la rubi bebió el Martini-¿Has visto a Mina?

-Aun no ha venido, creo que no tardara en aquella mesa-señalo Andy-Hay bocadillos que se que serán de tu agrado

-Claro, ya ire por ahí

-Bueno atenderé a los demás invitados

-Claro Andy por aquí andaré socializando-le brindo una hermosa sonrisa con Martini en mano ya estaba en su nuevo departamento, claro aun faltaba decorarlo a su gusto pero por lo pronto ya tenia su espacio y se sentía tan orgullosa

-¡Serena!

-Mina pensé que no vendrías-dijo dándole un beso

-¿Cómo crees? La Diosa de el amor Jamas se pierde una fiesta-sonrio

Ambas chicas empezaron bien la Noche socializando con medio Mundo, la inaguracion estaba a pedir de boca y ellas se dedicarían a disfrutar.

Media Hora después llego Alan, que se unió a ambas chicas y por supuesto las cuidaba. Los 3 estaban de lo mas animados.

-Ni me recuerdes al Troglodita de Darién Mina-dijo haciendo puchero- es…un bruto

-Solo esta celoso-corrigio-pero bueno alla el

La noche era larga pero sobre todo joven para los 3 chicos que estaban disfrutando mucho la inaguracion. Entrada la madrugada las personas iban retirándose, Alan se ofreció a llevarlas a casa, siendo Mina quien aceptara… Serena no quiso y no insistieron pues sabían que quizás quería estar sola.

Dejo estacionado el auto fuera de el restaurante de Andy y decidió ir a caminar al parque un rato… por obvias razones el parque estaba desierto, se acomodo en el columpio… a veces necesitaba la soledad… pero otras veces se deprimía. Un recuerdo Vino a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

_-Vamos Serena acompañanos a las Vegas-insistia Mina-Darién convencela_

_-¿Por qué no quieres ir?-Pregunto el_

_-Bueno es que…-intento buscar algo convincente_

_-Serena si es por el dinero no te preocupes-hablo el pelinegro-Yo te invito, además Mina quiere que vayas, ambas podrán divertirse_

_-Porfavor Serena apiádate de mi..Con Darién me aburriría mucho-miro a su hermano-No te ofendas pero es la verdad_

_-Vamos Serena acepta-pidio Darién- O seras culpable de el aburrimiento de Mina_

_-Bueno esta bien-sonrio-los acompaño_

_-Perfecto arreglare todo-dijo Darién dándole una sonrisa que la derritió_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Serena sonrio… desde que lo conoció se había enamorado de el como una tonta, pero siempre supo disimular, aunque le costaba trabajo hacerlo…el la trataba bien pero no daba muestras de nada mas y eso poco a poco la resigno de cierta manera… Lucho contra esos sentimientos pero en ese viaje a las vegas… No pudo mas…Un trago llevo a Otro y de repente todo lo que había intentado ocultar salió a flote._

**FLASH BACK**

_Se encontraban Serena y Darién en una de las salas Vip de un Prestigioso Bar en las vegas, Mina estaba en el casino de lo mas divertida. Serena llevaba 3 Vodkas y dos Martinis…_

_-¿Asi que estas enamorada?-sonrio el pèlinegro y ¿Quién es el idiota?- La chica guardo silencio, Darién levanto delicadamente el mentón de la rubia-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es un amor Prohibido?_

_Ella lo miro-¿sabes? Lo que sucede es que…-sonrio como boba-el no sabe que yo existo, Creo que soy invisible para el_

_-¿Es ciego?-Pregunto con burla- Y es que no me explico …_

_-He ocultado muy bien lo que siento- se dejo caer en el pequeño sofá sin verlo-No ha sido fácil pero…_

_El pelinegro se acerco a ella peligrosamente quedando a centímetros de su boca y de pronto se dejo caer al otro extremo de el sofá-El amor es raro Serena_

_-Vaya que si-dijo ella cerrando los ojos_

_-¿Quieres tomar algo mas?-pregunto el pelinegro_

_-Otro Vodka_

_-Me sorprende que tomas_

_-¿sabes Darién?- se sento y lo miro-Hay muchas cosas de mi que aun no sabes_

_-eso suena muy interesante-sonrio-¿Podrias contarme?_

_-No…no debo..._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Dejarias de ser mi amigo-dijo casi delirando-Y no quiero eso, por que no podría estar lejos de ti_

_El tono en que dijo esto ultimo lo sorprendió y sonrio-se veía tan comicamente tierna pasada de copas y delirando-¿Por qué no podrías estar lejos de mi?-se le acerco peligrosamente, tanto que serena sentía el aliento de Darién…_

_-No me preguntes eso…_

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu y yo no tenemos secretos_

_-Yo si lo tengo…_

_Darién la vio tan indefensa que quizás por primera vez noto sus hermosos ojos con detenimiento, y sus labios tan carnosos y comestibles-¿Si te doy un beso me cuentas?_

_-¿Un beso?-dijo sorprendida-No sabes cuanto he anhelado un beso tuyo Darién-solto tapándose de pronto las manos en señal de admiración por lo que había dicho_

_Darién la miro sorprendido-¿Asi que era eso? ¿estas enamorada de mi?_

_Ella se puso de pie de inmediato-No…Yo…No quise decir eso-busco su bolsa-sera mejor que me vaya … a mi habitación_

_Salio de ahí sin dar tiempo a Darién de decir nada…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Serena sonrio esa vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la habitación viendo TV o revisando el mail…pero no, se dejo convencer de salir a beber algo por ahí y termino hablando demás…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Espera serena-dijo Darién que había salido tras ella_

_-Dejame Darién-decia ella apurada intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación al fin lo logro y entro y Darién tras ella_

_-¿estas enamorada de mi?_

_-No, solo fue algo que se salió…._

_-Ay no mientas las cosas no se salen solo por que si-sonrio-ademas si lo dijiste Ebrio lo pensaste sobrio-dijo orgulloso con semejante deducción_

_Ella lo miro-eso no es cierto_

_-¿A no?-pregunto acercándola a el y dejándole ir semejante beso, al principio ella se resistió pero poco a poco fue cediendo y se rindió… el disfrutaba ese beso y ella había hecho su sueño realidad… ya podía morir en paz_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La rubia volvió a sonreir en definitiva con ese beso cualquiera se moriría mas que satisfecha y hubiera sido lo mejor… Se sintió como una tonta al estar recordando esas cosas pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, habían momentos como hoy en donde le ganaba la nostalgia.. decidió que era hora de ir a casa por lo que Camino de el parque al restaurante de Andy, subió a su auto y emprendió camino a Casa…

**0-0-0**

Darién se encontraba en su habitación de Pronto en un Canal de Television estaban pasando la Pelicula "Como si fuera cierto" Y automáticamente Serena Vino a su mente de inmediato, a ella le encantaba esa película y sobre Todo Mark Buffalo… Vio esa película en compañía de Serena y Mina y sonrio al recordar los suspiros de ambas rubias…

Serena-murmuro y es que a veces esta conciente que era un imbécil con ella, pero no podía dejarla en paz, era egoísta si…pero había algo en ella que…No sabia como explicar…a su mente Vino la mañana Despues de esa borrachera en las vegas.

**FLASH BACK**

_Darién abria los ojos y se encontraba en una habitación donde todo estaba adornado de Rojo… hasta las sabanas, su cabeza le dolia horriblemente y de Pronto volvió a ver que tenia a una mujer a su lado…!Era Serena! ¡Hay mierda me voy a ir al infierno!-grito haciendo que serena se despertara…_

_-¿Qué hacemos…- serena no termino de hablar pues estaba desnuda solo la sabana cubria su cuerpo además estaba desnuda en la cama con Darién… y en lo que parecía ser una suite Matrimonial, salto como liebre de la cama_

_-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunto Darién_

_-¿Qué? Pero si yo no recuerdo como llegamos aquí-decia ella en la esquina de la habitación_

_-Muy bien, hay que tranquilizarnos-dijo el-levantandose y cubriéndose con una sabana-Lo que yo recuerdo es que… te segui a tu habitación….Te bese y luego…_

_-¿Y luego?-Pregunto Serena_

_-No lo se-dijo el-Bien tenemos que vestirnos-sugirio_

_La rubia tomo su ropa y se encerro con llave en el baño. El se cambio en la habitación, mientras daba vueltas tratando de recordar… pero nada no recordaba nada._

_Se estaba frustrando de verdad que si… La rubia salió de el baño-Darién-llamo_

_-Dime_

_-Creo que deberíamos irnos al Hotel-sugirio_

_-Opino lo mismo-de pronto su vista se centro en un Papel que estaba en el buro lo tomo-¡Dios!-dijo el pelinegro_

_-¿Qué sucede Serena?_

_-Tu y yo nos casamos anoche_

_Serena sintió que el piso se movio bajo sus pies-¿Qué? ¿pero como?_

_-Mira-dijo dándole el acta de matrimonio-Ay No…Serena tu y yo pasamos la noche juntos_

_Eso era mas que evidente de pronto serena se sonrojo, un par de imágenes vinieron a su mente y… en efecto habían consumado el matrimonio-¡Hay Dios!-exclamo serena aterrada_

_-Tranquila Serena, lo que tenemos que hacer es disolver el matrimonio-dijo al parecer con tranquilidad-Iremos al lugar donde nos casamos, buscare un abogado y mañana estaremos divorciados-eso sono tan simple_

_-Si-dijo ella quien se sintió mal de escucharlo hablar con simpleza de el asunto, para ella no era cualquier cosa, pero para el era tan simple como ir a la tienda por un Kilo de tomates_

_Ambos salieron de la habitación… al salir de el hotel habían reporteros esperando al matrimonio, ya la información se había filtrado Darién Chiba había contraído matrimonio-Mierda-murmuro Darién tomando a serena de el brazo y entrando de nuevo al hotel-Esto no esta bien ya la prensa tiene la información-¿Cómo pude hacer esta tontería?-decia el pelinegro_

_-Darién mañana ya estaremos divorciados…_

_-¡No! Ahora la información se filtro no será tan fácil, sere la comidilla de medio mundo si me divorcio- el móvil de Darién timbro era Mina ya ella sabia de la boda…-Voy para el hotel Mina no te muevas…Y no te burles esto no es un chiste-termino la llamada_

_Al llegar al hotel Mina los felicito-cosa que no hizo gracia en Darién…_

_-Serena amiga que calladito se lo tenían ehh_

_-Bueno mina…_

_-Callate Mina, esta es una estupidez solo una noche de copas que saldrá muy cara-decia con seriedad-tengo que buscar una solución_

_-Darién no creo que estar casado con serena sea malo_

_-No estoy para tus tonterías ¿No se dan cuenta? No puedo divorciarme…se dirían tantas cosas y mi reputación estaría en juego, sin contar la Tuya Serena_

_La chica se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento-Lo siento_

_-De nada sirven las disculpas ahora-dijo el-lo mas lógico será mantener la farsa un tiempo y luego nos divorciamos de mutuo acuerdo_

_Mina y serena se sorprendieron por la Propuesta-Pero…-iba a objetar Serena_

_-Mira Serena a mi no me agrada la idea, pero es eso o decir que nos casamos borrachos y soportar preguntas y un escándalo espantoso…-dijo el-Y yo no estoy dispuesto a nada de eso_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Darién sonrio al revivir aquella situación…Ambos habían acordado mantener la farsa un tiempo, lo cual se prolongo por un año… al termino de el año la demanda de divorcio se introdujo y quedaron legalmente divorciados.

Convivieron por un año, ahora reconocia que ella había intentado agradarlo en mas de una ocasión con una cena o un detalle… pero a el poco le había importado, continuaba con su soltería como Dios manda. Aunque habían momentos que parecían ser una pareja, reuniones sociales y cenas.

El pelinegro Miro su reloj había pasado toda la madrugada pensando de pronto sono su celular-Diga…Si soy yo… ¿Cómo? ¿en que hospital?-pregunto-Bien voy para alla-dijo colgando la llamada y vistiéndose en minutos

**0-0-0**

Darién llegaba de inmediato al Hospital-Señorita soy Darién Chiba necesito información sobre la mujer que tuvo el accidente –dijo a la recepcionista

-Señor Chiba, espere un momento en la sala de espera-indico- el medico aun no ha salido

Darién caminaba como león enjaulado por no tener noticias…hasta que al fin apareció el medico-Señor Chiba

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bueno relativamente bien

-¿Relativamente?

-La señorita sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, al parecer no hay nada de gravedad, tiene una sutura al lado derecho de la frente, fue necesario darle 5 Puntadas

-Dios-dijo el pelinegro-¿Puedo verla?

-Su Novia esta dormida tuvimos que sedarla y es conveniente que pase la noche aquí

El iba a protestar y aclararía que no era su novia… pero ¿Para que? Total el doctor ni lo conocía-Solo unos minutos porfavor

-Bien 5 Minutos-sigame

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto siguiendolò

-Un vehiculo la impacto en el cruce de semáforos, el de el otro vehiculo tuvo la culpa-hizo una pausa-Por suerte no hay nada que lamentar-lo miro- necesitara una o dos semanas de reposo y analgésicos-solo 5 minutos-recuerde

Darién la vio ahí dormida tenia dos que tres moretones pero por suerte no era nada grave, la sutura de la frente estaba cubierta.

Sintio ternura al verla ahí desvalida acaricio su cara con delicadeza-¿Por qué no puedo estar lejos de ti?-susurro-Soy un tonto ¿verdad? Mas que para ella lo dijo para el, beso su frente con mucho cuidado.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente la rubia despertaba un tanto adolorida inspecciono la habitación viendo a Darién dormido sentado en la silla de la habitación

¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?-se pregunto llevando las manos a su cabeza, pues dolia… recordó el impacto de un coche contra ella y nada mas…

Darién despertó-Buenos días –sonrio-poniendose de pie había pasado una muy mala Noche-¿Cómo te sientes?

_¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo amaneci Muy bien gracias por preguntar-sonrio burlon-Anoche me llamaron de el Hospital y aquí estoy ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me duele la cabeza…

-Es normal-dijo el acercándose-pero descuida pasara

-¿Por qué te quedaste?

Y esa era una buena pregunta pero el no tenia respuesta… por que bien pudo irse a su departamento-Se que no te gustan los hospitales y quise hacerte compañía

Ella sonrio eso era cierto detestaba los hospitales-Te lo agradezco

-Bien Voy a ir a casa a darme un baño y regreso ¿si? Mina aun no despierta ya sabes los floja que es-dijo el

-No es necesario que regreses Darién

-Perfecto-sonrio- estare aquí en una hora mas o menos-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Serena quería echarse a Reir por que en definitiva era un Hombre "Cinico y hermoso" pero su dolor no se lo permitió, se arrecosto de nuevo, quedándose dormida.

**0-0-0**

El pelinegro conducía a su casa y su celular timbro-contesto con el manos libres-¿Diga?

-Mi amor buenos días-saludaba Hotaru

-Hola Mi amor buenos días-contesto

-Desayunamos juntos

-No puedo Hotaru Voy camino a casa a darme un baño

-¿Dónde estas?

-Pase la noche en el hospital

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿estas bien?

-Si, es solo que Serena tuvo un accidente

Hotaru maldijo mentalmente a la rubia-¿Por qué te llaman a ti? ¿No tiene novio acaso?-dijo molesta

-Eso no lo se-hizo una pausa-Ademas no me fui a hacer el amor con ella si eso te preocupa-le respondió con cierto cinismo

Y Hotaru termino la llamada sin decirle adiós si quiera era una clara señal que la pelinegra estaba mas que molesta.

**0-0-0**

_**POV HOTARU**_

_¿Cómo puede estar pendiente aun de esa mujercita? ¿Por qué no se olvida de ella?-bramo la mujer en su departamento-He cruzado miradas con la mujercita esa y no es nada fuera de serie._

_Tengo que actuar o esa mosquita muerta puede ser un problema en el camino y obviamente no yo jamás pierdo-se paseaba de un lado a otro molesta-Darién actua como si …la quisiera o sientiera algo por ella…-al pensar en eso se molesto mas-Voy a quitarla de el camino, intentare razonar con ella, de no ser asi creo que tomare medidas drásticas-una sonrisa curvo sus labios_

**0-0-0**

El medico había revisado a Serena al parecer la daría de alta por la tarde Alan ya estaba ahí-Gatita pero ¿Qué sucedió?

-Chocaron contra mi-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor-pero hoy podre irme a casa, lamento no haberte llamado pero es que… vine inconciente y cuando desperté…-hizo una pausa-Darién estaba aquí

-¿El cavernícola de el otro dia?-pregunto confundido

Ella asintió-No se por que de todos los contactos de mi teléfono lo llamaron a el

-Bueno lo importante es que estas bien-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-¿Bien?-hizo un puchero-Tengo 5 puntadas en la frente

El sonrio-Bueno eso es temporal-sonrio y de Pronto entraba Mina con Darién

-¡Serena! ¡Por Dios!-chillaba Mina- Te ves Fatal ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntaba aflijida

-Estoy bien-sonrio-podre irme en la tarde a casa-miro al pelinegro que miraba de arriba abajo a Alan

-Pero No puedes estar sola-dijo Mina-Puedes irte a mi departamento

-No, gracias Mina podre arreglármelas sola

-Ademas yo la cuidare-dijo Alan y Darién lo fulmino con la Mirada

-¿Vas a mudarte con ella?-pregunto Mina sorprendida

-No, como crees pero como estamos cerca puedo pasar con ella la mayor parte de el tiempo

Serena sonrio- esa idea me agrada

Darién se había mantenido en silencio-¿sabes? Podriamos contratar a una enfermera

-No, de verdad gracias-respondio la rubia

Y justo en ese momento entraba Hotaru a la habitación ya había averiguado todos los datos-Hola-dijo tímidamente entrando a la habitación ante la mirada de todos

-¿Qué haces aquí Hotaru?-pregunto Darién

-Bueno… Yo me quede Preocupada cuando me dijiste lo de Tu ex-lo miro- que quise saber si estaba bien-beso a Darién ante la mirada de todos

La rubia sintió que el corazón se le partió y solo se mantenía en silencio-No entiendo que haces aquí-dijo Mina

-Solo quería…

-Tu Presencia aquí no es necesaria-dijo Mina

-No seas grosera-Darién le recrimino

-¿Cómo te sientes Serena?-pregunto acercándose a ella

-Bien…Gracias por venir-dijo con cierta incomodidad ante la situación

-Espero que no sea nada grave y que te recuperes pronto-sonrio yendo de vuelta hacia Darién y este la tomo de la cintura como de costumbre

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación-Serena vendre por ti en la tarde-dijo Mina- me quedare contigo en tu departamento, entre Alan y yo te cuidaremos

-Claro que si Mina-sonrio la rubia- Alan ¿vendras cierto?

-Por supuesto Gatita aquí estare con Mina, ahora te dejamos descansar-dijo el saliendo de ahí con Mina que no se despìdio de Darién.

El pelinegro y su novia optaron por retirarse también, dejando a serena por fin sola en la habitación.

**0-0-0**

-Apurate Yaten- decía Seiya-muero por llegar al Hotel y descansar

El platinado lo siguió en silencio realmente estaba fastidiado y cansado-No se ni que diablos estamos haciendo aquí

-Venimos a supervisar detalladamente el Proyecto con Darién, por si lo olvidaste

-No lo olvide, pero ¿Era necesario que yo viniera?

Seiya lo fulmino con la mirada-El Proyecto es de los 3 por si lo habías olvidado y ya cállate que solo quiero descansar

**0-0-0**

-No entiendo ¿A que fuiste Hotaru?

-En todo caso Darién yo podría decir lo mismo ¿No?-lo miro con seriedad-Cuando dos personas se divorcian es por que la convivencia no es grata ¿No? O hay diferencias irreconciliables-lo miro enfadada realmente-Pero tu pareces no entender eso ¡No tienes nada que hacer con Serena!

Darién la veía de lo mas tranquilo-Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, hasta ahora que yo recuerde jamás te he faltado el respeto-medito un segundo-Si no es asi corrígeme-bebio mas de su trago-Tampoco es que por ir a ver a Serena vaya a volver con ella…Sabes bien que no me gusta que cuestiones-lo decía con demasiada seriedad-Odio cuando te pones tan obsesiva

El silencio se apodero de la pareja-No puedo evitar sentir celos Darién ¡Entiende! Parece como si sintieras algo por ella

-Bueno… que yo sepa no es el caso-la miro-pero si lo fuera te lo diría de frente eso no lo dudes-el celular de Darién timbro-Diga…Ok perfecto te veo ahí en la tarde-termino la llamada-No me mires asi Seiya ya esta aquí y lo vere

-Odio discutir contigo por serena

-Discutes por que quieres-dijo el- Bien me voy te llamo en la noche ¿si?-beso sus labios-Te adoro mi vida-dijo yéndose de el departamento de Hotaru

**0-0-0**

**1 HORA MAS TARDE…**

Seiya y Yaten estaban reunidos con Darién-Pues mira a mi todo me parece perfecto-miro los planos de las nuevas habitaciones-No les veo ningún problema

-Hay que contratar a alguien que sepa de decoración-sugirio Yaten- a mi en lo personal me encantarían las paredes en color Crema o Blanco Marfil

-No veo ningún Problema-dijo el pelinegro-Conozco a la persona adecuada para tal trabajo… pèro…

-¿Pero?

-No creo que Acepte

-¿Po r que no? –pregunto Yaten-Podriamos llegar a un buen acuerdo respecto a su pago

-Es cierto-secundo Seiya

-Es que es mi Ex esposa-solto Darién

-¿Serena?

-¿Me conoces otra?-pregunto el pelinegro

-¿Por qué no aceptaría? –dijo Yaten- esta bien que no quiera verte a ti pero eso podría solucionarse ¿No?, podríamos hacernos cargo Seiya y yo de eso, necesitamos echar a andar el proyecto ya

-Yo podría hablar con ella-sugirio Seiya- Tengo la impresión de que le cai bien

-Si, puede ser-hizo una pausa-solo que anoche tuvo un accidente y necesitara estar en reposo por dos semanas

-Vaya para ser tu ex estas bien enterado-dijo el platinado- pero ¿Esta bien?

El asintió-Podriamos esperar a que mejore-sugirio Darién-Incluso hacer que Mina trabaje con ella, de esa manera creo que no se negara

-Perfecto-indico Seiya-hay tiempo aun en unos días la visitare y le planteare la idea

-Bien-dijo el pelinegro

Y de Pronto Mina entro a la oficina sin anunciarse-¡Darién!-chillo ocasionando que los 3 se asustaran-Perdon no pensé que estuvieras…!Seiya!-decia emocionada

-Hola Mina-sonrio- que gusto verte

-Hola Mina-saludo el platinado

-¿Cómo Estas Yaten?-sonrio- lamento haberlos interrumpido pero te recuerdo que me quedare con Serena mientras se recupera-hizo una pausa- si quieres ir a verla no lleves a Hotaru-la rubia hablo con seriedad

-Mina porfavor…

-Porfavor tu Darién-lo callo sin dar derecho a replicar

-Mina salúdame a serena-dijo Seiya- me gustaría visitarla

-Claro Seiya llamame y te doy la dirección-sonrio viendo su reloj-Me voy debo ir por Alan aun-la chica se despidió de Seiya y Yaten y paso de largo a Darién saliendo de la oficina

-Es mi impresión o ¿esta molesta?-Pregunto Yaten

Darién asintió- lo esta, espero que se le pase pronto bien entonces habla con serena Seiya

-Permitanme un segundo-dijo el platinado saliendo de la oficina y corriendo tras de Mina, la alcanzo en el estacionamiento-¡Mina!

-¿Yaten?-lo miro y abrió la puerta de su auto-¿Qué sucede?-le sonrio

Y se sintió como un estúpido, por no saber que decir-¿Podriamos tomarnos un café?

-Por supuesto pero no ahora-dijo con amabilidad- debo ir por serena, Dame tu numero y te dejare una llamada perdida

Yaten se lo dio y en segundos ambos tenían sus números en el celular de el otro-Gracias te llamo luego

-Si-dijo ella subiendo al auto, Yaten se quedo ahí como idiota un par de minutos esto quizás le costaría demasiado quizás y es que desde que tenia uso de razón Mina a veces solia ignorarlo o tratarlo como su hermano…

**0-0-0**

Serena fue dada de alta y Mina y Alan estaban con ella en su departamento, estaba agradecida con ellos, siempre estaban para apoyarla cuando lo necesitaba.

Con los cuidados de Alan y Mina serena estaba como nueva, la cicatriz en la frente estaba atenuándose y se sentía mejor en definitiva. Hoy Seiya llegaría a visitarla.

Cuando este llego fue recibido con entusiasmo por Serena-Bombón te ves genial-la abrazo

-Gracias Seiya ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias en realidad quiero hablar de negocios contigo

-Te escucho le sonrio, mientras Seiya le explicaba para que la necesitaba la sonrisa se le iba borrando-¿Quieres que trabaje con Darién?-Pregunto sorprendida

-Bueno no, por que te entenderías conmigo o con Yaten –la corrigio- con Darién el trato seria Minimo , escaso

-MMM

-Serena porfavor

-Es que no creo que … Bueno… Tu sabes-intentaba articular nerviosa-Darién y yo…!Me asfixia!

Seiya rio-Mina trabajaría contigo y además se mantendrían prácticamente decorando las habitaciones de el hotel, Darién no estaría ahí-de verdad intentaba convencerla-Vi tu trabajo en la cafetería y es fabuloso

-No se… necesito hablar con Mina antes

-Habla con ella pero porfavor consideralo ¿si?

-No me mires asi- decia viendo el puchero en Seiya- Ok lo voy a considerar

-Ese tono me agrada-sonrio-¿Por qué no me acompañas para que veas las habitaciones a decorar?

-Bien, no veo por que no-dijo ella

**0-0-0**

**2 semanas después…**

Tocaron a la puerta de serena y esta abrió- ¡Hay no!-hizo un puchero-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hablar contigo-dijo Darién

-¿Qué quieres Darién?

-Pedirte que aceptes la propuesta de Seiya-dijo el- si es por mi no te preocupes nuestro trato será escaso

La rubia lo tenia en la puerta aun-¿Podras? Tu y yo somos como el agua y el aceite-dijo ella-ademas no quiero tener problemas con tu novia ni causártelos a ti

-Hotaru no tiene por que meterse, además Mina trabajaría contigo-la miro- No lo hagas por mi, si no por Seiya en verdad queremos terminar esto de una vez ¿Podrias ayudarnos?

Y ahí estaba otra ves el con esos ojos hermosos y esa sonrisa adorable-Es que…- y ella pareció recordar algo-Oye ¿Quién te dio mi dirección?

El sonrio-Hice un par de llamadas y ya-la miro- se la pedi a Mina y Seiya pero si que son duros de matar

Serena suspiro hizo una mueca-¿Prometes que no te meteras en mi Vida?

-MMM puedo intentarlo, además parece que el destino nos quiere juntos-la miro

-No, yo mas bien creo que la vida me odia-dijo ella hechandose a reir

-Hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa en ti-el dijo y eso ocasiono que ella se pusiera seria

-Dejame pensarlo Darién

-Bien-repondio-Adios

-Adios-dijo cerrando la puerta

**0-0-0**

Hotaru estaba simplemente furiosa Hoy de pura casualidad se había enterado de que posiblemente serena trabajaría con Darién, lo cual la tenia muerta de celos.

_Pero ya me encargare de hacerte ver tu suerte mosquita muerta-pensaba-tengo que actuar con cautela-sonrio_

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba en su habitación… en definitiva no le convenia en lo mas minimo estar cerca de Darién, por que temia que pasaran dos cosas la primera lo terminaría matando por asfixiarla tanto… o bien podrían intensificarse mas los sentimientos hacia el, lo cual no era nada bueno para ella…

**0-0-0**

_**Hola Muchas gracias chicas por sus Rw se los agradesco enormemente, ojala este cap sea de su agrado Y pues ya pronto comenzara la tensión entre estos dos. Como ven Hotaru no es una perita en dulce y solo para aclarar su apariencia física es como la Dama9.**_

_**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos Pronto.**_


	3. Impulso de el Corazon

**0-0-0**

Serena había aceptado trabajar en la decoración de los hoteles llevaba casi un mes trabajando y efectivamente el contacto con Darién había sido casi Nulo el había cumplido su promesa de dejarla trabajar en paz… pero… siempre un pero en todo…irónicamente a Serena le hacia falta verlo… defnitiva mente era masoquista o una reverenda tonta…

Pero siendo honesta lo amaba…si que lo amaba pero no dejaría que eso se notara o al menos haría el intento.

-¿Cómo va la decoración?-pregunto el pelinegro a Seiya

-esta quedando genial serena sabe transformar todo perfectamente-lo miro-pense que irias a ver

-Si, pero la estoy dejando trabajar tranquila-suspiro

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir?-pregunto Seiya

El pelinegro lo miro con seriedad-voy a confesarte algo pero pobre de ti si sale de esta oficina

-dime

-Al principio me sentí perdido por como se habían dado las cosas, yo puedo ser un cinico o lo que quieras pero…una noche de copas nos hizo cometer una tonetria… ella era amiga de mi hermana-hizo una pausa-con la convivencia empece a sentir algo por ella pero…-hizo una pausa- una noche escuche una llamada telefónica en donde ella decía que no quería estar mas conmigo, que esto era una tortura-escuchar eso me dolio…lo admito

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Seiya-digo es que bombom se ve enamorada de ti…

-Yo esperaba que no firmara el acta de divorcio, yo pensé no hacerlo pero…no podía forzarla a estar conmigo ¿entiendes? Quizás ambos tuvimos la culpa la verdad es que no lo se…

-Se me hace que están sufriendo por que quieren-dijo Seiya-¿Y Hotaru?

-Hotaru-suspiro-la quiero te hablo honestamente, disfruto tanto estar con ella; es hermosa en todos los sentidos…

-Menudo lio el tuyo –sonrio

**0-0-0**

-Serena aquí quedarían bien unas cortinas en color caoba-sugirio Mina

-Me parece bien Mina-sonrio- en el baño me gustaría la cerámica de color marfil

-Ay Serena que emoción hemos avanzado mucho y Mi hermano se ha mantenido al margen-recalco

-Y se lo agradezco- sonrio

De pronto entraba Yaten-Hola ¿Cómo van?

-Bien-dijo mina- estamos nada mas afinando detalles

-Mina ¿estas muy ocupada?

-MMM ¿Por qué?

-Queria invitarte a comer-los ojos de Yaten rodaron hacia serena implorando algo de ayuda

-Porque no vas Mina es mas te puedes tomar la tarde libre-sugirio

-¿Segura?

-Claro ve además yo me ire en un rato Alan vendrá por mi

-Entonces Acepto Yaten-dijo tomando su bolso-Vamos

Ambos chicos salieron de ahí, cada quien en su auto…

**0-0-0**

Hotaru estaba en su departamento, por ahora no había tenido que hacer nada respecto a serena ya que Darién se había mantenido al margen.

_Darién Para mi lo es todo, siendo honesta es lo único que tengo en la vida… es el hombre que cualquiera desearía y es mio… llego a mi vida para quedarse no dejare que nadie me lo quite…!Darien es Mio!_

0- -0 -0

Habian llegado a un hermoso restaurante escogieron una mesa que estaba en el jardín, tenían el menú en sus manos-Me quede esperando tu llamada

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto mina que al parecer no había entendido

Y Yaten se sintió como un idiota-Pues pensé que me llamarías…

-Ah eso-dijo haciendo memoria- Perdoname de verdad pero es que he estado tan metida en el trabajo con serena que de verdad lo olvide-sonrio

-Bueno no importa-dijo el- ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-Pollo con vegetales-dijo ella

Y ambos ordenaron Yaten se sentía perdido no sabia como iniciar una conversación con Mina-¿Te gusta ir al cine?

-Si, me fascina ir-hizo memoria- hace mucho que no voy, creo que desde que Darién anda con Hotaru

-¿No te cae bien?

-Honestamente No, pero ¿Qué importa mi opinión?-encogio sus hombros-el esta con ella no yo

-¿Tienes novio?

Ella sonrio-No… pero ahora que lo pienso hay alguien que me gusta, me fascina, me encanta-decia emocionada

Yaten casi se atraganta ya había alguien mas…-¿Y quien es ese?

-Eso Yaten me lo guardare para mi-bebio de su vino

Yaten trato de que la comida fuera amena pero para el, había dejado de serlo indudablemente.

**0-0-0**

Y ahí estaba Serena tomando un Helado en el Parque junto a Alan-¿Por qué estas tan callado?

-Solo pensaba

-¿en que?

-en ti-la miro- ¿sabes que te quiero verdad? La rubia asintió-Tambien se que lo quieres a el

-Alan… es algo que no puedo evitar-sonrio apenada

-¿Lo vas a esperar siempre?

-Aunque te parezca curioso me he resignado a no esperarlo-miro al frente-me he hecho a la idea de que un dia…se casara con su novia

-¿Qué haras tu?

Suspiro-lo que he hecho siempre no dejarme vencer

Alan se puso de pie y ella igual, el chico la tomo por la cintura-Te Quiero-susurro dándole un beso desprevenidamente, beso que ella dudo en responder pero lo hizo, poco a poco se separaron

-Ay Alan perdóname-dijo ella apenada- esto no esta bien-se acomodo en la banca con sus manos en la cara- enserio perdón

-Vamos gatita no tienes que disculparte-le sonrio-ademas fui yo quien te beso, prometo que intentare no hacerlo mas

-¿Te soy honesta? Eso no me consuela-dijo ella haciendo un mohín- quisiera corresponderte sabes… pero… aghhh –ahogo un grito

-Tranquilizate gatita no te estoy pidiendo ni exigiendo nada

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno?

-Tu me haces serlo-beso su nariz con ternura

**0-0-0**

-Creo que es hora de irme-decia Mina

-¿Tan pronto?

-Lo siento Yaten pero es que tengo cosas que hacer-decia apenada-disfrute mucho comer contigo-lo abrazo-te quiero-dijo dándole un beso en la mejia y subiendo a su auto

Yaten tenia que acelerar las cosas o le ganarían el corazón de Mina, y eso no iba a permitirlo… ¡Claro que no!

**0-0-0**

Darién paso por Hoatru a su departamento, quisieron ir por un helado al parque-Mira Darién es tu ex –decia la pelinegra, la pareja caminaba de la mano de lo mas tranquilos

Darién sintió ganas de correr a separarlos-Mira nada mas-dijo el comiendo su helado

-No sabia que ella tenia pareja-miro a Darién- se ven bien juntos ¿verdad?

-Claro-dijo el caminando de el lado contrario de la pareja o en definitiva le rompería la cara a Alan

**0-0-0**

Una semana después Serena se había quedado hasta tarde en una de las habitaciones de el hotel, acomodando algunas cosas, se asomo a la ventana y la vista de la ciudad era espectacular de pronto un ruido la asusto, cuando voltea vio a Darién-¿Darién?

-Serena…No pensé que estuvieras aquí aun-siempre vengo a supervisar a esta hora, para no molestarte

Se sintió mal por las ultimas palabras-Lo siento… No pensé que venias pero ya casi me voy-su corazón le daba un vuelco enorme

-¿ A esta hora te vas sola? O ¿Viene tu novio por ti?

La rubia frunció el ceño-¿Cuál novio?-lo miro- de donde sacas eso

-La otra ves te vi en el parque con el tipo ese

-Ahhh-sonrio-hablas de Alan, bueno te corrijo el no es mi novio

-Que bueno entonces ¿Tengo una oportunidad?-pregunto haciendo puchero

Serena no aguanto mas hechandose a reir-¿enloqueciste verdad?-pregunto sin parar de reir, mientras el la miraba serio

-¿Terminaste de burlarte de mi?-se hizo el ofendido

-Perdoname Darién pero es que… dices cada cosa

-Hablo enserio serena-dijo el su seriedad provoco que ella dejara de reir

-Creo que mejor me voy-dijo ella tomando su bolso

-Espera –dijo el tomandola de el brazo, Serena sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo ante ese contacto

Lo miro-¿Qué pasa?

-Hablaba enserio respecto a la oportunidad

La rubia frunció el ceño y suspiro-No juegues Darién

-Pero si no estoy jugando-caminaba por la habitación- me gustan los detalles

-Si hacen que la habitación se sienta tan acogedora-sonrio con franqueza-Bueno te dejo

-No te vayas

-Darién…-susurro ella

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

-Tu no entiendes

-Si me explicaras lo haría-dijo el serio

-¿sabes? No creo que a tu novia le guste la idea de saber que estamos aquí

-¿Por qué? Tu y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo-la miro-me hacia falta verte enserio

Ella no se esperaba esa confesión, se escucho tan sincero pero con el jamás sabia que esperar…solo atino a sonreir; el se acerco a ella-acompañame unos minutos

-Si te digo que no, igual me haras esperarte ¿no?

El sonrio saliendo de la habitación, para ver la demás decoración, dejándola en esa habitación, La rubia cerro los ojos para descansar, el pelinegro se tardaría unos 20 minutos a lo mucho.

Darién regreso a la habitación-Serena

-¿Qué?-abrio los ojos-¿seguro que checaste?

-Claro-sonrio- veo que estas cansada ¿Te llevo a casa?

-Puedo conducir –dijo ella viendo su reloj- vámonos solo deseo dormir

-Espera-dijo el sin saber por que

-¿Qué sucede? –ella lo miro con esos hermosos ojos, hubo un silencio en donde solo habían miradas

-Lo de la oportunidad…

-¡Callate!-dijo ella- ¿A que juegas?

Se acerco a ella y la acerco hacia el, hacia mucho tiempo que no la tenia tan cerca, se perdió en ese olor tan dulce que ella emanaba… La rubia no estaba en mejores condiciones, amaba ese olor tan varonil en el…Y de Pronto ambos se acercaron y unieron sus labios, Fue un beso dulce, tierno, apasionado que hizo vibrar a serena, el contacto de Darién sobre los suyos, le producía una inmensidad de emociones… emociones que ella deseaba no sentir…

El toco el cielo con ese beso, su cuerpo reacciono inmediata mente al contacto con los labios de serena… la atrajo mas a su cuerpo y ella cedió, el lo supo de inmediato al sentir que se relajo…

El beso se interrumpió de pronto bruscamente por ella-Me odio y te Odio-lo miro con sus ojos cristalinos.

Salieron de la habitación en profundo silencio tomando el ascensor, llegaron al estacionamiento-Princesa-hablo el

-Ya te dije que no me digas as i-fruncio el ceño

-Bueno no puedo evitarlo

-¿sabes? Es ilógico pero desde que nos divorciamos estas al pendiente de mi-lo miro- lo cual de verdad es raro Darién…

-Si tu supieras Serena…

-Me intrigas Darién, pero prefiero no saberlo-lo miro-Olvida ese beso ¿entendido?

-Podria despejar tus dudas si me aceptas un café-una sonrisa cinica y sexie se formo en su rostro- Olvidare el beso… si tu lo haces

-Cinico-dijo ella

-Yo también te quiero-le respondió

Serena subió a su auto- buenas noches

-Serena-llamo el la rubia lo miro-Lo de la oportunidad era en serio

Ella se tenso pero no dejo de mirarlo-No juegues conmigo Darién

-No juego

Suspiro poniendo en marcha el auto y alejándose de ahí

**0-0-0**

Serena llego a su departamento… se dio una ducha rápida y se metió a la cama, desgraciadamente no podía dormir de solo pensar en Darién.

_¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? Solo escuchar tu voz me hace estremecerme…No se ni siquiera que estoy esperando…como hubiera querido ganarme tu amor… pero no fue posible, y tu…volviste a tu vida normal… mientras que yo he vivido suspirando por ti desde que tengo memoria…¿Y si te dijera que te amo? …¿Qué ganaría?...-suspiro-Te odio…Y te amo…voy a olvidar ese beso-toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos…_

La rubia se quedo dormida en definitiva estaba agotada.

**0-0-0**

Mina despertaba en su departamento, se había dormido salto como liebre de la cama, era ya muy tarde, se vistió y no desayuno siquiera, llego al hotel apuradísima-¡Llegue Serena!

-Hola Mina vienes muy agitada

-Maneje como loca por que ya venia tarde-sonrio sentándose-¿Qué pendientes hay?

-Bueno necesitamos encargar mas cerámica para los baños que faltan-se movia de un lado a otro-Y también necesitamos mas pintura, asi que haremos esas diligencias por hoy

-¿No estaremos aquí?

-Nop-tomo su bolso

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes, no hubiera manejado como loca desesperada

-No lo sabia, hace unos momentos me dijeron asi que no te quejes

Ambas mujeres llegaron al estacionamiento decidieron ir en el auto de Mina-¿Cómo te fue con Yaten?

-Bien

-¿Bien? –la miro seria

-Fue agradable comer con el, pero no tuvo nada extraordinario

-Mina…

-No me digas nada serena-sonrio sin quitar su vista de enfrente-Despues de los pendientes podemos ir por un café

-Claro-dijo ella

**0-0-0**

**LLEGO LA TARDE…**

Las rubias estaban en la cafetería- estoy muerta solo deseo dormir

-Apoyo eso-decia mina- por cierto ¿Y alan?

-Ha tenido un dia muy ocupado el dia de hoy

-¿Cómo vas con el?

-Bueno… me beso sabes… pero yo…

-Tu sigues amando al idiota de mi hermano-dijo con una sonrisa-Dile lo que sientes, con suerte y deja a Hotaru y se casa contigo

-O podría ser un desastre-dijo con tristeza

De pronto -¡Mina!-la rubia vio a Hotaru parada frente a ellas

-¿Qué haces aquí Hotaru?

-Estaba de compras y las vi de casualidad-lo cual era cierto- quise saludarlas ¿me puedo sentar?

-Claro-dijo serena

-¿Cómo estas serena?

-Bien-dijo dándole un sorbo a su frappe

-Mina querida me gustaría tanto que saliéramos a comer un dia de estos-decia la pelinegra

-Tengo una agenda muy ocupada, pero si quieres salir invita a mi hermano

Hotaru sonrio forzadamente-Con Darién salgo a diario pero me encantaría conocerte, tratarte un poco mas-ganarse a mina seria lo mejor que podía pasarle

-Talvez en otra ocasión-dijo la rubia no queriendo ser grosera, Serena solo se mantenía al margen de la situación, la cual era totalmente incomoda cabe resaltar

-Bueno pues me retiro me dio gusto encontrarlas-se levando tomando sus bolsas-Nos vemos pronto se retiro de ahí

-¡NO LA SOPORTO!-dijo mina

-Bueno es la novia de Darién…

-si pero no se en que pensaba D arien la mujer parece poseída-dijo con burla-enserio me da miedo

-No exageres Mina

Las chicas charlaron hasta muy tarde, regresaron al Hotel por el auto de Serena y cada quien se fue a su casa…serena no le comento a Mina lo de el beso, era lo mejor

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su habitación, con nostalgia acariciaba aquellas paginas de sus diarios personales, le producía tanta nostalgia… Y leer de nuevo aquellas vivencias le dolia…irónicamente en todo este tiempo había esperado por alguien que quizás ya había hecho su vida…las lagrimas empezaron a correr por aquellos ojos azules…Era tan horrible sentir ese vacio…

_**02 de mayo…**_

_Pasamos un dia agradable en el rancho, la verdad es que ya nos hacia falta relajarnos después de tanta escuela; amo esos momentos en que el y yo pasamos juntos, son tan mágicos que quisiera que no acabaran nunca, sin embargo, al regresar a casa volvemos a la realidad. A veces es tan difícil la vida…juro que detesto que a veces frente a los demás debemos aparentar no ser nada, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué lo permito?...Y se que es por que lo amo…Lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo._

Definitivamente leer cosas que ya no eran dolían tanto mas cuando se tenia un "Futuro" Planeado

**0-0-0**

Darién estaba en su departamento cuando de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash Back**

_Camianaba por las calles de Tokio acababa de firmar el acta de divorcio y se sentía como que hubiese sido sentenciado a muerte…Por orgullo la había dejado ir, además ella no lo quería._

_Vio a lo lejos a una mujer, se acerco-¿se siente bien?-hablo haciendo que la chica lo mirara-¿Puedo ayudarla?_

_La chica se aferro a el soltándose a llorar, el atino a abrazarla-Tranquila todo estará bien puedo llevarte a casa si gustas_

_Asintió-si_

_-bien te llevare en mi auto, ven-dijo ayudando a levantarse y la llevo a su auto-ahora dirígeme –sonrio y 15 minutos después estaban en casa de Hotaru_

_-Gracias por traerme…mmm ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Darién Chiba-le dijo extendiendo su mano_

_-Hotaru Tomoe-mucho gusto-lamento conocernos en estas circunstancias_

_-No te preocupes creo que debes descansar-sonrio-¿vives sola?_

_-Si, Papa murió hace una semana-sus ojos se cristalizaron- No tengo a nadie mas _

_Se sintió mal de verla en ese estado-Bueno a partir de ahora me tienes a mi como amigo-le sonrio con dulzura_

_-gracias_

**Fin flash back**

Y asi una cosa llevo a la otra y se hicieron novios, No es que la pasara mal con ella…. Pero con serena todo era tan distinto, y ese beso ¿A quien quería engañar? No lo había olvidado

0-0-0

**1 semana después…**

Yaten estaba desesperado y desanimado en su totalidad, no sabia ¿de quien estaba enamorado Mina? Y cada vez que el le hablaba parecía que a ella le daba igual-¿estas de acuerdo Yaten?-pero el platinado no contesto

-¡Yaten!-grito Seiya

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?-pregunto D arien

-Necesito de tu ayuda Darién-dijo desesperado

-¿Qué sucede?

Seiya solo observaba a su hermano-Sabes he invitado a salir a Mina-miro a su amigo que estaba serio- pero parece que le valgo un rabano

-Mira Yaten-dijo Darién con seriedad-No se que decirte…bueno en realidad no puedo decirte las cosas de mina pero te dare un consejo….Mina no es una opción para ti-su tristeza se asomo- ella esta enamorada de alguien, que no la merece…pero en el corazón no se manda

-Buscaba tu ayuda y tu me bajaste la moral de golpe-dijo el platinado

-Conquistala Yaten, me extraña de ti, mandale flores, chocolates, serenata

-si logras conquistarla seras mi héroe-dijo Darién

**0-0-0**

La noche había caído ya en Tokio Serena estaba en Pijama con una taza de te revisando algunas revistas de decoración para algunas habitaciones, no lo haría igual solo necesitaba una guía y darle su toque.

Inconscientemente a su pensamiento vino Darién y ese bendito beso…definitivamente no lo podía olvidar, y se reprochaba a si misma ese hecho… pero ¿Cómo sacárselo de el corazón?

Bebió un sorbo de su te y tocaron a su departamento se levantoy abrió-Ay Porfavor ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que Hablar-dijo Darién con seriedad…

0-0-0

_**HOLA CHICAS! AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAP QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… SE IMAGINAN ¿Qué Pasaria si Hotaru se entera de el beso? Jojo… bueno pues espero que les guste nos vemos lueguito**_


	4. Esos Sentimientos

Serena lo miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Hablar?

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto

-No-dijo con firmeza-Lo que tengas que decir solo dilo y vete

-¿estas enojada?

-No

-Lo cual quiere decir que si, por que las mujeres son extrañas-sonrio

-¿Qué quieres Darién?

Y la verdad es que Darién no sabia que decir, No sabia ni siquiera por que había llegado a casa de serena-Sabes que, disculpa por haber venido-dijo el dando la vuelta y yéndose

Serena tuvo el impulso de detenerlo pero ¿Para que? Asi que se limito a cerrar la puerta.

**0-0-0**

Dos días después… Mina no se sentía para nada bien, había tenido una de las noches mas terribles atormentándose con pensamientos de lo que pudo ser y no fue, tenia tantas preguntas en el aire y a veces le era tan difícil seguir a veces.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta y cuando abrió en la puerta estaba un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas, las tomo y miro la tarjeta.

_**No se si tus rosas favoritas sean las blancas, pero te las mando con todo mi corazón…¿comemos juntos?...Yaten.**_

Mina suspiro y dejo el arreglo en la mesa, mientras tomaba un baño para ir a trabajar.

**0-0-0**

-Darién que bueno que vamos a desayunar juntos-decia hotaru-¿Pasamos el dia juntos?

-Tengo mucho trabajo Hotaru, pero prometo que en la noche cenamos juntos ¿te parece?

La chica asintió-¿sabes? Me gustaría trabajar contigo

-Tu no quieres trabajar Hotaru, quieres controlarme que es distinto-sonrio Darién

-Claro como no soy Serena no me complaces-dijo molesta

Y ahí iba de nuevo-Hotaru, yo no complazco a serena en nada y de verdad no quiero discutir a estas horas de la mañana y menos sin haber desayunado

**0-0-0**

Serena llegaba al hotel gracias a Dios la decoración iba quedando de maravilla, cuando entro a la pequeña oficina encontró un ramo de rosas… A lan las había mandado, la rubia sonrio. Y justo en ese momento entro Mina.-Pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿te sientes bien?

-Casi no pude dormir anoche-dijo mirando el ramo de rosas-estan preciosas

-Las mando Alan-sonrio

-A Mi Yaten me mando un arreglo a casa

-Ay que bonito detalle ¿verdad?

-Si, no lo niego

-Pienso que deberías intentarlo con Yaten-sugirio serena-No puedes esperar a alguien toda la vida

-Se que no puedo serena, soy conciente de que quizás el ya hizo su vida pero ¿Cómo dejo de amarlo?

-Bueno talvez si lo intentaras con Yaten te seria fácil comenzar a salir de ese circulo ¿No crees?

Mina sonrio-¿Tu haras lo mismo con Alan?

-¡Mina! Mi caso es distinto-se defendió

-¿Por qué? Si tu amas a Darién, pero el esta con Hotaru

Ambas de pronto rieron como locas su situación era tan similar y de pronto entro Seiya-Vaya cuanta risa ¿A que se debe?

-A nada en particular-dijo serena

-Les propongo que vayamos a un bar esta noche-dijo Seiya

-No, Yo paso esta vez no

-Bombón ¿Tu que dices?

-No veo por que no, solo dime a que hora y estare puntual

Yaten entraba a la oficina-Hola chicos

-Hola-respondieron los 3 a coro

-Gracias por las rosas me gustaron mucho-agradecio Mina

-Que bueno entonces ¿comemos juntos?

-Si.

-Perfecto vendre por ti a la hora de comer.

**0-0-0**

Darién estaba muy atrasado en el trabajo y de pronto llego Seiya-Hola Dariencito

El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada-No me gusta que me digas asi, además en ti se escucha…"extraño"

-Uy pero que humor y ahora que te paso-se acomdo frente a el

-Nada

Seiya rio a carcajadas-¿sabes? Tu eres igual a una mujer cuando dices nada te pasa todo

-¿Desayunaste payasito Hoy?

-Talvez, por lo menos desayune algo mas dulce que tu-lo miro-Ya enserio cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?

Seiya había dejado la puerta entre abierta-La bese

-¿La besaste? –lo miro-¿Desde cuando besar a Hotaru te pone asi?

El pelinegro de buena gana lo ahorcaría-¡Yo no hablo de Hotaru!

-¡Ay Dios! ¿besaste a Serena?

El asintió-Si

-¿Y?-pregunto curioso-¿Qué sentiste?

Darién lo miro y guardo silencio-Basta Seiya

-¿Te digo que haría yo?-Pregunto sin dejarlo hablar-terminaria con Hotaru y me caso con serena-lo miro- Tu no amas a Hotaru, talvez la quieras pero de eso a amarla lo dudo mucho

-No sabia que eras Psicologo Seiya-dijo burlon

-Ni yo, pero contigo he aprendido a serlo, además cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se da cuenta de eso…¿sabes? Hoy en la noche tengo un compromiso asi que nos vemos luego

-Quieto estrellita-dijo el-¿Con quien? ¿A dónde? ¿Hora?

-Caramba eres mas curioso que mi madre-sonrio saliendo de ahí.

**0-0-0**

La hora de almorzar había llegado Y Mina estaba en el restaurante con Yaten, la rubia no podía negar que el oji verde era divertido, aunque algo amargado, ironico a ratos pero era buena persona de eso no había duda. Estaban en lo mejor de comer, cuando el platinado rompió aquel silencio tan armonico que los rodeaba-¿Puedo Preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Lo que sea?

-Si, claro Yaten-sonrio

-¿De quien estas enamorada? ¿Lo conozco? ¿el te ama como tu a el?-disparo las preguntas rápidamente

Mina dejo de comer y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-Pero ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?

-No te cuesta nada responder

Se puso seria, tensa… sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo- Bien se que esto te sonara absurdo-lo miro- de hecho en el fondo se que lo es, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo

-Soy todo oídos-dijo el saber quizás le daría un poco de ventaja-Cuentame ¿Quién tiene tu corazón?

-Me enamore cuando estaba en la secundaria, fue amor a Primera vista…cuando lo vi sentí que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, sus ojos me miraron y sonrio, iba a un grado mas que yo eso lo supe días después-miro a Yaten que la escuchaba atenta-Al principio no me soportaba-sonrio con melancolía- pero luego nos hicimos amigos, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y me enamore…el también de mi-recordar le dolia-un dia me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte

Yaten la escuchaba atento podía percibir su dolor, su tristeza-Y ¿Luego?

-Hicimos planes, muchos planes a futuro juntos-hizo una mueca-con el tiempo no se que paso…Un dia el se fue sin dar mayor explicación que "Un dia volveré" y…-miro a Yaten-Yo aun espero que regrese, no puedo vivir en paz preguntándome ¿Si estará bien?..me lo pregunto cada noche, los recuerdos me duelen..Y en el fondo creo que volverá

-Mina…han pasado años desde entonces ¿Por qué piensas que volverá?

-Lo prometió y yo le creo

-No has pensado que talvez… el se enamoro de nuevo

-¿Te soy honesta? Lo he pensado y si es el caso lo aceptare; si el es feliz yo lo sere… pero la duda me esta matando

-Entiendo pero tu te estas atando…

-Yo se que no me entiendes-lo miro-por mas que me lo digas pero solo necesito saber si esta bien-lo miro- Y después creo que podre seguir con mi vida, siendo honesta me he quedado estancada a nivel sentimental –jugaba con su tenedor nerviosa y ansiosa-Yo se que aparecerá

-¿ Y si no?

-No lo se-susurro- Yo se que suena tonto Yaten pero ¿sabes? Lo amo

-Bien si quieres Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo-Propuso Yaten

Lo cual sorprendió a Mina-No, Yo he intentado localizarlo pero no me ha sido posible-le sonrio- de cualquier manera gracias por el ofrecimiento

Yaten solo atino a sonreir con dulzura aunque por dentro no sabia ni como sentirse.

**0-0-0**

Alan llegaba a buscar a Serena-¿Lista gatita?

-¿Me esperas unos minutos?-sonrio

-Claro que si ¿sabes? He recibido una oferta de trabajo

-Eso es bueno-decia entusiasmada-Cuentame detalles

-Te contare cuando vayamos a tomar un helado

Y minutos después salieron de ahí rumbo a la heladería, al llegar Serena pidió un Banana Split junto a Alan-Y bien cuéntame

-Bueno es una oferta en el extranjero

Serena cambio su semblante-¿te iras?

-Bueno es una Propuesta para dentro de unos meses, apenas Hoy recibi la llamada, pero me entusiasma-la miro-Lo malo es que no te vere por un tiempo, a menos que quieras ir conmigo

-¿ Ir contigo? Suena interesante

-Por si te interesa me ire en unos meses-sonrio-seria genial trabajar juntos

-Prometo pensarlo-le sonrio-¿ A donde iríamos?

-A España

-Wow España-suspiro- es un Pais hermoso, la vez que fui con…-se detuvo

-¿Con quien?

-Darién, alguna vez fui con Darién-sus ojos se cristalizaron pero intento disimular- Hay tantos museos, lugares sacados de un cuento de hadas-suspiro

-Ojala te decidas a acompañarme

-Prometo pensarlo-le sonrio- Ya casi estoy terminando mi trabajo aquí y creo que un cambio me vendría bien.

**0-0-0**

-¡Molly!-gritaba Darién

-Digame señor

-¿Quién trajo este sobre?-decia alterado

-Venia dirigido a usted, no trae remitente-decia apenada

-Dejame solo-dijo el y se acomodo en el escritorio, Jamas espero tener noticias de su tio de nuevo, ese tio al que tanto odiaba por que lo maltrato desde siempre, al igual que Mina, lo peor es que "venia a reclamar" según el lo que le correspondía….Dinero a eso se reducia todo. Definitivamente de algo estaba seguro, Ya no podía dañarlo y tampoco a Mina.

-¡Darién!-decia la rubia entrando-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Mina

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?-miro el sobre que estaba en el escritorio y lo tomo-¿Qué es esto?-lo leyó y dejo caer los papeles al piso-¡Darién!-dijo ella aterrada

El se paro y la abrazo-Tranquila Mina, no va a hacernos Daño, te lo prometo

La rubia se sentía inquieta ante la aparición de su tio-¿Qué quiere?

-Lo mas probable es que quiera fastidiar nada mas-la miro- no puede hacernos nada, ni quitarnos lo que es nuestro, asi que tranquila ¿si?

La chica se aferro a su abrazo-Lo intentare

-Bien y dime ¿de donde vienes?

-Fui a comer con Yaten

-¿De que me estoy perdiendo Venus?-pregunto divertido-Cuentamelo todo

-Tampoco exageres Darién, no es que vaya a casarme

-¿Te agrada?

-Si, es tierno y medio amargado-sonrio- pero le hable de…

-Hay Mina-decia el pelinegro-¿Cuándo vas a aterrizar? Si el quisiera comunicarse podría hacerlo ¿No crees?-la miro-pero no lo hace por que no quiere, se que soy duro pero es la verdad-hizo una pausa-Yaten es un buen chico

-Espera entonces ¿Aprobarias a Yaten?-lo miro con el cerño fruncido

-Si, a el lo conozco-se defendió ante la mirada de Mina

-Hay temas en que jamás estaremos deacuerdo-sonrio- pero no por eso voy a pelear contigo-le sonrio Mina-Creo que me voy a mi departamento a descansar

-Como gustes enana

-Prefiero ser enana a ser un Poste de luz eléctrica-le saco la lengua saliendo de la oficina.

**0-0-0**

La rubia estaba alistándose para ir al bar con Seiya, se miraba al espejo y de pronto fijo su vista en una pequeña cajita, la abrió y ahí estaba aquella cadenita con un dije en forma de estrella que Darién le regalara.

**FLASH BACK**

_La noche anterior la había dejado con la cena hecha y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de llamarla, asi que se durmió muy enojada. A la mañana siguiente al despertar encontró sobre la cama una cajita y una nota._

"_**Perdoname por lo de anoche, No fue mi intención ¿sabes? Cuando vi esa medallita supe que era para ti"**_

_Abrió la caja y suspiro el detalle era hermoso pero su orgullo era mas, asi que la dejo tal cual en la habitación. En la noche el pelinegro llego y ella seguía enojada-Sere ¿estas molesta?-Pregunto y ella le dio mas volumen al bendito T.V -¡Contestame!_

_Ella lo miro-Descuida Darién no estoy enojada ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! Pero ¿Qué importa?-pego su vista a la TV_

_Y Darién la apago y se paro frente a ella-De verdad lo lamento no me di cuenta de la hora-sonrio con arrepentimiento-soy un tonto_

_-No me digas-le recrimino la rubia-se puso de pie_

_-Espera-la tomo de el brazo-Perdoname ¿Ya cenaste? Hare algo de cenar para ambos-le sonrio _

_-¿Tu cocinar?-lo miro incrédulo_

_-Anda dejame cocinar ¿si?_

_-Esta bien si eso quieres-lo miro con duda_

_-Muy bien esperame aquí no tardare-el se dirigió a la cocina_

_Para sorpresa de Serena en menos de 15 minutos la llamo al comedor pues ya había servido la cena, la rubia se dirigió hacia alla-¡Darién Chiba!-grito-¿Esto es cocinar para ti?-lo miraba incrédula y veía la mesa en donde habían dos sanwichs y dos vasos de leche_

_-¿Qué querías?-fruncio el ceño-tampoco soy excelente_

_Serena rio a carcajadas-Tu… eres…-la risa no la dejaba hablar-Un tonto_

_-Cabeza de chorlito ya cállate y cena conmigo-dijo el con seriedad_

_Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, esa era una de las pocas veces que comían juntos, su platica fue relajante-¿Te gusto la cena?-pregunto el_

_-Bueno…digamos que puedo sobrevivir la espera de el desayuno-sonrio y Darién también lo hizo_

_-¿Te gusto el regalo?_

_-Esta lindo pero no puedo aceptarlo_

_-Pues lo siento pero es tuyo-dijo el_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_**Serena sonrio, si bien ese matrimonio no había sido miel sobre hojuelas no podía negar que hubieron momentos lindos pero fueron muy pocos-sonrio con nostalgia-Peleaban mucho, cenaba cada quien por su lado y a veces no se dirigían la palabra; Vivir con Darién era estar en el Cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo… ella a veces le demostraba su amor y a veces "sentía" que el la quería… pero luego pensaba que no…En los eventos a los que asistían juntos se les veía como una pareja Feliz el la presumía… y parecía ser sincero… pero de pronto le entraba la duda… ella en el fondo no deseaba firmar el divorcio… pero tuvo que hacerlo aunque lo amara.**_

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos y dejo la medalla ahí, suspiro tomo su bolso y se fue al bar.

**0-0-0**

Seiya ya estaba en el bar, había invitado a Yaten pero no quiso acompañarlo, tuvo la intención de invitar a Darién pero no quería incomodar a Bombón-¡Seiya!

-Bombón pensé que me dejarías plantado-sonrio

-No para nada-se sento a la mesa

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Un Martini-dijo ella la bebida le fue llevada de inmediato-Hace mucho que no venia a este lugar

-Yo vendre por aca a menudo

-¿Se quedaran en Tokio?

-Posiblemente-dijo el-Yaten no quiere dejar a Mina

-¿Dejarla?

-Bueno es que esta enamorado de ella y no querra irse

-MMM ojala Mina le hiciera caso harian buena pareja, pero es un poco complicado-suspiro- el amor es tan complicado

-¿Lo dices por Darién?

-Si-dijo ella

-Lo que pasa entre ustedes es que…empezaron mal

-¿Mal?-lo miro cruzándose de brazos-pesimo-corrigio-¡Imaginate! Nos emborrachamos y nos casamos

-Bueno… si lo hiciste ebrio, lo pensaste sobrio-sonrio

-¡Seiya! ¿Cómo crees? Jamás pensé en casarme con Darién

La noche avanzo y hablaron de muchas cosas, no se centraron en Darién como tema de conversación. De pronto el pelinegro entraba al mismo bar, las noticias de su tio no lo tenían de buen Humor, cuando vio a Seiya en compañía de Serena…esta vez no iba a ir con ellos pero el chico de coleta lo vio-Darién-grito llamándolo con la mano

Se dirigió hacia ellos-Buenas Noches-saludo

Serena atino a sonreir-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pasar el rato

-Pense que estarías con Hotaru

-No, Hoy quise un momento para mi-sonrio

-Sientate si quieres-sugirio Seiya -¿No te importa bombom?

-En lo absoluto

-No quiero incomodar….

Serena conocía esa mirada sabia que algo sucedia-No lo haces Darién, siéntate

Lo dudo pero termino sentándose con ellos-Y bien ¿Qué tienes Darién?

El pelinegro miro a ambos chicos-Hoy tuve Noticias de Mi tio

Serena sabia la historia por boca de Mina, el pelinegro también le había ontado pero poco-¿Lo sabe Mina?-se atrevió a intervenir

El pelinegro asintió- Se puso un poco nerviosa, hay cosas que aun no olvida

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo-dijo Seiya

-Gracias-sonrio y miro a Serena como esperando alguna palabra de aliento

-Tranquilo veras que todo estará bien-le brindo una calida sonrisa

Seiya quería romper el hielo entre ambos-Oigan y ¿Qué relación tienen?-ambos lo miraron-¿son amigos? ¿enemigos? ¿conocidos?

-Buena Pregunta-contesto Darién-¿Qué somos Serena?

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada- Ante la mayoría de gentes somos Divorciados-lo miro

Seiya hizo una seña al mesero para que trajera 3 bebidas mas-Bueno podrían ser amigos por lo menos-sugirio Seiya- ¿ O no?

-¿Amigos?-la rubia miraba a Seiya- ¿te imaginas? Si de por si lo veo hasta en la sopa, no me quiero imaginar siendo amigos

Darién frunció el ceño y la fulmino con la mirada-Eres una Malvada

Y de Pronto-¡Darién!-grito una voz haciendo girar a los 3

-Hotaru ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con tranquilidad

-Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Qué haces con esta mujercita?-realmente estaba enojada-¡ES MI NOVIO!-se dirigió a Serena

-Oye…

-Por eso no llegaste hoy, por verte con esta ofrecida

-No te permito que le hables asi-dijo Darién- estas mal interpretando todo

-Yo… creo que mejor me retiro-serena se puso de pie y dio unos pasos

-Serena –la llamo Hotaru, la rubia Volteo y Hotaru le dejo ir una bofetada con todo su enojo

-¡Bombón!-dijo Seiya yendo hacia ella y agarrándola

-DEJA EN PAZ A Darién, el es mio-la fulmino con la mirada

-¡Basta Hotaru!-Darién ya había perdido la paciencia-¡NO TENIAS POR QUE AGREDIRLA

-¿A no? Y ¿Qué hago? Dejar que se te meta por los ojos, Hoy escuche que te beso-lo miro con enojo-Y ahora esto ¿Qué sigue después?

-Controlate-dijo el pelinegro-Nos están viendo

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-le grito

La rubia le pidió a Seiya que la acompañara a la salida, a lo cual el accedió dejando a Darién con Hotaru-Vamos –dijo Darién tomandola de el brazo, pero la chica gritaba como Loca, llegaron al coche-¡Te quieres calmar!-dijo ya Darién molesto-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Te segui y veniste a verte con esa mujer-Hotaru estaba incontrolable-¿Por qué me engañas con ella?

-Espera, Espera-dijo el-Bajale dos rayitas a tu paranoia…Yo no te estoy engañando con Serena

-¡NO ME QUIERAS TOMAR POR TONTA!

-Voy a darte una explicación aunque no debería-la miro-Vine a tomar una copa, no sabia que ellos estaban aquí-dijo con franqueza-Tengo problemas Hotaru, solo quería despejar mi mente …No planee verme con ella-hizo una pausa-Por lo que el numerito que hiciste fue absurdo

-¡Estabas ahí con ella!

-¿Sabes que? No quiero hablar contigo-dijo el pelinegro-Te llevare a tu casa

-¡No! Me voy sola-dijo subiendo al taxi que la esperaba

Darién hizo lo mismo y se fue de ahí.

**0-0-0**

-Deja de llorar Bombón-decia Seiya en el parque con Serena-Mira como tienes esa mejia, se ve que pega duro la mujercita

Ella se aferro a Seiya lloraba de impotencia, sentía tantas cosas…se sentía tan avergonzada…-Quizas merezco esto Seiya…

-Pero si tu no hiciste nada, todo fue una casualidad-le acariciaba el cabello

-Darién y yo …-las lagrimas bajaban por las mejías de Serena

-Ven mejor vamos a casa me quedare contigo hasta que estes mas tranquila

**0-0-0**

**1 SEMANA DESPUES…**

Darién no había visto a Hotaru, estaba muy molesto con ella y Preocupado pues Jamas ella se había comportado de esa manera, de Pronto entraron a su ofina, el pelinegro se paro en seco-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero que clase de recibimiento es ese para Tu tio-sonrio el hombre de coleta rubia

-¡Largate Jedite!-bramo Darién-Nada tienes que reclamar aquí, todo esto es mio y de Mina

El sonrio-La pequeña Mina por cierto ¿Cómo esta? Espero que no me guarde rencor

Darién se le fue encima tomandolo de la camisa fuertemente-No te atrevas a acercarte a Mina-bramo

-Tranquilo –sonrio con cinismo-Tengo que hacer un viaje, aquí solo estoy de visita por un par de días, pero te aseguro que mas adelante sabras de mi-diciendo eso salió de ahí dejando a Darién mas que alterado.

Intento relajarse y cuanta falta le hacia serena en estos momentos…con ella era tan fácil hablar, Con Hotaru todo era tan distinto, se sentía un tanto frustrado, salió de la oficina sin dar razón alguna a Molly.

Condujo a toda velocidad, se dirigió a una pequeña cafetería…pidió un café negro y un pastelillo, no sabia ni siquiera como se sentía. De Pronto a la cafetería entraba Andy y Serena, siendo este Primero quien lo viese

-Darién ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Andrew-sonrio-bien y ¿Ustedes?

-Veniamos a comprar algunas cosas para mi restaurante

-Sere ¿Podemos Hablar?

-Bueno yo los dejo-intervino Andy-Serena te espero para platicar después-sonrio retirándose

-Darién… no creo que sea buena idea

-Porfavor-pidio el y ella se sento quedando frente a el-Estoy de verdad muy apenado por lo de la otra Noche-lo decía con sinceridad-Te ofrezco una disculpa

-No te Preocupes, ya paso…¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El sonrio-Son tantas cosas Princesa…Jedite estuvo hoy en la oficina…

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo se, pero no voy a descuidarme

-Cuidate de verdad no quisiera que te pasara nada-bajo la mirada apenada

-Hey que sucede Princesa

Lo miro-No me hagas caso es solo que te tengo cariño, la mesera se acerco ofreciendo algo de tomar y la rubia Pidio un café Americano

-Sere ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

-La verdad no es necesario-dijo con tranquilidad-no me hace falta nada

-en el departamento hay algunas cosas que…

-No quiero nada de el tiempo juntos Darién-lo miro fijamente

-¿Tan malo fue el tiempo juntos?-el no la miraba

Suspiro-el punto no es si fue bueno o malo…lo que importa es que estamos separados…-miro a Darién-No fue malo estar contigo tengo recuerdos muy lindos

-¿sabes? A veces me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos divorciado?

-Probablemente uno de nosotros seria Viudo-dijo en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente

-¿Tanto asi?-la miro-No lo creo, cuando poníamos de nuestra parte era…confortable-se detuvo a observarla-¿Por qué atas tu cabello?

-me gusta

-A mi me gustas mas con el cabello suelto

-Ay perdona por no complacer tus gustos-miro su reloj-Bueno…debo irme quiero descansar, espero que estes mejor

-Claro Princesa contigo siempre

-Darién compórtate-dijo ella levantándose

El tomo su mano-Descansa-la rubia quito su mano y salió de ahí sin decir mas.

Darién solo la obsevo irse…minutos después pago lo consumido y salió de ahí

**0-0-0**

-no sabia que fueras tan divertido Yaten-dijo Mina

-Es que aun no me conoces, pero lo haras ¿sabes? Seria bueno salir a pasear a un lugar … como un dia de campo ¿No crees?

-esa es buena idea ¿Cuándo vamos?-lo miro entusiasmada

-Bueno primero veamos como estamos de trabajo ¿Te parece?

-Claro-sonrio

**0-0-0**

Darien se disponía a dormir cuando tocaron a su puerta al abrir Hotaru estaba Frente a el-Darién, perdóname por mi comportamiento-lo miro-porfavor, no fue mi intención es solo que….

-Pasa Hotaru-dijo el-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Ella negó-No te busque estos días por que… me sentía muy apenada-se tapo la cara con sus manos

-Hotaru-el tomo la barbilla de la chica-debes tratar de controlarte

-Lo intento..-apretaba sus puños- pero es que… solo de pensar que te beso y luego verte ahí con ella…

-Lamento que hayas escuchado lo de el beso…

-Se que ella aun te quiere, se le nota… pero y ¿Tu?-lo miro-se que la quieres, Tu mismo lo dijiste aquella Noche

-Ya hablamos de eso, no sabia lo que decía-se trato de excusar

-Yo te amo Darién, eres todo lo que tengo en la vida ¿entiendes eso? Te prometo que me disculpare con Serena

Darién no había dicho palabra alguna…

**0-0-0**

Mina no podía dormir estaba angustiada por la aparición de su tio…Jedite era hermano de el padre de ambos, a veces sus padres los dejaban al cuidado de Jedite…el cual no era nada paciente con ellos, Mina sufria cuando era solo ella quien se quedaba en casa de jedite.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Qué hiciste Mina?_

_-Yo, perdón tio se me cayo de las manos-decia aflijida con pedazos de un adorno en sus manos-Puedo…Puedo repararlo_

_-¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques mis cosas!-bramo furioso y de pronto le pego haciendo que Mina diera de frente contra la mesa en la sala…_

_La rubia se llevo la mano a su frente y sangraba-Perdon, perdón-decia ella_

**Fin Flash Back**

_Ese recuerdo le dolia a Mina, y como ese habían otros mas…tiempo después supieron que Jedite estaba enamorado de su Madre…Y Mina era el vivo retrato de ella…_

Cuando sus padres murieron para buena suerte Darién ya era mayor de edad por lo que pudo quedarse con la herencia de sus padres y también con Mina…en ese entonces residían en estados Unidos, Buscando cambiar de ambiente radicaron en Tokio, de jedite no supieron nada mas, el también recibió una parte de la herencia y no volvieron a saber de el.

Mina conto a Darién lo mal que se había portado jedite con ella…se sintió mal de no estar ahí por protegerla.

La rubia llego a su cama pero no podía dormir, decidió llamar a Yaten-¿Mina?

-Hola ¿Te Desperte?

-Mas o menos-el sonrio-No es tan habitual que llames a esta hora

-Es que…No puedo dormir

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

-No como crees Yaten

-¿Entonces? ¿Te cuento un cuento?

-Eres un payaso-rio ella

Sin darse cuenta hablaron mas de dos horas, hasta que ya el sueño era evidente en ambos.

**0-0-0**

-Listo Mina todo esta terminado casi

-Pronto podremos buscar un nuevo proyecto o tomar unas merecidas vacaciones-chillaba de emoción

De pronto llego Hotaru para sorpresa de ambas mujeres-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mina

-Hola, buenos días-sonrio dirigiendo su vista a serena-¿Podemos hablar?

-No creo Hotaru-decia cortez mente

-Solo serán unos minutos-miro a ambas mujeres-Quiero disculparme contigo por haberte abofeteado

-¿Qué tu que?-dijo Mina escandalizada-¿Por qué le pegaste?

-Mina porfavor-pidio la rubia

-¿podrias dejarnos solas?-pidio Hotaru

-Ok, pero si le pones un dedo encima a Serena me vas a conocer-miro a la rubia- espero afuera-dijo a su amiga y salió de ahí

-Yo…Quiero disculparme contigo por lo de la otra noche-dijo Hotaru-Me deje llevar por la situación, siento mucho haberme desquitado contigo

-No te Preocupes-dijo la rubia

-De verdad estoy muy arrepentida-dijo la pelinegra-es mas para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento te invito a un café ¿Qué dices?-sonrio

-No muchas gracias-dijo ella cortes mente

-Yo debo comprender a Darién respecto a ti-la miro-le causas …"Ternura"-dijo con cierta ironia- Despues de todo convivieron un tiempo, es comprensible que a Darién le brote la amabilidad contigo-miro a la rubia- de nueva cuenta discúlpame-tomo su bolso saliendo de ahí.

**0-0-0**

Jedite estaba en su habitación…-Muy bien asi que esta es la ex esposa de Darién-sonrio a ver la foto, luego miro las demás fotos que contenía el sobre…Para recuperar lo que "Le pertenecía" debía conocer el terreno y las piezas a mover. En el sobre había un poco de información de cada uno…que le seria de gran utilidad…

**0-0-0**

_**Hola chicas aquí estoy con un Nuevo Cap ojala les guste ^^… Y bueno muchas gracias por sus Rw y sus Mp tanto buenos como Malos. Solo voy a aclarar que escribo por que me gusta…y si mi manera de escribir no les gusta hay muchos fics que tienen "Tramas mas detalladas" **_

_**Chicas nos vemos en el siguiente cap y gracias por sus Rw.**_


	5. Chapter 5

. . .

**Porque a veces el Pasado regresa cuando menos lo esperamos… pero ¿ será lo que anhelamos? …¿sera el pasado nuestra felicidad?... **

. . .

**0-0-0**

Pasaron un Par de semanas en Donde Hotaru se había puesto un tanto "obsesiva" en todo lo que Darién hacia, De Jedite no había sabido nada pero eso lo tenia intranquilo. Mina estaba mas tiempo con Yaten, lo cual tenia encantado al Platinado.

-¿Entonces Mina?

-Esta bien vamos por un café-sonrio-gracias a Dios terminamos pronto con serena todo lo que debíamos hacer-sonrio colgándose de el brazo de Yaten

-Ya les falta poco para terminar el trabajo

-Si, ¿sabes? Serena piensa tomarse vacaciones y yo quiero irme también

-¿Con ella?

-Posiblemente, creo que nos hara bien tomar un nuevo aire-sonrio-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Por mi no hay inconveniente

**0-0-0**

Leia en su habitación cuando tocaron el timbre de su puerta-¡Alan!

-Hola Gatita vine a hacerte compañía y a que cenemos Pizza

-Esa idea me fascina-lo invito a pasar

-Dejame pido las Pizzas ¿de que las quieres?

-Jamon Y mucho queso-sus ojos se iluminaron cual niña pequeña

-Bien-dijo el y pido las Pizzas-en media Hora vendrán

-Muy bien-sonrio- y ¿Cómo estas?

-Estaria mucho mejor-sonrio encantadoramente

-¡Alan! No me mires asi-se había sonrojado

-No puedo evitarlo ¿Cómo vas con el Hotel?

-Por suerte Ya casi termino-dijo aliviada

-¿Y por que lo dices en ese tono?

Ella guardo silencio un instante-La otra noche Sali con Seiya a tomar una copa, encontramos a Darién se sento cono nosotros…Fue una casualidad encontrarlo, luego llego Hotaru hizo un escándalo…Y me abofeteo

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido-Gatita ¿Qué hizo Darién?

-Yo me fui con Seiya y ellos se quedaron en el bar-lo miro-Darién y la misma Hotaru se disculparon conmigo

-No me explico ¿Cómo puedes amarlo?

Se encogió de hombros-Desde que lo conoci lo ame-susurro con cierto pasar

-Y lo sigues amando

Ella no dijo mas en ese instante tocaron a su puerta eran las Pizzas, la rubia fue por platos y se acomodaron en la sala frente a la pequeña chimenea, ambos devoraron una Pizza como si no hubiera mañana.

-Oye y…¿Cómo fue tu matrimonio con Darién?-Pregunto con curiosidad pues no sabia muchos detalles.

Ella sonrio pero esa sonrisa contenía tantas emociones-Aunque te parezca increíble fue Lindo a momentos, amargo…Fue una Mezcla de todo-sonrio- a simple vista eramos un matrimonio normal

-¿Por qué no optar por el divorcio?

-Lo pensamos instantáneamente, eso haríamos pero la información se había filtrado a los medios Y Darién no quería un escándalo-recordo aquel momento- asi que decidió que fingiríamos un tiempo

-¿Decidio sin Preguntar?

-Si, asi fue…no pude negarme, pero es algo que ya paso ahora estoy…Divorciada, bueno lo estoy hace mucho

-Pero el esta presente en tu vida

-Me temo que si… siempre hay algo que nos une de alguna manera-hizo una pausa

-Deberias de decidirte y acompañarme a España

-Lo estoy pensando seriamente-sonrio

Y asi pasaron hablando de muchas cosas… De Alan Pues era soltero alguna vez estuvo comprometido pero en algún punto algo fallo y el compromiso termino, cuando llego a Tokio Conocio a Serena, esta acababa de Divorciarse de Darién.

**0-0-0**

3 semanas después en un Lujoso restaurante cenaban Darién y Hotaru, la chica estaba encantada con ese detalle de Darién, la noche iba de maravilla hasta que una chica se acerco a la mesa de la pareja-¡Querido!-dijo animada la mujer

-¡Saory! Preciosa que gusto verte-Darién la saludo de beso en la mejia y Hotaru rodo los ojos molesta-Hace tanto tiempo que no sabia de ti

-Ni yo de ti, desde que te divorciaste de Serena-dijo la mujer-Darién Chiba eres el hombre mas codiciado ¿Lo sabias?

El sonrio seductoramente-Algo escuche

-¿No vas a presentarme Darién?-Hablo Hotaru con un extraño acento de molestia en su voz

-Mira Saory ella es…

-Hotaru Tomoe-lo interrumpió-Novia de Darién-extendio su mano

-Mucho gusto Hotaru-sonrio-Que envidia de la buena-la chica se tomo de el brazo de Darién

-Eres un Pillo-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

-¡Darién compórtate!-grito Hotaru

La mirada de Darién se dirigió a Hotaru-¿Qué pasa?

-Estas coqueteando con ella frente a mi

-Baja la voz-pidio Darién entre dientes

-Y tu ¡Sueltalo! Respeta a los hombres ajenos-la miro-¡Darién es mio!

A estas alturas en el restaurante ya se murmuraba de la pareja y otros estaban atentos.-Querida creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas-saory hablo

-Lo que yo veo es que no respetas que el este conmigo y vienes aquí con tu carita de mosca muerta a coquetear

-Ya Basta Hotaru!-Darién subió el tono de su voz

-Disculpame Darién no quería causarte un Problema con tu novia-dijo la chica apenada- de cualquier manera me dio gusto verte

-Nos Veremos después-sonrio el pelinegro y rodo su vista a Hotaru-Nos vamos en este mismo momento. Y asi lo hicieron ante los murmullos y miradas salieron de el restaurante-¿Qué pretendes Hotaru?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pretendes tu?-lo miro furiosa- ¡Estaban coqueteando!

-Simplemente estas exagerando las cosas, te estas comportando como una Histerica-dijo el y sintió la mano de Hotaru estrellarse en su mejia

-Jamas repitas que soy una Histerica-lo miro furiosa

Darién la tomo de las muñecas-Controlate ¿Qué demonios te pasa no me gustan los escándalos y ahora medio mundo nos tendrá en la Mira ¿No comprendes? –la miro con dureza- Ser el centro de Todo no tiene nada bueno, asi que ¡Comportate!

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho ya que se fueron de ahí…

**0-0-0**

A la Mañana siguiente el Celebre empresario era Noticia de Primera Plana por la situcion suscitada la noche anterior, eso lo tenia realmente molesto y en la oficina lo sabían pues traia un humor de perros. Y lo peor de la situación se Nombraba a Serena en esto.

_**Se le vio discutir acaloradamente a Darién Chiba con su Novia la Señorita Tomoe, luego de un incidente en el restaurante en el cual cenaron, se Rumora que la causante de esta Pelea es Serena Tsukino.**_

Dicho encabezado acompañada de una foto-¡Por un Demonio!-grito tirando la revista al piso y es que esto se le hacia tan injusto Para Serena, No merecía estar involucrada en algo asi, ¡Maldita Prensa Amarillista-Mascullo molesto

-Darién ya viste los periódicos-entraba Seiya alarmado y noto que ya el pelinegro estaba enterado-¿Por qué mencionan a Bombón?

-No tengo idea de eso-estaba molesto- la que estuvo ahí fue Saory

-La verdad es que no quiero pensar como se pondrá Bombón

El pelinegro lo fulmino pero era cierto, tampoco quería imaginar la reacción de Serena.

**0-0-0**

-Genial lo ultimo que me faltaba mi nombre en Primera Plana-decia molesta la rubia-No entiendo Yo anoche no Sali de casa

-Lo se Serena pero ya sabes como es la prensa-decia Mina- imagino que Hotaru estará peor que tu

-¡Mina! –la regaño- este mal entendido puede meterme en problemas

-Ya relájate solo … una noticia…

-Noticia que leerán quien sabe cuanta gente-decia caminando de un lado a otro

-Bueno no se puede hacer nada, exepto hablar con Darién

Los ojos de serena se posaron en los de Mina-¡No lo hare! Y es mi ultima palabra

**0-0-0**

1 semana había pasado de el incidente y no había pasado a mas que una noticia amarillista…Darién no le había contestado ninguna llamada a Hotaru en ese tiempo realmente estaba mas que molesto, pero no podía seguir negándose a que debía hablar con ella. Asi que la cito en el departamento.

-Darién….-la pelinegra intentaba buscar las palabras-Lo siento

-¿Lo sientes?-el la miro con el ceño fruncido-Hiciste una escena sin Motivo y lo que es peor…Fue la nota en el periódico ¿No entiendes? No me gustan los escándalos, ni figurar por tonterías en primera plana

-Dije que lo siento Darién, fue un impulso… me deje llevar

-Ese es el Problema que te dejas llevar por cosas que no son-la miro-No podemos estar asi

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que lo mas conveniente es que terminemos la relación-dijo Darién con seriedad, todo se volvió un silencio sepulcral entre ambos y el estaba a la expectativa de lo que Hotaru dijera

-Voy a hacer hacer de cuenta que no escuche eso-hablo con cierta "dulzura" –voy a dejarte pensar mejor las cosas-tomo su bolso y salió de ahí dejándolo estupefacto en definitiva

**0-0-0**

Entre Yaten y Mina había cierta afinidad pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero no importaba realmente congeniaban a la perfeccion , esta vez estaban en el departamento de ella. Yaten observo con detenimiento aquel lugar tan Limpio y Ordenado…-¿me ayudas a cocinar?

-Claro-dijo el platinado siguiéndola hasta la cocina-Tu sabes..?

-Me ofendes-fingio enfado-claro que puedo cocinar, aprendi desde hace mucho

-¿Enserio?

-Si, de hecho recuerdo que a el le gustaba mucho…-se detuvo-Creo que esto quedara delicioso

Yaten se había dado cuenta de la situación-Mina y si ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?

-¿Cómo?

-No se pero en algún lugar debe estar a menos que ….

-Tambien lo he pensado pero… quiero ser optimista

Aquella comida transcurrió sin inconveniente alguno dejando de lado el tema que tan incomoda y triste ponía a Mina.

**0-0-0**

Durante los días venideros todo había sido aparente tranquilidad, Hotaru estaría un par de semanas de viaje, según ella para que Darién no se sintiera tan afixiado y darle su espacio.

Para Suerte de Serena su trabajo en el Hotel había terminado y con muy buenos resultados ya que Seiya, Yaten y Darién quedaron complacidos, con este ultimo a lo mucho había cruzado un par de monosílabos, ella Y mina ya habían recibido su pago lo que las tenia Felices.

-¿Vamos de compras?-decia entusiasmada Mina

-Claro hoy compraremos sin remordimiento alguno

-¿Dónde esta Alan?

-Esta ocupado arreglando las cosas se ira a España Pronto y la idea de acompañarlo me tienta mucho

-Si te vas yo te alcanzo luego-sonrio

-¿Nos vemos en el centro comercial?

-Perfecto en una Hora ¿te parece?

-Ahí Estare y con eso se despidieron para verse dentro de una Hora.

Durante esa hora serena estuvo en su departamento dándose un baño y durmió un poco ya que sabia que esas compras con Mina serian exhaustas

. . .

Mina había llegado ya al centro comercial, y ya había visto unos conjuntos de ropa que indiscutiblemente seria suya, los ojos le brillaban de tal manera.-¡Mina!

-Hay que bueno que vienes-chillaba de emoción- hay tanto que quiero comprar

-Lo se igual que yo-decia emocionada-¿Vamos entonces?

Y esas palabras bastaron para que ambas rubias arrasaran con las tiendas de ropa y Zapatos, fueron mas de 4 Horas de compras en donde cada una compro lo que quiso.-¿Vamos por un café?

-Claro Mina-sonrio la rubia-¿Te quedaras en mi casa?

-Obvio que si-decia animada-¿Veniste en Taxi?

Y la rubia asintió al llegar a la cafetería pidieron dos Frappes con pastel de chocolate y Nuez y se pusieron a conversar cuando de pronto un Hombre se acerco a la mesa de las chicas.

Mina lo miro y sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban, Serena noto la reacción -¿Qué pasa Mina?

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos-murmuro el hombre

-No, esto no puede ser cierto- el asombro en Mina era mas que evidente-Tengo que estar soñando

-Se que te sorprende verme-dijo el hombre mirándola

-Es que yo…-las palabras a Mina no le salian-Malachite esto debe ser una broma …

-¡Dios Mio!-serena estaba asombrada pues ante ellas estaba El Amor De Mina, aquel Hombre que durante años ella ha buscado y esperado

Mina se puso de pie-No, esto…¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-¿saben? Yo no creo que un lugar tan concurrido sea bueno para charlar-intervino Serena-Mina vamos a casa si quieren ahí pueden conversar

-Si… es mejor-dijo Mina aturdida -¿Puedes acompañarnos?

-Por supuesto-dijo el poniéndose de pie y ayudándolas con las bolsas…Malachite era un Hombre apuesto definitiva mente sus ojos daban una Mirada seductora, su cabello platinado le daba un aire varonil y su cuerpo era estupendamente torneado.

Subieron al auto, Mina conducía aturdida en definitiva habían tantas Preguntas en su mente, estaba nerviosa… pensaba que todo esto era un sueño… y que despertaría de inmediato. 15 largos Minutos condujo a casa de Serena. Entraron…-Bueno…Yo los dejo-serena tomo su monedero-Voy al parque para que puedan hablar tranquilamente

-Gracias Serena-sonrio Mina-pero no es necesario que te vayas, quedate conmigo-pidio en señal de apoyo

-Bueno… me ire a mi habitación entonces-dijo no muy segura-Ustedes necesitan hablar-miro al platinado-Te quedas en tu casa-dijo yéndose a su habitación.

-¿Cómo es posible que estes aquí?-Pregunto-Yo te he buscado…tanto tiempo…

-Mina, quizás el destino quiso reunirnos hasta ahora-dijo el abrazandola sin que ella se lo esperara, ella correspondió a ese abrazo que le produjo Miles de sensaciones, no deseaba soltarlo…las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en ella

-Dime que no es mentira que estas aquí…-susurro-Te juro por Mi vida que…No ha habido Noche que no te piense, pensé que te había pasado algo malo…

-Lamento haberte preocupado, es solo que la vida me llevo por un camino tan distinto al que tenia planeado

Ella se separo de el para mirarlo y acaricio su cara para tener la certeza de que no estaba soñando-Malachite-susurro con ternura Y el la beso de improviso, Mina correspondió al beso, era un beso que por mucho tiempo había anhelado, sintió derretirse al contacto de su lengua con la suya, el beso se torno profundo, apasionado… desesperante, se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto Mina

-Vine por ti, eres el único Motivo por el cual estoy aquí, Vivo en Atlanta…tengo una pequeña cadena de restaurantes

-¡como puedes aparecer de la nada! Cuando juro por Dios que te he buscado…

-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar todo esto…Yo no sabia que te habías mudado a Tokio…de verdad lo siento

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Darién es un empresario muy conocido, hace meses de casualidad en una reunión conocía a alguien que menciono el apellido Chiba, me acerque con el, investigue y aquí estoy- Se quedo en silencio un instante los sentimientos y emociones estaban a flor de piel-Se que es sorpresivo…si quieres me voy podemos hablar mañana si gustas

-Si, Creo que es lo mejor-la rubia estaba aturdida-Te busco mañana, Dame tu dirección

El platinado saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta con su dirección-Te estare esperando mañana-y salió de ahí.

Mina se dejo caer en el sofá, no podía asimilar que ahora el amor de su vida había aparecido, porfin, saco su celular_…-Mina ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Darién, Lo vi_

_-¿A quien?-Preguntaba el pelinegro por el teléfono_

_-Malachite, lo encontré en el centro comercial; estábamos tomando un café con Sere y apareció_

_-Mina por que no vienes a casa y hablamos_

_-Hoy me quedare con Serena ¿Por qué no vienes tu?_

_-MMM Esta bien llegare en la noche …y Tranquilizate esto es raro_

_-Ok te espèro-dijo Mina colgando_

Ambas rubias platicaron de lo acontecido, aunque cabe recalcar que Mina estaba verdadera mente emocionada con la aparición de Malachite.-¿Iras a verlo mañana?

-Si, necesito saber tantas cosas… pero al menos se que esta bien –suspiro aliviada-¿Te das cuenta? Quizas… podamos estar juntos

-Esperemos que si-le sonrio la rubia-nada me daría mas gusto por ti… pero toma en cuenta que la gente suele cambiar ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Si Serena comprendo-sonrio-¿sabes? Darién vendrá en la noche… espero que no te moleste, perdóname por haberle pedido que viniera

-Supongo que no hay problema-sonrio-Mientras no empiece con sus arranques de "Yo todo lo puedo" –dijo la rubia graciosamente

-Pero aun asi lo amas-ataco Mina

-Eres una Mala amiga ¿sabias?

-Oye Serena y nunca has pensado en…¿Volver con mi hermano?

-Eso es imposible ¿te imaginas? Después de un Divorcio, estar juntos

-Yo no veo nada de raro, muchas parejas lo hacen

-Se que no es raro, pero si imposible

**0-0-0**

Despues de la llamada de Mina, el pelinegro no se había quedado muy tranquilo, unas cuantas veces había hablado con Malachite… pero había algo en el que no le cuadraba de el todo; pero a lo mejor lo estaba juzgando mal…Salio de la oficina y fue a su departamento a darse un baño y a descansar un poco.

. . .

La Noche cayo ambas rubias ya habían cenado y tomaban un poco de te-¿Sabes Serena? Me da miedo que Darién se oponga

-Bueno…Porfavor no te adelantes…-de pronto tocaron el timbre-Creo que llego " el ogro"-sonrio serena-relajate se levanto a abrir la puerta

-Buenas Noches Princesa

-Me llamo Serena-dijo con seriedad-Pasa

-Dari-Mina lo abrazo-Que bueno que estas aquí

-Realmente me dejaste preocupado con esa llamada, ahora si cuéntame

Serena se quedo en la sala, junto a ellos por petición de ambos,Mina le narro lo que había pasado en la cafetería y en el departamento de serena, Darién conforme escuchaba fruncia cada vez mas el ceño-Asi que mañana ire a verlo-finalizo Mina

-Hermanita… Voy a ser honesto contigo-su semblante se torno serio-Esto no me agrada, se me hace un tanto difícil de creer…No quiero que lo veas

-¡No puedes prohibírmelo Darién!, soy Mayor de edad

-¡Por Dios! Se razonable, yo ese cuento no me lo trago-dijo el cruzándose de brazos-No me parece tan coherente la explicación…

-Darién no te das cuenta, Lo he amado desde que lo conoci; he sufrido por no saber de el y ahora aparece…!No puedo hacer como si nada!

-¿Y Yaten?

-Yaten nada-dijo ella tajante- solo somos amigos

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo y Miro a Serena buscando un poco de apoyo en ella-Chicos yo creo que ambos deben calmarse-intervino Serena-deben hablar como lo que son, hermanos…Yo creo que debes tener cuidado Mina, como te dije

-¿Estas de parte de Darién?-la interrumpió Mina

Serena negó con la cabeza-Solo que…debes irte con cuidado con Malachite, hasta no averiguar que ha sido de el en este tiempo

-Yo apoyo eso-dijo el pelinegro

-Darién sabes que te quiero mucho, pero hare lo que yo crea conveniente-lo miro- Yo jamás me he metido en tu vida… asi que dejame manejar esta situación a mi-Darién no respondió solo se limito a mirarla-me voy a la habitación-dijo sin mas y cerrando la puerta.

El pelinegro y Serena se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio-¿Crees que estoy haciendo mal?-la miro- es que ¿No te parece extraño?

-Tu y yo conocemos a Mina, es testaruda, impulsiva, orgullosa-lo miro- es tu versión femenina en ciertos aspectos diría yo, y prohibirle las cosas será peor-miro a Darién- además ella tiene razón ya no es una niña…creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es apoyarla ¿No?

-Lo intentare… pero es que ¡Esto es absurdo!-miro su reloj-Bueno creo que debo irme-se puso de pie

-Te acompaño-dijo la rubia caminando juntos hacia la puerta y justo en ese instante se fue la luz-¡Darién!-hablo serena pues le tenia miedo a la oscuridad

-Tranquila-la tomo de la mano-Estoy aquí contigo-susurro

Serena sintió una oleada de mariposas en su estomago y se aferro a su mano-Detesto la oscuridad

-Lo se, podríamos encender la Chimenea –la guio hasta la sala de nuevo siendo el quien la encendio-Asi esta mejor ¿verdad?

Ella asintió-Gracias

-Si quieres me quedo contigo hasta que la luz regrese, Mina parece que no piensa salir de ahí y se que tu eres miedosa

-Quedate porfavor… además me daría pendiente que condujeras en estas condiciones

-Bien, no creo que la luz tarde en venir-sonrio y se quedo pensativo

-Luces preocupado-dijo con dulzura

-La verdad es que lo estoy; Mina me preocupa mucho

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban sentados en el piso alfombrado frente a la chimenea-Tranquilo-sonrio

Y el admiro su sonrisa-¿sabes? Había olvidado lo calida que es tu sonrisa-hizo que serena se sonrojara

-No me digas esas cosas Darién-dijo ella bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué no? –sonrio-ah ya se me detestas

-como crees…

-Hace mucho quería hablar contigo, pero no se había dado la oportunidad

-¿sabes? Aparte de la oscuridad, me das miedo tu cuando hablas en ese tono tan serio

-Princesa…¿Tan malo fue vivir conmigo?

Serena miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea y su corazón le dio un vuelco-No tiene caso hablar de ello

-Para mi si, solo contestame con honestidad ¿Podrias?

-¿Eso quieres? ¿estas seguro?-esta vez lo miro

-Si… Voy a ser sincero cuando escuche esa llamada sentí por el suelo mi orgullo, sentí tantas cosas al escucharte hablar asi

-Fue Horrible vivir contigo-le solto de pronto haciendo que Darién sintiera que se le encogiera el corazón-Era Malo para mi estar cerca de ti, pero debíamos mantener las apariencias-su mirada se desvio a la chimenea-Por que yo ¡TE AMABA!

Darién se sintió como un tonto pero lo peor para el fue escuchar decir "Te amaba", ya que eso sonaba a pasado y se pregunto mentalmente ¿Acaso ya no me ama?... inexplicablemente la angustia lo invadió-Te amaba tanto-prosiguio ella- que era terrible estar contigo y no poder decirte un Te Amo… o poder besarte como tantas veces lo anhele… me moria de ganas de besarte…-serena sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima- pero tu No veias eso… solo te preocupaste por las apariencias-guardo silencio unos segundos-Hubieron momentos hermosos entre ambos, No voy a negarlo…-serena limpio una lagrima que corria por su mejia-Yo pensaba que sentías algo por mi… pero demostrabas todo lo contrario-tapo la cara con las manos-Amarte ha sido… algo agridulce en mi vida

-Serena yo…

-Llego la fecha para divorciarnos y yo acepte, Firme …No quería hacerlo-le confeso- pèro ¿sabes? No podíamos estar en esta situación… Y Cuando se supone deberíamos estar alejados…es cuando mas cerca estas de mi-su mirada no estaba dirigida a nada en especial

-Princesa…Serena se que es muy tarde para decir "Lo siento", pero de verdad siento tanto haberte hecho sentir asi-tomo una de las manos de Serena y la obligo a mirarlo-Lo siento-dijo el casi en un susurro, mientras acariciaba la mejia de serena.

En ese instante serena sintió el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al contacto-Darién…

Y de Pronto fue el quien poso sus labios sobre los de ella, al principio ella no correspondió al beso… pero lo hizo probando aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba…sus lenguas danzaban al compas dentro de sus bocas y Darién la atraía hacia su cuerpo… ambos sentían infinidad de sensaciones en ese instante…fue un beso largo que se tuvo que interrumpir por falta de aire-Voy a sonar como un estúpido pero necesitaba besarte-dijo el

Justo en ese instante la Luz se hacia presente de nuevo… un silencio calido inundaba el departamento, Serena lo miro-Esto… no puede pasar, tu tienes a Hotaru…

-Termine con ella-dijo dejándola sorprendida-Creo que es hora de irme-sonrio con dulzura- Nuestra conversación no ha terminado, la retomaremos lo prometo, pero debes descansar…Porfavor cualquier cosa respecto a Mina avísame-la miro con dulzura-Terminaremos la conversación no lo olvides-se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de el departamento…

En definitiva lo que menos Haria Serena … seria dormir….

. . .

_**Hola chicas si han llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias, espero honestamente que el cap sea de su agrado… muchas gracias por su apoyo en este nuevo proyectito.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo Cap**_


	6. FUISTE TU

_**¿Comenzar de nuevo? ¿Cómo hacerlo?...Si Te Amo…**_

_**¿Ser amigos?... suena tan ilógico…Quisiera ser…El Amor de tu vida…**_

_**Pero eso esta lejos de ser…**_

_**0-0-0**_

Un nuevo dia llego, Mina se fue a su departamento después de tomar el desayuno con Serena, siendo honestas ninguna había dormido bien…

Serena repasaba en su mente ese beso de la noche anterior con Darién…se reclamaba por haberlo permitido, pero a la vez ese beso le movio cada fibra de su ser. Le inquietaba demasiado estar en esta situación ¿Por qué el amor debe ser asi?

**0-0-0**

Darién estaba en su oficina tenia mucho trabajo , al menos Seiya le ayudaría por que el no tenia cabeza para esto. La rubia vino a su mente y sonrio inconcientemente…No sabia que estaba pasando, el no era hombre de dejarse llevar por impulsos, pero reconocia en sus adentros que ese impulso le había encantado y que de no ser por que la Luz llego quizás se hubiera quedado ahí…Su hermana también le preocupaba y mas con la aparición "mágica" de Malachite… Hotaru no se había comunicado con el… y no sabia si eso era bueno o malo. Lo que si era un Hecho es que era un hombre Libre…

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba por salir de su departamento cuando Yaten llego-Hola Mina

-Yaten… No te esperaba

-¿Soy inoportuno?

-No, lo que sucede es que iba de salida, pero pasa-miro su reloj-debo contarte algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-No te imaginas Malachite apareció-la emoción en ella era evidente- es como un sueño pero esta aquí y justo iba a verlo

Yaten trataba de asimilar las palabras de Mina-¿Aparecio?

-Si, estaba en la cafetería con Serena y de pronto llego…

-Entiendo tu emoción, pero no se te hace extraño

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?-pregunto un tanto molesta

- No es tan normal que aparesca asi…¿No crees?

-Porfavor Yaten no me digas esas cosas, estas igual que Darién

-Yo no se que te dijo Darién, pero debes ver que esto esta extraño-yaten la miro

-Justo por eso voy a verlo, necesito hablar con el-sus ojos brillaban de felicidad- con suerte y podemos estar juntos

Yaten suspiro un tanto frustrado Mina parecía no tener cordura cuando de ese fulano se trataba.

**0-0-0**

Serena hoy no pensaba salir a Ningun lado, quería quedarse en su departamento viendo algunas películas… o chateando, de pronto tocaron a su puerta, frente a ella estaba un lindo arreglo de rosas rojas, tomo el arreglo y miro la tarjeta

"_**Tenemos una Platica pendiente…¿quieres comer conmigo?**_

_**Darién.**_

_Si, asi era el a veces tan de pocas palabras; pero no deseaba salir el dia de hoy… de pronto su celular timbro-Hola_

_-Princesa ¿recibiste mis flores?_

_-Si, gracias están hermosas_

_-¿A que hora paso por ti?_

_-A ninguna hora-dijo ella-no planeo salir el dia de hoy, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión_

_-Ya lo veremos, que tengas un buen dia-termino la llamada_

**0-0-0**

Yaten había salido de el departamento de Mina con ganas de golpear a medio mundo… No era posible que Mina fuese tan irracional. ¿Qué tenia ese tipo? Y lo peor de el asunto era que se le hacia mas que sospechoso esta "aparición milagrosa"

Pero si Darién no la había hecho entrar en razón ¿Cómo lo haría el?

0**-0-0**

Estaba de lo mas nerviosa al tocar el timbre de el departamento de malachite, el platinado abre y la recibe con una hermosa sonrisa, que seria capaz de derretir a cualquiera y mas a ella.

-Pasa

-Gracias –respondio hechando un vistazo a aquel lujoso departamento, Claro no lo era tanto como el de ella

-¿Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?

Ella negó-Solo quiero hablar contigo-camino unos pasos mas a la sala-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Busque Suerte en lo que me encanta- le sonrió-Mi sueño fue tener un Restaurante y lo logre; Siempre todo lo hice pensando en ti, en el momento de encontrarte, para ofrecerte lo que mereces

Ella sonrio-¿Tienes Novia?

-De ser asi no te habría buscado-la miro- Mentiría si dijera que no he tenido mujeres; He tenido muchas… pero Siempre Te he amado a ti

Esas Palabras a Mina la ponían nerviosa, era lo que tanto había estado anhelando-Y yo a ti, no sabes como te he extrañado

El la abrazo de improviso y ella sintió sus mejías arder, la sensación que ese abrazo le producía era indescriptible…Las lagrimas de emoción se hicieron presente por su parte, si este era un sueño no deseaba despertar, definitiva mente-¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto con suavidad

-Son tantas cosas las que siento-sonrio con las lagrimas bajando su rostro- que no se ni siquiera como explicártelas

-No quiero verte Triste, ese no es el objetivo de estar aquí

-¿Hay un objetivo?

-Tu-sonrio-No quiero separarme de ti jamás-la beso haciendo que la rubia tocara el cielo con ese beso

-¿Sabes? Hable con Darién, le dije que estabas aquí-su semblante cambio- pero a el le parece esto Muy extraño

-Lo comprendo y me encantaría hablar con el

-¡De Verdad!

-Claro que si

-¿Puede ser ahora? ¿Podrias acompañarme a su oficina?

-Si eso quieres lo hare con gusto- y ella lo abrazo, se aferro a el de una manera que de verdad no deseaba soltarlo

Ella estaba Feliz y quería demostrarle a Darién que estaba equivocado, asi que salieron rumbo a la oficina de Darién

**0-0-0**

Yaten entraba a la oficina de Darién-¿Qué te pasa Yaten?

-Supe que el Novio de Mina apareció

-Ya lo supiste-su rostro se tenso-No entiendo como alguien puede aparecer asi tan mágicamente; quizás sea demasiado desconfiado…

-Algo pasa aquí-dijo el platinado-el problema es que Mina esta tan emocionada que no se da cuenta, se ha dejado cegar por la emoción… o eso quiero suponer

-¿Qué piensas hacer Yaten?

El platinado se encogió de Hombros-No lo se, ni siquiera conozco al tipo para romperle la cara

-Yo por mi Parte no dejare que Mina sea tan tonta-dijo con seriedad- Asi deba atarla y encerrarla no le permitiré una tontería

Justo en ese instante entra Seiya viendo las caras de ambos Hombres-¿Qué tienen? ¿Quién se murió?

Yaten lo fulmino con la mirada-Hasta ahora nadie, pero no descarto que seas tu

-¿de que me perdí?-Pregunto, siendo Darién quien le contara la situación-Ah Ya veo por que Yaten esta que se lo lleva el diablo, Ya tiene rival-hizo una pausa- pero oigan… confíen en Mina…Es tu hermana Darién…

-Se que lo es, pero a veces ella es tan impulsiva, alocada…

-Bueno tu también lo eres-dijo Seiya sin darse cuenta-Y no me mires asi a lo que voy es que no creo que vaya a casarse con el tipo ¿O si?

Darién abrió los ojos con asombro y rogaba a Dios que eso no fuera a cruzarse por la cabeza de Mina, y aunque asi fuera ¡No lo permitiría!, el pelinegro diría algo pero como Huracán entro Mina-¡Darién!-exclamo

Haciendo que los 3 hombres la viesen pero mas que nada fijaron su Vista en el hombre que la acompañaba y de el cual iba Tomada de la mano…La Mirada intensa de Yaten, sobre el intruso no se hizo esperar-Chicos Hola…Perdón… Darién ¿Podemos hablar?

El semblante de Darién se torno serio y examino con la Mirada a Malachite, el momento fue incomodo-Creo que nosotros nos vamos-dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie y salió de ahí

Lo siguió Yaten quien antes de salir fulmino con la Mirada al "Rival"-Entren-dijo el pelinegro al fin, levanto el teléfono ordenando a Molly que no lo interrumpiera ni le pasara llamadas.

-Si te acuerdas de el ¿verdad?-Rompio el silencio Mina

-Claro que sorpresa verte después de mucho tiempo-hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento

-Igualmente Darién

-Debo decir que esta aparición "mágica e inesperada"-hizo énfasis en las ultimas palabras- me tiene sorprendido, dado que han sido años sin saber de ti

-Lo se, pero justo le explicaba a Mina que me mantuve logrando mi sueño-lo miro- pero de algo puedes estar seguro, siempre estuvo presente Mina

-Supongamos que te creo-Mina lo fulmino con la mirada-¿Por qué no llamaste? O Intentaste comunicarte-Darién se torno serio esperando una respuesta

-Cuando ustedes se mudaron a Tokio perdi comunicación ya que también tuve que mudarme; además decidi tener algo que ofrecerle a Mina antes de Buscarla

-Malachite…Yo soy Darién Chiba-dijo el con orgullo-¿No lees periódicos ni revistas de sociales?-lo ataco- aunque no figuro por escándalos en ellas y trato de mantener un perfil bajo, eso es imposible-su mirada se poso en el- Medios para comunicarte habían, lo que me intriga es ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

La rubia se encontraba Molesta por esa Forma de Atacar a Malachite -¡Basta Darién!-intervino Mina- Parece que estas Frente a un Criminal

-Yo jamás he dicho tal cosa Mina, solo le formule una simple pregunta-miro a su hermana- No seas tan…Tonta Mina

-No es necesario Discutir-intervino el platinado-Y respecto a tu pregunta, comunicarse contigo es Dificil Darién, por ser quien eres o ¿Vas a negarlo?

-¿Difícil? Quizás, Imposible NO-dijo el-Sere Honesto contigo-lo miro de frente y con mucha seriedad- No confió en ti, esta forma tuya de aparecer no me convence en lo absoluto-poso sus ojos en Mina- ella es lo que mas adoro y si le haces Daño sabras quien soy yo-sonrio- y creeme como enemigo no querras conocerme

-¿Estas amenazándome?

El sonrio con cierto cinismo-Te Advierto simplemente, además yo "Actuó", jamás amenazo

-¡Es el Colmo que te comportes asi!-Mina se levanto de pronto de la silla-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te desconozco Darién!

-¿Te importaría esperar afuera?-pregunto a Malachite

-No-se levanto- Te espero-dijo a Mina para luego dirigir su mirada a Darién-No me juzgues tan duramente-salio de la oficina

-No me mires asi Mina, Yo puedo entender que estas emocionada, pero No puedes creer todo lo que dice

-¿Por qué no? No tendría por que mentirme

-Mina, la vida me ha enseñado que no se debe confiar en la gente y menos en la que dejamos de ver por mucho tiempo-hablaba con sinceridad- el pudo haber cambiado…!Piensa! Ni tu ni el son los mismos adolescentes…

-Dejame decidir a mi Darién –pidio- Quizas esta oportunidad no se presente Nunca mas… además ¿Quién eres tu para reprocharme las cosas?-lo dijo con cierta dureza-Tu no eres perfecto…

-Se que no lo soy, me conozco pero solo quiero evitar que sufras-dijo frustrado- se que no puedo hacerlo de el todo…

-Se cuidarme- se defendió-Me voy no quiero hablar contigo Darién

-Perfecto, esperare que se te baje el berrinche-dijo el viéndola salir de la oficina.

**0-0-0**

Hotaru estaba en la habitación de el Hotel, ciertamente estaba enojada… Las cosas con Darién no estaban bien…Y ella no lo soportaba; el había sido su apoyo en un momento difícil; Darién representaba todo lo que quería en la Vida… Un hombre Apuesto, Inteligente, De una excelente posición social, justo lo que siempre soño desde Niña.

Hotaru no tiene recuerdo alguno de su madre, Su padre la consintió en Todo desde pequeña, Jamas obtuvo un No como respuesta cuando algo quería o se le antojaba. No había cosa que no tuviera o lujo que no quisiera, su Padre se los daba sin poner un pero de por medio…Y se acostumbro a ello.

Por ahora su objetivo era Tener a Darién, pero por ahora le daría unos días de respiro.

**0-0-0**

Frustrado esa era la palabra que definiría el animo de Darién en estos momentos con respecto a Mina. El solo quería protegerla cuando sus padres murieron lo prometió…Jamas habían discutido de esta manera y se cuestionaba si estaba siendo un exagerado.

Siguio Trabajando, mas tarde iria a casa de Serena a terminar una conversación pendiente, que gracias a la eficiencia de la compañía de Luz, había quedado a medias.

**0-0-0**

Seiya se había ido a visitar a Serena-¡Bombón! Espero no incomodarte

-Pasa Seiya-sonrio-que milagro-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tanto se me nota?-se sento en el sofá

-Cuentame ¿Qué pasa?

-Yaten esta de un Humor de los Mil demonios y Darién creo que también

-¿Qué les sucedió?

-Hoy Fue Mina a la oficina a visitarlo

-¿Y por eso están de mal Humor?

Seiya negó- el Problema es que llevo a su novio

-Ya veo…¿Qué paso?

-La verdad es que no se, Yaten y yo salimos de ahí y Darién pidió que no se le molestara-Hizo memoria- Mina salió con Mala chite muy molesta y Darién ni siquiera salió de la oficina

-Me da pena que las cosas se estén complicando asi, en especial por que ellos son muy unidos

-Es cierto

-Tambien lo lamento por Yaten-dijo con sinceridad

-Bueno Bombón pero tu que me cuentas

-¿Sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente en irme a trabajar al extranjero

-¿Pero por que? ¿Vas a dejar a Darién?

Serena sonrio-¿Dejar a Darién? Pero si estamos divorciados

-Aunque el no lo diga abiertamente le haces Falta y mucho…y Tu lo sigues amando y No lo niegues Bombón

-Jamas lo he negado Seiya-sonrio- pero cambiemos de tema ¿si? ¿Me invitas a un Helado?

-Claro… Oye y ¿esas rosas?

-Las mando Darién, dame 5 minutos y nos vamos

-Claro que si

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en el Departamento de Malachite-No estes Triste amor-decia el acariciando sus cabellos-Ya se le pasara a tu hermano

-No me gusta estar enojada con el, es Mi hermano

-Tranquila-susurro-¿Te quedas conmigo?

-¿De verdad quieres?

-Claro que si-la beso-¿Te quedas?

-Si-lo abrazo

**0-0-0**

Serena se la había pasado de Maravilla con Seiya en definitiva de haber tenido un hermano le hubiera gustado que fuera como Seiya Kou… siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. No tenia animos de cenar asi que se puso algo comodo y se dispuso a leer "Orgullo Y Prejuicio"…No importaba cuantas veces leyera esa Novela los suspiros por el señor Darcy se Reproducian a Mil por hora. Algunas veces encontaba similitudes entre el Señor Darcy y Darién Chiba…se centro en la lectura y media Hora después tocaron al timbre de la puerta, se levanto a abrir…Ante ella estaba Darién con una Pizza y Helado-Hola ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto mirándola-Vengo en Paz

-No creo que…

-Sere no podemos desperdiciar el helado-sonrio-ademas se va a enfriar la Pizza-su sonrisa era tierna-Ademas tenemos una platica pendiente

Serena sabia que era insistente y que de nada serviría que se negara-Esta bien pasa-dijo apartándose y cerrando la puerta-Voy por unos platos-tomo el helado y se fue a la cocina para meterlo a la nevera.

Darién examino aquel departamento, era tan al estilo Serena la decoración…Hogareña, calida-Listo-hablo serena- aquí están los platos

-¿Tienes algo de tomar?

-Si, en la nevera hay cervezas y Refrescos-sirvio la pizza

-Voy por algo de tomar ¿Quieres algo?

-Un refresco-respondio, las bebidas alcoholicas con Darién presente no eran una buena combinación

El se dirigió hacia la cocina, saco unas cervezas de la nevera y un refresco para Serena; No estaba de buen humor pero estar con Serena le daba tanta calides, a pesar de todo ella siempre lo había escuchado. Ahora era tiempo de tratar de sincerarse lo mas posible…salió de nuevo hacia la sala.

Empezaron a comer en absoluto Silencio, Darién estaba ausente por todo lo que sentía y su situación con Mina-¿Darién estas bien?

-Si… supongo-sonrio

-¿Te preocupa Mina verdad?-Darién la miro-Seiya estuvo aquí y me conto lo que había pasado en tu oficina

Sonrio-Solo quiero protegerla sabes, no quiero que la hagan daño…

-Te entiendo…pero por ahora esta "Enamorada" "deslumbrada" … Feliz quizás

-¿Crees que estoy Mal?

Ella negó- Tu solo quieres protegerla-hizo una pausa- pero cuando nos enamoramos no vemos mas alla de la persona…No importa si ese amor puede lastimarnos… -esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensar

-Yo no soy perfecto Serena y lo sabes de sobra-hablo con sinceridad-Y ya que tocamos el Tema…

-Hablar sobre esto no nos dejara nada bueno

-Fui un Tonto-hablo ignorando el comentario de ella-Se que Te obligue a permanecer conmigo un año, no pensé en ti…Y de verdad lo lamento-su vista estaba neutral-Muchas veces te lastime sin querer, y otras queriendo-hizo una pausa- Sabia que me amabas y lo pase por alto…por muchas cuestiones-suspiro y de verdad lo lamento tanto

-Darién…-susurro ella, sus palabras le habían dado un vuelco a su corazón-Yo.. bueno también cometi errores, te obedeci sin protestar sabiendo el daño que eso me hacia; y en mi defensa puedo decir que Te amaba tanto que no me importaba

Y ahí estaba otra vez el sintió una punzada al escucharla decir "Te Amaba"-Las veces que estuvimos juntos-hablo el- me sentí tan bien contigo…confieso que me gustaba que estuvieras ahí, convivir contigo-hizo una pausa- aunque no lo demostrara tanto-sonrio- pero escucharte con esa llamada- me hizo comprender que… estabas sufriendo

-Sufria por que no podía amarte como quería, estábamos juntos por que no tuvieras un escándalo-dijo ella sus lagrimas estaban formándose ya-Yo supongo que esas cosas pasan, mas cuando se dan de manera peculiar-trato de sonreir-Lo que importa es que ese lapso ya paso

-Como te dije la vez pasada, una disculpa no borra nada pero de verdad lo siento, lamento haber sido tan egoísta-hizo una pausa- Quisiera que me dejaras reparar en algo la situación

-No es necesario-le dijo con honestidad

-¿Podemos ser amigos?-solto de pronto haciendo que serena se sorprendiera

-Antes no nos fue muy bien…-dudo- Creo que ahora será igual

-Dejame intentarlo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Permiteme ganarme tu amistad, dejame demostrarte que no soy malo

Ella lo miro-Jamas dije que fueses malo, realmente no lo eres

-¿Entonces aceptas?

Ella negó-No me convence mucho la situación

-Esta bien, te demostrare que puedo ganar tu amistad-Darién poso su vista en el libro- ¿Otra vez Orgullo y Prejuicio?- ella asintió-¿Tanto te gusta ese Tipo?

-Señor Darcy-lo corrigio ella- es divino Darién, pero no puedes entenderlo

-¿Tu hombre ideal es un hombre como "Darcy"?-pregunto-Vamos Serena es un tipo, presumido, orgulloso…

Serena lo miro molesta- Eres un anti romántico y respondiendo a tu pregunta…Platonicamente si, un hombre como el señor Darcy seria ideal para mi-hizo una pausa- siendo realista se que un hombre tal no existe; pero todos los hombres deben tener un poco de el señor Darcy… o eso quiero pensar-miro al pelinegro-Claro menos tu

Y el enarco una ceja -¿Por qué yo no? También soy romantico-se defendió

Ella lo miro como examinándolo- Cierto lo eres…"en realidad eres Perfecto"-penso solo para ella- Creo que nos estamos desviando de el Tema

-cierto-respondio-Me ganare tu amistad, si he de ser sincero no me gusta estar "peleado" contigo…Yo te quiero Serena-dijo el ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pues lo conocía y esta vez sonaba muy sincero

Ella guardo silencio- ¿sabes? Yo no creo que a Hotaru…

-Ella y yo terminamos…además no permito que me escojan a las personas con las que convivo-su semblante se torno serio-Oye Serena, nO se tu pero honestamente yo…!Quiero Helado!-dijo haciendo un puchero

La rubia quería reir pero se contuvo-Voy por el-sonrio levantándose para volver con dos copas de helado de Vainilla con Cajeta de chocolate-Listo-le dio una copa

-Gracias…¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro…-dudo

-Habla con Mina, quizás a ti te escuche

-Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada-tomo una cucharada de helado que saboreo lentamente-No te preocupes

-Siendo honesto estoy mas preocupado de lo que quisiera

-No saques conclusiones antes de Tiempo-le sonrio-Y termina ese helado o se desperdiciara.

Honestamente ella no había aceptado ser su amiga, pero Darién intentaría ganarse su amistad. El pelinegro levanto los platos llevándolos a la cocina y ella se dirigió a su habitación a lavarse los dientes, mientras estaba en el baño el entro en su habitación sin que lo escuchara… Aquella recamara era tan acogedora, noto que sobre su cama tenia el oso de peluche que el le había regalado para su cumpleaños… el pelinegro sonrio y eso le levanto el orgullo-¿Qué haces aquí?-lo sorprendió la rubia

-Solo miraba…No pensé que lo conservaras

-¿Por qué no?-lo miro- me lo regalaste para mi cumpleaños y siempre conservo lo que me dan

Darién de pronto hizo una mueca-Auch- se quejo llevando sus manos a el estomago

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto aflijida

-Me duele el estomago

-Eso pàsa por gloton

-¿ Y me lo dices tu?-pregunto adolorido

-Ven-lo tomo de la mano y lo sento en la cama arrecuestate voy a prepararte un Te-sonrio- y el no se opuso en lo absoluto.

Se acosto en la cama y cerro los ojos…Se sentía tan bien estar ahí. Con ella con Serena…La rubia volvió con el te-Listo tomatelo todo

El sonrio bebiendo aquel te de aroma exquisito-Sabe bien

La rubia se metió al baño de nuevo… fue una manera de disimular lo que estaba sintiendo y es que ese hombre la derretía…una sola Mirada, una sola palabra… y sentía su cuerpo estremecer… y ella no podía permitirse eso.

Cuando salió de el baño Darién ya había acabado su te-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, un poco-hizo un puchero-¿quieres que me vaya?

-NO, no es por eso, solo me preocupa que estes bien-sonrio parada a unos pasos de la cama

-Ven, No muerdo lo prometo, en unos minutos me ire

Lo dudo un poco… pero se subió a la cama con miedo poniendo una barrera de almohadas que los separaban-Esto es extraño

-Lo se-dijo el-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro

-Sobre el beso de la otra Noche-hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas…

-No te preocupes por ello Darién, si te hace sentir mejor ambos tuvimos la culpa, te bese y me besaste-su sinceridad era evidente, la rubia estaba cansada, asi que se arrecosto en su lado de la cama.

-Ahora que ya terminaste el trabajo en el hotel ¿Qué haras?

-No lo se, esperar una nueva propuesta de trabajo-dijo viendo al techo

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?

Ella sonrio-No jamás sere tu secretaria, odio cuando te comportas como un ogro

-¿Solo por eso?

-Claro es motivo suficiente –dijo ella sonriendo

El silencio volvió a reinar por parte de ambos… cada uno tenia su monologo interno…

**Fuiste tú,**

**Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,**

**un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.**

**Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,**

**lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.**

**Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.**

_Ahí lo tenia en su cama aunque por circunstancias tan distintas, tenia ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo por que a pesar de todo algo estaba claro; para su fortuna o desgracia…Darién Chiba era y seria el amor de su vida._

**Fuiste tú,**

**de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,**

**o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.**

**Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,**

**las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje.**

**Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…**

**Fuiste tú.**

_Darién se sentía bien con solo tenerla a su lado, separado únicamente por una barrera de almohadas que ella misma había puesto… la verdad es que ¿a quien engañaba? Ella trataba de poner una barrera y el tenia la culpa…¿podria ser su amigo?-se preguntaba_

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**

**cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**

**que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,**

**aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,**

**y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.**

**Nada más que decir,**

**sólo queda insistir…**

_El orgullo era algo primordial en esto… ella por que no quería ilusionarse de nuevo…¿podrian ser amigos?-ambos se cuestionaban eso- o los sentimientos despertarían mas fuerte… Serena tenia miedo de ello, y en se momento hubiera deseado una barrera de concreto… no una de almohadas._

**Fuiste tú,**

**la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,**

**me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.**

**Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,**

**queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.**

**Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…**

**Fuiste tú.**

_Estaba Claro y aceptado ambos cometieron errores en esta relación…y se lastimaron mucho… pero siempre había una segunda oportunidad ¿serian capaz de tomarla?...Darien no sabia que tan intensos eran sus sentimientos… o quizás en el fondo lo sabia…pero le costaba aceptarlo, después de todo ella podría dudar de lo que estaba diciendo…._

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**

**cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**

**que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,**

**aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,**

**y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.**

**Nada más que decir,**

**sólo queda insistir…**

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**

**cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**

**que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

_Si se pudiese volver el tiempo atrás el habría hecho las cosas distintas…quizás se hubieran divorciado al dia siguiente sin importar el escándalo y talvez las cosas entre ellos hubieran surgido distinto. Siendo honesto a Darién siempre le agrado serena… le encantaba ese entusiasmo que la caracterizaba._

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,**

**aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,**

**y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.**

**Nada más que decir,**

**si quieres insistir…**

**Fuiste tú.**

-¿Serena?-hablo el, pero no recibió respuesta alguna…quito la barrera de almohadas y Serena estaba profundamente dormida, el sonrio.

Parecia una muñequita de porcelana dormida, su cabello rubio contrastaba con la sabana blanca, sus pestanas largas y rizadas… y sus labios tan deseables…-se acerco a ella y aspiro su perfume…por inercia se quedo a su lado y la abrazo… quedándose ahí con ella.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Serena Despertaba abrió los ojos con lentitud y de pronto un Olor agradable inundaba su cama, era el perfume de Darién-¿Durmio aquí?-se pregunto dando un salto de la cama, amarro su cabello a una coleta y camino hacia la cocina el olor a comida era agradable…-Al fin despertaste-sonrio el sirviendo el café- El desayuno esta Listo

-Pero tu…-estaba asombrada y confundida

-Dormimos juntos-se apresuro a decir con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-No seas mal pensada Princesa-sonrio el- No paso nada, además esa barrera de almohadas era impenetrable-dijo burlon-ahora desayuna, no es por nada pero esto esta delicioso

Asombrada automáticamente se acomodo en la mesa y probo el café, estaba delicioso como solo el sabia prepararlo-No… no era necesario que cocinaras

-Lo se pero quise hacerlo-dijo con sinceridad sirviendo unos Hot cakes, se sento a su lado-Oye lo que dije anoche es enserio, quiero ganarme tu amistad y tu confianza, empezar de cero

-Pero es que…

-No importa que digas que no, igual lo hare-sus ojos se posaron en ella

-A veces eres detestable

-Detestable y Cinico-dijo el con seguridad – pero sabes El señor Darcy también tiene defectos, asi que yo también puedo

Serena quería reir pero se contuvo, no estaba segura de que esto fuese una buena idea, Minutos después ya habían terminado de desayunar-Bueno debo ir a casa a ducharme para ir a la oficina-dijo el- ¿Hablaras con Mina?

-Prometo intentarlo-lo acompaño hasta la puerta-Gracias por el desayuno

-No hay de que –le sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejia, yendo hacia su auto y yéndose de ahí

La rubia cerro la puerta y aunque lo negara estaba feliz…después de mucho tiempo convivieron como gente civilizada.

**0-0-0**

Mina apenas despertaba había pasado la noche con Malachite, se sentía feliz de estar entre sus brazos, apenas abrió los ojos para volverlos a cerrar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola gracias por leer, ojala el cap sea de su agrado… con respecto a Darién ya lo verán bien detallista ^^ Con respecto a Mina pues ya verán lo que sucede conforme avancemos… Hotaru ya hara acto de presencia próximamente… Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_*****Cancion Utilizada******_

_*****Fuiste Tu*** "Ricardo Arjona"**_

_**Saludos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Estoy Descubriendo que Eres Una persona Especial…**

**Definitivamente antes no lo puede apreciar**

**¿Podremos ser amigos?...**

**Eso solo tu lo Responderas.**

**0-0-0**

Apenas una semana había pasado desde la petición de Darién, y estaba comportándose como el caballero que era con serena. En la semana estuvo pendiente de que siempre a la rubia se le hiciera llegar un arreglo de rosas Diario, asi como sus chocolates favoritos. La rubia se sentía un tanto apenada por las atenciones que tenia Darién. No se habían visto en una semana, pero si habían hablado por teléfono o por Chat.

Mina parecía estarlos evitando, no respondia llamadas de ninguno, Ni siquiera de Yaten el cual estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio.

Hoy Darién había invitado a la rubia a un paseo al lago, de tanta insistencia ella había aceptado.

Un mensaje llego al celular de serena.**-"Hola Princesa en 15 minutos llegare por ti". Darién**

**-Ok te espero**-Fue la respuesta de la rubia quien no supo que mas responder

La propuesta de irse a Londres le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, Alan en este momento se encontraba justo alla supervisando el contrato que el aceptaría.

Tocaron a la puerta-¿Lista Princesa?-Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Eh… si-sonrio

-Vamonos entonces-la rubia salió y el le abrió la puerta de el auto para que subiera y luego subió el en su deportivo color Negro-Parece que hoy será un dia espelendido

-Asi Parece –sonrio con timides, ciertos mechones de cabello bailaban al compas de el viento, su cabello estaba sujeto a una coleta alta-¿Has sabido algo de Mina?

-Se que esta bien, me mando un msj Toda la semana ha pàsado con Malachite-dijo preocupado

-Prometo que hablare con ella-hizo una pausa- quería hacerlo ayer pero dijo estar ocupada…

-Nos esta evitando esa es la realidad ¿sabes? Yaten esta Preocupado por ella

-Lo se, el y Seiya estuvieron en casa…Yaten se ve tan triste

-Hemos llegado

La vista de el lago al atardecer era hermosa… los rayos de el sol hacían un contraste simplemente espectacular con el agua de el lago. Ambos bajaron.-¡es hermoso!

-Si, alguna vez prometi que vendríamos y bueno… mas vale tarde que nunca ¿No?-dijo con cierta ironia

-Claro

-Vamos alla-señalo y la tomo de la mano con toda la naturalidad de el mundo, la rubia sentía que su corazón se saldría de el pecho-Hola Kelvin

-Hola Darién-saludo-Aquí esta todo listo

-Gracias, te presento a serena Tsukino

-Mucho gusto señorita –sonrio

-Bien princesa es hora de subir –sonrio ayudándola y poco a poco comenzó a remar hasta estar en el centro de el lago…

El ambiente era apacible, el vientecillo jugaba con el cabello de ambos; serena lo Miro y su corazón le dio un vuelco tremendo, era un tanto extraño estar en una situación asi y mas aun siendo divorciados

-Es tan lindo el paisaje

-Tambien yo soy lindo ¿verdad?-Pregunto en tono jugueton el pelinegro, ella se sonrojo-Me gusta que te sonrojes conmigo

-No es solo contigo trato de defenderse

Darién frunció el ceño-Voy a obviar el comentario

Esta vez fue ella la que sonrio-gracias por el paseo

-Y aun no termina vamos a comer bajo aquel árbol-lo señalo y había un mantel tendido bajo la sombra de este, con una canasta-Haremos un picnic traje todo –dijo con orgullo, se dirigieron a la orilla

-¿Cocinaste tu?

El negó con la cabeza-No, bueno a excepción de los sanwich –sonrio orgulloso

Y ella sonrio de nuevo-debi suponerlo

Comieron en absoluto silencio, pero era un silencio muy comodo, acompañaron la comida con unVino-Serena –llamo

-Dime

-¿Alguna vez me perdonaras?

-No hay nada que perdonar Darién-sonrio- Fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida…

-¿Ya no lo soy?-pregunto clavando su mirada en ella, expectante a la respuesta de ella

La tomo en curva con la pregunta…-Si lo eres…-respondio y el sonrio ampliamente

-¿Ya tienes trabajo?

-Aquí no, pero por ahora no me preocupo por ello

El frunció el ceño-¿Qué quieres decir con aquí no?

-Tengo una Propuesta para trabajar en Londres con Alan-solto- pensé que lo había comentado

-¿A Londres?-se sorprendió-¿Te iras?

-Aun no lo se, me encantaría tomar la propuesta seria por una par de meses nada mas… pensé que quizás Mina quisiera ir-hizo una pausa- pero ahora lo dudo

-¿Te iras con alan?

-Bueno… no de la forma que estas insinuando-lo miro- lo dices como si me estuviera fugando…Vamos en Plan laboral

-¿Te gusta Alan?

Ella frunció el ceño-¿sabes? Me siento como si estuviera sometida a una interrogación por asesinato

-Lo siento-Darién se acosto sobre la manta y Serena estaba sentada a su lado-A veces me es difícil mantenerme al margen de tus asuntos

-Ya me di cuenta

-Ven-la jalo para que se acostara a su lado y ella accedió-¿ves aquella nube?-pregunto

-Si

-Se parece a ti con esos chonguitos que te hacias antes

Ella sonrio- aun me los hago a veces –confeso, por inercia se tomaron de la mano, ella iba a protestar; pero el la miro y sonrio-Darién…

-¿Qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo-se volvió hacia ella para mirarla-O ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Esa sexie sonrisa la hacia sentir mariposas en su estomago, el acaricio su mejia y poso su mirada en ella…-Perdoname-susurro- fui un tonto contigo…Y la beso, serena tardo en responder ese beso no pudo resistir sentir los labios de Darién sobre los suyos… era un beso calido, dulce y apasionado, los labios de Darién jugaban con los de serena y se amoldaban perfecto a su boca…el se separo poco a poco y la miro-Lo siento no me pude resistir-dijo con sinceridad

Ella solo atino a sonreir y lo empujo suavemente para sentarse-No me hagas esto Darién-susurro apenas

-Lo siento Serena…No pude resistirme-iba a decir algo mas pero el móvil comenzo a timbrar y contesto-¿Qué sucede Seiya?...Ok en una Hora estare ahí-termino la llamada y vio a la rubia-Tengo algo que hacer en la oficina…

-no te preocupes Darién, llevame a casa-sonrio- mas tarde ire a ver a Mina

Y asi lo hicieron en todo el camino no dijeron ni media palabra-Sana y Salva

-Gracias Darién-le devolvió la sonrisa

-Te llamare mas tarde para que me cuentes como te fue con Mina

-Si-sonrio metiéndose a casa

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su departamento, mas tarde veria a Malachite… Todos estos días no había querido ver a Darién y es que honestamente odiaba pelear con el. Tocaron a su puerta-¿Yaten?-Pregunto sorprendida

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto con seriedad, la rubia se aparto dejándolo pasar

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No-dijo el viéndola, lucia hermosa con su cabello suelto y esos jeans de cintura baja-Queria hablar contigo

-Claro que si dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Tu novio- dijo la ultima palabra con ironia-Mina no confies en el al menos hasta no saber ¿Por qué aparece asi?

-Por Dios Yaten ya basta si vienes a eso es mejor que te vayas-dijo molesta-No lo conoces y no puedes jusgarlo

-Cierto no lo conozco pero tu ¡TAMPOCO!-levanto la voz- ¿No comprendes? Te has quedado enfrascada en ese punto de tu vida…

-¡BASTA!-grito la rubia-No quiero escucharte mas, tu lo que tienes son unos celos enormes

El platinado clavo su mirada esmeralda en ella-¡SI TENGO CELOS!-admitio perdiendo los estribos y tomandola inesperada mente de la cintura-¿No te das cuenta? De que ¡Me gustas! ¡Te quiero Mina!...- estuvo a pùnto de decirle que la amaba pero… ya había dicho demasiado

-¡Sueltame!-trato de safarse pero fue imposible

-No puedes perder la cabeza por un tipo que no conoces

-¡No te quiero Yaten!-dijo con firmeza

Eso enfureció a Yaten lo que provoco que la besara a la fuerza, fue un poco posesivo, como si con eso la hiciera entrar en razón, Yaten sintió que le correspondió el beso, pero luego lo empujo separándolo de ella… el sonrio-No te soy indiferente

-No vuelvas a besarme, no tienes ningún derecho…

-Los besos robados son los mejores-su ego se había elevado y la miro con seriedad-dejame demostrarte que "el aparecido" No…

-¡Ya basta!-lo interrumpió Mina- me niego a que sigas insistiendo con tonterías, vete de mi casa

-Solo espero que no te des contra la pared tarde o temprano-la miro y luego salió de ese departamento.

**0-0-0**

-¿Cuál era la urgencia Seiya?-lo miro molesto

-¿Interrumpi?

-Estaba con Serena

-Ya veo trataras de reconquistarla-sonrio- Bueno no se si la noticia que te voy a dar va a gustarte

-Sueltalo

-Te llego esto- le extendió el sobre

Darién lo tomo y lo leyó, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente-Jedite esta reclamando Parte de la empresa

-¿Puede hacerlo?

-Según se no… Al menos legalmente…debo hablarlo con Mi abogado-dijo muy serio, si quiere guerra la tendrá ¿Dónde esta Yaten?

-Ni me lo menciones anda como poseído, por Mina y de un Humor de perros

Y de pronto entro Yaten como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba furioso-Tu hermana es una tonta-dijo al fin

-¿Qué sucedió?-Yaten les narro lo que había pasado, el pelinegro se dejo caer de el todo en la silla esto se estaba poniendo difícil-Esperemos que serena logre algo

-Ay porfavor tu te pasas de optimista-dijo Yaten- Mina esta idiotizada

**0-0-0**

Serena llego al departamento de Mina, esta la recibió muy alegre-Que gusto verte Serena-la abrazo

-Lo mismo digo nos has tenido muy abandonados

-¿Nos?- la miro-¿Lo dices por Darién?-serena asintió- es que el no entiende

Se acomodaron en la sala-Darién esta muy preocupado por ti, Y lo sabes-hizo una pausa- Ustedes han sido muy unidos…

-Lo se a mi también me duele estar molesta con el pero…!Es un Terco!

Serena frunció el ceño-Terco… igual que tu-sonrio-Mina como vas con Malachite

-¡Excelente! No sabes Serena-decia emocionada- estoy Feliz

-Entonces díselo a Darién-propuso la rubia- Habla con el ¿si?

-Y tu ¿Desde cuando intercedes por el? ¿de que me perdi?-sonrio ampliamente

Serena se sonrojo- eso no importa ahora

-Claro que si, cuéntame-los ojitos de Mina brillaron

-Bueno… Darién quiere ser mi amigo-hizo una pausa- de hecho esta ganando mi confianza de nuevo- ha sido muy detallista conmigo, como nunca lo fue-sonrio-pero…

-¿Cuál es el Pero?-la miro- Hotaru ya no es su novia y podrían volver a casarse y tener hijos

Serena se enrojeció en verdad que Mina volaba en cuanto a hacer planes se trataba- Mina no digas tonterías-bajo la mirada- Lo que sucede es que…

-Te estas enamorando de Darién ¿verdad? Bueno te estas enamorando mas-se corrigio- y Serena asintió- ves asi me pasa con Malachite

La rubia no quería contradecir a Mina pues no quería que se molestara pero ¿Cómo comparaba a Darién con Malachite? No había punto de comparación-Por que no vas a ver a tu hermano

-Lo hare solo por que me lo pides tu

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si-sonrio

-¿Dónde esta Malachite?

- en su departamento, saldremos mas tarde; mientras ire a hablar con Darién, hay algo que debo decirle

-Bien entonces me voy ¿Nos vemos después?

-Si, prometo llamarte-sonrio-Serena ven conmigo a ver a Darién

-Esta bien-sonrio

**0-0-0**

Darién ya había hablado con su abogado, legalmente su tio no podía reclamar nada, eso lo tenia aliviado y aunque reclamara No lo dejaría tocar ni un centavo. Recordo a Serena y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su boca. Fue interrumpido por Molly que toco a la puerta-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo buscan señor

-¿Quién?

-Yo querido-sonrio Hotaru entrando a la oficina-Creo que tenemos que hablar

-Retirate Molly-miro a Hotaru-Que sorpresa verte

-Mi amor creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar –sonrio de nuevo, era innegable que era hermosa

-Tu diras

-Estos días me han servido para pensar y quizás mi actitud no ha sido la correcta-lo miro- pero Yo te amo Darién…No podemos tirar nuestra relación a la basura asi como asi

-Hotaru…-hablo con cierta dulzura- en estos días me he dado cuenta que es injusto que estes en una relación asi, Tu mereces alguien que Ame como lo mereces-hizo una pausa- Y creeme esa persona no soy yo-dijo con sinceridad

Hotaru empuño sus manos de la rabia y trato de contenerse-La pasamos bien juntos Darién, en todo sentido

-Es cierto la pasamos bien-apoyo- pero hasta ahí nada mas…Nunca prometi que me casaria contigo y lo sabes

-Es cierto, pero tu eres Mio –dijo ella-No voy a permitir que cualquiera ocupe mi lugar en tu vida

-Porfavor se razonable, puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras-dijo con amabilidad-Podemos ser amigos

-¿Amigos?-lo miro ella-como lo eres con Serena-solto- los han visto juntos

-Veo que estas enterada y como no me gusta esconder las cosas y francamente tampoco tengo que esconder nada-hizo una pausa-Soy amigo de Serena o al menos eso intento

-Asi que son amigos-el semblante de Hotaru cambio por unos segundos, camino hacia Darién y se acerco mucho a el quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios-eso no quiere decir nada-dijo besándolo

Y justo en ese momento entraba Mina y Serena a la oficina quedándose de piedra ante la escena, Darién palideció al ver a las chicas ahí

Hotaru formo una enorme sonrisa en su boca- Que sorpresa verlas por aca chicas

-La sorprendida soy yo-Dijo Mina- pensé que la tierra te había tragado

-Tan simpatica como siempre-sonrio mirando a serena- Querida ya Darién me ha puesto al tanto de que son "Amigos"-Serena fulmino con la mirada a Darién-Bueno yo me retiro, te veo después –le tiro un beso a Darién y sonrio a ambas rubias saliendo de ahí

-Bueno…Yo los dejo para que hablen tranquilos-dijo serena con seriedad y saliendo de ahí sin dar tiempo de que Darién dijera algo, Cuando llego al estacionamiento Hotaru la esperaba

-Serena querida-hablo-me gustaría hablar contigo

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

-Voy a decírtelo por las buenas Serena- Darién es mio, asi que alejate de el

Fruncio el ceño-¿Darién es tuyo? Y si tan segura estas -¿Por qué me pides que me aleje?

-Te lo advierto por las buenas-sonrio- como enemiga puedo ser muy mala

Serena no se dejaría intimidar-No te tengo miedo Hotaru

-Pues deberías-camino hacia su coche saliendo de ahí

**0-0-0**

**MIENTRAS EN LA OFICINA DE Darién…**

-Me alegra tanto verte Mina-sonrio

-A mi también Darién, no me gusta que te enojes conmigo-hizo un puchero

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Darién, la verdad es que… estoy Feliz

Y siendo honestas se le notaba-Gracias a Malachite ¿verdad?- y la rubia asintió

-Darién hay algo que tengo que decirte-jugaba con sus dedos

-Te escucho-le brindo una sonrisa

-Malachite y Yo queremos casarnos-solto

Y como por arte de magia la sonrisa de Darién desapareció, estaba estupefacto-¿Cómo dices?-la miro- Creo que acabo de tener una alucinación muy fuerte

-Nos queremos casar-repitio con seguridad

-¿Enloqueciste verdad?-la miraba- ¿sabes? Lo mas recomendable es que te vayas de viaje, tu dime donde y yo compro gustoso tu boleto

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera casarme?

-Que te quieras casar nada, el problema es con quien-dijo serio- y además asi a la ligera

Ella frunció el ceño-Y me lo dices tu que te casaste en las vegas, perdido de borracho-fruncio el ceño

-en mi defensa dire que a Serena la conozco desde que estaban en la universidad en cambio a Malachite no lo conocemos de el todo-suspiro frustrado-Mira si te quieres casar esta bien, pero espera unos meses…

-No le veo el caso a esperar Darién, y voy a hacerlo con tu consentimiento o sin el

-Bien, no esperes que apoye esta estupides

Mina se levanto de ahí y salió de la oficina esto era un rotundo desastre

**0-0-0**

Serena y Alan en el parque-Me voy el fin de semana

-Te extrañare-dijo con sinceridad-Prometo que en cuanto tome una decisión estare alla

-Me parece bien-sonrio- un cambio no le hace mal a nadie

**0-0-0**

Definitivamente Darién no podía tranquilizarse, con Hotaru y Mina definitivamente se volveria loco…Tocaron a su puerta y abrió –Cariño que gusto encontrarte-dijo la pelinegra entrando-tenemos que hablar

-Hotaru enserio no estoy de humor-su cara estaba de lo mas seria

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

No a menos que tu y Mina vayan al psiquiátrico pensó-No puedes-contesto- estaba a punto de salir

-Pero Dari…

-Enserio iba de salida

Ella sonrio-¿me llevas a casa entonces?-hizo un puchero- es que Vine en taxi

Suspiro frustrado-Esta bien Vamos-dijo saliendo con ella de ahí, en el camino iba en silencio

-Darién…-¿estas enamorado de serena verdad?

_Muy buena pregunta-penso el_-No son cosas que tenga que discutir contigo, enserio

-Solo respondeme, tu siempre has sido sincero, no se por que me evades la pregunta

Sin mirarla siquiera contesto-No se si este enamorado, pero Serena no me es indiferente, llegamos a tu casa

Ella abrió la puerta-gracias por traerme-dijo besándolo en los labios y cerro la puerta-Hasta luego

Darién se fue de el lugar, se dirigió a casa de Serena.

**0-0-0**

Serena le recibió pues se veía preocupado-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estarías mejor luego de hablar con Mina

-Estoy peor-su sinceridad y frustración eran evidentes

-Volvieron a discutir

-Se quiere casar con Malachite, hazme el favor

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par-No puede ser, esto es muy precipitado, ¿sabes? Deberías hablar con malachite

-Matarlo seria una buena solución-dijo con seriedad

A la rubia le asombro la seriedad al decirlo-No serias capaz ¿O si?

-Casos extremos, merecen medidas desesperadas-hizo una pausa- pero antes hablare con el –hizo una pausa-Serena sobre lo que viste hoy en la oficina

-No te preocupes Darién no tienes que darme explicaciones-dijo con firmeza

El la miro y supo que sus ojos decían otra cosa-No la amo Serena y ya se lo dije-le sonrio-la verdad es que…-el sonido de el timbre lo interrumpió-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No-se dirigió a abrir la puerta y ante ella estaba Mina y Malachite-Que sorpresa

Al entrar las miradas de Malachite y Darién se cruzaron-No quería interrumpir –dijo Mina

-No lo hacen-sonrio serena-Sientense

-¿sabes Malachite? Me ahorraste el ir a buscarte

-¿Qué quieres?

-exigirte que te alejes de Mina-los ojos de su hermana se abrieron de par en par-¿Qué pretendes?-lo enfrento Darién

-Ya sabes que nos casaremos-dijo el- No voy a detenerme solo por que tu me lo pides

Darién lo tomo de el cuello de la camisa contraminándolo contra la pared-No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya

-¡Sueltalo Darién!-dijo Mina tratando de separarlos

-Darién-hablo serena, y lo solto

-Me voy antes de romperle la cara a este idiota-dijo el saliendo de ahí como el mismo demonio

**0-0-0**

-¿Qué dices Darién?-dijeron al unisono Seiya y Yaten, al escuchar que Mina quería casarse

-Algo debo hacer para que no haga esa tonetria ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?

-Bueno dejarían de ser mujeres-dijo Seiya

-Tu lo ves todo tan simple, como se nota que no te has enamorado-dijo Darién

-Ay ahí si te equivocas Seiya se enamoro

-¿De quien?-pregunto interesado

-No es algo que les importe-dijo con seriedad

-Saben que chicos es mejor que me vaya necesito dormir, o intentarlo-dijo el pelinegro- Los veo en la oficina-dijo saliendo de ahí

**0-0-0**

Se dio una ducha para relajarse luego se puso un pantalón para dormir dejando su pecho al descubierto, lo que menos consiguió fue dormir, realmente le preocupaba Mina…¿Se puede ser tan tonto? El sonrio al hacer esa pregunta, sabia la respuesta… ¡si se puede llegar a ser idiota!-se respondió.

A su mente Vino serena, esa rubia debilidad-sonrio-habia convivido con ella un año y en ese año…habían hecho el amor, era y es una mujer muy atractiva con un cuerpo frágil y delicado…sintió una sensación recorrer su cuerpo y un recuerdo vino a su mente .

**FLASH BACK.**

_Empezamos a besarnos con desesperación sin decir palabra alguna, mas que miradas complices…eso era mas que suficientes para ellos Darién recorría el cuerpo de serena haciéndolo gemir al contacto inmediato, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el, poco a poco la despojo de su ropa de dormir y el hizo lo mismo… los ojos de serena se abrieron de para en par, el estaba completamente desnudo ante ella… La figura de Darién se imponía su cuerpo perfecto, era un Dios en toda la extensión de la palabra-la miro y sonrio para atacar la boca de serena con tal devoción que sintió desfallecer en los brazos de Darién._

_Ante el tacto y las habilidades de Darién, serena simplemente se dejo llevar, gimiendo ante las caricias que el pelinegro provocaba con sus hábiles manos en cada parte y rincón de su anatomía…La rubia toco cada parte de el y lo acaricio haciéndolo estallar en gemidos ante las caricias que esta le daba, si bien eran un poco torpes a Darién nada le importaba ante la sensación de sentir a Serena explorando su cuerpo con cierta timidez, esa timidez que lo volvia loco._

_Los gemidos por parte de ambos se empezaron a intensificar retumbando en toda la habitación, el aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos y ella se acoplaba perfectamente a ellos._

_Darién se movia dentro de ella con tal maestria que ella sentía tocar el cielo ante esos movimientos, el pelinegro ahogaba los gemidos de la rubia con sus labios… los gemidos se hicieron mas constantes hasta que el cayo sobre ella para normalizar sus respiraciones, se acomdo de modo que ella quedara sobre su pecho y sin decir ninguna palabra la abrazo… ella acaricio su pecho…y poco a poco se quedo dormida en los brazos de el…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Recordar ese momento hizo estragos en Darién, las sensaciones que sintió fueron mas que evidentes, cuando "Junior" dio muestras de estar mas que despierto, Tuvo que darse una ducha de nuevo e intentar dormir.

**0-0-0**

Llego el fin de semana Y Serena estaba en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Alan-Gatita promete que te cuidaras

-Claro que si, prometo llamarte en un par de días para darte una respuesta-sonrio

-Es una lastima que Mina no este…

-¡Chicos!-gritaba Mina que llegaba con Malachite-Pense que no llegaba-trataba de controlar la respiración

-Mina que gusto verte

-No podía dejarte ir sin despedirte de mi-sonrio la rubia-Te deseo lo mejor Alan, espero visitarte pronto

Malachite se mantenía al margen de la situación-Gracias Mina Oye me contaron que piensas casarte

-Si, en eso estoy-sonrio- es una lastima que no vayas a estar aquí

-Enviame fotos, Bueno mis niñas consentidas-sonrio- llego la hora de que este chico Guapo se vaya-las abrazo- las quiero mucho

-Y nosotros a ti-sonrieron

Deshicieron el abrazo grupal y Alan se perdió entre la gente para abordar el avión. Las rubias en compañía de Malachite salieron de el aeropuerto-Sere ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

-Claro Mina, te sigo en mi auto-sonrio.

Llegaron los 3 a la cafetería y ordenaron, fue el platinado quien tomo la palabra-Serena, nosotros queremos pedirte algo

-¿Qué sucede?-los miro extrañada

Tomo de la mano a Mina-Queremos pedirte que convenzas a Darién para que acepte nuestra boda-dijo el

Serena los miro con seriedad-¿Cómo?

-Porfavor Serena-hablo Mina-Tu puedes convencerlo…-hizo un puchero-se que es una locura lo que estamos haciendo pero Yo lo amo Serena, Mi hermano también es importante para mi…

-Pero… es que Darién no va a acceder

-¿Podrias intentarlo al menos?-pidio Malachite- esto es importante para Mina y para Mi

Se escuchaba sincero honestamente-Voy…Voy a intentar hablar con Darién-dijo al fin

-¡Gracias Amiga!-respondio Mina- si alguien puede ayudarme esa eres tu

**0-0-0**

Hotaru se encontraba en un Bar, estaba aburrida de estar en casa, hubiera sido mas fácil llamarle a Darién.

Hotaru no era una mujer para pasar desapercibida en lo absoluto, para su sorpresa al girar a su derecha se encontró con un hombre de un aspecto envidiable al cual sonrio. Minutos después le hacia llegar una Martini con una tarjeta de presentación…Hotaru lo miro y sonrio.

**0-0-0**

Serena caminaba por el parque, Lo que Mina le había pedido no estaba fuera de su alcance pero…Darién no accedería y ella entendía sus razones…sabia lo que Darién quería a Mina y lo protector que era con ella; después de todo no tuvieron una vida muy fácil a pesar de que ahora lo poseían todo económicamente.

Suspiraba mientras pensaba en Mina, se veía tan ilusionada….¿Yo haría lo mismo?-Se pregunto y llego a la conclusión de que quizás y si… de hecho Con Darién había actuado impulsivamente ya… esa Boda express bajo los efectos de el alcohol –sonrio al recordarlo-Y las veces en que…Darién y ella habían hecho el amor…Si en definitiva con Darién terminaba actuando impulsivamente. Y es que ¿Quién no lo haría?... pero las cosas con Mina eran diferentes…-se comodo en la banca de el parque y miro hacia el cielo….

-¿Serena?

-Yaten ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caminaba –sonrio-¿Qué te sucede?

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Mina… quiere que la ayude con Darién para que acepte su boda

-Eso no tiene sentido –dijo el-No es posible que …-la rabia que sentía no lo dejo terminar

-Tu la quieres verdad

-Para mi desgracia-dijo el-me dan ganas de encerrarla para que no haga esa tontería

-el amor es complicado ¿cierto?

-Mucho-dijo el

-¿Y Seiya?

- en casa, parece que iba a ver un par de películas ¿Por qué no vienes?-propuso Yaten- o ¿Iras a ver a Darién?

-No, bueno…. Esta bien vamos entonces-ambos se fueron de el parque, después de todo la pasaba bien con ambos.

**0-0-0**

-¿Crees que tu hermano acceda?

-Espero que si-dijo preocupada-Piensa que vas a hacerme daño o que algo tramas

-Darién es un paranoico-dijo el

-Es mi única familia, has el intento de llevarte bien con el

-Por ti hare cualquier cosa-sonrio

**0-0-0**

Tocaron al timbre de el departamento de Darién, cuando entro Hotaru entro sin esperar invitación-Cariño vine a visitarte-sonrio

El semblante de Darién se puso serio-Hotaru no era necesario que vinieras

-pero quería hacerlo…Te extraño mucho-lo miro-Solo quiero estar contigo…como amigos-trato de sonar convincente-¿Me invitas a un café de los que tu preparas?

-si eso quieres, pero luego te vas-se fue a la cocina a prepararlo en ese instante el celular timbro estaba en la sala

-Yo contesto Darién-dijo ella viendo que era serena quien llamaba-Bueno-contesto

Al otro lado sintió que su corazón se estrujo-Creo que…

-Serena querida-hablo Hotaru-¿Buscas a Darién? En este momento no puede atenderte ¿Quieres que le de un recado?

-No, gracias-dijo la rubia colgando…

-¿Quién era?-Pregunto Darién

-Serena-dijo ella- pero al parecer no era importante por que no quiso dejar recado

-Me la hubieras pasado Hotaru

-Pero estabas haciendo el café… Cariño no quise causarte problemas con ella- Le arrebato el celular e intento comunicarse de nuevo con la rubia pero no obtuvo respuesta-si quieres mañana puedo hablar con ella

-No-dijo molesto

Hotaru lo miro y salió de ahí furiosa azotando la puerta, pero al salir una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

**0-0-0**

Despues de Cenar con Seiya y Yaten había regresado a su casa, para poder hablar con Darién aunque sea por teléfono sobre la situación de Mina…pero no contaba con que Hotaru contestara su celular.

Inevitablemente los celos la invadieron y aunque se repetía que no le importaba … la realidad era otra muy distinta…!Se estaba muriendo de Celos!

El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, al abrir ahí estaba Darién; ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-Te Devolvi la llamada –dijo el-pero como no recibi respuesta vine, ya que no sueles llamarme…

-Por lo que veo ya te desocupaste-dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible

-Oye no me mires asi…No es lo que piensas-trato de defenderse

-No quiero explicaciones Darién

-¿Estas celosa?-sonrio

Lo miro-Quita esa cara de estúpido-dijo ella molesta-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!

-¿segura?-se acerco a ella peligrosamente y la tomo suavemente de la cintura, el silencio se formo entre ellos y el la beso de nuevo… aunque serena se resistió al principio…Termino correspondiendo y se maldijo por ello … pèro los labios de Darién sobre los suyos no le permitían pensar con claridad

-¡APROVECHADO!-grito al separarse

El enarco una ceja- ahora resulta que yo me aproveche…Tu no opusiste resistencia alguna Princesa-sonrió Triunfal

-¡TE ODIO!-dijo ella-eres un Hombre tan descarado

-Bueno ya ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Olvidalo No estoy de humor para hablar contigo

-¿Y si te doy otro beso?

-Darién Alexander Chiba-hablo ella con seriedad-Si no quieres quedarte sin descendencia sal de mi casa en este momento

-Ya ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Te parece si nos vemos mañana en el Crown

-No-lo miro-Mina me pidió que hablara contigo para…

El la interrumpió-¿Quiere que me convenzas?-ella asintió-Sabes que pierdes el tiempo-hizo una pausa-Tu ¿Qué harias en mi lugar?

-Protegerla como lo estas haciendo tu-le sonrio

-Voy a buscar a Mina para hablar con ella Lo prometo-miro su reloj-pero será Mañana-dio unos pasos fuera de la casa-Serena

-Dime

-Gracias-sonrio con sinceridad saliendo de ahí

Ese Hombre la desconcertaba… definitivamente, lo vio irse y cerró la puerta para ir a dormir….

**0-0-0**

**Hola chicas si llegaron hasta aquí es por que les gusto! Y de ante mano gracias por leerme y darse tiempo de comentar que les pareció.**

**Y bueno agradesco Todos los Rw que dejan de verdad.**

**Quiero citar tal cual el siguiente Rw ****Pues que quieres q te diga esta bueno el drama, pero es perdida d tiempo porq solo t quedas pensando en que va a sucer ahora, pero decepcion al encontarm com esto ya cre q mejor con un final no q salgan esto eres un fraude total¿?**** *****_**y te respondo: te contradices mucho querida primero dices que el drama esta bueno, pero que es perdida de tiempo ¿? Que te decepciono… Lo siento por ti, por si no sabes aquí hay miles de fics que quizás estén a la altura de tu "mente inteligente"…que soy un fraude… Pues no se que concepto tengas tu de fraude de perdida buscalo en el diccionario… y te pregunto ¿Tu escribes? Digo para ir a tu perfil y ver la calidad de tus fics… cualquier cosa estoy a la orden aquí o donde gustes.**_

_**Aby: que gusto que me sigas aquí ojala este cap te guste ^^**_

_**Chicas nos vemos en el siguiente cap . las quiero mucho**_


	8. Agridulce

Ahí estaba Darién en el Crown tomando su acostumbrado café mientras Mina llegaba, la había invitado a desayunar… Observaba aquel lugar el cual había decorado serena y todo parecía tan armonico y relajante, una sonrisa cruzo sus labios al pensar en la rubia…Serena Tsukino, esa mujer lo estaba descontrolando…

-Hola Darién-hablo Mina

-Hola-sonrio-sientate-ella obedeció-¿desayunamos?

Mina asintió viendo el menú-Tostadas con Miel de Maple y Jugo esta bien para mi

El peliengro pidió el desayuno y meditaba ¿Cómo hacerle entender las cosas a Mina?-Pense que no vendrías

-No quería hacerlo para evitar pelear contigo-su mirada se desvio-La verdad es que no me gusta pelear contigo Darién, eres mi única familia

-¿sabes? No es que quiera pelear contigo, yo puedo entender que estes enamorada de Malachite, te juro que puedo entenderlo-la miro- pero ¿casarte? No te parece un tanto precipitado, escuchame-Pidio- No cometas un error Mina, creo que deberían conocerse ¿no crees?

Mina lo miraba atentamente-Darién… se que no puedes entenderme, pero ¿sabes? Yo amo a ese Hombre, no es un capricho… es amor-su seguridad era evidente-Puedo parecer una inmadura y talvez lo sea pero si me equivoco lo afrontare, no voy a darte problemas

Darién suspiro-Si te digo que no, igual haras lo que quieras…No estoy deacuerdo en esto Mina y lo digo muy enserio…

-Lo se Darién y lo respeto de verdad que si…serena ¿Hablo contigo?- Darién asintió-Tu deberías volver con ella sabes…

Darién frunció el ceño-No estamos aquí para hablar de serena

-Quiero irme a vivir con Malachite a Estados Unidos

-Aunque lo prohíba lo haras…Mina ¿ Y Yaten?

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Le gustas!

-Pero el a mi no

Darién la miro con seriedad-Nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena…No le vayas a dar ningún poder notarial para que maneje tu cuenta-Vio el semblante de la rubia- solo es por prevención

-Lo estas jusgando mal-dijo ella con tranquilidad- con el tiempo confiaras en el

-Lo dudo-mascullo por lo bajo

Ella miro su reloj-Debo irme Darién, me encanto verte-le dio un beso y salió de ahí cual torbellino. Darién termino su taza de café… y aviso en la oficina que no llegaría.

**0-0-0**

Seiya estaba en la Oficina , revisando los pendientes que Darién le había especificado, cuando de pronto-Cariño…-Hotaru se detuvo al ver que no era Darién

-Hola-dijo el

-Seiya perdón pensé que eras Darién ¿Dónde esta?

Sabia de ante mano que si le decía que estaba en casa, iria directo hacia alla y Darién lo mataria literalmente-Solo dijo que no vendría

Ella le dio una sonrisa-Gracias-salio de ahí

Y Seiya siguió en lo suyo.

**0-0-0**

Ahí estaba Darién en su habitación, específicamente en su cama Mirando hacia el techo…

_Solo… asi estoy peor que un perro…¿me habran tirado alguna maldición?-pensaba con pesar- Perdi a mis padres…Perdere a Mina y perdi a Serena…Se que soy un Cinico, Descarado, Mujeriego, buenoesto ultimo ya no tanto…!Me estoy redimiendo!... A veces quisiera una Vida tranquila…Sin tantos compromisos sobre mi, sin una imagen que cuidar… ser simplemente Darién. A lo largo de mi Vida creo que he lastimado a mucha gente sin querer y otras queriendo-sonrio- pero la menos culpable aquí fue Serena… Pero es que Resulte casado con ella, sin recordar como llegamos a ese punto-la vista de Darién estaba centrada en el techo-Y quizás nunca lo sepa, tampoco recordaba "Nuestra Noche de bodas"…Soy tan cinico-se dijo a si mismo-Ok lo voy a confesar por que estoy aquí solo, abandonado y triste-¡No quería dejarla ir! …pero esa tonta llamada que escuche…-fruncio la frente solo de recordar-¿Sera demasiado tarde para…? _–PERO QUE COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO-_Ademas ella " Me amaba"…Lo cual me ha dolido y herido ¿Cómo pudo olvidarme a mi si soy tan apuesto!-_Darién solto una carcajada_-Aunque pensándolo bien… sus labios dicen otra cosa cuando la beso…!Soy tan irresitible!...¿Y si la conquisto? ¿podre? Vamos soy Darién Chiba… Claro que puedo-una sexie sonrisa surco su rostro-pero y si no me cree…_

Darién se levanto de la cama hacia la ventana…y sonrio por esa rubia…¿Quién ERA SERENA TSUKINO?..._Cuando la conoci amiga de mi hermana, luego la chica que babeaba secretamente por mi…y un dia de borrachera llego a ser mi esposa… Y un año después en nuestros 5 sentidos… era Serena Tsukino Ex de chiba…¿Qué_ significaba actualmente Serena?_-Ni yo mismo lo se…pero no puedo estar sin ella, no soporto que vea, sonria, coquetee con otro, acepto._

**0-0-0**

El mal de amores estaba rondando por que Yaten no era la excepción a esto…No se imaginaba a Mina casada con el aparecido, quería raptarla… o en caso extremo matar a su rival… pero Mina había sido bien clara en su postura…Sin embargo mientras no se casara, aun había esperanza….LA ESPERANZA DE QUE LO MANDARA AL QUINTO DEMONIO DE NUEVO…

**0-0-0**

Serena Habia recibido una llamada de Alan, necesitaba de sus ideas y le había rogado que tomara el primer vuelo a Londres, pero ella no acepto aun, no podía irse… y dejar solo a Darién…caminaba por el estacionamiento de el centro comercial comiendo un helado cuando de pronto choco con alguien-Perdon yo…-las palabras se le fueron al ver a la persona frente a ella

-Serena Tsukino-hablo Jedite-Es una lastima que Darién se deshiciera de ti, como todo lo que no le sirve

La rubia conocía perfecto la historia de el tio de Darién, la rubia dio unos pasos pèro el la detuvo con brusquedad-Yo podría complacerte en todo, ya que Darién te dejo ir…-la miro de pies a cabeza-O ¿Sigues enamorada de mi querido sobrino?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos y obteniendo una respuesta

-¡Sueltame!

-Me pregunto si Darién sentirá algo por ti-…la atrajo a su cuerpo de forma comprometedora, segundos después la solto-Esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos-dijo caminando hacia su coche y yéndose

Mientras serena apenas caia en cuenta de que su helado estaba en el piso…pero poco le importo, ese Tipo le había dado un buen susto.

Aunque en realidad sin que ella sospechara había sido mas que eso…

**0-0-0**

Una semana después… contra todo pronostico Mina se casaria a Fin de mes en una ceremonia intima por lo civil y seguía con los preparativos, en los cuales serena le ayudaba, esperando hacerla entrar en razón. Como ya había dicho Darién no estaba NADA deacuerdo…pero igual a Mina poco le importo.

-¡Ese vestido me encanta!-chillaba emocionada

-es lindo-apoyo serena-Oye ¿Dónde esta Malachite?

-En un viaje-sonrio tan despreocupada- regresa en unos días

-¿Si estas segura de casarte?

-Claro

Despues de probarse varios vestidos y escoger por fin uno, salieron de la boutique de novias-¿Me acompañas a darle la invitación a Darién y Seiya?-serena asintió dirigiéndose a la oficina

**0-0-0**

-No Yaten no creas que estoy a favor de esto-hablo Darién-pero igual lo hara, ya es mayor de edad

-¿Y si le hace daño?

-La apoyare de ser asi, después de todo es mi hermana-dijo con seguridad- pero matare a Malachite

-No te pongas asi Yaten-intervino Seiya-A veces las cosas pasan asi

-Hay por favor no me vengas con filosofías baratas

Tocaron a su puerta-Adelante-dijo el pelinegro y en el Acto entro Mina y Serena quien lucia preocupada por el motivo de la visita.

Yaten poso su Mirada en Mina…-Que sorpresa chicas-hablo Darién

-Chicos Hola-saludo Mina emocionada- ¡Traigo las invitaciones de mi boda!

Yaten empuño sus manos para contenerse-¿Enserio?-dijo Seiya que empezó a sentir que su hermano explotaría en cualquier momento

Mina abrió su bolsa y saco las invitaciones-Miralas Darién están hermosas ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo sin mas observaba a serena un tanto apenada

-Bien esta es la tuya Darién-se la entrego-Darién la tomo con una seriedad-Esta es tuya Seiya…Bueno en realidad es para ambos

-Gracias-dijo el chico de coleta

Yaten la miro fijamente y ya no pudo mas, se levanto de improvisto y salió de ahí ante la mirada de todos, dando un portazo que hizo temblar la oficina.

Un silencio incomodo se formo por escasos segundo-Voy con Yaten-Hablo Seiya- me dio gusto verte Mina-miro a serena -¿Vienes bombom?

Serena iba a responder pero Mina hablo-Espera Seiya dejame hablar con el, vuelvo en un momento-dijo saliendo de ahí.

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba parado frente a la ventana de su oficina…Mina iba a casarse ya no había vuelta atrás… y se maldecía por eso…Si tan solo le hubiera hablado claro de sus sentimientos…abrieron la puerta a sus espaldas…-Yaten-Hablo Mina

Antes de Mirarla cambio su mirada por una de dureza-¿Qué? ¿vienes a dejarme tu invitación?

-No yo…-Mina no sabia que decir-Lo siento Yaten pero yo…

-¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE YA SE MINA!

Ella se acerco a el-Yo siempre te fui Clara Yaten

-Si aquí el idiota soy yo no te preocupes-la miro-Ojala seas muy Feliz Mina

-¿Sabes? Si Malachite no existiera…ten por seguro que…

-¡Callate!-ordeno el-Y sal de aquí porfavor

A Mina se le cristalizaron los ojos, dio media vuelta sin decir mas y salió de ahí.

**0-0-0**

Un Par de días Despues a la oficina de Darién llegaba un sobre-Darién llego esto para ti-dijo Molly

-Gracias-Molly se fue y el abrió el sobre, habían varias fotos de Serena y Jedite…salió de la oficina como huracán sin decir nada y condujo hasta casa de serena…

Al llegar la rubia no estaba lo que le parecía extraño, claro no es que la vigilara ni nada, pero no estaba enterado de que hoy no estaría en casa. Marco el celular de la rubia y tampoco Hubo respuesta…opto por llamar a Mina pero le confirmo que Serena no estaba ahí. Asi que decidió esperar hasta que "se dignara a aparecer"

"_No voy a permitir que dañe a serena, antes soy capaz de matarlo, Ni siquiera sabia que estaba ya aquí-Darién estaba preocupado-¿Por qué serena no me dijo nada?-se preguntaba una y mil veces…._

**1 hora después…**

Serena llegaba a casa al ver el auto de Darién se admiro y bajo de su auto-¿Qué haces aquí?

El la miro-mejor explicame tu ¿Dónde te metes? Llevo una Hora Serena aquí haciendo guardia en tu casa

-¿Perdon? No sabia que debía ajustarme a tus actividades-dijo ella con ironia

-Abre esa puerta-señalo la casa- necesitamos hablar

-Tan Cavernicola como siempre-dijo ella abriendo la puerta y el entrando-Bien ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En un Spa ¿Por qué?

Darién casi se muere, después de pensar tantas tragedias, la mujer había estado en un Spa-Para la próxima ten el detalle de avisar

-No me va a pasar nada Darién

-Mira esto-le dio el sobre y al ver las fotos y la mirada de Darién sobre ella se puso nerviosa-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo viste?

Serena lo miro- en primer Lugar no me mires con esa cara-tiro las fotos al sofá- en segundo lugar No crei prudente decirte nada, por que que yo recuerde no tengo que darte cuentas de nada

-¡Te pudo pasar algo!

-Pero no me paso Darién-sonrio-Realmente me asuste al encontrarlo…

-¿Te hizo daño?-ella negó-¿segura?

-Si Darién tranquilízate

-No quiero que te pase nada Serena, me da miedo perderte- el tono utilizado de las palabras los sorprendió a ambos, incluso al mismo pelinegro-¿Te invito a comer?

-No… pensaba comer en casa

-¿me invitas?-dijo sentándose en el sofá

Serena Fruncio el ceño-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Darién?

-¿quererme?-hizo un puchero

-Aghhh –se dio media vuelta- Eres impòsible

Serena se fue a la cocina y Darién la sorprendió ahí-¿Te ayudo?

-¿Tu?-lo miro con cierta burla

-Tampoco soy un Inutil –se defendió

-Bien ayudame entonces-sonrio

Y asi ambos se pusieron a cocinar aunque para ser honestas Darién mas bien se puso a Mirar-Huele muy bien

Serena sonrio-¿No tenias trabajo hoy?

-Si, pero le pedi a Seiya que se encargara, necesitaba verte, saber que estabas bien

Serena no supo que decir-Bien en unos minutos estará listo-sonrio-ve a lavarte las manos

**0.0.0**

-¿Estas bien Yaten?

-Si querer lanzarse pòr la ventana es estar bien

-Vamos no te desanimes

-No me digas nada Seiya-se paro y se fue de ahí

-Pero…- no pudo decir mas Yaten se había ido

**0-0-0**

Serena sirvió la comida y junto a Darién comenzó a comer-¡No me mires asi!-dijo la rubia

-¿Asi como?

-Con esa cara tan tierna

-No tengo otra cara Serena

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando…¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno… es que sabes últimamente he estado pensando en nosotros

-¿Nosotros quienes?-lo miro

-Tu y yo

-No me digas ¿Y?

Darién estaba en una lucha interna por lo que diría…-Bueno lo que yo quiero decir es que…-se detuvo- Bueno… lo que pasa es que…me he dado cuenta que...-serena lo miraba con una gran seriedad-Fue un error dejarte ir-dijo al fin

Serena abrió los ojos, esa confesión la tomo por sorpresa… hubiera esperado de todo menos esa confesión con todas sus letras…quería correr, gritar, saltar… su corazón se acelero al máximo.-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunto desconcertada

-Que fue un error dejarte ir de mi Vida Serena-dijo con firmeza- contigo he cometido tantos errores…

-Darién-lo interrumpió- ¿te estas dando cuenta la magnitud de tus palabras?-lo miro con sus ojos cristalizados

-Si Princesa me doy cuenta… y Hubiera querido decirlo antes, pero no podía, algo me lo impedía…

Serena se paro de inmediato-No puedes venir y decirme eso…estas jugando conmigo-susurro

El la atrajo a su cuerpo-Mirame-pidio-Te quiero en mi vida de vuelta Serena, Nunca debi dejarte ir…-beso sus labios dulcemente- Tienes derecho a no creerme… pero dejame demostrarte que no miento

-¡Basta Darién! Me lo dices tu… que odias los escándalos

-Al demonio el escándalo

-Ok hare de cuenta que jamás dijiste nada-le dijo ella

-¡Por que no me crees!

-No es cuestión de creer o no… es Logica no puedes alejarme y luego quererme en tu vida

-¡Por Dios Serena!, siempre te quise en mi vida, solo que… No lo sabia-justo en ese momento timbro el celular de Darién-Dime Seiya ¿Qué paso?...Mania la tuya de llamar cuando estoy en algo importante, te llamo después-termino la llamada

-Creo… que estas enfermo Darién ¿te acompaño al medico?

-No estoy jugando Serena…Oye tengo una visita en mi oficina ¿me acompañas?

-No-dijo tajante

-Esta bien hablamos después-dijo saliendo de ahí

Estaba nervioso…no supo ni en que momento le dijo esas cosas que tenia guardadas a Serena, pero por fin se lo había dicho… aunque ¿seria muy tarde?

**0-0-0**

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-Pregunto Seiya a la elegante chica frente a el

-Kakyuu-sonrio

-Tu nombre me parece haberlo escuchado en algún lado-miro a la chica- pero no de boca de Darién, estoy seguro-Seiya hizo un viaje mental a sus recuerdos-¡Eres la modelo!-decia emocionado-La Princesa de fuego

-Si, asi es

-Por Dios no puedo creerlo Oye ¿me das tu autógrafo?-decia emocionado

Kakyu se hecho a reir-Tranquilo creo que puedo darte mas que eso, una foto por ejemplo juntos ¿Te parece bien?

-Wow ¿enserio?, eres genial

A Kakyu le agrado el chico, era tan espontaneo-Me caes bien Seiya…por cierto ¿Tardara mucho Darién?

-¿Tienes Prisa?-pregunto- No creo que tarde debe estar por llegar

Y el pelinegro entro, a Kakyu se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro corrió a abrazarlo-¡Darién!

-Vaya la princesa de fuego se digno a visitar a un simple Mortal-dijo el

-No seas payaso, en realidad Vine a invitarte a una cena benéfica para una casa hogar es esta noche, puedes llevar a quien gustes

-Cuenta conmigo-miro a Seiya- Tu también iras ¿verdad?

-Anda Seiya-animo Kakyu-Es mas ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-dijo la peliroja

Asombrado por la propuesta de Kakyuu definitivamente-Claro que ire-sonrio-Bueno entonces los dejo y nos vemos en la noche-salio de la oficina dejando a los chicos solos

-Bien Alexander Chiba cuéntame ¿ Quien será tu Pareja esta noche?

-No me digas asi, y Mi pareja será Serena

-¿Tu ex esposa? ¿de que me perdi?-pregunto-tengo toda la tarde para escucharte.

Darién le relato lo que estaba pasando en su vida-¡Estas enamorado!

-Bueno…Yo…

-No hay de otra E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O-remarco kakyuu- lo que sucede es que te cuesta tanto aceptarlo, además Serena es una buena Chica-lo miro- lo que me sorprende son las circunstancias de su boda-No pudo evitar reir

-Esto no es gracioso-dijo el

-Bueno me voy a descansar-saco de su bolsa la invitación- aquí tienes y espero verte con ella ahi

.

**0-0-0**

Lo que Nadie sabia era que todos se encontrarían en esa cena por la noche. Seiya estaba entusiasmado acompañar a la princesa de fuego no era cualquier cosa y quería lucir impecable. Asi que fue por un traje acorde a la ocasión a el centro comercial. Se probo muchos hasta que encontró el indicado. Salió de ahí satisfecho, en el centro comercial también estaba Hotaru, quien al verlo fue hacia el- ¡Seiya!

El se paro-Hola-sonrio

-Que casualidad encontrarte ¿Tu también de compras?

El asintió-Si tengo un evento

-Ya somos dos-sonrio-es una cena de beneficencia

-¿La organiza la Princesa de fuego?-Seiya asintió- estaremos en el mismo evento-¿Darién ira?

-Bueno… eso creo…-dudo Seiya ya que sabia como podía ser Hotaru-ambos caminaron al mismo paso-¿Por qué no lo dejas?

-¿perdon?

-A Darién es decir su relación Ya termino-la miro-Tu puedes encontrar a alguien que te quiera

-A mi no me interesa alguien mas-dijo tajante-Ya deberías de conocerme Seiya-sonrio

-Con Darién pierdes el tiempo

-¿sabes? Odio tus ataques de moral

-Contigo es inútil-dijo el- me voy tengo mucho que hacer-la dejo ahí parada mientras Hotaru clavaba su mirada en el.

**0-0-0**

La tarde había caído ya Serena había aceptado acompañar a Darién después de que este le insistiera demasiado…Aunque en el fondo quizás se arrepentiría de esto. No podía negar que la idea de estar con Darién le emocionaba de sobremanera pero tenia que controlarse. Las palabras dichas por Darién la habían puesto en jaque definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba…Que hubiera dado por escucharlas antes.

**0-0-0**

La hora de la cena llego y las parejas estaban haciendo acto de aparición entre otros invitados. Los Primeros en llegar Fueron Seiya y Kakyu, ella llevaba un vestido straples en color rojo, combinado con un hermoso collar de perlas en tono blanco. Lucia mas que orgullosa de el brazo de Seiya, Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos al entrar.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto Kakyu

-Un poco no todas las noches se sale con la princesa de fuego-dijo guiñándole un ojo- soy un mortal muy afortunado

Ella rio- Yo también soy Mortal Seiya

-Si, una Mortal que parece Diosa-sonrio- que por cierto esta noche se hace acompañar de un simple Humano… pero soy muy guapo-dijo el

Y kakyu no pudo evitar reir- eres tan lindo

-Eso siempre-le dijo mientras caminaba por el brazo de ella en el salón.

.

.

Mina y Malachite llegaban 20 Minutos después la rubia era partidaria de asistir a estos eventos, se veía Feliz y radiante definitivamente estaba mas que enamorada. Lucia un vestido en color azul cielo, de una sola manga… la falda de el vestido caia hasta el piso en capas, su cabello estaba trenzado hacia un lado dejando caer el cabello en su hombro.

Se acercaron a saludar a Seiya y Kakyu-Mina querida que gusto

-Kakyu-la abrazo- te presento a mi prometido Malachite

-¿Prometido? Wow pues mucho gusto y felicidades a ambos-sonrio-Tu hermano creo que no tarda en venir

Ambas parejas se unieron en una Platica muy amena… de Pronto Hotaru entraba con un Vestido en color Lila con un escote Pronunciado en la parte de enfrente, se veía Muy bonita con su cabello suelto solo adornado con una Diadema a juego con el vestido…Los ojos se posaron sobre ella, en especial de una persona.

Ella se mezclo con la demás gente haciendo platica con un grupo de amigas que ahí se encontraban.

Minutos después Darién y Serena se estacionaban-Te ves preciosa, no debes estar nerviosa no es la primera vez que estamos en publico juntos-bajo de el auto ayudándola.

Al llegar a la entrada las miradas y cámaras se posaron sobre la pareja Darién lucia un impecable traje que lo hacia ver mas varonil aun, con esa sonrisa que surcaba su boca… La rubia traia un vestido straples, de dos colores… La parte de arriba, era color blanco… la falda de el vestido era en todo negro, la caída de el vestido era amplia. En la cintura el vestido traia un Lazo negro adornado con un hermoso broche en la parte de enfrente y su cabello estaba pulcramente recogido por un moño, dejando cabellos sueltos alrededor de su cara… Serena estaba nerviosa y poco le falto para huir de el lugar, de no ser por que Darién la tomo de el brazo posesivamente-Vamos Princesa –sonrio y caminaron ante las miradas de todos.

-¡Darién!-hablo kakyu que había salido al encuentro de la pareja con Seiya

-Buenas Noches, luces hermosa-dijo el

-Serena que gusto verte

-Hola igualmente –saludo

-Estas preciosa Bombón-hablo Seiya- su entrada fue genial paralizaron a medio mundo

-No exageres Seiya-dijo la rubia

-Serena querida me encantaría presentarte a algunas personas-hablo kakyu-¿puedo Darién?- el asintió- no demoramos-dijo llevándose a la rubia

-Mina esta aquí con su prometido-Darién hizo una mueca-Comportate ¿vamos por algo de beber?

Darién asintió adentrándose en el salón, a su paso saludo a Mina y Malachite…siguió su camino con Seiya conversando con otras personas y una Whisky en su mano. La platica para Darién y Seiya se tornaba de lo mas amena cuando…-¡Cariño!-hablo hotaru dándole un beso fugaz en los labios

Darién la miro, no podía negar que estaba hermosa-Hotaru no hagas eso-dijo el

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que serena se enoje?-dijo haciendo puchero-Ya debería saber a lo que se atiene con un hombre como tu-sonrio

Darién la alejo un poco de las personas con quienes platicaba-Hotaru compórtate vengo con Serena

-Te ha dejado abandonado-sonrio-ademas querido yo no soy celosa…

**0-0-0**

En otra parte de el salón Serena y Kakyu conversaban-Porfavor Serena acepta, es por una buena causa

-pero es que…

-Ademas conociendo a Darién ganara la subasta por ti-sonrio y serena se sonrojo-Puedo apostarlo, además de no ser el caso… solo seras compañía de el que gane durante la fiesta y nada mas

No estaba muy convencida…-Bueno…esta bien-sonrio

-Gracias Serena eres un amor-la abrazo- ahora vamos te presentare a algunas amistades

Mina y Malachite la estaban pasando de lo lindo, si alguien sabia socializar y divertirse esa era Mina… era una socialite en toda la extensión de la palabra..Kakyuu y Serena se acercaron a ellas.

**0-0-0**

Darién logro alejarse de Hotaru y encontró a serena… en Realidad dejo a Seiya con Hotaru para poder escaparse.-Serena

-Hola-sonrio con una copa en la mano-¿Qué sucede?

-Veo que estas entretenida-dijo el tomandola de el brazo-¿bailamos?

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si, Mira-señalo a la pista en donde Seiya y Kakyu bailaban al igual que Mina y Malachite…Y hotaru bailaba con…Yaten, lo cual sorprendió a Darién pero ignoro ese jalo a la pista y comenzó a bailar con ella… las miradas se posaron en ambos que eran el centro de atención.

Parecian acoplarse perfectamente en esa canción que se escuchaba, Darién la miraba y ella se sonrojaba a mas no poder-No me mires asi-susurro

-¿Por qué?

-Me pones nerviosa-admitio-sin contar que siento a todos mirándonos

-Ignoralos-sonrio y el silencio junto a la melodía los envolvió…

El cambio de canción rompió la magia, asi como también hubo un cambio de parejas…Seiya estaba con Serena… Darién con Hotaru…kakyu con Malachite y Mina con Yaten… algunas parejas estuvieron mas que tensas durante la canción. Hotaru sonreía y miraba desafiante a Serena.

Conforme la noche avanzo las miradas entre Hotaru y Serena fueron mas que evidentes, asi como las de Yaten hacia Mina…la situación era incomoda… Seiya el se divertía de lo lindo con Kakyu, esta tomo el micrófono y asi daría comienzo a la subasta tanto de Mina como Serena…quienes subieron al escenario con kakyu, mas tardo serena en subir que Hotaru en pegarse a Darién. Serena decidió ignorar ese hecho, aunque no podía y menos después de ver la sonrisa que Hotaru le daba.

-¡Buenas Noches!-saludo la peliroja- esta Noche se subastara la compañía de estas dos bellezas-miro a ambas rubias- entre otras cosas como rifas…pero decidimos abrir antes la subasta-miro a todos los invitados-Quien ofrezca mas por alguna de ellas, gozara de la compañía de estas señoritas durante la fiesta-sonrio-Comenzamos con Mina Aino-la rubia dio un paso al frente-abrimos esta subasta con $500, ¿alguien ofrece mas?-Pregunto

-$1500-dijo Yaten poniendo nerviosa a Mina

-¿Alguien ofrece mas?-pregunto Kakyu

-$2000-dijo Malachite

-Dos mil dólares-dijo la peliroja-¿alguien ofrece mas?

-$3500-dijo Yaten viendo a su rival

-Vaya que suerte tienes Mina-dijo kakyu-¿Alguien ofrece mas?

-$4500-dijo Malachite

Seiya y Darién se miraban el uno al otro-¿alguien da mas?

-$6000-grito Yaten

Con que gusto Malachite se le hubiera ido a golpes a Yaten…-sonrio al verlo-¿Alguien da mas?-pregunto Kakyuu- Malachite podía ofrecer mas, pero no lo hizo por una sencilla razón…Yaten la quería y la diferencia radicaba en que el la tendría a su lado… mientras que Yaten solo esta noche…-¿Nadie ofrece mas?-pregunto kakyu-Vendida a la 1, 2, 3-dijo la peliroja-Felicidades Yaten-sonrio- ven por ella

Yaten subió tomandola de el brazo, ella estaba mas que tensa por la situación, asi bajaron de el escenario Mientras Malachite solo sonreria.

Pero lo que sucedería al subastar a Serena nadie lo esperaba-Bien ahora vamos a subastar la compañía de la señorita Tsukino-hablo animadamente-Abrimos esta subasta con $2000-grito ella-¿Alguien da mas?

Y fue increible entre Darién y otros dos chicos peleando la compañía de serena la subasta iba en $20,000, lo cual era una locura…10 minutos después la subasta iba en 30,000 dolares ofrecidos obviamente por Darién.

-Wow $30,000 –decia emocionada-Vaya Chiba tu si sabes lo que vale-sonrio-¿Alguien ofrece mas?

Y de pronto cuando Darién creía que estaba seguro se escucho-$35,500-todos vieron quien había ofrecido eso y la sorpresa fue grande al ver a Jedite con una sonrisa de arrogancia en los labios…el pelinegro se tenso, Kakyu estaba atónita-¿Alguien da mas?

-$40,000-Grito Darién

A jedite se le formo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-¿alguien da mas?-pregunto kakyu, todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta

-$50,000-Dijo Jedite

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar-¿Alguien da mas?-Pregunto kakyu…Darién esperaría hasta el ultimo momento… Vendida a la 1,2,…. Justo ahí Darién ofrecería dinero de no ser por que Hotaru lo beso tan inesperada mente que Kakyu llego a 3… sin que Darién pudiera hacer mas-Vendida por $50,000-dijo la peliroja

Jedite se paso de largo con una sonrisa por serena-Que gusto volver a verte-dijo el bajando con serena de ahí, quien no se dejaría intimidar

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Hotaru?-bramo furioso tomandola de los brazos-¡Tonta!-grito y la dejo ahí parada mientras buscaba a Serena… que al parecer no se encontraba en el salón.

**0-0-0**

-Pòr lo que veo Mi sobrino esta interesado en ti, lo confirme esta noche

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Yo me entiendo Serena-sonrio el-es un hecho que vales mas de lo que pague-sonrio- Imagino que mi sobrino estará molesto

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Ese es un secreto-sonrio de pronto llego Darién

-Suelta a serena-bramo

-Que gusto verte –dijo el-te recuerdo que acabo de pagar por ella

-No me importa-dijo el-jamas la dejaría contigo

-Lo dices como si fuera a robarla-miro a serena- aunque no estaría mal…supongo que una noche con ella debe ser…"Tocar el cielo", de pronto el puño de Darién se estampo contra Jedite…Este de lo mas campante le regreso el golpe a Darién iniciando una batalla de boxeo… que de no ser por Seiya y Malachite no se hubiera detenido-Este no es lugar para esto-dijo Seiya- calmate

-¿Calmarme? Deja que le rompa la cara-bramaba furioso

Jedite sonreía había descubierto el talon de Aquiles de Darién…."Serena Tsukino"-Esta es una cena benéfica Darién-hablo Jedite

-¿Y?-dijo el intentando safarse de Seiya

-Me extraña que hagas estos escándalos-dijo el- Ya nos veremos de nuevo-miro a Serena-Hasta luego-dijo retirándose de ahí

Darién estaba histérico-Maldito imbécil-dijo el

-Calmate-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-¿No lo ves? Solo quiere provocarte y lo esta logrando, vamos por algo de tomar-lo llevo por una copa para que se relajara.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en una parte alejada de la fiesta, para ser mas específicos en el jardín, estaba Mina y Yaten…-Diga lo que diga te casaras

Mina asintió-Pero de verdad no quiero hablar de eso contigo, Yo no quiero lastimarte

-Demasiado tarde-dijo el- ¿crees que soy de piedra?-la miro- me estoy muriendo por romperle la cara a ese tipejo

-No tienes por que, Yo nunca te di nada que no fuera amistad-Mina se puso seria-Y si no te comportas creo que ni eso podremos ser

-El amor e ciego… pero tu no estas ciega-su mirada se clavo en ella- estas idiotizada

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Dejame! Si yo me equivoco lo asumiré con todas las consecuencias que eso traiga…

-¿Tanto lo amas?

-Bien sabes la respuesta-dijo ella

-Mina-hablo malachite que había llegado a buscarla-Tu hermano tuvo un pleito con un un tipo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Vamos adentro-miro a Yaten-si quieres puedo pagarte…

Yaten sonrio con arrogancia-No gracias-lo miro- es evidente que tu necesitas mas ese dinero que yo-miro a ambos-Por cierto espero que tengan un lindo matrimonio-se fue de ahí dejando a Mina desconcertada… pero una cosa era cierta ..Mina no podía corresponderle

**0-0-0**

La noche avanzaba y Darién estaba de lo mas molesto por Hotaru y Jedite, no era posible que la noche hubiera terminado asi-Darién ¿estas bien?-pregunto kakyu

-Si ¿Dónde esta Serena?

-esta en el jardín con Mina ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-No

-Bueno entonces te dejo voy a despedir a los demás invitados

Hotaru se acerco a Darién-Dari…

-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!-dijo el molesto-¡No entiendes!

-El que no entiende eres tu-dijo ella

Darién se fue de largo dejándola ahí parada. Se fue al jardín a buscar a Serena, cuando la encontró Mina y Malachite ya se habían retirado.

-Serena….-hablo el, la rubia lo miro-Esta noche no ha resultado como esperaba…

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido-Ya me di cuenta

En efecto serena estaba molesta por Hotaru y por todo lo que había resultado esta noche-Vamos te llevo a casa-se ofreció, la rubia rodo los ojos-Porfavor Serena-le dio una sonrisa tierna

-Tomare un Taxi

Esa mujer era tan testaruda-Sere por favor vamos te llevare a casa

Seiya llegaba al jardín-Chicos…-se cayo al ver la cara de ambos-pero ¿Qué les paso?

-Seiya ¿me llevas a casa?-pidio serena

-Bueno…yo venia a decirles que me iba con kakyu pero si quieres puedes irte con nosotros

-No, descuida ve con Kakyu-sonrio

-Hotaru se acaba de ir…-Darién lo fulmino con la mirada-Bueno… Pues yo me voy-se despidió de serena con un beso- Nos vemos Bombón a Darién solo lo miro se notaba que el ogro en el peleaba por salir.

-Vamos-dijo el pelinegro haciendo caminar a serena

-Recuerdame no salir mas en publico contigo ¿te imaginas? Lo que diran los periódicos de sociales **mañana "La ex esposa y la Prometida juntos en un evento benefico"**

Darién rio-¿desde cuando a ti te importa eso?-ella lo miro y siguió caminando hasta llegar al estacionamiento, subieron al auto… y en el camino nadie dijo palabra alguna, se estaciono frente a la casa de la rubia…-Princesa respecto a lo que te dije, es cierto te quiero de vuelta en mi vida

Serena lo miro y suspiro-Darién…

El tomo el mentón de la rubia-Dime que tu no me quieres y entonces me voy, me alejo de ti

Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron-¿Por qué me haces esto? - El la beso y ella correspondió a ese beso, era tan absurdo negar lo que era mas que evidente, el beso termino y ellos se quedaron abrazados en silencio.-Esto es…

-¿Qué te detiene?

-Antes te entregue mi corazón y lo rompiste-la miro-¿Qué pasa si haces lo mismo?

-Te lo dije una vez y lo repito Yo no soy pèrfecto…solo se que te quiero en mi vida mas que a nada; No tengo compromiso alguno ni con Hotaru, ni con Nadie…Y hasta donde se tu tampoco-sonrio-¿Me darias una oportunidad?-su mirada se poso sobre ella.

-Mas alla de pedirme una oportunidad respondete a ti ¿Por qué me quieres en tu vida?...¿Me amas o solo soy una tabla de salvación a tu soledad?-sonrio con dulzura acariciando la mejia de Darién- Buenas noches-bajo de el auto y se metió a casa. Darién se fue de ahí.

Las ultimas palabras de serena le calaron Hondo…y aunque sabia que Serena tenia razón de dudar, el no dudaba mas, la quería en su vida…la reconquistaría.

**0-0-0**

Seiya después de dejar a Kakyu iba a su casa, en su cabeza muchos pensamientos lo rondaban, pero el pensamiento mas fuerte era para ella…Una mueca se formo en sus labios…Ante las posibilidades que cruzaron por su mente.

Esta Noche en particular las cartas fueron lanzadas al aire…fue una noche agridulce por llamarla de alguna manera.

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba en su habitación y los pensamientos estaban mas que revueltos a sus emociones…

_¿Valdra la pena arriesgarse de nuevo? Se que puedo perder y salir lastimada pero y si con un poco de suerte… el me amara como yo lo amo…-sonrio al pensar en esa posibilidad-¿Vale la pena intentarlo?-se preguntaba…_

Y es que no era para menos preguntarse eso una y otra vez…¿Darle una oportunidad a Darién?.

De cualquier manera ahora solo le interesaba dormir, poco a poco cerro los ojos hundiéndose en los brazos de morfeo…

**0-0-0**

**Hola Chicas ¡! Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado^^ Gracias por sus rw de verdad.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ahí estaba Darién con una cara de fastidio en la oficina …

"_Dale mas gasolina a ella le gusta la gasolina_-Cantaba Seiya

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS CALLATE-dijo al fin Darién

-Hay que amargado ese ¿No te gusta la canción?

-Claro que si pero llevas mas de una hora con la misma línea-dijo el serio-Y ya estoy harto si quiera aprendela completa

Seiya sonrio-pero es que …

-Ya ponte a trabajar en silencio si te escucho cantar de nuevo te amordazo-amenazo

-Claro jefe por las buenas da gusto trabajar-dijo el poniéndose a revisar los documentos con Darién, Pero fue inútil Seiya seguía repitiendo la misma línea de la canción…-Ya Ok me cayo Oye ¿Cómo vas con Serena?

-No lo se

-¿sabes? Deberías cocinarle no se creo que a las mujeres les agrada ese tipo de Detalles

-No soy muy bueno para la cocina

-Si quieres te ayudo

-¿Tu?

-Oyeme yo soy buenísimo en la cocina-dijo con orgullo-deberias de estar orgulloso de que te ofrezca mi ayuda

Darién arqueo una ceja-No me digas-lo medito-¿Enserio me ayudarías?

-Claro todo sea por Bombón-lo miro-No se por que te ama tanto la verdad

EL pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada-¿Esa es tu manera de darme apoyo moral?

Seiya sonrio-Ya no llores te ayudare-le dijo burlon

**0-0-0**

Yaten caminaba al mirador con las manos en sus bolsillos, mas serio que de costumbre, fijo su vista en el horizonte…estaba frustrado realmente Si le hubiera hablado mas claro a Mina…. Pero ¿de que hubiera servido? Si es difícil luchar contra un recuerdo…mas lo era Luchar contra Malachite que la tenia idiotizada.

De pronto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos-¿Yaten?

-Mina ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo llegando, me gusta mucho este lugar no pensé encontrarte aquí-sonrio-pense que estarías trabajando

-No, hoy no tenia animos de estar encerrado

-Si te molesta mi presencia puedo irme-dijo la rubia

-Tu no me molestas, me molesta tu futuro esposo-Yaten se dio vuelta fijando de nueva cuenta su vista al horizonte

Mina lo imito-De verdad lo siento Yaten…Eres muy lindo pero…

-Ya lo se Mina tu estas enamorada Que ironico…-sonrio-¿Qué mas sabes de el?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue de su vida lejos de ti?

-Realmente es que se que tiene un restaurante, ha tenido mujeres…y hasta ahí

-¿Hasta ahí?-dijo el viéndola de reojo

-Porfavor Yaten…

-Descuida si te quieres casar hazlo yo no voy a impedir tu boda-sonrio-ahí estare para ver como unes tu vida al "Amor de tu Vida"

Mina se sintió apenada-No es necesario

-Claro que lo es, asi me quedara claro que te perdi sin tenerte jamás-sonrio-Ojala no te lastime Mina

Y el silencio Reino entre ambos cada uno tenia un lio de pensamientos en su cabeza…

**0-0-0**

Muy tentadora era la propuesta de viajar a Londres y ayudar a Alan pero ¿seria un buen momento para irse? Quizas si… ya que Darién la estaba tentando… ese hombre era el demonio en persona.

Estaba en el super mercado haciendo las compras cuando una voz la sorprendió-Contigo quería hablar

Serena se dio la vuelta-Kakyu me asustaste-sonrio la rubia

-Perdoname serena es que desde el dia de la subasta no había podido hablar contigo

-Descuida y supongo que estas haciendo compras igual que yo-la peliroja asintió-Si gustas vamos a mi casa

-Enserio me encantaría Serena-decia le peliroja Feliz-hay tanto que debemos platicar.

,Luego de hacer las compras se dirigieron a casa de Serena.-Pasa

-Es muy bonito tu departamento

Serena asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina- es suficiente para mi-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No mejor ven y cuéntame ¿Qué pasa con Darién?

-Ni yo lo se-suspiro-Dice que fue un error dejarme ir

-Y yo supongo que tu no le crees ¿verdad?-serena no contesto-¿sabes? A Darién le cuesta tanto demostrar lo que siente… pero no por eso lo justifico; Yo no sabia las circunstancias de su matrimonio-miro a serena que se sonrojo-Creo que Darién no supo manejar las cosas

-Ni el ni yo…Yo lo amaba tanto

-¿Amabas?-la miro incrédula-¿Ya no?

-Nunca he dejado de amarlo, pero el tenia a Hotaru en su vida…no podía demostrarle que …lo sigo amando

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Eso quiero…

Kakyu rio-Ambos son unos tontos tan fácil que seria decir lo que sienten-la miro-Hotaru no creo que forme parte de la vida de Darién, talvez lo unió a ella la Pasion pero no el amor

-Puede ser-sonrio-como sea no se que hacer, estoy pensando en un trabajo que me ofrecen en Londres-Kakyu iba a decir algo pero el celular de serena timbro-¿Qué se te ofrece Darién?

-¿Podriamos cenar hoy?

-No lo creo…

-Porfavor-pidio Darién-tenemos que hablar

-Ok

-Bien enviare a Seiya por ti-dijo terminando la llamada

-Asi que cenaras con Darién-dijo kakyu-ojala sea una velada inolvidable

-No creo que la cena vaya por ese rumbo

-Serena ¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas?-sonrio-despues de todo alguien tiene que ceder, no digo que siempre lo hagas tu, solo piénsalo ¿si?

Serena se sonrojo-Lo intentare… pero y tu ¿Cómo estas? La vez pasada te vi con Seiya…

-Seiya es tan lindo-dijo la peliroja

-¿te gusta Seiya?-kakyu asintió-Vaya esto si que es novedad-sonrio- Seiya es un buen chico

**0-0-0**

-Darién debemos ir al super mercado por las cosas para la cena

-¿No seria mejor pedir comida?

-Esfuerzate Darién-dijo el-Mueve tu trasero y vámonos

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al super mercado por algunos ingredientes de cocina-¿Qué le gusta a Serena?

-Pues supongo que de todo, jamás le dice que no a una comida y menos a los postres

-MMM bueno haremos algo sencillo-caminaba por los pasillos con Darién buscando los ingredientes-Oye Y ¿Con Hotaru como están las cosas?

-De mi parte terminadas-dijo el- No la he visto pero no quisiera tenerla de enemiga ¿me entiendes? Ella es especial para mi pero no de la forma que ella quisiera

-¿Entonces por que estabas con ella?

-Ambos estábamos solos, necesitábamos compañía-sonrio-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad y Oye ¿Qué sabes de Hotaru? Es decir de su vida antes de ti

-No mucho la verdad es que Hot es muy reservada con sus cosas

Y asi siguieron hasta conseguir los ingredientes de la cena.

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su departamento específicamente en su habitación la nostalgia la invadió abrió un cajón en donde mantenía sus Diarios personales, con solo verlos su corazón se estrujo…. Comenzó a leer algunas partes que se sabia de memoria…

**15 de enero….**

_Un dia como hoy recuerdo que conoci a Malachite, aunque ya pasaron años hay cosas que no se olvidan y esa sensación al verlo la recuerdo y siento, nada ha disminuido desde ese entonces…me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para volver a verlo? ¿Qué será de el? ¿me recordara?... no puedo evitar preguntarme eso… aunque se que son preguntas que quizás jamás tendrán respuesta…._

**09 de abril….**

_No quiero ponerme nostálgica pero no puedo evitarlo, los recuerdos vienen a golpear mi mente… Hoy el cumple años y me transporte a aquellas veces en donde lo celebrábamos juntos con una película en casa y un postre… ¿Dónde quedaron esos tiempos? ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes?...si solo supiera que esta bien, podría estar tranquila…. Pero cada dia que pasa mi agonia crece mas…._

**20 de noviembre….**

_El aire navideño se siente en el aire… y todo lo que siento se torna mas difícil Noviembre y diciembre eran los meses que eramos inseparables…y extraño eso… extraño que venga a casa a despertarme temprano… y que desayunemos juntos, pasar el día viendo películas y tomar chocolate caliente… de verdad añoro eso…ya van muchas navidades añorando lo que quizás jamás será… y de verdad quisiera que su ausencia no me doliera tanto….¿por que no puedo dejar de amarlo? ¿hasta cuando sentiré esto? Hoy particularmente siento ganas de llorar… y creo que lo hare… Mi pecho duele y los recuerdos pasan por mi mente tan intactos que duelen…¿el será feliz?... Yo también quiero serlo de verdad que si…._

Mina cerro su diario Todo lo que estaba plasmado ahí aun le dolia aunque Malachite ya estuviera en su vida Todo lo que ella había sentido y vivido nadie se lo quitaría…por eso es que no entendía cuando ya se había resignado la vida lo puso de nuevo en su camino. Y estaba mas que feliz por eso. Solo ella sabia lo que sentía… aunque nadie la comprendiera.

**0-0-0**

Hotaru estaba en una cafetería, su vista estaba fija en la ventana… sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas, estaba enojada Estaba perdiendo a Darién y no le parecía justo… Ella lo quería a su lado Darién era todo para ella, aunque…-en sus labios se formo una sonrisa nostálgica-Tambien tu fuiste mi todo-dijo en su pensamiento…

**0-0-0**

-Darién lava las verduras-decia Seiya mientras tarearaba la canción

-Es enserio Seiya ya no quiero escuchar esa canción una vez mas-decia desesperado

-Ya esta bien-dijo ofendido- te perderas de escucharme cantar-lo miro-Partes las verduras y las pones a cocinar mientras yo preparo lo demás, si después de esta cena Serena no vuelve contigo; Vete a un convento-sonrio

El pelinegro seguía las indicaciones de Seiya y aunque la cocina estaba quedando desastrosa al parecer la comida estaba saliendo de lo mejor. Cuando checaron el reloj la tarde había caído-Ni siquiera para mis citas he cocinado tanto-miro la cocina-Tu vas a limpiar Darién

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Es tu casa además yo tengo que ir por bombom lo que te dara tiempo suficiente por que aun tengo que ir a casa a ducharme

-Pero Seiya…

-Nada yo ya hice mi trabajo ahora limpia-sonrio saliendo de ahí y dejando a Darién

**0-0-0**

Serena no se puso nada en especial Pues no sabia la sorpresa de la cena, aun estaba indecisa entre ir o no y las palabras de kakyu estaban haciendo eco y si ¿ella cedia? …No no eso no podía ser ya había cedido una vez… Tocaron a su puerta -¡Seiya!

-Bombón …¿No estas lista?

-Pero… solo voy a casa de Darién

Seiya no quería echar a perder la sorpresa-Bien cierto, entonces vámonos antes de que el Pobre se desespere

-¿Desesperarse?

-Bueno Bombón sabes que cuando se trata de ti pierde el control-sonrio-Vamos

**0-0-0**

Darién ya estaba listo Lucia un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa color Lila con las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos, los 3 primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados lo que dejaba ver un poco de su bien formado pecho, pocas veces Darién ha estado nervioso, Hoy era una de esas veces… No sabia si Serena lo aceptaría de nuevo en su vida, pero al menos lo iba a intentar.

Echo un vistazo a la mesa que ya estaba arreglada y servida para la ocasión, tocaron al timbre y dedujo que era Serena y Seiya

Abrió la puerta y en efecto ahí estaban ellos-Bueno yo ya cumpli disfruten la cena-Seiya se despidió

-Pasa-dijo el quitándose de la puerta

Ella entro tímidamente y es que solo ver a ese hombre le provocaba tantas sensaciones-Gracias

-Ven vamos a cenar

-Pero…

-porfavor nos esmeramos por ti

-¿Nos?

-Seiya me ayudo-sonrio tomandola de la mano hasta la mesa

Serena sonrio-Esto no era necesario Darién –el la ayudo a sentarse

-No puedes despreciar la cena ¿verdad?

Ambos comenzaron a comer en absoluto silencio Serena sentía que su corazón iba a salir de el pecho-Les quedo delicioso aunque sospecho que la mayor parte la hizo Seiya

-Hay ¿tan malo soy para la cocina?

Ella sonrio-perdoname Darién… Oye ya faltan días para la boda de Mina

-Ni me digas no se que va a pasar, pero no quiero hablar de eso por ahora

-¿No?

-el negó-quiero hablar de nosotros ¿Qué has pensado respecto a lo que te dije?

Serena bebió un poco de vino antes de contestar-La verdad es que…No he tomando una decisión

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarme de nuevo?

-No sabes en el dilema que me encuetro Darién…Una parte de mi quiere decirte si…otra parte de mi me detiene-sonrio

-Entonces Dame una oportunidad-la miro- Ya lo he dicho no soy perfecto y cometi errores y puedo cometerlos pero…Tu eres demasiado importante en mi vida

-La cena les quedo deliciosa-lo miro-Darién yo no quiero que seas perfecto Yo te ame con tus defectos

-Odio que digas que me "amaste"

Serena se limito a mirarlo estaba en una lucha por ceder e irse al infierno….-¿Por qué te molesta?

-por que me duele saber que quizás no soy nada en tu vida-se puso de pie acercándose a ella y la beso de improviso, ella correspondió al beso envolviéndose en la fragancia que Darién emanaba… sentir a Darién tan cerca provocaba estragos en ella, el beso subia de intensidad y tuvieron que separarse.

La rubia se puso de pie y el la detuvo-No te soy indiferente Serena te estremeces en mis brazos-sonrio- ¿bailas conmigo?

-¿Qué?

Darién puso una melodía en su Stereo y sin esperar que ella lo interrumpiera la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar en absoluto silencio en la sala… Serena poso con cuidado su cabeza en el pecho de el y se movio lentamente al compas de la música… Darién se dejo embriagar por el suave perfume de la rubia danzando en silencio, el tenerla asi entre sus brazos de cierta manera se sentía feliz…Tenia que perderla para darse cuenta que con ella había vivido momentos únicos.

Siguieron bailando sin pronunciar palabra alguna entre ellos a pesar de todo las palabras algunas veces estaban demás. A serena le parecía vivir un sueño; se sentía como Una Princesa de Disney… Era como vivir el cuento de la cenicienta… pero en unas horas el encanto se rompería ¿O no?, ella suspiro.

-Darién… creo que debo irme

-¿Por qué? No quiero que te vayas

-Pero debo dormir-sonrio

-Puedes dormir aquí

Ella se sonrojo-No esa no es buena idea, de verdad necesito irme

-Que yo sepa no trabajas o si

-Gracias por recordarme que soy una floja-bromeo

La canción termino y ellos se separaron un poco-Ven- la llevo hasta el sofá-Contigo siempre he empezado las cosas mal, nos casamos sin ser novios

Serena sonrio-Ni me lo recuerdes, fue tan extraño despertar de una borrachera y ser "La señora Chiba"

El la miro- ¿Aun no tienes idea de cómo llegamos al registro civil?

Serena negó-Solo recuerdo despertar en la habitación contigo

-Desnudos-dijo el provocando que se sonrojara y el rio- es increíble que te sonrojes

-Es una parte de mi vida que no me da mucha gracia-dijo ella-No pensé jamás en casarme de esa manera…y menos contigo

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno Darién tu eras prácticamente un imposible para mi-puntualizo- de hecho creo que de otra forma tu y yo no nos hubiéramos casado nunca

-La verdad es que eso nunca lo sabremos-el pelinegro sonrio-pero podemos comenzar de nuevo ¿Cierto?

-Aun no lo se-medito- Te prometo después de la boda de Mina Darte una respuesta

-¿de verdad?

-Si-miro su reloj-pero por ahora debo irme-serena se puso de pie y tocaron el timbre ambos caminaron hacia la puerta

Serena abrió la puerta-Cariño…-Hotaru miro con enojo a la rubia frente a ella y Darién deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara por que tenia que llegar-¿Qué hace esta aquí?.hablo la pelinegra

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Darién

-Queria darte una sorpresa pèro la que se la dio fui yo-miro a serena- Darién es mio

Serena frunció el ceño-Asi que es tuyo-sonrio-Y ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

Hotaru se molesto-sabes a lo que me refiero, Tu ya saliste de su vida, eres solo una equivocación en su Vida

-No me digas-sonrio la rubia-Pues hace unos momentos no lo parecía

-Hotaru entre nosotros las cosas ya estaban mas que claras-dijo el con seriedad

-Para ti están claras, para mi no ¿Quieres guerra Serena?-la miro-Te aseguro que la tendras

A Serena se le colmo la paciencia-Yo no necesito de ninguna guerra, eso te lo aseguro-sonrio y miro a Darién se alzo de puntillas y lo beso en los labios-Gracias por la cena y la rubia salió de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hotaru solo vio a Darién con los ojos cristalizados y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada mas, subió a su auto.

**0-0-0**

Conducia con lagrimas en los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que Serena estuviera ahí? Estaciono el auto y salió de el…estaba furiosa ¿Quién se creía Serena para hablarle asi?- con brusquedad limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejías.

-¿Hotaru?

-Hay ¿Qué quieres?-respondio de mala gana

-¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente ¿No vez?

El se acerco a ella-Mentirosa ¿Te ayudo en algo?

Hotaru estuvo unos minutos sin decir nada-¿Por qué la quiere a ella?

-Quizas por que en el corazón no se manda-el sonrio-Creo que deberías ir a casa ya es muy tarde

-No me des ordenes ¡Odio que lo hagas!

-Lo siento ¿piensas quedarte aquí entonces?

-Claro que no…Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería caminar un poco

El silencio los envolvió-Creo que me voy

-Descansa Hotaru

Ella simplemente subió al auto y se fue sin decir mas.

**0-0-0**

Mina desayunaba con Malachite –Ya faltan pocos días para la boda

-Asi es ¿estas deacuerdo en vivir en estados unidos?

Claro aunque me será difícil dejar a Darién

-Puede ir a visitarte

-Oye…. ¿sabes? Me encantaría saber mas de tu vida-lo miro- es decir no has sido tan detallado …

-No lo he sido por que no hay nada que contar-sonrio

Mina lo miro-¿Vamos al centro comercial? Hay cosas que aun quiero comprar

-Como gustes-dijo el

**0-0-0**

-Entonces ¿te quedaras un tiempo mas?-Preguntaba Seiya

-Si, tengo algunos eventos aquí, además…-lo miro- quiero pasar tiempo contigo

-Me siento mas que halagado por eso

-Seiya…tu …. Me gustas

-¿Cómo?-la miro sorprendido

-Perdoname no quise molestarte

-No me molestas para nada al contrario estoy halagado y sorprendido pero pensé que a ti te gustaba Darién

-¿Darién? No como crees-sonrio-ademas el quiere a la rubia

De pronto para sorpresa de Ambos ven a Yaten entrar a la cafetería en compañía de Hotaru, Seiya casi se atraganta-¿Qué hacen ellos juntos?

-Es tu hermano y Hotaru ¿No?-el asintió-Pues a lo mejor vienen a desayunar

-Pero es que es extraño además ¿desde cuando Yaten se lleva con ella? La vista de ambos se poso sobre la pareja, Yaten lucia mas serio de lo habitual, la conversación no parecía fluir mucho entre ellos

-Quizas solo la invito a desayunar por cortesía

-Bueno no importa volviendo a lo nuestro-sonrio-Tu eres adorable me gustas mucho

-No sabes como me emociona escucharlo Seiya

El chico de coleta de improviso le dio un beso fugaz en los labios-Es un placer probar los labios de la princesa de fuego-le guiño un ojo mirando su reloj-quisiera quedarme contigo pero debo ir a trabajar

-¿Te veo mas tarde?

-Claro que si, vamos te llevo a casa-ambos chicos salieron de ahí, sin ser vistos por Hotaru y Yaten.

**0-0-0**

Darién estaba en su oficina cuando entraron sin avisar-Darién que bueno que te encuentro

-Pero ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Jedite?

-Vine a negociar contigo por las buenas-se acomodo- quiero asociarme contigo, piénsalo seriamos una cadena de hoteles reconocida

-Ya somos una cadena reconocida y no me interesa tener tratos contigo Jedite, por que se bien la clase de Rata que eres

-Vamos sobrino yo los cuide

-¿Cuidarnos? Ja Nunca voy a perdonarte el que hayas maltratado tanto a Mina

-Trataba de educarla

-¡Sal de aquí!-bramo

-Voy a recuperar lo que debió ser mio…incluso mas-sonrio con burla-por cierto Tu ex Mujer esta hermosa

Darién lo agarro de el cuello-Con serena no te metas-lo contramino contra la pared

-¿Por qué no? Creeme que puedo conquistarla si lo quisiera-Darién apretó mas su cuello, pero el se safo-Me voy pero pronto tendras noticias mias

Salió de la oficina dejándolo mas que furioso y recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash back**

_A Mina se la había caído una de las copas favoritas de Jedite-Tranquila Mina dire que fui yo_

_-Pero Darién…_

_-No te preocupes ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí-le dio un abrazo a Mina que obedeció_

_Cuando Jedite se entero castigo a Darién azotándolo, le dio fuertemente en la espalda… Darién soporto el dolor pues prefería ser el y no Mina. _

_Después de ese dia paso muy adolorido y hasta la fecha tenia una cicatriz pequeña en su espalda que le recordaba la forma tan peculiar de castigar de su tio._

**Fin Flash Back **

Abrieron la puerta de la oficina-Darién toque y no contestaste-dijo Seiya

-perdona no te escuche ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-Casi bien-lo miro-todo iba bien hasta que llego Hotaru

-Tu si que tienes suerte tus dos mujeres se te juntan

-Eso no es para nada gracioso Seiya

-A lo mejor Hotaru pronto te deja en paz

-¿Por qué?

-La vi desayunando con Yaten, mientras desayunaba con Kakyu

-¿Qué? Espera esto es demasiada información, tu con kakyu y Yaten con Hotaru

-Y tu con serena deberíamos de armar una cita grupal

El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada-Pensandolo bien no creo que Yaten y Hotaru tengan algo que ver

Y de pronto entro el platinado a la oficina de inmediato sintió las miradas de Darién y su hermano-¿Qué sucede?

-Te vi con ella Yaten-acuso Seiya con seriedad

-¿Es cierto?-Pregunto el pelinegro

-¿Estan drogados ambos? Por que no entiendo de que hablan-dijo el ojiverde

-No niegues que estabas desayunando con Hotaru-hablo Darién

Yaten rio-con que era eso-dijo el- ¿estan celosos?

-¡No!-gritaron ambos chicos

-Solo la desayunamos juntos por educación-sonrio-la encontré en la entrada de el restaurante, y me saludo, la invite a desayunar juntos pero eso fue todo-dijo el-ademas yo Amo a Mina no me fijaría en la ex mujer de mi… amigo-respondio viendo a ambos

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado hay contratos que firmar, y muchas cosas por hacer-hablo Darién-asi que a trabajar

Darién le pidió un encargo a Molly y se dispuso a trabajar, definitivamente estaba preocupado la boda de Mina esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba en una video llamada con Alan-Porfavor gatita piénsalo aquí hay trabajo además mi Primo estará feliz de tenerte aquí

-¿Tu Primo?

-Si el es quien nos ofrece este trabajo además solo serán un par de meses o ¿Ha pasado algo con Darién?

Ella suspiro-Bueno… me ha pedido una oportunidad de nuevo

-¿Oportunidad para que?-Pregunto

-Una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo-dijo un tanto apenada

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas entonces?

Serena abrió los ojos enormemente –pero…

-Vamos no soy tonto Tu lo amas y es la oportunidad que esperas ¿cierto? Asi que no desaproveches esto, arregla tus cosas y acepta la oferta de trabajo, no creo que Darién se oponga ¿O si?

-Bueno….-estaba sonrojada-Prometo llegar unos días después de la boda de Mina ¿ De a cuerdo?

-Perfecto a mi primo le dara gusto conocerte

Justo en eso tocaron la puerta-Oye…

-Ve a atender seguimos en contacto y salúdame a Mina-dijo el terminando la video llamada.

Al abrir la Puerta había un enorme arreglo de rosas -¿Dónde las pongo?

-Sobre la mesa-dijo ella anonadada por semejante arreglo cerro la puerta y se acerco al arreglo las rosas olian delicioso, Tomo la tarjeta que venia en ella y la leyó.

_**Se cuanto te encantan las rosas, y como dije comenzamos mal asi que comenzare desde el principio conquistándote con detalles…Te quiero en mi Vida y no me rendiré.**_

_**Darién**_

A la rubia se le acelero el corazón en definitiva el sabia como conquistar y debía admitir que esos detalles le encantaban y seamos honestas ¿A quien no? Y mas viniendo de Darién.

**0-0-0**

-Ya con esto terminamos las compras-decia Mina entusiasmada de el brazo de Malachite

-Que bueno ha sido un dia largo de compras-sonrio

De pronto de frente venia Hotaru –Mina

La rubia la miro con seriedad-Hotaru

-Se que te casas en unos días…-la situación era incomoda

-Asi es mira te presento a mi futuro espòso-miro al platinado-Malachite- ella es Hotaru

-Mucho gusto-dijo el al momento que una llamada cai en su celular se alejo para responder

-Que todo te salga de maravilla-dijo la pelinegra-debe ser emocionante estar a punto de casarse y mas aun hacer tantos preparativos

Hotaru parecía emocionada y Mina se sintió rara al escucharla hablar asi-Pues si lo es…entenderas que si no te invito es por que…

-Lo se no te preocupes, es una lastima que no nos llevemos bien, de cualquier manera Felicidades-dijo siguiendo su camino

Mina la miro ella se veía Triste definitivamente pero eso no evitaba que le cayera mal.

**0-0-0**

Los días consiguientes a la boda de Mina, Serena y Darién habían salido ocasionalmente al parque, a tomar un helado o un café… en esas salidas Darién se había dado cuenta que estar con Serena era genial con ella podía hablar de todo y de nada. Y estaba mas convencido de que había sido un error dejarla ir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya y Kakyu habían estado saliendo no había duda que ambos la pasaban bien juntos pero Seiya… tenia el corazón "confundido" por decirlo de alguna manera, cosa que siempre le aclaro a la Princesa de Fuego, sin dar mayores detalles; ella acepto ya que tampoco buscaba casarse ni nada parecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten el estaba de un humor de perros la boda de Mina estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la había visto de lejos un par de veces acompañada de ese tipo…Habia entendido que no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión; pero eso lo hacia sentir miserable… Intento enviarle flores, chocolates, pero La misma Mina los devolvía Y un dia de tantos fue clara "NO QUIERO QUE ME ENVIES MAS NADA… con eso tuvo para desistir de esos detalles…solo le quedaba esperar la boda y ahí estaría viendo como unia su vida a la de ese tipo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru casi no salía de casa, se sentía enojada algunas veces Vio a Darién y Serena caminando por el parque y le daba rabia ver a Darién sonreir de esa manera…Ahora no se sentía bien pero ya le daría batalla a serena eso era seguro o al menos lo intentaría por Darién "Cualquier cosa" Valdria la pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba mas que entusiasmada con la boda; sin embargo a veces la nostalgia la invadía y una sensación extraña se instalaba en su pecho… Pero pensar en su Boda y en su nueva Vida la ponía feliz…Todo estaba listo Ya, sin embargo Malachite había estado ausente estos días, lo sentía tenso…Pensaba que a lo mejor era por la Boda…

Entre trabajo, Preparativos y las cosas cotidianas de el dia a Dia el dia de la boda de Mina había llegado…Mañana se llevaría a cabo esa boda que rompería el corazón de mas de uno…

Jedite estaba esperando el momento de hacer un Movimiento perfecto… contra Darién y su objetivo Era Serena Tsukino… de alguna manera le arrebataría la felicidad a Darién de las manos por que el le arrebato las empresas.

La Noche había caído en Tokio Mañana por la Tarde seria la Boda de Mina Serena, Seiya, Kakyu y Darién habían ido de compras de ultimo minuto respecto a sus atuendos. Estaban reunidos en casa de Serena.

-Darién-hablo ella con suavidad

El la miro y miro a Seiya y Kakyu-No quiero que Mina se case

El silencio reino en aquella sala-Darién Mina es adulta y no puedes protegerla-sonrio la peliroja

-Ademas si algo sale mal todos la apoyaremos-dijo Seiya-Creo que Yaten esta peor que tu

-Oigan yo no estoy deacuerdo con esto y lo saben, pero Mañana traten de disimular ¿si?-pidio la rubia- es la Boda de Mina… ella espera vernos felices

-Lo que me pides es tan difícil…

Kakyu y Seiya se miraron y decidieron irse-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo Seiya- Nos veremos mañana en el lugar de la boda-ambos se pudieron de pie-Buenas Noches –se despidió Kakyu.

Serena y Darién se quedaron solos, la tristeza se reflejaba en la cara de Darién-Debo parecer un tonto

-Nada de eso-sonrio con dulzura- pero sabes creo que debes ir a dormir eso te hara bien-le brindo una sonrisa

-¿Tu estaras conmigo verdad?-serena asintió-Gracias –dijo abrazandola de improviso y ella correspondió a ese abrazo quedándose asi, solo escuchando el palpitar de sus corazones ante el inminente silencio.-Bueno me voy a descansar tu haras lo mismo

-Si-sonrio acompañándolo hacia la puerta-Descansa Darién

-Mañana paso por ti- beso dulcemente sus labios-Descansa

Ella solo atino a asentir…lo vio ir se en el auto y cerro la puerta…. Estaba perdidamente mas enamorada de Darién, estaba asustada pero se sentía como una quinceañera… estos días había convivido con un Darién que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver…Poco a Poco se quedo dormida…Mañana de seguro seria un Dia agotador y necesitaba dormir.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola chicas Ojala el cap sea de su agrado Muchas gracias por sus Rw de verdad se les agradece el tiempo para leer y comentar.**_

_**Nos vemos Pronto.**_


	10. No te Vayas

_**Dedicado este Cap a Ross Kou…. ¡Cumpli amiga! Te quiero mucho.**_

_**0-0-0**_

La mañana llego y Darién no se encontraba de muy buen humor, por obvias razones. Y había alguien que estaba igual o peor que el…Yaten.

-¿Entonces vas a ir Yaten?-pregunto Seiya

-Si, ¿Por qué no? –dijo el con total naturalidad

-Pero no es necesario…que te lastimes asi Yaten-lo miro-Aunque no lo admitas…

-Basta Seiya, no quiero la lastima de nadie y además Estoy invitado e ire-afirmo

-Como quieras Yaten, ¿Te iras conmigo?

-Supongo que iras con Kakyu ¿No? O quizás…

-No te pases Yaten –dijo Seiya- en efecto ire con Kakyu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

• • •

Mina había despertado desde muy temprano las sensaciones que la embargaban eran Varias, estaba con sentimientos encontrados el dia de su boda… "Boda" esa palabra resonó en su mente y de pronto se le ilumino el rostro. Se iba a casar y con Malachite ¿Qué mas podía pedir?. El sueño que tantas veces anhelo se estaba cumpliendo… a pesar de Todo sentía que estaba en un sueño…Su sueño.

Volvio su vista a la cama y ahí estaba el, quien pronto seria su esposo, Malachite aun dormía. Se metió a la cama y le dio un beso fugas en los labios, haciendo que despertara-Buenos días Mi cielo-saludo ella

-Buenos días Mina-sonrio acariciando su mejia-Hoy te ves radiante me pregunto ¿Por qué será?

-MMM Creo que por que me caso contigo

El la atrajo hacia el y se poso sobre ella-Quien lo diría ¿cierto? Tu sueño se cumplirá

-Nuestro sueño-corrigio ella

-¿sabes? La luna de Miel te encantara

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A una hermosa casa en la playa, se que te encantara-sonrio el- ahí nos quedaremos el mes que dure el viaje-hizo una pausa- en ese tiempo buscaremos una casa amueblada para instalarnos

-Eso suena genial-decia emocionada-Voy a preparar algo de desayunar y luego me voy a casa de serena ahí me arreglare-el solo sonrio y la rubia salió de la cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena esperaba la llegada de su querida amiga de pronto tocaron a su puerta y como de costumbre Un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas era entregado por parte de Darién. Leyó la tarjeta.

"**Por que mi Amor por ti es mas Grande **

**Que el universo."**

**Con Amor **

**Darién.**

Los ojos le brillaban a la rubia no había duda Darién estaba ganando puntos. Las dejo sobre la mesa y se fue a la habitación a Preparar su vestido para la Boda de su mejor amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde cayo y la boda de Mina estaba a pocas Horas de ser, contra todo pronostico, asi que Seiya, Yaten y Darién estaban ya cambiándose… Los 3 llevarian trajes negros lo único que cambiaria seria el color de la camisa, realmente los 3 lucian galantes en esos trajes, en menos de una Hora partirían hacia la iglesia cada quien por su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena y Mina prácticamente ya estaban listas, Serena llevaba un vestido en Color azul de un solo hombro, la parte de la falda caia ampliamente al piso…su cabello estaba recogido en su totalidad por un Moño bajo, los zapatos altos al tono de el vestido… llevaba una hermosa pulsera en su mano izquierda y una pequeña bolsa de Mano-Estas Preciosa Mina creo que deberíamos irnos ya asi descansas en la pequeña habitación antes, asi nadie te vera hasta la Boda.

Si-decia emocionada-Muchas gracias Serena por que siempre me apoyas y se que cuanto contigo

-Vamos Mina y te seguire apoyando en lo que sea-sonrio dándole un abrazo.

Mina Lucia un Hermoso vestido en color Blanco con un escote en V en la parte de enfrente adornado con detalles de piedrecillas que adornaban de igual manera su cintura, la falda de el vestido caia hasta el piso pero no era amplia…La parte de la falda no llevaba ningún adorno en la caída simulaba varias capas que le daban la sensación a Mina que flotaba.

El cabello de Mina estaba suelto y semi ondulado de las puntas, su cabello era adornado por una pequeña tiara. Asi salieron rumbo al lugar de el enlace.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el lugar de el enlace Todo estaba Preparado ahí mismo se daría la pequeña recepción las mesas estaban adornadas con Manteles Blancos, las sillas cubiertas por fundas blancas y adornadas por un Moño Dorado, sobre la mesa habían arreglos pequeños de rosas y un pequeño detalle para cada invitado.

Mina y Serena se metieron a la habitación que daba justo al lugar de el enlace, 20 minutos después llegaba Darién, quien se quedo boquiabierto al ver a las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida-Wow están hermosas-abrazo a serena dándole un casto beso en los labios

-Te ves muy guapo-Hablo Mina

-Y tu luces como toda una Princesa-sonrio con nostalgia Darién

-Yo los dejo para que hablen a gusto-dijo serena saliendo de ahí.

-Mi pequeña Mina-susurro Darién abrazandola-Me vas a hacer tanta falta, no se en que momento te creciste tanto-sonrio-Pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo.

-Darién no estes triste, solo voy a casarme-sonrio tomando la cara de su hermano-Mirame estoy Feliz-sonrio-Y espero que Tu pronto te cases de nuevo con Serena

-Eso espero-sonrio saco de su bolsillo una cajita-Lo compre para ti

Mina abrió la cajita, dentro había una medallita con un dije de corazón adornado de piedrecillas azules-¡Darién esta hermoso!

-Lo se y se vera hermoso en ti-Fue el quien se lo puso a la rubia en el cuello-Mina si las cosas no resultaran sabes que puedes ….

-Hey no me digas eso-sonrio-Pero si algo pasa ya te dije que lo afrontare-lo abrazo- ahora ve con Serena dejame unos minutos sola ¿si?

-Claro, te quiero Mina

-Y yo a ti Darién-el pelinegro salió de ahí dejando a Mina sola, se sento en la cama y suspiro estaba nerviosa en definitiva, pero Feliz.

De pronto abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Mina supuso que era Darién , pero cuando volvió su vista Frente a ella estaba Yaten, lo que hizo que Mina se pusiera de pie inmediata mente-Solo… quería verte antes de …casarte-hablo el viendo a Mina, realmente se veía hermosa-En realidad-hizo una pausa-. Quisiera que me dijeras que No vas a casarte, y que te vas conmigo muy lejos de aquí

-No puedo hacer eso Yaten-hablo ella-Ya lo habíamos hablado y te pedi que me dejaras en paz

Yaten le dedico una Mirada que la rubia ni siquiera supo como definir-Lo se solo que quería hacer un ultimo intento, No voy a insistir mas, no te preocupes; estare ahí sonriente mientras te casas con Otro-sonrio

-Yaten…

El se acerco a ella y la beso delicadamente en los labios-Me voy la ceremonia no tarda en empezar

Y salió de ahí dejando a Mina, quien dio un suspiro y se miro al espejo; sonrio en unos minutos se casaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Afuera ya los invitados comenzaban a llegar acomodándose en sus lugares en el hermoso jardín adornado con luces tenues y una alfombra de petalos de rosas de varios colores…

-Bombón Hola

-Seiya, Kakyu que gusto verlos-sonrio

-Serena estas preciosa-dijo Kakyu de el brazo de Seiya-¿Dónde esta Darién?

-Justo iba a buscarlo pues ya Mina tiene que salir en unos minutos-sonrio-Ya Malachite ya llego

El pelinegro se acercaba a ellos-Ya es hora

-Darién cambia esa cara ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí-dijo el-supongo que raptarla no es una opción ¿verdad?

Serena lo abrazo-Tranquilo ¿si? Ahora sonríe y ve por Mina.

Darién asintió y cuando ya todo estaba Listo la ceremonia comenzó en el jardín, Mina se veía radiante mientras caminaba hacia malachite, este tomo su mano y le sonrio. Y la intima ceremonia dio comienzo Mientras Mina lucia radiante… Yaten y Darién mantenían la seriedad en su rostro…Los minutos a ambos se les hicieron eternos y aunque Yaten tenia el impulso de sacar arrastrada a Mina de ahí, desistió por muchas razones pero la mas importante…La felicidad que Mina irradiaba.

Asi que contra todo pronostico El Momento de el "Si Acepto" llego acompañado de la firma de el acta civil por los novios y testigos, el beso esperado de los novios para sellar el nuevo compromiso de vida y las felicitaciones de los invitados.

Yaten solo atinaba a mirar la situación con una seriedad indescriptible, acompañado de un trago mientras Mina y su ahora esposo recibían las felicitaciones, Malachite Lucia a Mina cual trofeo en Mano, no la soltaba para nada…el baile comenzó con los novios y la rubia estaba radiante.

-Por fin casados-sonreia

-Por fin mi cielo-sonrio el dándole un beso que fue aplaudido por los invitados a excepción de Darién y Yaten… conforme la noche avanzaba Yaten se sentía mas que incomodo.-Yo me voy –hablo

-Lo siento Yaten-dijo el pelinegro

El sonrio-Pasara no te preocupes, chicos los veo después-Yaten salió de ahí, rumbo a un bar necesitaba ahogarse en alcohol.

Mina escapo unos minutos de Malachite para sentarse en la mesa con los chicos- Los voy a extrañar

-Y nosotros a ti pero ahora eres una mujer casada-hablo serena- de verdad espero que todo vaya bien

-gracias amiga-la abrazo

-Felicidades Mina-hablo Seiya- No te olvides de nosotros

-Eso jamás prometo que los visitare en cuanto me organice-miro a Darién-Quiero hablar contigo

.-Claro-sonrio alejándose de el el bullicio de la fiesta-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Dari, no creas que no lo he notado has estado muy serio…Se que estas preocupado por mi pero…-lo abrazo- Siempre seras mi hermano, debes estar tranquilo y reconquistar a Serena ¿entendido? No metas la pata dos veces

-Estoy en eso-sonrio-Oye siempre depositare tu mensualidad para tus gastos aunque estes casada eso te corresponde-hablo- ¿sigo manejando tus acciones?

-Obvio que si Darién tu estas a cargo de eso, yo me las arreglare con lo que me depositas además buscare trabajo y Bueno ahora Malachite es mi esposo-sonrio

-¿Eres Feliz cierto?

-Mucho Darién, no imaginas cuanto ahora vamos a bailar ¿si?

Darién asintió bailando con Mina asi la noche avanzo y llego la hora de que los novios partieran.

-Cuidala o no viviras para contarlo-dijo Darién

-Descuida la cuidare-abrazo a su mujer

Se despidieron de todos y partieron de la fiesta, la nostalgia se instalo en Darién, Seiya estaba de lo mas divertido bailando con Kakyu- al menos Seiya se divierte-bromeo serena-Darién cambia esa cara ¿si? Vamos a bailar

Y Darién acepto ir a la pista con la rubia… la noche avanzo y poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando los últimos en irse fueron Seiya y Kakyu , Darién y Serena.

-Nos vemos Darién, Bombón yo llevare a Kakyu a casa-sonrio Seiya

-Se van con cuidado-dijo la rubia

-Directo a casa-bromeo Darién-Vamos Princesa te llevo

-Gracias –sonrio subiendo al auto-Darién cambia esa cara

-No puedo me he quedado solo-dijo el con tristeza

-Darién tu no estas solo…

El sonrio con dulzura-Si almenos estuvieras conmigo Serena-le dijo mientras conducía

-Darién…-susurro ella

El pelinegro detuvo el auto en medio de la nada-Quedate conmigo-pidio viéndola

-Pero es que…Llevame a casa Darién porfavor

El pelinegro puso en marcha el auto sin decir nada mas se limito a conducir sumido con muchos sentimientos en el, al llegar a casa de Serena el bajo a abrir la puerta de el auto-Sana y Salva Princesa

-Con alguien como tu es imposible no estar protegida-sonrio la rubia se debatía entre el corazón y la razón

-Bueno Me voy a Mi departamento-dijo el

-Darién espera-hablo nerviosa-Quedate

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-Quedate conmigo-sonrio con timidez-Se que puedo arrepentirme mañana pero…Mi corazón quiere que te quedes

-Princesa…

-Ven –sonrio- Te conozco y se que solo te pondrás mas triste-el entro tras de ella-Voy a cambiarme y enseguida preparo café –dijo dejándolo en la sala

Serena se puso una pijama en color azul de short y camisa y fue directo a la cocina, el pelinegro ya había puesto el agua para el café-Dejame prepararlo

-Como quieras-sonrio serena sentándose mientras el pelinegro preparaba el café, y lo sirvió llevando ambas tazas a la mesa.

Por unos segundos un silencio se formo entre ellos-Serena tu…¿Aun me quieres?

-¿Es importante saberlo para ti?-pregunto y Darién asintió-Te Amo como el Primer Dia Darién-dijo al fin-pero tu estabas con Hotaru y decidi sacarte de mi corazón-lo miro-pero fracase en el intento

-Serena, Princesa escuchar que aun me amas me pone feliz-sonrio-como no tienes una idea

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella con seriedad

-Por que yo te amo, y tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de eso-tomo su mano-pero ya no quiero estar lejos de ti

Los ojos de serena se crsitalizaron-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy enserio, no te quiero lejos de mi, te quiero conmigo, en mi vida para siempre-la miro-No soy perfecto pero prometo ser una persona que te merezca

Ella se puso de pie y lo abrazo-Darién…-susurro y el la envolvió en sus brazos

Poco a poco buscaron sus labios, dándose el beso que ambos habían anhelado todo este tiempo y se quedaron abrazados un momento, hasta que Serena bostezo-¿Tienes sueño?

-Estoy cansada ¿podriamos dormir?

-Yo tenia en mente otra cosa-dijo al oído de la rubia provocando que se ruborizara

-¡Darién!-grito apenada

-¿Qué? Vamos a la habitación entonces-dijo el tomandola de la mano-¿Puedo darme un baño?

-Si, en aquel cajón tengo ropa de Alan creo que puede quedarte

Darién enarco una ceja-¿Por qué tienes ropa de el?

-A veces se quedaba a dormir aquí-dijo calmada-con Mina, no me mires asi Darién

-Ok voy a darme un baño, no tardo-dijo con seriedad metiéndose al baño

Serena se acomodo en la cama con un libro en mano que se dispuso a leer mientras Darién tomaba el baño, cuando el pelinegro salió le fue imposible concentrarse en la lectura, ya que el cuerpo tan bien formado de Darién la distraía mucho. El pelinegro noto el nerviosismo de la rubia y sonrio, tomando el pantalón de pijama se fue al baño, saliendo minutos después solo con el puesto y con su torso al descubierto; provocando el sonrojo inevitable en la rubia.

Se metió a la cama con ella-es mi impresión o ¿estas nerviosa?

-No y porfavor muévete-dijo ella separándose de el

-Yo te pongo nerviosa-sonrio el

-Eres un…-no pudo responder por que el pelinegro la beso al principio se tenso al sentir los labios de Darién sobre los suyos, pero la fuerza de voluntad la abandono y correspondió al beso de Darién, se separaron por falta de aire y el sonrio con dulzura-Te Amo Serena

-Y yo a ti –susurro para volver a unir sus labios en un beso

Darien volvio a besarla de nuevo recostandola poco a poco sobre la cama quedando el sobre ella ..beso su cuello delicadamente mientas poco a poco intruducia sus manos bajo la blusa de la rubia, sintiendo la tibiesa de su piel... Darién acariciaba con suavidad el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos muy hábilmente sin abandonar sus labios

-Serena-murmuro el con la voz cargada de deseo-Te deseo-susurro

-Y yo a ti-dijo serena provocando que esas palabras hicieran eco en Darién-Quiero estar contigo-dijo ella enternecida ante las caricias de Darién

Darién disfrutaba de los roces entre ambos cuerpos y de las sensaciones que la rubia provocaba en el, con delicadeza Darién quito con delicadeza la pijama de la rubia…Acaricio con delicadeza los senos de la rubia haciéndola estremecer al contacto.

El pelinegro bajo por el vientre de la rubia dejando un camino de besos, al notar lo que causaba en la rubia se sintio inmensamente feliz... bajo de nueva cuenta a su vientre y delicadamente acaricio su intimidad haciendo que la rubia gimiera de placer ante tal accion...

Comprobo que estaba mas que lista para recibirlo dentro de ella... con mucho cuidado se coloco sobre ella abriendo las piernas de Serena con delicadeza... entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y le dedico una sonrisa tierna… y la penetro poco a poco, hasta que sus cuerpos se acoplaron, el pelinegro se empezó a mover lentamente dentro de ella; y poco a poco las envestidas fueron mas fuertes, mientras sus cuerpos danzaban al compas de sus movimientos….Las envestidas de Darién de pronto se volvieron mas fuertes y rapidas, en la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos al unir sus cuerpos…. Ambos se quedaron abrazados, serena estaba sobre el pecho de Darién, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos-¿Estas bien?

-Si-dijo la rubia -¿Darién?

Dime ¿Qué sucede princesa?

Serena acariciaba el pecho de Darién circularmente con su dedo-despues de esto…

-Serena-hablo el interrumpiéndola-Si por mi fuera me casaba mañana mismo contigo-sonrio-pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, te mereces una boda de ensueño…

-No quiero casarme Darién

Esto dejo helado a Darién-¿Cómo?

-Quiero que estes seguro de que me quieres en tu vida, y pare eso tenemos que comenzar de nuevo

-Entiendo-respondio jugando con un cabello de la rubia-Sera como tu quieras entonces

Un comodo silencio se hizo entre ambos hasta quedar dormidos abrazados….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertaba en su habitación busco a Darién y al no sentirlo despertó de inmediato dando un salto de la cama al suelo, se puso su bata y de pronto sintió ese olor delicioso de café, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí lo vio "cocinando" o "Haciendo el intento"-¿Darién?

-Mi amor-la miro y camino hacia ella dándole un beso-Hasta que despiertas

-Pense que lo había soñado..

-No, de hecho podemos repetirlo para que veas que fue muy real

-¡Darién!-grito

-Esta bien siéntate ya sirvo el desayuno-sonrio

Sirvio Fruta unas tostadas Jugo y café-MMM delicioso

-ahora desayunemos tengo que ir a trabajar y tu ¿Qué haras?-pregunto-ahora que no esta Mina…

-Hay ni me lo digas-dijo con cierta tristeza-Ya vere que hago

-¿Te veo en la noche?

-Claro-sonrio la rubia que estaba mas que feliz con lo que estaba pasando

Asi que desayunaron comodos y tranquilos….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Yaten-hablaban

-MMM

-Despierta

-MMM ¿Qué sucede Seiya?

-¿No vas a ir a la oficina hoy?

-No, quizás vaya mas tarde aun no lo se-se acomodo en la cama -¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

-Bueno querías aventarte de un puente-bromeo-No es cierto pero casi te ahogas en alcohol. Bueno entonces te dejo voy a desayunar con kakyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakyu estaba en la cafetería esperando a Seiya para desayunar, mientras había pedido un café, de pronto llego Seiya a la cafetería-¡Kakyu!-saludo desde la entrada acercándose a ella-¿Te hice esperar?

-Descuida recién llego-sonrio-Gracias por desayunar conmigo

-Gracias a ti –sonrio guiñando el ojo-¿Pedimos de comer?-la chica asintió y pidieron de desayunar

-¿Cómo esta Yaten?

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien-sonrio-anoche bebió hasta perder el sentido-bromeo

-Es una pena, en definitiva el amor es raro

-¿Te has enamorado Kakyu?

-Claro que si-bebio de su café-y tu Seiya

El sonrio-Por supuesto que si

-¿ Y que paso?-se mostro interesada

-Diferencia de caracteres, Falta de madurez de ambos y un poco de capricho de ella-sonrio

-¿Asi que caprichosa?-rio-Todas las mujeres lo somos

-Si, lo he notado pero bueno terminemos de desayunar ¿si? Tengo que ir a la oficina

-Pense que descansarían hoy

-No, Bueno tenemos muchos pendientes

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pelinegro ya estaba en la oficina, Seiya entraba a saludar y al verlo se quedo extrañado-Buenos días ¿A que debemos esa sonrisota Darién?-se acomodo en la silla-Siendo Honesto esperaba que estuvieras como ogro, aunque hoy mas

-¿sabes que? Ni tus comentarios me quitaran la alegría que tengo hoy

-Esto se pone interesante ¿A quien le debemos el buen humor?-pregunto con interés-Darién lo miro-Ay no me digas que…!Serena y Tu!-exclamo

Darién asintió-¿ves? Tengo razones para estar mas que feliz-de pronto Seiya se puso serio-¿Qué te paso pensé que te daría gusto?

-Antes que nada respondeme algo-¿Volvieron bajo el efecto de el alcohol? ¿o en sus 5 sentidos? Es que con ustedes no se sabe, además imaginate que ahora sea ella quien no recuerde nada-dijo el con una gran seriedad

Darién frunció el ceño-Te aseguro que que ella recuerda perfectamente lo que paso anoche

-¡Hay que picaron saliste Darién!-dijo riendo

-¡Basta Seiya!-dijo sonrojado

-¿Qué? Yo solo dedusco lo que paso anoche

-Ya deja de sacar deducciones y hay que ponernos a trabajar por cierto ¿Y Yaten?

-Indispuesto-dijo el

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la tarde Serena había llamado a Alan para confirmar que en dos días estaría en Londres. Ahora solo había que decírselo a Darién.

Hotaru estaba en casa y de Pronto tocaron a su puerta, ella abrió-¿si?

-Hotaru mucho gusto ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Alguien que tiene intereses en común contigo-sonrio

-Lo lamento pero no se quien eres-intento cerrar la puerta-¿Qué te pasa?

Empujo la puerta y la tomo de el brazo-Vas a escucharme quieras o no-la empujo cerrando la puerta-Ahora siéntate

-¡No!-ella intento salir

-Escuchame bien –hablo –tu decides ¿por las buenas o las malas?-sonrio-Piensalo ya tendras noticias mias –se volvió a abrir la puerta saliendo de ahí

Dejando a Hotaru confundida pues no entendía ¿Cuáles eran los intereses en comunes? Y mucho menos conocía a esa persona….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién llegaba a casa de Serena-¡Darién!-lo abrazo

-Hola princesa te extrañe

-Y yo a ti la cena esta lista-dijo ella tomandolo de la mano

-wow y ¿a que debemos la cena?

-Bueno…¿cenamos?-Darién asintió y ambos comieron con tranquilidad, que pronto se terminaría

-¿Pasa algo Princesa? Te noto nerviosa-hablo

-Es que hay algo que quiero decirte Darién

-Tu seriedad me asusta ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno-jugaba con la copa de vino-Tu sabes que Alan me ofreció trabajar con el…

-Aja ¿Y?-pregunto el frunciendo el ceño

-Pues veras, es un proyecto muy bueno y sabes que… es una buena oportunidad…

A Darién no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que esto tomaria-¿Y lo que me quieres decir es?-pregunto mirándola

-Bueno en dos días me voy –solto

-¿Disculpa? Creo que escuche mal

-No Darién no escuchaste mal-dijo ella- me ire pero será por un mes, máximo dos

-Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo abordaras el avión? ¿ o cuando estuvieras con Alan?-la miro molesto

-Oye espera Darién no digas las cosas en ese tono-hablo ella-en primera no me voy con Alan, voy por una oferta de trabajo y apenas lo decidi en la mañana-lo miro-Darién sabes como soy y lo importante que es esto para mi

-Lo se pero ¿Por qué irte ahora?-la miro-Apenas anoche te recupere y ahora te vas

Ella lo miro-Voy a trabajar no a casarme con Alan-sonrio con dulzura-Yo te amo a ti

-Pero es que no quiero que te vayas, Tu no tienes necesidad de trabajar y lo sabes

Serena frunció el ceño-Ese es un problema contigo Darién, Quieres controlar lo que hago

-No princesa no lo tomes asi es solo que…No quiero estar lejos de ti y menos saberte cerca de el

Serena rio-porfavor Alan es mi amigo no hay de que preocuparte-hizo una pausa-Ademas si me conoces sabes bien que no cambiare de opinión

El frunció el ceño-Decora el hotel…

-Por si no recuerdas esta recién decorado por Mina y por mi-se puso se pie tomandolo de la mano y yendo al sofá, se acomodo sobre el pecho de el-Porfavor Darién no me hagas difíciles las cosas, Prometo regresar antes de los dos meses de ser posibles

-No estoy deacuerdo pero como igual te iras-la abrazo-Te Amo y será terrible estar este tiempo sin ti

-A mi regreso prometo recompensarte-sonrio-con lo que tu quieras

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-la miro-¿segura?

Ella asintió-Si. Lo que quieras

-Perfecto entonces siendo asi en dos meses recibire mi recompensa-besos sus labios-y será lo que yo quiera

-Claro Darién-acaricio su mejia-Eso si Darién Alexander yo solo te pediré una cosa en mi ausencia

-¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero que Hotaru este cerca de ti-dijo con seriedad

Darién se hecho a reir-¿celosa?

-No te burles esa mujer esta enamorada de ti-hizo un puchero

-Descuida Princesa la mantendré a raya-la miro-ahora quiero repetir lo de anoche ¿si?

-¡Darién!-dijo sonrojada

-Tomare eso como un si-se levanto tomandola en brazos y llevándola a la habitación en donde Hicieron el amor hasta cansarse y quedarse dormido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos días Después…**

Darién llevaba a serena al aeropuerto, Muy de mala gana había aceptado que ella se fuera por dos meses o menos de ser posible-¿segura que no prefieres quedarte?

Ella negó-ya hablamos de eso-dijo ella

Y ya no dijeron mas en todo el camino al llegar al aeropuerto, la ayudo con su equipaje y la tomo de la mano caminando con ella-Seran las semanas mas largas de mi vida

-Las mias también Darién pero prometo llamarte a diario ¿si? Ademas Seiya y Yaten te harán compañía

-Bonitas manos en las que me dejas Serena-bromeo

-Vamos no seas malo, además esta Kakyu asi que no estaras solo.-sonrio-Porfavor no llames a Mina recuerda que esta de Luna de Miel, ella se comunicara cuando pueda ¿Lo prometes?

-Claro lo prometo-la beso tomandola de la cintura y profundizando el beso, se separaron-Y tu no olvides que Me recompensaras cuando regreses

-No lo olvidare lo prometo-volvio a besarlo y lo abrazo-Te Amo Darién

-Y yo a ti Princesa

Llamaron para abordar su vuelo-Bien es hora te llamo al llegar ya tienes el numero de el hotel

-Es uno de mis Hoteles Serena-rio-Tendras la mejor suite ya están esperándote-la beso por ultima vez-Te extrañare

-Y yo a ti, Portate bien –volvio a abrazarlo y suspiro- es hora de irme

Ella camino a abordar su vuelo mientras Darién la miraba perderse al mezclarse con la gente.

Se marcho de ahí y solo tendría que esperar las semanas mas largas de su vida y después pediría su recompensa-Una sonrisa surco su rostro….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Holaaaaaaa Bueno Hoy solo quise enfocarme en la Boda de Mina y la Reconcilaicion de Serena/Darién, asi como la partida de ella ^^ Para el próximo cap veremos que pasa con ellos. Muchas gracias por leer se les agradece muchísimo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**La vida pone situaciones que muchas veces **_

_**Parecen ser… pèro no son…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apenas llegaba al Hotel el botones con toda amabilidad la acompaño a su habitación

—es un placer tenerla por acá señorita Tsukino—hablo abriendo la puerta y la dejo pasar, Serena se quedo maravillada ante lo que veía, —espero que todo sea de su agrado

—Si Gracias—hablo anonadada, el chico salió de la habitación la cual estaba adornada con muchos arreglos de rosa, no había duda que era la mejor habitación se acerco a un arreglo que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala

_Supongo que el viaje ha sido agotador pero espero que todo sea de tu agrado, Te Amo…Darién Chiba_

La rubia estaba cansada en efecto pero ver aquellos detalles de Darién la hicieron sentirse tan emocionada, que por un momento todo cansancio se olvido… decidió llamarlo

—Hola —contesto Darién

—Darién mi Vida todo esta hermoso—sonreía—pero no debiste molestarte

—Princesa nada es Molestia cuando se trata de ti, tienen ordenes precisas de atenderte como lo que eres

— ¿Qué soy Señor Chiba?

—Mi princesa—dijo el con una dulzura que hizo sonrojar a Serena

—Y tu mi Principe, Siempre lo has sido—miro su reloj—Bueno prometo llamar mañana cuando sepa que hare ¿Ok?

—Perfecto esperare ansioso tu llamada, aunque sabes que si decides regresar yo estaré feliz

—Darién ya hablamos de eso ve el lado bueno, Te complaceré en lo que me pidas

—Solo por eso hare lo posible por soportar dos largos meses sin ti

Serena sonrió—bien Hasta Mañana Darién

—Descansa Princesa—dijo el colgando

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos de el sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que Serena abriera lentamente los ojos, bostezo y se puso de pie llegando hacia la ventana, la vista era espectacular definitivamente con que gusto se quedaría a vivir ahí … pero con Darién. La sola idea de imaginarse eso la puso feliz, decidió darse un baño y luego pedir algo de desayunar, Anoche después de hablar con Darién había dicho a Alan que ya estaba en Londres, por lo que dentro de una Hora se reunirían.

Asi que entre desayunar, Admirar los detalles de aquella lujosa habitación y vestirse la hora se fue volando. Minutos después le avisaban que Alan la esperaba en el Lobby de el Hotel, asi que bajo a recibirlo.

—Estas Preciosa—la miro y luego abrazo—que gusto Verte Serena

Ella corespondio a su abrazo—gracias Alan a mi también me da mucho gusto verte y tu wow parece que el cambio te ha sentado muy bien y ¿A dónde vamos?

—A caminar por ahí quiero que me cuentes lo que pasado en mi ausencia—le ofreció su brazo—Claro si "Don todo poderoso" no se enoja

—No seas pàyaso vamos a caminar para ponerte al tanto entonces—hizo una pausa—, pero ¿No veremos a tu Primo?

—Claro que si cenaremos con el

—Perfecto entonces vamos

Salieron de el hotel, siendo Londres una Hermosa ciudad tenia que conocer aunque fuese un poco de ella, No era la Primera vez que estaba ahí pero la vez pasada habían sido las circunstancias muy distintas

—Se que te encantaran los lugares que visitaremos hoy

—¿Qué tienes en Mente?-Pregunto emocionada mientras el aire londinense jugaba con sus rubios cabellos, ella disfrutaba de el recorrido en la carretera.

Alan condujo en total silencio observándola de ves en cuando, pero no quiso interrumpir ese momento, hasta llegar al lugar al cual había decidido llevarla.

—Llegamos hablo —bajando de el auto y ayudando a la rubia

—Ay por Dios es divino—comento emocionada

—Y eso que solo has visto la fachada, adentro te sentiras como la Sirenita sonrió—SEA LIFE LONDON AQUARIUM es precioso supongo que no habías venido aca Ella negó—Me faltan tantas cosas por ver—sonrió como niña pequeña jalando a Alan —Vamos Y así comenzaron el recorrido por uno de los mejores acuarios de Londres, conforme se adentraban en el la rubia lucia anonadada, el laberinto que conformaba el acuario era impresionante y se mostraba interesaba hasta por el mas mínimo detalle , aquel acuario se dividia por tematicas… habían tantas especies en el como medusas, pulpos, sepias y otras especies como tiburones o distintas clases de peces. El recorrido fue de lo mas emocionante para la rubia—tenias razón Alan esto es genial con que gusto me quedaría a vivir en esta hermosa ciudad —Supuse que te gustaría —Me encanto. . . . . . . El recorrido termino en una cafetería muy modesta cerca de el hotel—¿Dónde conocere a tu Primo? —¿Te parece bien en el Milenium? —comento— a las 8 —Perfecto ahí estare —Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo estuvo la boda de Mina? —Fue muy emotiva y ella se veía hermosa como no tienes una idea, esta enamorada —sonreía—Aunque ya sabes Darién y Yaten desconfían de Malachite—hizo una pausa—Siendo honesta yo también, pero espero que solo sean tonterías —Vaya me hubiera encantado estar ahí, esperemos tener noticias de ella muy pronto—tomo un sorbo de su café Y disfrutaron el atardecer en aquella hermosa ciudad despidiéndose y quedando de verse en la Noche en el restaurante . . . .

Esa Noche en el restaurante los dos hombres esperaban a Serena la cual hacia acto de aparición en un Vestido corto color Cielo—Buenas Noches—Saludo con una hermosa sonrisa

—Serena Gatita estas preciosa—dijo Alan poniéndose de pie para ayudar a Serena a sentarse

—Gracias—sonrió mirando al otro hombre frente a ella

—Mira te presento a Mi Primo —fijo su vista en el hombre—Haruka Tenou

Era Imposible no admitir que aquel Hombre era de lo mas apuesto—Un placer conocerlo

El tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza—Llamame Haruka—sonrió mirándola—, Vaya veo que Mi Primo se quedo corto al decir que eras hermosa

Las mejías de la rubia ardieron de inmediato ante semejante cumplido de el—Gra..gracias

—Tengo muy buenas referencias laborales de ti—la miro— Por parte de Alan y las que corrobore por mi cuenta, me encantaría que trabajaras para mi

La rubia miro a Alan,— Bueno aun no tomo una decisión al respecto; me gustaría saber de el proyecto

—Basicamente tu trabajo consistiría en Decorar el Apartamento, son 20 Departamentos en Total recién terminados en una de las Zonas mas exclusivas de Londres—bebió vino con mucha elegancia—Estoy abierto a tus sugerencias

—Me gustaría conocer el Proyecto—contesto— y basada en eso dar mi opinión

—Excelente entonces mañana te llevare a conocer el proyecto—miro a Alan—¿Qué opinas crees que se quede?

—Si el Ogro Chiba la deja—sonrió

Haruka se sorprendio— Ese apellido me suena—se quedo pensando unos Minutos—Corrijanme pero ¿Hablamos de Darién Chiba?

—El mismo —confirmo Alan —¿Lo conoces?

—No, solo he escuchado hablar de el—miro a Serena —Por lo que se es un Hombre de Armas tomar

—Vaya que si—afirmo Alan

La cena avanzo entre anécdotas personales y cuestiones de trabajo, Serena se sentía muy a gusto ahí, la compañía de ambos era mas que agradable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos días después de meditarlo y ante la insistencia de Darién de que regresara a Tokio acepto comenzar a trabajar con Haruka, el cual estaba mas que encantado con la decisión de Serena.

Alan y Haruka se encontraban en la Oficina—Vaya Serena es una belleza, ¿Por qué dejaste de insistir? — Pregunto Haruka con Curiosidad

—El Motivo es muy Simple "Darién Chiba"—recalco— ella esta enamorada de el desde hace Mucho, Incluso después de divorciarse lo sigue amando

—¿Qué? ¿estuvo casada con Darién? — Pregunto desconcertado — Vaya eso si que es una sorpresa y actualmente ¿Qué hay entre ellos?

—Pues van por el camino de la reconciliación

—Es una lastima pero bueno aun no todo esta dicho

—Ya te adverti que pierdes tu tiempo

—Lo se, pero si se me presenta la oportunidad la aprovechare—sonrió— sabes que Juego limpio

Y justo en ese instante entraba Serena con una enorme sonrisa—Buenos días

—Buenos días Sere—saludo Alan

—Bienvenida bien que les parece si ¿Vamos al Proyecto para hacer un presupuesto de lo que hay que comprar e ir por lo que se necesitara

—Me parece perfecto—decía serena entusiasmada

Y así avanzaron los días Para Darién y Serena separados por Kilometros de distancia….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Tokio.

—No se por que Hotaru no entiende—decía Darién desesperado—Crei que ya le había quedado claro

—Si quieres puedo hablar con ella—se ofreció Seiya— aunque no prometo que te deje en paz

Yaten miro a Seiya—Hay porfavor Seiya ¿Qué vas a decirle?-pregunto el platinado usando un tono ironico

—Solo vere que puedo lograr—dijo el—supongo que Serena no sabe de esto ¿cierto?

—No, tampoco quiero que Serena me mande al demonio

Seiya miro su reloj—Bueno yo debo ir por Kakyu, nos veremos mañana—miro a su hermano—Llegare tarde

—Eso ya no me extraña—soltó riendo junto a Darién

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru estaba en un Bar, necesitaba beber algo, para calmar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, De pronto pidió un nuevo trago el cual bebió de golpe…Unos Minutos bastaron para que comenzara a sentirse mal, lo que ocasiono que a penas saliera y llegara a su auto….Para perder el conocimiento por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya y Kakyu caminaban por el parque—Por lo que vi tuviste un dia agotador

—lo Fue Seiya eso de Modelar no es solo pararte y ya—decía la peliroja—pero al fin terminamos, muero de hambre

—Entonces te invito a cenar

—No me lo tomes a mal pero quisiera ir a casa, a menos que cenemos ahí

—Perfecto cocinare algo rápido—sonrió el chico de coleta tomando a la peliroja por la cintura.

Y se dirigieron a su casa en donde el chico de coleta cocino un Spaguetti que le quedo mas que delicioso acompañado de un buen Vino, Para Kakyu era lo maximo — ¿Entonces tienes un nuevo contrato?

—Claro que si estoy muy emocionada—sonrió—Modelare Ropa interior de una diseñadora muy reconocida

—¿Ropa interior?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo Seiya que no pudo evitar

La chica asintió—si, ¿Tiene algo de malo?-fruncio un poco el ceño

—No para nada, eres Preciosa y puedes hacerlo, solo que me sorprendio

—¿Iras a verme al desfile?, de hecho tengo pases para Yaten, Darién y tu—lo miro— así que les prohíbo decir que no

Seiya sonrió coqueto—No creo que ninguno se oponga, es mas yo me encargare de que vayan

—Perfecto ¿Cómo sigue Yaten?

—No ha querido hablar nada de Mina, supongo que es mejor

—¿Seiya tu y yo podemos llegar a algo mas?, —Pregunto directa

Seiya se levanto de su lugar y la atrajo hacia el—Eres hermosa te lo he dicho desde siempre, pero tampoco voy a mentirte

—Lo se en tu corazón hay otra—sonrió—pero te propongo un Trato

—Dime

—Bueno Seiya ambos somos personas maduras, no somos un par de adolescentes —hizo una pausa— así que te propongo que Tengamos una relación sin compromiso alguno mas que el de hacernos compañia, Lo propongo por que me Gustas Mucho Seiya—kakyu lo miro

—Vaya me has dejado sorprendido realmente no esperaba una propuesta así de tu parte

La peliroja sonrió—Tampoco espero que me propongas matrimonio Seiya pero la vida me ha enseñado a ser Practica en algunas situaciones —hizo una pausa— me haces sentir muchas cosas — suena raro pero lo nuestro seria algo sin ataduras

—Siendo honesto tu también me gustas mucho Kakyu pero ¿Funcionara una relación así?

—Es muy simple de saber, hay que intentarlo—hablo con naturalidad— si no funciona tan amigos como siempre—se acerco a Seiya y lo beso

El correspondió a su beso, obviamente le gustaba Kakyu— Me sorprende que no seas como las demás chicas—hizo una pausa— es decir pedirían compromiso de inmediato

—En mi trabajo y en mi ambiente he aprendido muchas cosas Seiya—sonrió—una de ellas a vivir la vida como venga, mis relaciones anteriores también han sido de esta forma, no serias el primero—dijo con franqueza

Seiya estaba anonadado por la franqueza de la peliroja— esta bien Kakyu hagamos el intento—dijo besándola

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Hotaru despertaba en su habitación y no precisamente en las mejores condiciones de el Mundo…No hacia falta ser advino para deducir lo que había pasado ahí… a un lado de la cama encontró un sobre al abrirlo leyó el papel que estaba ahí junto a las fotografías, la angustia la invadió….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿sabes? — Kakyu no quisiera irme pero debo hacer algo antes de ir a casa

—¿Se puede saber que?

—Un asuntillo pendiente — la beso—Prometo que comemos juntos mañana

—MMM Seiya no se si pueda, mejor te llamo para confimar ¿si? Mañana es un dia de sesión de Fotos enteros

—Ok esperare tu llamada entonces—volvió a besarla despidiéndose de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru se había dado un baño y se servia un te para relajarse, aun estaba un poco aturdida; de Pronto tocaron a su puerta, el corazón le dio un Vuelco, pero abrió la puerta —¿Tu?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No tenemos nada de que hablar—respondió ella

—¿estas bien Hotaru?-Pregunto el chico entrando a casa y ella se aparto

De la nada se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo—Seiya—gimio

El chico de coleta se sorprendio pero correspondió al abrazo—¿Qué sucede Peque?

De Pronto ella comenzó a llorar mientras el solo se dedico a abrazarla protectora mente, pasaron unos minutos en total silencio —Perdoname Seiya no se que me paso—se diculpo alejándose de el

El la miro extrañado—No te disculpes Hotaru, ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si—sonrió con timidez— ¿A que debo tu visita Seiya? — camino hacia la sala—¿Quieres te?

—No es mala idea—sonrió el chico

Hotaru llevo las tazas hacia la sala— Es ironico estar aquí juntos—hablo la chica

—Como en los viejos tiempos—hablo Seiya

—Bien Seiya dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Es tan raro estar aquí para hablar de esto—la miro—pero vengo a hablar de Darién—hotaru frunció el ceño—¿Por qué no te vas de viaje? Digo poner distancia entre Darién y tu seria buena idea—Seiya buscaba las palabras adecuadas—Debes entender que el esta enamorado de Serena… Y que lo de ustedes ya fue

—¡Yo amo a Darién!

El sonrió con ternura— te conozco mas de lo que crees y No lo amas, te estas aferrando a el por capricho—dijo con naturalidad — Porfavor Peque no te aferres a el

—Me quede sin Papa—Miro al chico con los ojos cristalizados—en ese momento Darién llega a mi vida y se convierte en mi Todo…—Ni siquiera estabas tu conmigo Seiya

—Muy cierto no estuve por que no lo creí prudente, además no terminamos en los mejores términos, pero yo…

—Tienes razón Discúlpame Seiya —sonrió—quizás lo mejor sea irme lejos de Darién y de ti

A Seiya ya no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación en definitiva—Solo piensa las cosas ¿si? — le dio un beso en la frente—Hasta luego

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente en Londres…

Un hermoso arreglo de flores adornaba la oficina de la rubia al entrar—¡Que hermosas!-exclamo viendo la tarjeta y eran de Haruka, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Y Justo en ese instante Haruka entraba a la oficina—Hola Preciosa, espero que las flores sean de tu agrado

—emm Muchas gracias Haruka, no te hubieras molestado

—No es una molestia, espero que estes a gusto aquí

—Claro que si—sonrió— en un rato mas me voy las personas que me ayudarían llegan en una hora ¿Dónde esta Alan?

—Salio a hacer un par de diligencias pero regresara mas tarde—sonrió

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru estaba en una tienda exclusiva agencia de Modelaje—¡Beryl! Que gusto

—Hotaru ¿Cómo estas? Mira que me costo mucho localizarte

—Lo siento hace tanto tiempo que perdimos el contacto—se disculpo la chica—pero aquí estoy ya—dio un vistazo a la pasarela

—Me encantaría que trabajaras para mi—decía Beryl entusiasmada

—Hace mas de un año que no me paro en una pasarela

—Vamos querida lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida, además tu y Mi modelo consentida juntas serian una sensación

—Wow así que tienes una Modelo consentida y ¿Quién me quito mi lugar?-Pregunto fingiendo enfado

—Ven vamos a su camerino y te la presento—la tomo de la mano y al llegar toco la puerta y entro—Kyu espero no molestar pero quería presentarte a una gran amiga

La chica se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Beryl y Hotaru—Claro que no es ninguna molestia —sonrió

—Mira Hotaru ella es mi Modelo consentida, Kakyu la Princesa de fuego

—Vaya que coincidencia—sonrió Hotaru con cierta arrogancia que no paso desapercibido para Kakyu

—¿Se conocen? — interrumpió Beryl

—Si—respondió con simpleza Hotaru

—Entonces supongo que será fácil para ustedes trabajar Juntas ¿No?

—¿Qué? — Pregunto Kakyu

—Cuando comencé con esto Hotaru Fue mi Primer Modelo—decía Beryl orgullosa—Y juntas harian buena combinación o ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

—Por mi Parte Ninguno—hablo la peliroja

—Sabes también que por mi Parte Ninguno —sonrió Hotaru

—Entonces ¿comienzan a ensayar juntas? —preguntaba Beryl emocionada a lo que ambas asintieron afirmativamente

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya y Yaten en la oficina— A ver Seiya entonces tienes una "Relacion" con Kakyu y Fuiste a pedirle a Hotaru que se alejara de Darién ¿cierto? — a lo que el asintió—Yo no se quien esta peor sentimentalmente si tu o yo — hablo con sinceridad

—Ni me lo digas

Justo en ese momento entraba Darién—¿Qué les pasa?-Pregunto—Tienen unas caras largas que no pueden con ella

—Bueno… anoche fui a hablar con Hotaru—comento Seiya—pero no creo que sirva de Mucho y… Creo que soy novio de Kakyu o algo así

Darién frunció el ceño—¿Crees? ¿Cómo es eso? —Y Seiya le conto lo que había pasado con la peliroja—Vaya no me sorprende de Kakyu

—Oye no me digas que Kakyu estuvo entre tus conquistas, ya seria una doble coincidencia—dijo el platinado

—¿De que hablas Yaten? —Pregunto Darién con el ceño fruncido, mientras Seiya lo asesinaba visualmente

—¿Cómo esta Bombón? —Pregunto Seiya desviando el tema

—Al parecer muy bien, esta emocionada con su trabajo — aunque no me gusta tenerla lejos y Menos si pienso que Alan esta con ella

—No seas desconfiado Darién—hablo Yaten

—Tienen razón mejor me voy a Llamarla ahora—dijo levantándose de ahí sonriente rumbo a su oficina

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién estaba en su oficina llamando a Serena cuando se disponía a colgar por fin contestaron—Diga— Darién se congelo al escuchar esa voz, en definitiva no era la voz de Serena

—¿Quién habla? — contesto Darién a la defensiva

—Haruka Tenou—respondió de lo mas calmado

—Corrigeme si me equivoco pero ¿Es el celular de "Mi" Novia? —Remarco el Mi muy bien

—Claro persona es que lo ha dejado fuera de su alcance, permíteme te la paso—Dijo el—Preciosa Te llaman—grito y Darién se enfureció al escucharlo llamar así a Serena

La rubia Tomo el celular y se alejo de Haruka un Poco—¡Darién Mi vida!-decia emocionada

—¿Qué hace el con tu teléfono? —Pregunto molesto

—Tambien te extrañe Darién—contesto con burla—Simplemente contesto por que no lo tenia a mi alcance

—Y ¿Por qué te dice Preciosa?

—Me encanta escucharte celoso

—Serena Tsukino no estoy celoso—afirmo

—Vamos Darién solo fue un decir, además estoy trabajando y sabes que soy muy profesional en esto mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo están los chicos?

Y Darién la puso al tanto de Seiya y Yaten, así como decirle a cada segundo cuanto la extrañaba, después de media hora y a regañadientes Darién termino la llamada y aunque no lo admitiera ese tipo no le gustaba para nada.

.

.

.

.

Seiya había recibido una llamada de Kakyu para que pasara por ella a la agencia así que fue de inmediato, No contaba con que Hotaru también estaría ahí.

Cuando Seiya entro todas las chicas lo veian y murmuraban lo Guapo que era — ¿A quien buscas? —Pregunto beryl

—Hola—sonrió—Busco a Kakyu

—Ah mira justo ahí viene la señalo—Kyu te busca este adorable Chico

La peliroja fue hacia el y se dieron un beso—Hola Mi cielo

—Hola Princesa—sonrió Seiya

Y de Pronto—Hotaru querida—chillo Beryl—Los ojos de Seiya se posaron en Hotaru, un tanto desconcertado pues ignoraba que hacia ahí—¿Cómo te sentiste hoy?

—Muy bien, trabajar con ella será un placer—sonrió viendo a Seiya

—Nosotros nos retiramos—hablo la peliroja, apegándose a Seiya—Nos vemos mañana

—Descansa, las fotos quedaron preciosas—se despedia Beryl de la pareja—Ahora querida—miro a Hotaru—Te invito a comer para ponernos al tanto de nuestras cosas

—Encantada

.

.

.

.

—Y entonces resulta que Hotaru es amiga de Beryl, para ser exactas fue su modelo y al parecer lo retomara

—Vaya jamás lo hubiera imaginado—comento Seiya—pero ¿se llevan bien?

—Bueno… digamos que hemos sobrevivido al primer dia juntas—hizo una pausa—Aunque no es santo de mi devoción y creo que soy correspondida

Seiya solo atino a sonreir ante el comentario en definitiva la vida no podía ser mas Ironica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas después ya había habido ciertos roces entre Hotaru y Kakyu, pero hasta ahora nada grave. Era hora de salida para ambas y justo a unos pasos de ahí, Hotaru fue abordada por un sujeto que la obligo a subir a su auto—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Permiteme presentarme de nueva cuenta—sonrió—ya que la ultima vez no se pudo—Soy Jedite Chiba

—¿Chiba?-Pregunto sorprendida—Pero…

—Soy Tio de Darién y como no me gustan los rodeos, Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar lo que es mio

—¿Qué?

—Se todo sobre ti Hotaru y creeme un escándalo en tu carrera no conviene para nada—la miro y noto que ella se asusto—Lo que quiero que hagas es muy simple…Y no aceptare un no...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién estaba en su departamento leyendo un libro cuando de Pronto tocaron a su puerta y al abrir—Vaya Kakyu que sorpresa, Pasa

—¡No la soporto Darién! Te lo juro que no—dijo entrando y dejando desconcertado a Darién

—Pero ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto el con ganas de reírse

—Es que esa Hotaru te juro Darién que me dan ganas de barrer el piso con ella—se acomodo en el sofá—¿Cómo anduviste con ella?

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ella negó—¿Qué te hizo para que estes así?

—Ahora resulta que es modelo, pero tiene unos aires de Diva que ¡Por Dios!

—Hotaru no es mala Kakyu —hablo con seriedad— solo es un poco caprichosa, pero es adorable

—Ay si Serena te escuchara, te manda al demonio—hablo

—Probablemente por eso no se lo digas—la miro—pero es la verdad, es cierto que no la Ame como a Serena, pero de cierta forma nos entendíamos…pero eso ya acabo

—Que bueno que me lo aclaras—respondió con cierta ironia

—Vamos calmate Kakyu, además prefiero que retome ese pasatiempo a que me persiga las 24 horas

—Tu te salvas de ella, pero yo tengo que aguantarla—cerro los ojos— aunque debo admitir que tiene talento, pero no se lo digas—sonrió—ahora si dame algo de tomar que ya me desahogue

—Perfecto tenemos mucho que platicar—sonrió Darién sirviendo un par de tragos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Serena estaba cenando en el restaurante de el Hotel en compañía de Haruka, ella no le veía nada de malo en cenar con el, ya que era una persona muy agradable.

—Y entonces mi amiga Mina y yo nos decidimos por esta carrera

—Que interesante—la miro—pero Mina ya se caso—serena asintió—Y tu Serena ¿No has pensado en casarte?

—Ya estuve casada una vez—sonrió—pero no funciono

—¿Por qué?-la miro— Claro si se puede saber

—Bueno resumiendo no fue una boda en las mejores circunstancias—sonrió al recordar y se sonrojo—Fue una Boda express… y nos divorciamos al año, sin embargo ahora estamos intentando que funcione

—¿Tienes una relación con tu ex?

La rubia suspiro—se que no es lo mas normal de el mundo pero si

—Si yo hubiese sido el jamás te dejo ir, eso lo aseguro

La forma en que lo dijo ocasiono que ella se sonrojara de sobre manera—No me digas eso

—Es la verdad, una mujer como tu no se deja ir jamás—sonrió

Si algo tenia Haruka era que cuando una mujer le interesaba hacia lo posible por conquistarla y Serena no seria la excepción a la regla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas después la comunicación con Darién era a diario y no había dia que el no dijera que la amaba y ella igual, le había comentado a Serena que esta noche irían a un desfile en el cual participaría Kakyu y Hotaru…Obviamante omitió el hecho de que seria un desfile de lencería, por su propio bien, Despues de hablar con ella se cambio de ropa para el desfile, Minutos después salió para alla, donde se encontraría con Seiya y Yaten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el lugar de el desfile todo estaba Listo las chicas tras bambalinas estaban listas para salir a desfilar…Hotaru y Kakyu en definitiva serian las modelos estrellas de la noche, tenían las mejores prendas para lucir.

Seiya y Yaten ya habían llegado—¿Por qué Darién tarda tanto?

—Bueno a lo mejor esta aun hablando con Bombom —dedujo Seiya—o de plano se le salió decirle que era un Desfile de lencería y no lo dejo venir

Ambos hermanos soltaron una carcajada general por tal deducción y de pronto Darién llegaba en su auto—Hola chicos—saludo el sonriente pelinegro

—Pensamos que no vendrías

—Ya vez que no —sonrió—¿Entramos?-miro su reloj—según yo faltan menos de 10 minutos para que comience

Los tres asintieron y se fueron a los asientos en Primera Fila cortesía de Kakyu, en definitiva tendrían una mejor vista por todos lados.

Como Protocolo Beryl salió a dar las palabras de agradecimiento por asistir al evento así como también menciono lo emocionada que estaba por tener a sus dos modelos estrella en una pasarela, dicho eso el desfile comenzó…

Las chicas desfilaban de un lado a otro con lencería de encaje en Tonos pasteles, con diferentes adornos y texturas, como era de esperarse los 3 estaban que babeaban a fin de cuentas Hombres tenían que ser.

Llego el turno de salir a pasarela tanto a Hotaru como Kakyu, la pelinegra llevaba lencería en color morado con encaje negro en las orillas, su cabello suelto y unas alas sobre su espalda en color negro…

Kakyu llevaba lencería en color blanco, con su cabello trensado y unas alas a juego con la lencería, Seiya no pudo evitar las miradas que le daba, así como a Darién se le iban unas cuentas hacia Hotaru…

El caminar de ambas por la pasarela era excelente, la rivalidad entre ambas era muy notoria entre las miradas de una a otra, el desfile duro una hora y media…Luego en ese mismo lugar hubo una pequeña reunión, Kakyu no se soltó de Seiya en toda la noche; Yaten incluso estaba coqueteando con una de las modelos….

Darién se perdió entre la multitud encontrándose a Hotaru de frente—Hola—saludo ella timida mente y justo iba a darse la vuelta sin decir mas

—Fue un buen desfile, me alegra que retomes algo que te gusta—sonrió cortes mente

—Gracias, ¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Seiya con su novia y Yaten con una conquista—señalo a donde ambos se encontraban—Y tu ¿Estas sola?

—Si, de hecho ya me iba; me estoy aburriendo y prefiero ir a casa—se disculpo—Voy a esperar un Taxi

Un breve silencio los inundo—si gustas puedo llevarte

—No, de verdad es mejor que no Darién

—Vamos es peligroso que te vayas en Taxi a estas horas ¿Dónde esta tu auto?

—No lo traje, es que alguien vino a dejarme hoy y Beryl dijo que me llevaría pero esta ocupada en la fiesta así que no quiero interrumpirla

—Comprendo entonces deja que te lleve, solo te dejo en casa y listo

Hotaru dudo un poco pero al final acepto—Esta bien de verdad te lo agradeceré Mucho.

Y así ambos salieron de la fiesta rumbo a casa de Hotaru, en el camino ninguno dijo nada, la pelinegra iba absorta en sus pensamientos…Y Darién que la conocía supo que algo le preocupaba, no en valde habían sido pareja.

—llegamos—la saco de sus pensamientos—bajo de el auto abriéndole la puerta y ayudándola a bajar—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, solo que estoy un poco….Cansada ¿Me aceptas un café?

Darién asintió y entro con ella a casa—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien…Oye Darién—hablo mientras se dirigía a la cocina—Tu tienes un tio ¿verdad? Es que no se me pareció en estos días conocer a un tal Jedite

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—MMM bueno en el centro comercial, de casualidad y… dijo apellidarse chiba

—Si es Mi tio

—No recuerdo que me hablaras de el

—No tenia caso—sacudió sus hombros y su celular timbro—permíteme un segundo, el pelinegro atendió su llamada, mientras Hotaru terminaba de Preparar el café, al terminar su llamada dejo su celular sobre la mesa de la sala

—Listo ya está el café, dejame me pongo algo mas comodo—se dirigió a su habitación

Mientras Darién se arrecosto en el sofá, Hotaru salió de la habitación con un pantalón de pijama y una camisa de tirantes, el pelinegro le sonrio y probo el café—Delicioso como siempre

—Gracias, a decir verdad he estado tomando te—sonrió—Tomaba el café solo por ti

El se sorprendio—¿entonces no te gusta?

—Claro que si, pero no como a ti—lo miro— es solo que me gustaba acompañarte con un café

El pelinegro solo atino a sonreir por unos segundos—Gracias por que siempre me diste compañía—bajo su mirada— de verdad lamento mucho que las cosas

—Es genial estar aquí tomando un café contigo—lo interrumpio, el pelinegro entendió que no quería hablar de eso—Yo… ¿sabes? —la pelinegra guardo silencio un segundo—supe que Serena no esta

—Se le presento una oportunidad de trabajo y la tomo. Será por un par de meses—Hotaru sonrió y el café se acabo—Bueno me voy es un poco tarde ya y necesitamos descansar—se levanto de ahí olvidando su celular

Hotaru lo acompaño a la puerta—Muchas gracias Darién—lo abrazo

Y el subió al auto, Hotaru se dispuso a ver Television y una Hora después el celular timbro, al notar que era el de Darién se asusto y mas aun cuando vio que Serena llamaba.

Muchas cosas vinieron a su cabeza…. Y al fin tomo el teléfono—¿Diga?

Serena dio un respingo al escuchar la Voz de mujer y la reconoció—¿Hotaru?

Ella guardo silencio un par de segundos—Serena querida que gusto saludarte

—¿Qué haces tu con el celular de Darién? — ya serena estaba molesta

—Bueno no creo que tenga que explicarte….¿quieres que le de algún mensaje a Darién?

Serena solo atino a colgar muy bruscamente, mientras la pelinegra aun tenia el celular entre sus manos, limpio bruscamente lo que parecía ser una lagrima…

Mientras Serena estaba furiosa y sacando mil conjeturas de por que Hotaru había contestado el celular de Darién.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola Chicas si llegaron hasta aquí Muchas gracias por leer, se les quiere por dedicar tiempo a este fic y a un capitulo mas ^^ ¿Cómo ven? Hubo de todo un poco y espero que hayan notado ciertos detalles y lean entre líneas…. Chicas gracias por su tiempo… nos vemos pronto**_


	12. Calles Londinenses

_**Una Noche mágica entre tus brazos,**_

_**Tus ojos me hipnotizan, tu sonrisa me derrite…**_

_**Te Amo mas que a mi Vida.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Darién llego a su departamento y se dio cuenta que no traia el celular, marco a casa de Hotaru y esta le confirmo que lo había dejado pero mañana pasaría a dejárselo a la oficina.

Intento comunicarse con Serena pero no tuvo éxito alguno, no contesto ni el teléfono de la habitación, ni el celular…. Así que decidió intentar mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Dónde te metiste Darién? —Preguntaba Seiya ya en la oficina

—Anoche lleve a Hotaru a su casa

—¿Por qué haces eso?-lo confronto molesto

—Fue un gesto de amabilidad nada mas—lo miro—No se ¿Por qué te molesta?

—Me molesta por que yo…—justo en ese momento entraba Molly

—Darién en la sala de juntas te buscan

—Gracias enseguida voy—sonrió—Vamos Seiya acompañame

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la sala de juntas….Media hora después llegaba Hotaru a la oficina, entro y entre los papeles buscaba algo que pudiera servirle , lo encontró y lo metió en su bolso justo a tiempo pues minutos después Darién entraba—Hotaru ¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien—sonrió—aquí esta tu teléfono, Serena llamo anoche y bueno creo que… mal interpreto las cosas

—Me lo imagine pero ya hablare con ella—respondió con amabilidad

—Me voy entonces—miro su reloj—Tengo que hacer algunas cosas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Serena caminaba por aquellas hermosas calles, de lo mas molesta… No se esperaba que Darién estuviera con Hotaru, y eso la tenia verde de coraje …. Pero intentaba pensar con la cabeza fría… Darién no podía mentirle por segunda ves ¿o si? … No se iba a dejar llevar por impresiones, pero en definitiva estaba molesta por eso, no había contestado sus llamadas, No tenia ganas de pelear con el.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antes de llegar a la agencia Hotaru fue interceptada por Jedite —Escuchame no te conozco así que dejame en paz

—Lo siento tu me sirves de mucho para lograr mis planes—sonrió—¿Traes lo que te pedi?

Con enojo Hotaru saco el documento que contenía la firma de Darién—Aquí esta y dejame en paz de una buena ves

—Ya lo veremos, por cierto las fotos que te di solo son una copia— diciendo eso se fue de ahí

Hotaru entro a la agencia y se fue directo a su Camerino, sabia que iba a perjudicar a Darién pero ella estaba atada de manos, estaba conciente que si en algún momento Darién sabia que ella ayudo en esto, la odiaría por siempre, pero no tenia otra alternativa, No por ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jedite por fin tenia la Firma de Darién, la finalidad de esto era mas que simple, se redactaría un documento en donde Darién "Traspaso" las acciones a el, por una cantidad considerable, si bien la firma será falsificada, mientras lo descubren el puede sacar provecho de la cadena Hotelera. Y ahora tenia lo que le faltaba la firma para dar por hecho ese traspaso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Creo que hay que decidir entre esta gama de colores—Serena mostraba a Haruka y Alan los posibles colores a usar—Lo que se busca es dar una sensación hogareña así que creo que este color—Señalo en color caoba—con ciertos detalles le darán ese toque perfecto

—Me parece muy buena idea—aplaudió Alan

—Sabes de sobra que confio en lo que tu digas

—¡Muchas gracias Chicos! — les sonrió— Quedara hermoso

—Cabeza de Bombón—hablo Haruka—me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bien entonces pasare por ti—diciendo esto se retiro dejando a Alan en compañía de la rubia

—¿Por qué me miras así?-Pregunto a Alan

—Me extraña que aceptes cenar con el

—Vamos no tiene nada de malo, además me agrada—comento

—Porfavor Gatita te conozco dime ¿Qué te hizo Darién?

—Ay Darién—gruño

—¡Bingo! Algo hizo ¿verdad?

—Anoche lo llame a su celular y me contesto Hotaru—Contesto tratando de contener su enojo

—Vaya así que eso fue

—¿Te parece poco? —Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—Lo evidente aquí es que te mueres de celos—dijo en tono de broma—No quisiera estar en su lugar cuando hables con el

—No le he contestado las llamadas por que no quiero sonar tan "Obviamente celosa"—suspiro con Frustracion— pero es que cuando se trata de Hotaru me es imposible contenerme

—Respira Gatita a lo mejor hay una buena explicación para esto—Serena frunció el ceño—Y no es que lo defienda…

—Bueno ya mejor ayudame a seguir avanzando para poder irme rápido

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Vamos Kyu te ves cansada

—Lo estoy Beryl—sonrió—estamos posando desde temprano

—Es el Precio a pagar—miro a Hotaru y Kyu— fueron la sensación de la noche en la pasarela y los contratos han llovido a ambas, Ahora deben ponerse los vestidos de novia y con eso terminaríamos la sesión de fotos

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos camerinos, los vestidos de Novia de ambas eran distintos, el de Kakyu era corte Sirena, Straples acompañado por un juego de aretes y gargantilla.

El vestido de Hotaru era un poco mas tradicional, un Estilo Princesa en Blanco Marfil, con un hermoso velo que servia de cola al vestido, ambas lucian espectaculares, A ultima hora se decidió hacer la Sesion de Fotos en una Mansion ubicada a media hora de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué te sucede Seiya?

—Hoy estuve a punto de decirle a Darién lo que hubo entre Hotaru y yo—soltó a su hermano

—Y ¿Aun piensas decírselo?

—No lo se, es que te imaginas ….Hotaru y yo estuvimos comprometidos

—Yo entiendo—Yaten lo miro—Pero tampoco eres adivino para saber que por cosas de la vida, Tu ex terminaría siendo "Novia" de Darién—hablo con seriedad

Justo en ese instante Darién entraba a la oficina—Aquí están—hablo cerrando la puerta—¿Qué les pasa? Los veo muy sospechosos

—Platica de hermanos—contesto Yaten—Oye ¿Sabes algo de Mina?

—No, supongo que en lo que menos piensa es en llamar—respondió con seriedad—Supongo que tampoco Serena sabe nada

—Si, supongo—Fue la corta respuesta de Yaten

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde había caído en Tokio y la sesión se prolongo mas de lo esperado, así que Kakyu llamo a Seiya quien se ofreció a ir por ella, la peliroja estaba terminándose de cambiar.

Hotaru ya estaba lista para irse, cuando en el parqueo se topo con Seiya—Hola

—¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes mejor?-Pregunto el chico de coleta

—Si—sonrió—No te preocupes por mi Seiya

El chico miro el paisaje a su alrededor—Es una casa hermosa ¿cierto?

—Muy hermosa, la sesión de fotos quedo genial—suspiro—Fue una sesión de trajes de novia, Seiya… ¿Kakyu y tu..?

—Si, tenemos una relación—respondió con cortesía

—Espero que todo funcione con ella

Dicho esto el silencio incomodo los envolvió, el cual se interrumpió —Seiya—hablo kakyu acercándose a el y dándole un beso fugaz

—Hola Preciosa ¿Cómo estas?

—Cansada—la peliroja volvió su vista a Hotaru—Pense que ya te habías ido

—Ese no es problema tuyo—respondió molesta—Nos vemos Seiya—dijo subiendo a su auto

—¿De que hablaban? —Pregunto

—Nada importante ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro que si

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién estaba en su departamento, sabia que era muy tarde para llamarle a Serena, pero necesitaba escucharla aunque sabia que a lo mejor estaría molesta por que Hotaru contesto su celular.

Llamo a la habitación de el Hotel y ella contesto—Diga

—¡Princesa!

—Ah Darién ¿Qué sucede?

El tono utilizado lo alerto—Serena yo… Deje el celular por accidente en casa de Hotaru

—No me digas, que conveniente ¿No? —hablo con tono ironico

—Es la verdad

—¿Y que hacias con ella?

—Fuimos a un Desfile Seiya, Yaten y yo, el desfile era de la casa de Moda donde trabajan Kakyu y Hotaru, de hecho las entradas las dio Kakyu—hablaba con sinceridad—al terminar el desfile Hotaru quería irse y yo me ofreci a llevarla

—Mira que caballeroso resultaste—respondió con seriedad

—Sere Mi Vida se que estas molesta pero…

—¿Molesta? —Lo interrumpió—No quiero discutir contigo Darién, no por culpa de Hotaru, así que si me disculpas apenas voy llegando y me gustaría descansar

—¿Llegando de donde? —Pregunto pues era muy tarde en Londres

—Fui a cenar con Haruka—contesto con la mayor naturalidad posible

—¿A cuenta de que? —contesto de lo mas molesto

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo ¿verdad? Pero no quiero discutir, así que te llamo mañana—y corto la llamada con una sonrisa en sus labios, era un hecho Darién no dormiría y eso era lo que ella deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días iban pasando para todos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya 1 mes había pasado, Serena estaba muy adelantada con su trabajo y encantada de aquel hermoso Pais, cuando le dijo a Darién que le encantaría quedarse ahí, el pelinegro casi se infarta.

Seiya y Kakyu iban bien con su "Relacion" pasaban el tiempo que podían juntos y eran afines en muchas cosas.

Hotaru se había cambiado de apartamento, para no tener que encontrarse mas con Jedite, muchas veces había querido decirle a Darién las cosas pero… No quería que le pasara nada, ni a el ni a Seiya.

Yaten aunque no lo dijera no había dia que no Pensara en Mina, cada dia para el era una tortura la cual sufria en silencio pues no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación, solo esperaba que ella fuera Feliz.

—¿Entonces te vas?

—Si, de hecho en una Hora sale mi vuelo —contestaba feliz

—¿Ya le avisaste?

—No, quiero darle una sorpresa—Miro a Seiya—Solo me ire un par de días confio en ti y Yaten para que se hagan cargo mientras no estoy

—Claro que si Darién dale la sorpresa a Bombón, además no pasara nada en tu ausencia

—Bien entonces me voy—Miro su reloj—tengo el tiempo justo, ¡Ah! Si Mina llama a la Oficina enlazala a mi Celular

—Claro

Y así Darién se fue al aeropuerto rumbo a Londres para ver a Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena supervisaba los Apartamentos que ya estaban decorados y amueblados, habían quedado al gusto de Haruka, y al terminar los que faltaban estaba mas que seguro que serian comprados inmediata mente.

—¿Entonces te gusta?

—Por supuesto—.sonrio— me encanta es una lastima que ya casi terminas

—Deberias estar feliz ¿No?

—Si, pero eso implica que te iras y no te vere nunca mas

—Eres tan Dramatico—le sonrió— además bien puedes ir a Tokio ¿No?

—¿Te gustaría?

—¿Por qué no?-llevo las manos a su cintura— creo que te encantaría estar ahí, pero aun no me voy así que no hagamos dramas

—Tienes razón y antes de que te vayas a lo mejor puedo ir contigo

Ella solo le sonrió y siguió en su trabajo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién iba en el vuelo, mientras revisaba unas carpetas en su computadora, de Pronto se topo con una que al abrirla contenía fotos de Hotaru y el juntos, había unas fotos que ya no las recordaba Y de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_Caminaba con Hotaru por la feria — Vamos Darién subamos ahí_

—_No, Hotaru esas cosas…_

—_Vamos anda—pidió—solo una vez, prometo que no te pasara nada_

—_Hay una fila enorme—trato de objetar_

—_Y si no te apresuras se hara mas grande, además solo dura un par de minutos—ella lo abrazo—porfavor_

_El correspondió a su abrazo—Esta bien vamos pero será tu culpa si muero_

—_En ese caso Moriremos juntos —le sonrió tomandole la mano—si eres valiente te invito a comer _

—_Eres una Tramposa—la atrajo hacia el y la beso_

—_Bueno lo aprendi de ti, ahora apresúrate hay que comprar los boletos_

_Y ese dia se divirtieron como nunca ambos en la feria, hacia mucho tiempo que Darién no se divertía tanto y se lo debía a Hotaru…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Darién sonrió al recordar ese dia, no era Hombre de subirse a ese tipo de juegos por una razón muy simple aunque no lo admitiera, Tenia miedo… ahora que lo pensaba aunque sus padres fueron los mejores, Nunca tuvieron tiempo para llevarlo a el o a Mina a una Feria, A pesar de tenerlo todo…. A la vez tenían nada; Por eso si alguna vez tenia una familia siempre les dedicaría tiempo….

No pudo evitar imaginar una Familia con Serena a su lado y 3 pequeños…inconsciente mente sonrió ante tal cuadro familiar…y le encantaba pensarlo de esa manera…. Aunque a decir verdad no se había detenido a pensar en Formar una Familia.

Se dispuso a cerrar su laptop y a descansar lo que duraba el vuelo, se moría por darle una sorpresa a la rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Escuchame bien Rubeus quiero ese documento elaborado lo mas pronto posible—sonrió—Pobre de mi sobrino

—Esta bien en unos días te traeré el documento

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru llegaba a la oficina de Darién y se topo con Yaten—Vaya que sorpresa

—Hola…—saludo con cierta reserva

—¿A quien buscas? —La miro—¿Darién o Seiya? — pregunto con doble intención

—Obviamente busco a Darién—respondió un tanto molesta

—Lastima el no esta, pero Seiya si

—No vengo por Seiya—aclaro

Yaten sonrió—Bien, pues te aclaro que Darién no esta

Justo en ese instante entraba Kakyu—Hola…Yaten—miro a Hotaru

—Kyu ¿Cómo estas?

—Vine a ver a Seiya ¿Si puedo?

—Claro esta en su oficina

—Y Darién ¿Ya esta aquí? Me gustaría saludarlo

—Se fue a Londres a pasar unos días con Serena—comento

—¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionada —Mira nada mas, en fin me voy a ver a Seiya, se fue de ahí sin siquiera ver a Hotaru

—Vaya para no venir por Seiya, te cambio la cara al ver a Kakyu—hablo Yaten sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica

—Sigues tan odioso como siempre—hablo en tono burlon

—Y tu tan tonta como nunca—se la devolvió—¿Sabes? Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué no te casaste con Seiya?

—Por inmadurez—dijo casi en un susurro—Bueno me voy

Dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, Yaten solo la vio irse…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena estaba en uno de los mejores Antros en compañía de Haruka, era inevitable que la rubia llamara la atención de los presentes—Creo que soy el hombre mas afortunado

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te miran de una forma extraña—comento con seriedad

—Vengo contigo—le sonrió—gracias por traerme a este lugar

—¿Bailamos?

—Claro que si —dijo yendo con el hacia la pista

Y la noche seria muy larga para Serena, quien no se imaginaba que Darién llegaría en unas horas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LONDRES….**

Serena había llegado muy tarde, por suerte era fin de semana así que podría dormir sin remordimiento alguno, pero los golpes en la puerta la despertaron, así que decidió ir a ver quien tocaba a su puerta, en definitiva su sorpresa fue Grande…

—¡Darién! —exclamo

—Buenos días Mi cielo—le sonrió

—Pasa—aun estaba sorprendida—¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Queria darte una sorpresa, Vine hace un par de horas —la beso de improviso haciendo sentir que con ese beso tocaba el cielo—Te extrañe

—Y yo a ti —susurro la rubia dándole un nuevo beso

—Pregunte por ti cuando llegue pero no estabas

—Vine muy tarde, Sali con Haruka— el ceño fruncido de Darién era demasiado evidente—Fuimos a un antro

—¿Así que saliste con el? —pregunto con seriedad— Espero conocerlo

—¡Darién! —lo beso—No seas celoso no hay motivo

—Te invito a desayunar

—¡Me encanta esa idea! — respondió feliz—Dame 20 minutos y vamos a desayunar

—Claro que si—la atrajo hacia el besándola—Te amo

—Y yo a ti—se soltó para ir a cambiarse mientras el la esperaba en la sala

Serena estaba lista en el tiempo exacto—Ya estoy Lista

—Muy bien Princesa vamos a desayunar entonces—la tomo de la mano saliendo de la habitación, al llegar al living justo entraba Haruka

—¡Preciosa! —hablo justo cuando estaba frente a ellos

Serena sintió la tensión de Darién en su agarre—Haruka Buenos días

—Buenos días, Venia a invitarte a desayunar pero veo que ya vas de salida

Justo cuando Serena iba a contestar—Soy Darién Chiba—dijo con cierta soberbia —y tu ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? —pregunto

—Haruka Tenou—extendió su mano—Un verdadero gusto conocerte

—Lo mismo digo—apretó su mano con cierta rudeza—Bueno Mi amor vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre—la tomo de la cintura

—Si, Claro—sonrió—Haruka discúlpame te veo el lunes en la oficina

—Descuida, ya habrá oportunidad de repetir lo de anoche—soltó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De la salida de el Hotel al restaurante Darién no dijo ni media palabra, Serena que lo conocía sabia que estaba por demás molesto—Darién creo que tenemos que hablar—la mirada se poso sobre ella—Se lo que piensas pero Haruka… Bueno solo salimos a bailar

—No he dicho nada Serena

—Se que estas molesto—lo miro—pero no pienses cosas que no son, Tu estas aquí conmigo y para mi es lo máximo

—Esta bien Princesa vamos a obviar al oxigenado—sonrió—Vamos a desayunar y vamos a pasear todo el dia ¿te parece?

—Me encanta la idea—respondió emocionada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena y Darién después de desayunar decidieron ir al Museo Britanico, No era de extrañarse ya que Darién disfrutaba de ese tipo de lugares y Serena encantada de compañarlos, después de todo ¿Qué importaba el Lugar?... lo que realmente importaba era que estaban juntos.

Serena estaba mas que maravillada con todo lo que contenía el museo , desde el Monumento a las Nereidas, Las momias de el Museo entre otras cosas que llamaron su atención, como porcelana China u objetos antiguos y mediavales, habían monedas y medallas de diferentes periodos.

La sección de el "Antiguo Egipto" dejo maravillado a ambos jóvenes otra de las zonas que no podían dejar de visitar era "El Gran Atrio" situado en el centro de el Museo, un espacio enorme con cubierta de Cristal en donde se Ubica la sala de Lectura de la Biblioteca.

Y así continuaron su recorrido tomados de la mano, a veces abrazados sin soltarse, dándose pequeños besos e intercambiando sonrisas.

—¿Te gusto el Museo?-Pregunto el

—Claro que si Darién es fascinante—le brindo una sonrisa— es maravilloso estar aquí contigo

—Y a mi me encanta estar aquí contigo lejos de todo esto—la abrazo protectoramente—Recuerdo que a Mina le encantaba venir de pequeña a este museo

—Vamos no te pongas triste—acaricio su mejilla— ella esta bien

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Darién ¿Cómo crees? Esta de Luna de Miel, aunque si quieres podemos intentar llamarla en la noche—hizo una pausa—No he querido llamarla por que Los recién casados necesitan Privacidad

El sonrió y clavo sus ojos en ella—Entonces cuando te cases conmigo te juro que tendremos toda la Privacidad de el mundo—comento en un tono de voz sugerente

—¡Darién!-chillo sonrojada

—¿Qué? Te prometo que esta vez será distinto—la beso— será como te lo mereces

—No importa como sea mientras este contigo

—Entonces podemos casarnos ya ¿No?

—Darién hablaba literalmente

—Pues yo no, si por mi fuera me caso ya contigo—la atrajo mas hacia el

—Tu no cambias nada—lo beso fugazmente—Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

—Yo quiero comerte a besos—respondió besándola aquel beso hizo a Serena sentirse en las nubes, los labios de Darién danzaban sobre ella y sus lenguas parecían acoplarse una a la otra haciendo de ese beso, uno de los besos mas soñados para ambos.

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron en silencio y de pronto el la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella depositaba su cabeza en el pecho de el y lo abrazaba….

Comieron en un Restaurante que estaba cerca de un hermoso parque la vista y el ambiente era excelente—¿Recuerdas cuando venimos juntos la primera vez?

—Como olvidarlo Darién—sonrió—Mina quería comprar en cuanta tienda había

—Y lo hizo

—Darién… se que no viene al caso pero—hizo una pàusa—La cuenta que hiciste a mi nombre en la cual me depositabas una cantidad mensual esta intacta

—¿Qué? —La miro sorprendido

—Bueno no creiste que tocaria un centavo—hizo un puchero—el dinero de 1 año esta completo

—Pero eso es tuyo Serena, es el acuerdo que se firmo en el divorcio

—Tu pusiste esa clausula sin preguntar—lo acuso—pero solo quería que lo supieras

—Gracias por el dato pero nada cambia—sonrió—¿A dónde vamos luego de comer?

—¿Sabes que me gustaría?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ir a comer un helado y caminar al anochecer contigo —sonrió—eso seria genial

—Entonces lo haremos—sonrió—Estoy aquí para complacerte

Y así lo hicieron después de comer el la llevo a comer un helado, estar con Serena hacia mas simple su vida y en definitiva eso le gustaba, La rubia disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, Era seria cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba e infantil cuando la ocasión lo requería y el amaba eso de ella.

La noche había caído a la hermosa ciudad londinense y todo para Serena era como un cuento de hadas…. De aquellos cuentos que te leen de pequeña antes de dormir, así se sentía ella….Darien era su Principe.

Estaban parados sobre un pequeño puente que daba una vista hermosa, el la abrazo—Quisiera seguir caminando contigo—interrumpió Serena

—Perfecto, estamos a unas cuadras de el Hotel—sonrió tomándola de la mano y caminando con ella

Caminaron en absoluto silencio por las hermosas calles londinenses—La Luna esta hermosa Darién,—ella se paro a verla

—Tienes razón lo esta, pero no es mas hermosa que tu

—Darién ¿Tu me quieres?

—¿Por qué la Pregunta? — la miro con ternura

—¡Anda respondeme!

—Esta bien, te lo dire—sonrió—¡Mi amor por ti, es mas grande que el Universo!

—diciendo esto la beso con ternura atrayéndola hacia el—Te amo—susurro sin separarse de ella

Abrazados siguieron caminando hacia el hotel, ¿Qué mas se podía pedir? Llegaron al Hotel y obviamente el pelinegro se paso a la habitación de Serena—Dejame te ayudo a guardar tu ropa

—Gracias—la miro—No es mucha ya que me voy a mas tardar en 3 días

—Lo se, es una lastima por que te extrañare—serena hizo un puchero, mientras acomodaba la ropa en el closet

—¿Cómo vas con el Trabajo?

—La verdad es que con suerte termine antes de el tiempo estipulado—sonrió—¿Intentamos hablarle a Mina?

—Si, se que esta de Luna de miel pero quiero saber como esta

—Bien entonces lo haremos—sonrió la rubia tomando su celular y marcándole a Mina

—¡Serena! —chillo Mina al contestar

—Mina amiga, que bueno escucharte ¿Cómo estas?

—¡De maravilla! Estoy en un hermoso sueño

—Ya veo, con razón no me llamas—reclamo con fingido enojo

—Lo siento pero es que ….¿como estas tu? —Pregunto—¿Aun en Londres?

—Si, aun estoy aquí y ¿Adivina con quien?

—Oh tanto misterio, dime ¿con quien estas?

—Con Darién

—Vaya me desconecto unos días y ustedes están juntos ¿Darién esta ahí?-Pregunto

—Claro esta ansioso por hablar contigo, deja te lo paso—le dio el celular a Darién

—¡Mina!

—Darién…Te extraño mucho, pero veo que todo va muy bien con Serena—rio—cosa que me alegra por que me encanta que seas Feliz

—Y tu ¿Cómo estas? ¿ese te trata bien? —Darién preguntaba con seriedad

—Por supuesto Darién me trata como una Princesa—se escuchaba de lo mas animada—estoy feliz, es mas en un rato nos vamos a cenar

—Bien entonces me alegra saber que estas bien—sonrió el pelinegro—cualquier cosa me llamas ¿entendido?

—Entendido Darién, por cierto … No perviertas a Serena—soltó una carcajada—Te quiero—termino la llamada

El pelinegro estaba de lo mas feliz, pues al menos Mina estaba bien—¿Contento?

—Mucho, se que esta feliz y eso me tranquiliza

—Creo que juzgamos mal a Malachite …

—No te creas yo aun tengo mis dudas al respecto—hizo una pausa—pero bueno esta noche solo quiero dormir a tu lado—hizo un puchero

—¿Sabes? Cuando haces esos pucheros, temo por mi integridad Fisica—bromeo

El sonrió seductoramente y se acerco a ella besándola…—Tienes razón de temer—susurro

Y la noche fue complice de una entrega de amor entre ambos….los besos, caricias, gemidos, inundaron la habitación de aquel lugar… hasta caer rendidos ante el sueño…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en Tokio….

—¿Te sucede algo Seiya? —Pregunto kakyu al verlo pensativo

—Estoy un poco…cansado

—¿Tiene que ver con Hotaru? —Pregunto dejándolo sorprendido—Se que ninguno de los dos exigiría nada—hizo una pausa—Y no lo hago ahora pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

—Tienes razón Kakyu tienes derecho a saberlo—sonrió con dulzura—Lo que sucede es que…Hotaru y yo hace tiempo estuvimos comprometidos—soltó así de pronto

—¿Qué?-pregunto contrariada y con interés—Cuentame soy toda oídos

—La explicación es técnicamente simple, nos enamoramos nuestra relación iba excelente y me atrevi a proponerle matrimonio—suspiro—pero ella no acepto obviamente eso me dolio, pero trate de entender que ella No quería casarse… pero un dia de tantos peleamos, y en un arranque de enojo Hotaru tomo sus cosas y se fue—a Seiya aun le dolía recordar—No quise seguirl, no quería que sintiera presión de mi parte, así que la deje ir…y a cuando regreso a Tokio; resulta que era novia de Darién…

—¿Darién lo sabe?

—No, yo no estaba enterado muy bien de su vida, ni el de la mia, cuando vi a Hotaru era mas que evidente que Darién ignoraba esa situación y… decidi no decir nada—puntualizo

—Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba Seiya—sonrió con ternura—no cabe duda que el mundo es un pañuelo, pero ….¿Que sientes tu por ella?

—No lo se, ni siquiera me he dado tiempo de preguntármelo —respondió con sinceridad

—Vaya ahora resulta que no solo es mi Rival en la pasarela, si no también es mi rival sentimental—lo miro—esto es interesante, solo quiero que quede claro algo, si quiere conquistarte… le dare la oportunidad, mas no se la pondré fácil—y abrazo a Seiya—Te quiero Seiya—susurro y lo beso y ambos se dejaron llevar por los besos y caricias….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era el fin de Semana mas "Magico" que había pasado junto a Darién, pero hoy tenia que ir a trabajar, el pelinegro quizo acompañarla, después de todo no había inconveniente alguno en ello así que llegaron tomados de la mano y entraron a la oficina de la rubia.

La cual Darién examino de pies a cabeza—Bonita oficina—comento—¿La arreglaste tu?

—No, ya estaba condicionada así y no quise cambiar nada—sonrió

—¿Qué hare mientras tu trabajas? —un tierno puchero acompaño la pregunta

—Eres un exagerado—sonrió—pero podrías pasear por ahí, ir de compras—lo miro—Creeme aquí no te aburriras

El se acerco a la rubia—Sin ti si me aburriré—la atrajo hacia el—¿Por qué no renuncias y nos tomamos unas vacaciones aquí?

—Ay Darién eres tan necio—colgó sus brazos en el cuello de el

—Pero así me amas ¿cierto?

—Mas que a mi vida, pero tampoco abuses

Y ambos se besaron con tal pasión, las manos de Darién recorrían con delicadeza el cuerpo de Serena, sin dejar de besarse, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, haciendo que la rubia pegara un salto separándose abruptamente, ahí estaba Haruka

—Lamento interrumpir—se disculpo el

Darién gruño entre dientes y lo miro— es de mala educación entrar sin tocar—su mirada se poso en el rubio

—Tienes razón lo tendre en cuenta la Proxima—y entro—¿Cómo estas gatita?

Serena estaba sonrojada—Bien…—atino a penas a balbucear

Algo era cierto No le gustaba que la llamara Gatita—Mi novia se llama "Serena"—corrigio

Haruka mostro una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios—Lo se, de hecho es un lindo nombre, pero Gatita lo es mas

Definitiva mente contar hasta 10 a Darién no le serviría para nada, tomo a Serena de la cintura muy posesiva mente—Te agradecería que no la llames así

—No veo que a ella le moleste—comento con seriedad—pero comprendo tus celos, yo también lo estaría si ella fuese mi Novia

—¿Celos de ti? —Lo miro con la altanería que lo caracterizaba y una sonrisa burlona—No te confundas, es solo que me gusta que respeten

—Chicos—hablo la rubia sacándolos de esa rivalidad con Miradas—Creo que yo debo trabajar

—Claro princesa vengo por ti a la salida ¿si? — a lo que la rubia asintió y Darién la beso frente a Haruka—Entonces te veo después—paso a un lado de Haruka dándole una sonrisa de Victoria y salió de ahí

—Vaya si que resulto celoso—comento el

Serena solo atino a sonreir momentánea mente—¿Vamos a revisar los Departamentos faltantes?

—Iremos mas tarde—respondió— ahora tengo una reunión en cuento la termine vamos—Serena asintió, y Haruka salió de ahí…

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, le parecía vivir un Sueño con Darién ahí…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola Chicas gracias por leer, espero que el cap les agrade y pues que lo disfruten, Muchas gracias por dejar Rw de verdad se les agradece.**_

_**Nos vemos Pronto**_


	13. Sorpresas

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**Capitulo Dedicado a Mi querida Vico Darién Chiva, amiga de mi corazón espero que te guste. **_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**Te Quiero mas que a mi Vida,**_

_**Te amo mas que a nada en el Mundo….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** . **_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

A Darién no le gustaba para nada Haruka, de no ser por Serena ya lo habría matado con sus manos…¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle Gatita? ¿Qué se creía ese oxigenado?... Fue al hotel a darse un baño, y de paso quiso llamar a Seiya para ver como iban las cosas por alla.

—Darién que milagro—contesto—¿Cómo va todo?

—De maravilla—respondió—Y ustedes ¿Cómo van? ¿algun contra tiempo?

—Para nada todo marcha muy bien, ¿Cómo esta Bombón?

—Trabajando con ese tipo

—No lo dices de muy buena gana

—A ese tipo le interesa Serena—comento— pero que ni crea…

—Estas celoso—exclamo

—Seiya no estoy para bromas

—esta bien, por cierto…Hotaru vino a buscarte

—Bueno…. Y ¿Cómo esta Kakyu?

—Trabajando, justo en un rato voy por ella—hizo una pausa— Oye Darién a tu regreso me gustaría hablar contigo

—¿Qué sucede?

—No me gustaría decirlo por teléfono—comento

—como quieras, cualquier cosa me llamas en un par de días regreso—termino la llamada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despues de hablar con Seiya decidió salir a distraerse, Sin su adorado tormento el tiempo era de lo mas lento… Decidio entrar a un Restaurante al cual anterior mente había venido con Mina.

De pronto una mujer se acerco a su mesa—¿Darién?-pregunto con duda la mujer

El pelinegro alzo su vista y Frente a el estaba una hermosa Chica de melena larga y odulada, el cabello caia graciosa mente sobre su hombro… sus ojos cafes claros se clavaron en Darién… la chica llevaba Puesto Un jeans en tono azul que se ajustaba perfecto a su cintura, Blusa en tono fucsia de un solo hombro…. —Si en definitiva eres tu—hablo la chica— esos ojos son inconfundibles ¡Soy Vico! —Exclamo la chica

Y a Darién los recuerdos parecieron venirle—Vico—Pronuncio y se puso se pie—Que sorpresa, — le dio un beso en la mejia

—Vaya ya me había preocupado, por que no me recordabas—lo abrazo—me alegra tanto verte

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Me acompañas a comer? O ¿Vienes con alguien mas? —la miro

—La verdad es que iba de salida, mi amiga tuvo un inconveniente —sonrió

—Entonces te invito a comer—la invito a sentarse —así recordamos viejos tiempos

—Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?

Darién le sonrió—No creo—llamo al camarero para ordenar de comer—Nunca me imagine encontrarte por acá

—Bueno de hecho vivo aquí desde hace 2 años —comento—y tu ¿estas de paseo?

—Podria decirse que si

La chica sonrió—¿O tras una mujer? —comento

—Eres adivina

—Corrigeme pero según se estuviste casado ¿No?

—Así es, de hecho divorciarme fue un error… por lo que intento recuperarla

—Que afortunada …Serena—comento

Un breve silencio se formo entre la pareja—Vamos no lo digas de esa manera, si la conocieras me entenderías

—Lo siento Darién pero no puedo evitarlo—sonrio— Eres el sueño de muchas mujeres y me incluyo

—Vamos ya llegara alguien mas—bebió un sorbo de vino—Lo nuestro fue algo fugaz

—Por supuesto que si—lo miro — en fin ya estas enamorado y lo acepto, así que cuéntame que tiene de especial Serena…. Y ¿Cómo esta Mina?

—Mina tiene poco tiempo de casada—hablo con seriedad

—Cosa que no te agrada mucho por lo que veo ¿verdad?

—No mucho ese tipo no me convence y se lo adverti a Mina, pero ya sabes cuando uno se enamora…Bueno…

La chica sonrió—Comprendo y si no es indiscreción ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

—Serena Trabaja hasta tarde y no soy de estar encerrado, así que Sali a matar el tiempo —sonrió

—Espero ser buena compañía entonces

—Lo seras mi querida Vico—sonrió—Claro si no tienes nada que hacer el dia de hoy

—Aunque lo tuviera mi querido Darién—hablo con sinceridad

—Perfecto mi Querida Vico

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto en Tokio…**

—¿Cómo te fue Hoy Kyu? —Pregunto Seiya

—Estoy cansada Seiya, pero al verte se me quita cualquier cansancio

—¿Salimos entonces? —Pregunto y sonrió

—¡Me encantaría! —lo abrazo—¿sabes? Creo que algo le pasa a Hotaru

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba algo distraída, y debo admitir que ella es muy profesional —hablo con seriedad

—Ya veo, bueno espero que no le pase nada malo, entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

—Donde tu quieras Seiya

—Ok vamos a Cenar entonces, pero antes te llevo a casa para que te cambies

—Perfecto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba sentada en la arena de aquella hermosa Playa, su única compañía eran las estrellas en esa noche… La mirada de la rubia estaba absorta en el horizonte…

—Mina—hablo malachite

Ella lo miro—Dime—lo miro

El se acomodo a su lado—Perdoname Preciosa, no quise hablarte así

Mina se limpio las lagrimas —Descuida

El platinado la abrazo —Lo siento enserio, Vamos a cenar hice algo delicioso —Tomo el mentón de la rubia—Perdoname ¿Si? — la beso y se puso de pie—Ven vamos —la ayudo a levantarse

—Vamos— sonrió la rubia caminando con Malachite

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién y Vico caminaban por aquellas calles—Entonces te estableciste en Tokio

—SI, fue un acuerdo con Mina además quise complacerla

—Ya veo— la chica se abrazo de el brazo de el pelinegro, y el pareció no quejarse

—Tu no cambias Vico —sonrió

—Oye no todos los días se pasea contigo por acá, además debo cuidar los intereses de Serena

Darién no pudo evitar reír—¿sabes? Si ella te viese así, la que tendría que cuidarse serias tu

—Gracias por la advertencia, ¿sabes? Me encantaría conocerla ¿crees que se pueda?

—Creo que no

—No te escuchas muy convencido—sonrió—Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

—Bueno yo quería ir al centro comercial—confeso el

—Perfecto entonces vamos, justo pensaba ir de compras al salir de el restaurante

—Bien Señorita entonces vamos—Darién sonrió y en su auto fueron al centro comercial

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakyu y Seiya llegaban al restaurante—Se ve que es un lugar acogedor—sonrió la peliroja

—Supuse que te gustaría—ambos se acomodaron—Por cierto Darién te mando saludos

—¿Cómo le va?

—Creo que tiene un ataque de celos terrible por el jefe de Serena—confeso Seiya

—Darién es tan especial—rio—Ojala todo resulte bien con Serena y se case de una buena vez, eso le hace falta

—¿A ti te gustaría casarte? —Pregunto Seiya

—Realmente nunca lo he pensado como una opción, si es cierto que a veces cuando lo pienso me da ilusión, Pero creo que un Papel no garantiza nada hoy en dia

—Cierto—confeso

—Y tu Seiya ¿Te gustaría casarte? ¿Ha pasado por tu cabeza de nuevo?

—Me gustaría establecerme, Yaten y Yo pensamos similar respecto a eso—hizo una pausa— pero por ahora no es algo que en lo personal sea como indispensable al menos no en este momento

La cena entre ambos transcurrió entre risas y arrumacos, dejaron de lado el trabajo y disfrutaron el momento, Para Kakyu estar con Seiya era genial, la hacia reír, era caballeroso, atento, romantico ¿Qué mas podía pedir? En realidad disfrutaba mucho su compañía.

Cuando iban de salida del restaurante Entraba Hotaru, al ver a la pareja la pelinegra se quedo estatica —Buenas…Noches—sonrió Hotaru con cierta timidez

—Buenas Noches —saludo Kakyu

—Hola Hotaru—Seiya sonrió

La situación era incomoda para los tres —Seiya ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, gusto de verte Hotaru—expreso Seiya saliendo de ahí con la peliroja

Hotaru solo sonrió y siguió su camino pues tenia una cena a la cual asistir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ay Darién eso le encantara a Serena—decía emocionada— que envidia de la buena

—Esperemos que si le guste —miro su reloj—Voy a llamarla quiero saber ¿A que horas paso por ella?

—Claro Darién mientras yo vere un vestido que me encanto —La chica se alejo un poco

El peliengro llamaba a Serena—Darién Hola —contesto

—Hola Princesa ¿Me extrañaste?

—Claro, es imposible no hacerlo ¿Dónde estas? —Pregunto la rubia

—En el centro comercial, de casualidad me encontré a una amiga de la universidad

—¿Así? —expreso—Que bien, yo salgo en una Hora mas o menos

—Bien ahí estare puntual por ti, Te amo

—Y yo a ti Darién—termino la llamada

La chica y Darién siguieron caminando por el centro comercial —Entonces ¿Te iras en unos días?

—Si, tengo cosas que hacer en Tokio —sonrió—pero espero que nos mantengamos en contacto

—Claro que si—respondió emocionada—¿me aceptas un café?

—Me parece una buena idea, pero yo invito —la miro y no acepto un No

Caminaron hacia la cafetería y disfrutaron de un café con postre—Fue muy ameno encontrate Darién—sonrió—Y de ser posible me quedo mas tiempo pero, tengo un compromiso en un par de horas

—¿Enserio? Bien vamos te llevo a tu casa, o donde me digas —se ofreció amablemente

—No es necesario, tomare un Taxi y no discutas —Hablo con firmeza y salieron de la cafetería

El pelinegro le dio una tarjeta— llamame cuando quieras—sonrió

—Lo hare—la chica se acerco de improviso y lo beso en los labios—Un gusto verte—sonrió sonrojada y subió al taxi

Darién solo la miro y sonrió mientras el taxi de la chica se perdia por las calles, se dirigió al parqueo por su auto y se dirigió a traer a la rubia.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Todo esta quedando muy bien—decía emocionada la rubia—¿No lo crees Alan?

—Claro que si—sonrió— Creo que te iras antes de lo pensado

—Lo se y me emociona tanto y tu ¿Regresaras a Tokio?

—No lo creo, he pensado en radicar acá—la miro

Y de pronto tocaron a la puerta—Hola chicos —hablo Haruka al entrar

—Hola—Serena tomaba su bolso

—¿Ya te vas?

—Darién no tarda en venir y quiero esperarlo afuera

—Entonces te acompaño—se apunto Haruka—¿Me esperas unos minutos Alan?

—Claro, nos vemos hasta mañana Serena

—Hasta Mañana—se despidió y Haruka se fue con ella

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Así que tu novio viene por ti—comento

—Si —contesto emocionada

—¿Tuviste problemas con el por salir conmigo? —Pregunto el

—No para nada—expreso—le comente que habíamos salido la noche anterior

Y justo Darién estacionaba el auto, se bajo de el a toda Prisa —Hola Princesa—dijo acercándose a ella y besándola sin importar que Haruka estaba ahí

—Hola mi cielo —respondió la rubia sonrojada

—Ah Haruka disculpa no te había visto —sonrio

—Creeme que lo note Chiba —respondió el con cierta ironia

—¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto el pelinegro

—Claro, Hasta mañana Haruka —se despidió la rubia

—Hasta Mañana….Serena

Darién le abrió la puerta a la rubia para que entrara al auto y miro con seriedad a el Oxigenado, una sonrisa Altiva se asomo en sus labios y subió al auto yéndose de ahí.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Qué pasa Darién? —Pregunto la rubia

—Nada, solo pensaba que tengo que irme pronto y no quiero —hizo puchero

—Bueno creo que yo regresare antes de lo Planeado también

—Eso es genial Princesa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces — la beso—¿sabes? Seiya me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

—No creo que sea nada malo, Y….¿Hotaru?

—No tengo idea Princesa —la miro—No tienes motivos para sentir celos de ella enserio

—Bueno no hablemos de ella, mejor pedimos algo de comer y dormimos ¿si?

—Como tu quieras —sonrió el

Despues de cenar ambos hicieron el amor, la rubia estaba sobre el pecho de Darién mientras el la abrazaba —Serena

—MMM ¿Qué sucede?

—Recuerdas que cuando estes en Tokio Te pediré lo que quiera

—Lo se —lo miro—Espero no arrepentirme

—Que mala eres —rio—pero te aseguro que esta vez no te arrepentiras—la beso y ambos se quedaron dormidos….

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Darién con mucho pesar ya estaba en Tokio de nuevo, Tenia papeles que firmar, Tocaron a su puerta —Adelante

—Buenos días—saludo Seiya —¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Muy cansado la verdad—lo miro—Oye Seiya me quede intrigado, ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Creo que este no es el lugar, mejor voy a tu departamento hoy ¿te parece?

—Si, como quieras Seiya te estare esperando entonces ¿Dónde esta Yaten?

—En su oficina, se ha vuelto un obsesionado de el trabajo

—Me gustaría hacer algo por el pero no se como ayudarlo

—Honestamente la única manera de ayudarlo, seria que Mina se divorciara —expreso Seiya

Y Darién cambio el semblante al pensar en su hermana ¿Cómo estaría Mina?

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Kakyu y Hotaru estaban en una sesión de Fotos, se podía notar los roses entre ambas, pero sabían disimularlo, cuando la sesión acabo Hotaru se disponía a irse a su camerino—Hotaru espera—hablo la peliroja—Quiero hablar contigo

La pelinegra se paro frente a ella con toda la altivez y el orgullo que la caracterizaban—Dime

—No es prudente hablar aquí, creo que ambos estamos agotadas, te parece si lo hacemos a la hora de salida en la cafetería que esta en la esquina—Propuso Kakyu

—Bien ahi estare—dijo dando media vuelta y yendo a su camerino, se acomodo frente al espejo y sin decir mas las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, cuando se sintió un poco mas tranquila se lavo la cara y se maquillo, nadie notaria jamás que la pelinegra había llorado.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina llevaba ya un par de días en su Nueva casa, la casa era muy linda en definitiva, Su esposo llegaba siempre por las noches, por lo regular siempre estaba sola, por cuestiones de trabajo, la Luna de miel se tuvo que suspender, pero Mina lo entendió, Por lo que se dedico a decorar aquella casa a su gusto. Decidio llamar a Darién a la oficina—Darién, soy yo Mina

—Mina Preciosa ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, llamo para contarte que estoy en casa ya

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto inquieto

—Cuestiones de trabajo por parte de Malachite—expreso—anota mi numero de teléfono y mi dirección—dijo dándoselos—Y tu ¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien, ya sabes con mucho trabajo, pero recuerda que siempre estare para ti Dime ¿Necesitas algo?

—No para nada, aquí no me falta nada, aunque te extraño—admitió

—Sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes

—Lo se, Prometo que en cuanto pueda ire, Te quiero Darién

—Y yo a ti Mina, eres lo mas importante de mi Vida—dijo el

—Te extraño, porfavor salúdame a Seiya y a Yaten, Prometo llamarte luego

—Estare esperando tu llamada—dijo el y ambos terminaron la llamada al mismo tiempo.**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Kakyu estaba ya en la cafetería esperando a Hotaru, la peliroja tomaba un café y unos minutos después la pelinegra llego—Gracias por venir Hotaru Te pedi un café

—Que amable—contesto—¿de que quieres hablar?

—Voy a ser muy directa,—la miro—Se lo que hubo entre Seiya y Tu hace tiempo—la pelinegra se sorprendio—El mismo me lo conto, No soy tonta y se que el quizás sienta algo por ti—la enfrento con la mirada—Pero y tu ¿Qué sientes por el—Cuestiono

La chica se sorprendio , ya que no esperaba que precisamente hablaran de eso, pero lo disimulo muy bien—No creo que seas nadie para cuestionarme, Creo que esas son cosas entre Seiya y Yo

—Tienes Razon Hotaru, te pido una disculpa por meterme—sonrió—pero sere sincera, a mi Seiya me interesa….

—Y Qué quieres ¿que te aplauda? —hablo molesta sin dejarla terminar—Lo que hagas o no me tiene sin cuidado—se levanto de ahí y se fue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღ

Esa Noche Darién esperaba a Seiya en su departamento, No sabia de que quería hablarle su amigo, a lo mejor tendrían algún tipo de platica, puntualmente Seiya llego —Buenas noches—saludo el chico de coleta

—Cuanta seriedad Seiya ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No—respondió

—¿Qué pasa contigo Seiya? Te he notado extraño ¿Tienes algún problema?

—La verdad es que, no se como comenzar a decirte esto

—No es gracioso y me estas asustando, Sientate—indico haciendo lo mismo— y ahora si dime ¿Qué pasa? Ah ¿Tienes algún problema con Kakyu?

El negó —Se trata de Hotaru….-hizo una pausa—de Hotaru y de mi

—¿De Hotaru y de ti? —Miro extrañado a Seiya—No entiendo a que te refieres

Seiya intentaba mental mente ordenar las palabras adecuada mente para decírselo, Darién mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago—Hotaru y Yo tuvimos una relación—dijo al fin ocasionando que Darién escupiera literalmente

—¿Cómo dices? —lo miro sorprendido—¡Explicame! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?—exigió—con sorpresa y poniéndose de pie

Seiya suspiro —No es ninguna broma Darién—hablo con seriedad— Para mi enterarme que Hotaru era tu novia. Fue una sorpresa, pensé que sabias lo que hubo entre ella y yo—Miro a Darién que estaba con una cara de incredulidad extrema —Pero luego intuí que no lo sabias, Y quise decírtelo pero una cosa llevo a la otra y no se dio la oportunidad

Los musculos de Darién estaban mas que tensos —¿Compartimos a la misma mujer? —hablo con una seriedad que no era muy habitual en el —¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE Seiya! —se acerco a el y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

Seiya hizo lo mismo —Lo siento no fue mi intención ¡Golpeame si quieres!

—NO ME TIENTES QUE ESO QUIERO—dijo el—¡Yo no lo sabia! ¿Por qué fuiste tan idiota? —Pregunto soltándolo y dándole un golpe a puño cerrado a la pared—Sabes que no soy partidario de andar con las mujeres de mis amigos, Ni siquiera Hotaru tuvo la delicadeza de mencionarlo

—No voy a disculparla Darién, por que debió decírtelo

—Sientate Kou —quiero que me expliques que paso entre ella y tu

—Le propuse matrimonio y ella no acepto, siempre ha sido caprichosa… pero a partir de que le pedi que se casara conmigo Cambio, Todo le molestaba y la relación se fue a pique…. —Seiya recordaba cada momento—Hasta que ella termino la relación ….Y te conoció

—Seiya por el amor de Dios no me vayas a salir que aun la quieres —sentencio con asombro

—No he dicho eso Darién

—Ni falta hace que lo digas, se te nota a leguas que sientes algo por ella —lo miro—¿Qué demonios haces con Kakyu entonces?

—Kakyu lo sabe, ante todo fui honesto con ella

—Perfecto, Eres honesto con ella y no conmigo —Reprocho—Así que ella lo sabia y el único ignorante era yo

—No lo tomes así Darién, ya te dije que no sabia como decirte las cosas

Darién suspiro —como sea gracias por decírmelo, aunque sea una eternidad despùes —Reclamo—Pero descuida tampoco voy a tomar una actitud infantil

—Gracias, la verdad es que pensé que….

—¿Te golpearía? —Lo interrumpió—Pues bien te lo mereces, pero descuida

Despues de eso siguieron platicando cosas de "Hombres" según ellos, así como los nuevos Proyectos en puerta que tenían con la cadena Hotelera

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Dias después Hotaru se aparecia por la oficina del pelinegro, quien no había podido hablar con ella desde que Seiya le confeso que tuvieron una relación —Hola Darién ¿Cómo estas? —saludo

—Hola Hotaru que gusto verte —sonrió— Ya se me hacia extraño no verte por aquí—hizo una pausa— Tu y yo tenemos que hablar

—¿Qué sucede Darién? —se acomodo en la silla frente a el con seriedad

—Hotaru ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Fuiste novia de Seiya? —cuestiono

—Yo… Bueno al principio no lo sabia que eran amigos —lo cual era cierto— Cuando lo supe…No le di importancia

—Que bien por ti, ¿Así que no le diste importancia? —arqueo una ceja— Yo siempre te fui sincero en Todo, Incluso con Serena… Fui honesto y merecía lo mismo de tu parte ¿No crees?

—Si, lo se Darién Disculpame…

Darién iba a rebatir su disculpa cuando entraron de improviso a la oficina —Hola sobrino—saludo Jedite

—Y tu ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Sal de mi oficina! —bramo Darién

—¿Tu oficina? —Pregunto con burla —Lo siento, pero vengo a reclamar lo que es mio

—¿Qué locura es esa?

—Hotaru querida, que sorpresa encontrate aquí —sonrió y a la pelinegra se le erizo la piel

—¿De donde demonios se conocen? —Grito Darién , a todo esto Seiya llegaba a la oficina —¿Quiénes son esos? —Pregunto refiriéndose a los dos hombres que iban con su tio

—Mi abogado, me acompaña para que tome posesión de todo legalmente —afirmo

—¿Posesion de que? — lo miro

Jedite le dejo caer sobre el escritorio un folder —Leelo

Darién lo tomo y conforme lo hacia su semblante se endurecía —Pero que demonios…. ¡Yo jamás te vendi nada! —lo miro furioso

—¿A no? Ahí esta plasmada tu firma —señalo— o ¿vas a negarlo?

—Es mi firma, pero jamás te firme nada a ti…No soy estúpido ¡Jamas te daría mis Hoteles! —el pelinegro le dejo ir un puñetazo a Jedite

Seiya y Hotaru estaban anonadados de lo que estaba pasando— Calmate Darién—Seiya lo agarro

—¡Lárgate! —grito Darién

—No sobrino, quien se va eres tu—dijo triunfal—Desde este momento soy el dueño absoluto de Todo esto —señalo

—¡Antes te mato! —Darién lo contramino contra la pared —Maldito infeliz, jamás te quedaras con lo que es de Mina y mio —sentencio

El sonrió —Lastima por que ya todo es mio y ¡Sueltame! —Lo empujo, pero el pelinegro se le fue encima y aquello parecía un campo de pelea entre ambos

Yaten llego y se metió en la pelea junto a Seiya para separar a ambos hombres —Jamas te cedi nada y lo sabes —reclamaba Darién

—El papel dice otra cosa, querido sobrino

—¡Sueltenme! —gritaba Darién— Voy a romperle la cara

—Darién así no puedes hacer nada, hay que tomar medidas legales —decía Seiya para hacerlo reaccionar—Calmate, te ayudare de verdad

—Si Darién, te ayudaremos pero calmate —lo secundo Yaten

—Tu y tus amigos —hablo jedite—Los quiero fuera de mi empresa

—Darién—hablo Hotaru acercándose a el— Yo también voy a ayudarte, pero ahora es mejor que nos vayamos

—Ay Hotaru querida —expreso con burla Jedite—Si el supiera …

—Vamonos Darién—hablo Hotaru de nuevo

—Ya suéltenme—comento Darién— Tu no me corres de aqui, yo me voy pero temporal mente, Mientras averiguo que Hiciste—sonrió—Te hechare de aquí como la maldita basura que eres —salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo

Seiya y Yaten salieron de ahí, a su oficina por sus cosas personales, Hotaru se quedo en la oficina — Darién recuperara todo —le dijo ella

—Probablemente lo haga—sonrió— pero no por ahora… ¿Qué haría Darién si supiera que me ayudaste?

Los ojos de Hotaru se cristalizaron —Eres un imbécil—dijo saliendo de ahí

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Darién salió de ahí en su auto, a ver a su abogado, de algo estaba seguro… Recuperaria Todo así tuviera que matar a su Tio… No le iba a arrebatar así de fácil lo que tanto le había costado… ¿Cómo pudo obtener su firma? Era una de las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Darién.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**Hoooola espero que el cap les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus Rw ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Abatido en su departamento Darién paso la Noche sin poder dormir, necesitaba recuperar sus Hoteles, sabia que llevaría tiempo demostrarlo pero eso no le importaba; Se vio tentado en llamar a Serena, pero Prefirio hacerlo hasta que estuviera mas Sereno.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la oficina de Jedite con Seiya —Calmate Darién podrías empeorar las cosas

—¿Qué me calme? —bramo— si lo que quiero es matar a ese idiota, alguien tuvo que ayudarlo

—Tambien lo pienso, pero Tranquilo recuperaremos todo —Trato de darle animos Seiya llegando ya a la oficina de Jedite

Obviamente Darién entro sin previo aviso, sin imaginarse a quien se encontraría ahí —Vaya Buenos días Sobrino

—¿Qué haces aquí Hotaru? —Pregunto el pelinegro ignorando el saludo de su tio

—Darién….Seiya —susurro—Yo… Vine a…

—Quiere remediar lo que hizo —hablo el rubio— pero ya es muy tarde

—¿De que hablas? —el pelinegro no entendía

Jedite sonrió —¿Quién crees que me ayudo a quitarte todo? —Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa

—¿Tu? —Exclamo Seiya

—No, esto no puede ser —expreso Darién desconcertado

—Hotaru querida, no me hagas quedar como mentiroso frente a Darién

El pelinegro avanzo hacia ella —Hotaru, dime que esto es una Broma

La chica no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Darién—Yo…Lo siento

Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par , y opto por mantenerse en silencio —¿Lo sientes? —Repitio Darién—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡ME TRAICIONASTE!

—No, las cosas no son así….

—¿Cómo son entonces? —grito Darién—y tu—refiriéndose a Jedite— Recuperare lo que es mio

Darién les dio la espalda—Espera Darién…. —intento hablar Hotaru pero el pelinegro la ignoro saliendo de ahí con Seiya

La satisfacción de Jedite no podía ocultarse —Parece que se enojo contigo

—Eres un infeliz —dijo ella saliendo de ahí para alcanzar a Darién

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? —Preguntaba Darién mientras llegaba al estacionamiento

—Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu —comento el chico de coleta

—¡Darién espera! —grito llegando hacia ellos

—No quiero hablar contigo Hotaru —Darién fue tajante

—Escuchame por Dios, Todo tiene una razón

—¿enserio? Y ¿Cuál es la tuya? — la miro— acaso deseabas vengarte por que regrese con Serena

—No Darién….

—¿Sabes que? Poco me importa los motivos que te llevaron a esto — la miro— Eres de lo peor, Tu sabes que una traición no la perdono —hablo— así que lárgate —grito Darién enojado

Hotaru solo lo escuchaba mientras las lagrimas fluían —No quise hacerlo de verdad…

—¡ PERO LO HICISTE! —bramo

Seiya no soportaba verla llorar aunque entendía la reacción de Darién— Oye Deberias calmarte

—¿De que lado estas Seiya?

—Entiendo que estes enojado, pero deja que te explique

—¡Por un Demonio! ¿Por qué la defiendes?

—No confundas las cosas solo te pido que te calmes

—Claro, la defiendes…

—Darién de verdad, escuchame —pidió tomandolo de el brazo la pelinegra

—Dije que no— la aparto de su lado con brusquedad, haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio

—¡No te pases Darién! —intervino Seiya sujetándola —¿Estas bien? —Pregunto a Hotaru y la chica asintió—Casi la tiras

—¡Callate Seiya! —Darién se dio la vuelta empujándolo—Es una traidora y tu define de que lado estas—lo miro furioso subiendo a su auto

Seiya miro a el pelinegro irse y se acerco a Hotaru —¿Estas bien?

—Si, Gracias Seiya —decía tratando de contener las lagrimas —De verdad yo no quería Seiya…

—Ven te llevo a casa Peque —sonrio

La chica asintió subiendo a su auto con Seiya y el la llevo a su casa en el camino ninguno dijo ni media palabra.

—Gracias por traerme Seiya

—Descuida y porfavor deja que a Darién le pase el enojo que tiene, por ahora no te va a escuchar —comento

—Seiya escuchame por favor

—No, yo no quiero saber que te llevo a esto —hablo tajante

—¿Crees que soy mala persona ¿cierto?

—No importa lo que yo piense—dijo marchandose de ahí

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Darién estaba Furioso ¿Cómo pudo Hotaru? ¿Qué clase de persona era? , todas esas preguntas golpeaban la mente de Darién, De pronto Serena Vino a su mente y decidió llamarla para contarle lo que estaba pasando, marco a su celular y no contesto, tampoco contesto en la habitación e inevitable mente los celos lo invadieron…Quizas y estaba con ese "Oxigenado"…Decidio dejar de pensar tantas tonterías o al menos intentarlo.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Qué te sucede Seiya? —Preguntaba Kakyu— ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Eh Discullpame… ¿Qué me decias?

—¿Qué esta pasando Seiya? —Pregunto la peliroja Preocupada

—Darién perdió su Cadena Hotelera, por un Truco barato de su tio—Seiya le conto a detalle como había estado la situación—Y lo que nos sorprendio es que…Hotaru ayudo a Jedite con todo esto—finalizo

—Comprendo —contesto sin decir mas formándose un silencio incomodo, que ella misma rompió —Tu estas así por Hotaru ¿Verdad? —lo miro de frente

—No mal entiendas las cosas —contesto—Estoy igual de preocupado que Darién y Yaten

—Lo siento Seiya discúlpame, no quise incomodar con mi Pregunta ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? —Pregunto para evitar hablar de Hotaru en especifico

—Los abogados están trabajando en eso

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina estaba sola en casa, al parecer su esposo se había retrasado para comer juntos, así que decidió empezar, estaba feliz pues tenia algunas ofertas de trabajo lo cual la mantendría ocupada para no sentise sola.

Media hora después Malachite llegaba a casa, Mina se levanto de el sofá para saludarlo.

—¡Mi amor! —hablo besándolo— Te estuve esperando pero…

—Ahora no, estoy muy cansado Mina —expreso tajante

—¿Quieres cenar? —Pregunto extrañada por esa actitud

—No, lo que quiero es darme un baño y dormir —la miro — así que no molestes —hablo sin mas encerrándose en la habitación

A la rubia los ojos se le cristalizaron, no entendía ¿Qué pasaba? Quizás tuvo un mal dia…—pensó la rubia

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Dos semanas Despues…

—Me voy a Tokio —hablaba Feliz Serena — no puedo creerlo

—Todo gracias a que terminaste las remodelaciones rápido —hablo Alan

—Si, me urge regresar para ayudar a Darién —comento con preocupación

—Es una lastima que te vayas gatita —comento Haruka—Pero en un par de semanas de ser posible ire a verte

—Yo encantada—sonrió—¿me llevan al aeropuerto?

Ambos hombres asintieron llevando a la rubia al aeropuerto para llegar a Tokio y apoyar a Darién con todo esto.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Que bueno que Bombón viene, ella te apoyara —hablaba Seiya

—Si, no sabes cuanto me reconforta eso, Oye Seiya sobre la otra vez…

—Descuida Darién, Tu reacción era normal con Hotaru, es solo que…

—Si la quieres ¿Qué diablos haces con Kakyu? —Pregunto

—Prefiero no hablar del tema contigo—se sincero Seiya—¿A que horas vas por bombón?

—En unas horas, ¿sabes? Me preocupa no recuperar el negocio de Papa, Ni siquiera le he dicho a Mina lo que esta pasando…

—Deberias decírselo —sugirió Seiya —Tarde o temprano lo sabra —miro su reloj— Me voy Darién tengo que hablar con Yaten

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, pero aparte, creo que podemos hacer algo para trabajar los 3 —sonrió— así que no te preocupes por nada

El chico de coleta salió de el departamento de Darién, dejando al pelinegro un poco mas tranquilo.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Seiya estaba en su departamento con Yaten, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Esperas a alguien Seiya? —Pregunto el platinado yendo a abrir

—No, a lo mejor es Darién

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hotaru? —grito Yaten—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto de mala gana

—Yo….¿Esta Seiya? —Pregunto con timidez, ante la actitud de Yaten

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Seiya llegando

—Porfavor Seiya ¿Podemos hablar?

Seiya miro a Yaten— Hay no a mi no me veas—dijo burlon— No pierdas el tiempo Seiya…Ok no haras lo que diga así que mejor me voy a mi habitación —dijo el retirándose

—Pasa Hotaru —el se aparto y cerro la puerta —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Queria hablar contigo…

—No me lo tomes a mal pero yo no, No quiero tener problemas con Darién y menos con Kakyu

—Entiendo, y esta bien, solo quiero que sepas que hare lo que pueda para que Darién recupere todo—lo miro—Lamento haberte molestado—dio media vuelta saliendo de ahí.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La noche avanzaba y Darién esperaba el vuelo en el cual llegaría Serena, conforme pasaba el tiempo se comenzó a inquietar, Pues ya había un retraso de media Hora ; Cuando de Pronto se escucho en Altavoz que el Vuelo había llegado, los minutos para ver a la rubia se le hicieron eternos.

De pronto ahí estaban Frente a Frente, la emoción en ambos era evidente

—¡Darién! —grito ella corriendo a su lado y siendo recibida por los brazos de el —¡Te extrañe tanto!

—Y yo a ti Princesa —respondió estrechándola contra el— Te amo—la miro buscando sus labios para darle un beso que hizo estremecer a la rubia

—Mi cielo ya estoy aquí para ayudarte —hablo la rubia

—Gracias—sonrió—¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto y la rubia asintió —¿Vamos a mi departamento? , mañana te llevo a tu casa

—Esta bien Darién —sonrió dándole un beso y tomandolo de la mano —Vamos a casa

Y así ambos chicos se dirigieron al departamento de Darién, Hoy seria una larga noche por que Darién tendría que poner al tanto de todo a la rubia.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

A la mañana siguiente… Serena despertaba Primero y decidió dejar dormir a Darién, mientras se fue a preparar el desayuno, No tenia idea de ¿Cómo ayudar a Darién? Pero lo apoyaría en lo que fuese necesario.

Minutos después la mesa estaba servida y Darién apenas despertaba, —Sere ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — la miro— debes estar cansada

—Un poco, pero ya me repondré, mientras desayuna —se acerco a el y lo beso —Buenos días

—Me voy a acostumbrar a esto —el pelinegro hizo puchero

—MMM bueno puedo consentirte de vez en cuando —Propuso—Por cierto me gustaría ver a Seiya y Yaten… Y Por favor Darién, dile a Mina lo que esta pasando ¿si?

—Esta bien, mas tarde le llamo, ahora ¿Podemos desayunar?

—Si, por que quiero que me lleves a casa —Miro a Darién—No me pongas esa cara

—Es que pensé que te quedarías

—No, por ahora pero podemos pasar las noches juntos —lo beso

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Serena estaba en el departamento de Seiya —¡Bombón! Que gusto verte

—Lo mismo digo —lo abrazo— y tu ¿Cómo estas Yaten?

—Muy bien —contesto— que bueno que estes por acá

—¿Hablaste con el abogado Seiya?

—Si, pero temo que no hay buenas Noticias

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto el pelinegro sentándose junto a Serena

—Se le pidió a Malachite el documento de compra _ Venta y al parecer Tu firma es original

—¡Yo jamás firme nada!

—Lo se, lo único que se me ocurre es Preguntarle a Hotaru ¿Cómo consiguieron tu firma?

—No quiero hablar con ella además, No puedo confiar en su palabra

—Bueno—interrumpió Serena— Por ahora debemos pensar ¿Qué podemos hacer? Y ver todas las opciones posibles —hizo una pausa— Yo tengo cosas que hacer —se levanto— los vere mas tarde

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por ahí—lo beso— Te llamo luego y no te preocupes —dijo saliendo de ahí

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Kakyu estaba en su camerino cuando su Celular timbro —¿Diga? , si claro aquí te espero ¿sabes como llegar? … Ok te espero.

La peliroja salió de su camerino topándose con Hotaru, las miradas entre ambas eran de temer —Contigo quería hablar Hotaru —la detuvo— Voy a ser muy directa

—¡No me toques! —grito Hotaru

—Alejate de Seiya —expreso con seguridad

—¿Tienes miedo? —Pregunto con una media sonrisa

—Chicas vamos a comenzar con la sesión —interrumpió Beryl — quien interrumpió en un momento clave, ambas mujeres se dedicaron a lo suyo….

Serena llegaba a la agencia —Hola ¿Se encuentra Hotaru?

—En este momento esta en su camerino

—¿Podria verla?, no le quitare mucho tiempo —sonrió

—Tiene unos minutos de descanso, es el tercer camerino que esta en aquel pasillo —señalo

—Gracias —respondió con amabilidad la rubia llegando hasta la puerta de aquel camerino , tocando a la puerta

—Adelante —respondió la pelinegra y al ver quien entraba se sorprendio —¿Serena?

—Así es—sonrió— Quiero hablar contigo

—Que pena me da tu caso —la miro— pero yo no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo

—Pues aunque no quieras me vas a escuchar —sentencio cerrando la puerta—Quiero que me digas ¿Qué hiciste para ayudar a Jedite?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia nada de esto

—Te equivocas, Todo lo que pase con Darién me importa

—Conmigo pierdes tu tiempo, y si lo hablo será con Darién o Seiya nada mas —Kakyu abrió la puerta del camerino

—Serena te vi entrar aquí ¿pasa algo?

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunto la rubia, a lo que Kakyu asintió —Tarde o temprano descubriremos que hiciste Hotaru—salió de ahí en compañía de Kakyu

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La peliroja y Serena estaban en el Camerino poniéndose al tanto de lo que habia pasado.

—¿Cómo dices? —Serena abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Seiya y Hotaru?

—Así es, yo también me sorprendi y Darién ni se diga

—Jamas lo hubiese imaginado, pero bueno por ahora lo que me interesa es saber es ¿Cómo recuperar lo que le pertenece a Darién?

—No se que decirte la verdad es que Seiya me ha dicho muy poco al respecto —dijo con cierta Tristeza

—¿Qué sucede?

—No soy tonta Serena—sonrió— Seiya aun siente algo por Hotaru , aunque ni el mismo sabe bien que siente a ciencia cierta

—¿Lo has hablado con el?

—Si, pero aunque diga que eso ya paso, se que no—la miro

—Tu estas enamorada de Seiya ¿cierto?

—Así es… Pero con mi trabajo es tan difícil establecer una relación y No creo en amores a Distancia —comento— De un momento a Otro puedo irme , Y tampoco puedo pedirle a Seiya que deje todo por mi , Creo que soy difícil de entender ¿verdad?

—El amor es tan difícil —expreso y miro su reloj—Tengo cosas que hacer Kakyu pero Nos tomamos un café Luego

—Claro que si, Cuidate.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La rubia llevaba 15 Minutos en el estacionamiento, hasta que por fin se decidió a bajar de su auto, entro a esas instalaciones que conocía muy Bien.

—Sra Serena

—Hola Molly —se acerco a ella— ¿Esta Jedite?

—Así es ¿Desea verlo? —a lo que la rubia asintió —No creo que la reciba sin previa cita

—Entonces simplemente entrare —dijo decidida—No te preocupes por nada—serena camino hacia la puerta y giro la perilla

—¡Vaya Serena! —Exclamo con cierto cinismo el rubio —¿Qué te trae por acá? —se puso de pie mirándola de pies a cabeza

—Quiero saber ¿Qué quieres a cambio de devolverle a Darién lo que es suyo?

—Así que era eso —se acerco a ella— Darién tiene mucha suerte por tenerte, Supongo que no sabes que estas aquí ¿verdad?

—He venido por cuenta Propia

—Sientate —pidió

—Así estoy bien, además no creo que tardemos mucho

—Eso Depende de ¿Qué ofrezcas? Y que tanto accedas a mis peticiones

—No te equivoques conmigo —hablo con seriedad la rubia—No estoy aquí para acceder; Vine a negociar

—No creo que puedas darme mas de lo que tengo—se acomodo en su silla con aires de superioridad—Solo tengo lo que debió ser mio desde un Principio —hizo una pausa— Aunque quizás habría algo…

—Y ese algo ¿es? —Pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño

—Que te cases conmigo —la miro— solo así Todo volverá a manos de Darién

—No, gracias—la rubia dio media vuelta— encontraremos la manera de que lo devuelvas

—¿Quieres apostar? —Pregunto viéndola salir, mientras la rubia azoto la puerta

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Salia de ahí la rubia maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra a ese tipo, no pudo lograr nada al respecto pero estaba segura que todo volveria a su normalidad ; Ahora debería decirle a Darién lo "Otro" y no estaba segura como Tomaria tal cosa… Lo llamo pidiendo verlo en su departamento, a lo que el pelinegro accedió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Darién —lo abrazo—¿Ya hablaste con Mina?

—Aun no

—Hazlo, y después tu y yo hablaremos

—Tu Tono me asusta Serena

—No seas tonto Darién —sonrió— ahora habla con Mina

—Antes dime tu ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que pasa es que quiero abrir mi Propio Negocio de Decoracion de Interiores

—Eso me parece muy bien—sonrió— Tienes que buscar un local amplio, contratar personal, catalogos —decía el—Honestamente pensé que era algo peor

—¿Enserio te agrada la idea?

—Claro es mas Puedo ayudarte a buscar Local o lo que necesites—la miro—Busca un local y yo pago el anticipo

—No Darién, No puedo permitir eso y lo sabes —sonrió—dejame hacerlo a mi ¿si?

—Pero no tiene nada de malo que me dejes ayudarte

—Ya veremos Darién, mientras dejame buscar a mi un local—lo abrazo— es mas Quizas si le comento a Mina, quiera ayudarme ¿No crees?

—Probablemente —sonrió Darién —Lo cual seria genial

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**UN MES DESPUES…**

—Comprobar que no firmaste nada será cuestión de Meses Darién—comentaba Seiya. Tratando de ser optimista

—¿Meses? —Pregunto incrédulo— en ese tiempo puede acabar con todo —decía frustrado

—Lo entiendo Darién pero no podemos resolver esto mágicamente —decía Yaten

Los 3 se habían reunido en el departamento de Darién cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—No—dijo levantándose a abrir a lo mejor es Serena— al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abren de par en par —¿Mina? —Pregunto incrédulo

—¡Darién! —lo abrazo— Perdon por venir sin avisar, de verdad lo siento

—Vaya no pensé que fueses tu—la abrazo—¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?

—Lo decidi de Pronto es que los extrañaba Tanto

—Pasa—la tomo de la mano—Seiya y Yaten están conmigo

Los Kou se sorprendieron al verla ahí, el mas sorprendido era Yaten.

—Mina que sorpresa—hablo Seiya

—Hola Seiya —sonrió y miro al platinado—Hola…Yaten

—Mina—comento el platinado abrazandola de improviso ante la mirada de Seiya y Darién

—Yaten…. —susurro abrazandolo

Las miradas entre Darién y Seiya iban de un lado a otro, Siendo Darién quien sacara de ese momento a la pareja—¿Vienes sola?

Mina se soltó del abrazo de Yaten—Si, Malachite no pudo venir, así que decidi venir unos días—sonrió la rubia

—Creo que a Serena le dara mucho gusto verte—comento Darién—Y creo que llegas en un Momento justo

—¿Por qué?

—Quiere abrir su negocio de Decoracion de Interiores y pensaba llamarte uno de estos días

—¿Enserio? Pues creo que vine a tiempo ¿verdad? Y Ustedes ¿Por qué no están en la oficina? —Pregunto mirándolos y es que ella ignoraba el hecho de que Darién habia perdido la cadena Hotelera

—Creo que Yaten y yo nos vamos —comento Seiya —Cualquier cosa nos llamas

—Mina, me da gusto verte —hablo Yaten

—A mi también me alegra estar aquí—comento y ambos chicos salieron del departamento—Darién ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto la rubia

—Bueno… Hay algo que no te he dicho —suspiro—Siéntate, y antes que nada perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes

—Me asustas Darién ¿Qué paso?

—Se trata sobre Jedite—menciono con incomodidad—Lo que sucede es que… Jedite me quito la cadena Hotelera

— ¡QUE! —Grito— pero ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Pensabas ocultármelo por siempre? —La rubia disparo las Preguntas una tras otra

—Mina dejame hablar ya cállate —Pidio abatido por las preguntas de la rubia—Dejame explicarte lo que sucedió ¿si? —Pidio a lo que la rubia asintió escuchando atentamente—Y eso fue lo que paso Mina, si no te dije nada es por que No quería preocuparte

—Es un Maldito y ¿Cómo que Hotaru lo ayudo? ¿Por qué?

—No tengo idea Mina, ni siquiera he querido escucharla…

—Pues yo si le voy a pedir explicaciones —dijo decidida— de ser posible le voy a sacar la verdad a golpes

—Mina…

—¿Qué? —lo miro con el ceño fruncido

—No quiero que te metas en Problemas

—No Prometo nada Darién—lo miro— bueno ahora me voy quiero instalarme en mi Departamento y ver a Serena

—Si quieres te llevo a verla y luego te llevo a tu Departamento —propuso

—Muy buena idea hermanito —sonrió

—Vamos

Mina y Darién salieron a visitar a la rubia.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Qué te sucede Hotaru? —Pregunto Beryl —Te noto muy distraída ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No es nada Beryl; quizás estoy un poco cansada por las semanas tan agitadas de trabajo que hemos tenido

—Entiendo, he notado esos "Roses" con Kakyu —hablo con sinceridad—¿Sucede algo con ella?

—Nada Beryl, Oye ¿Podria irme a casa a descansar? —pidió

—Claro, espero que mañana te sientas mejor

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Tocaban el timbre de la casa de Serena con desesperación, la rubia se apresuro a abrir.

—Darién, no te esperaba

—Lo siento Princesa pero te traigo una sorpresa

—¡Serena! —grito Mina como loca abalanzándose sobre ella —¡Te extrañe tanto!

—Mina que sorpresa, —la abrazo— No puedo creer que estes aquí

Los gritos de emoción entre ambas rubias estaban por enloquecer a Darién, pero por su bien no se atrevió a interrumpirlas.

—Pero pasa —decía emocionada Serena—tengo tanto que contarte

—Yo también Serena

Darién las siguió hasta la sala, Serena Preparo un poco de café y se pusieron al tanto de algunas cosas.

—¿Enserio conociste a Haruka? —grito emocionada Mina— Ay es un Hombre tan Sexy y guapo —Mina parecía desvivirse en cualidades sobre el rubio

—Si, tienes razón—apoyo la rubia

—¡Que envidia Serena!

—Aquí sigo —hablo el pelinegro Molesto

—Ay mi vida ¿estas celoso? —pregunto la rubia

—Tu ¿Tienes celos? —cuestiono Mina con picardia

—No estoy celoso de ese oxigenado —remarco

—Así que oxigenado —comento burlona Mina— Creo que encontraste la horma de tus zapatos

—Chistosita ¿verdad? —hablo el pelinegro molesto

—Bueno ya tranquilos —comento serena— De verdad Mina me da gusto que estes aquí

—A mi también Serena, no sabes cuanto extrañaba esto

—Y ¿Malachite? —Pregunto Serena

—Vine sola —sonrió— Tal vez me alcance luego —miro su reloj—Darién Llévame a mi departamento ¿si? —pidió— Quiero descansar

—Claro entonces vamos—miro a la rubia— Nos vemos después Princesa—se acerco y la beso—Te amo

—Y yo a ti—respondió—Mina te llamo mas tarde

—Gracias Serena.

Y así Darién llevo a la rubia a su departamento.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Yaten—hablo Seiya —Por tu bien mantente alejado de Mina, debes entender que ella esta casada

—A ti te encanta recordarme lo obvio ¿cierto? —respondió con molestia

—No quiero que te metas en problemas

—Te recuerdo que no tengo 5 años —se defendió—y no necesito que me cuides

—De verdad no hagas tonterías

—Ay porfavor Seiya y ¿Me lo dices tu?

—Contigo es imposible—dijo Seiya dejándolo solo en la sala

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Quiero hablar contigo Jedite

—Mira nada mas que sorpresa—hablaba—¿En que puedo ayudarte?

—Te exijo que le devuelvas todo a Darién —comento molesta

—¿Y si no? ¿Vas a matarme? —se puso de pie

—Jamas haría algo así, pero lo que si puedo hacer es decirle a Darién que yo consegui su firma…

—Hazlo pero piensa con eso no te perdonara; Además sabe que me ayudaste—sonrió— en nada cambiara que le digas como lo hiciste—se acerco a ella acorralándola contra la pared—Haz lo que se te antoje, pero atente a las consecuencias

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Mina no quiero que te acerques a Jedite —hablo tajante—No quiero que te haga daño

—Descuida no lo hare—lo miro—Oye Darién y Hotaru ¿Vive en el mismo lugar? —Pregunto

—No, se cambio a la Zona de la Bahia —hablo con naturalidad—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad, Oye Darién si en algo puedo ayudarte no dudes en decírmelo para eso somos hermanos ¿No?

— Lo se —dijo el estacionando el auto—Oye Mina ¿Todo esta bien?

—¡ Claro que si! —respondió entusiasmada, bajando del auto al igual que Darién—Gracias por traerme

—De nada—sonrió— aquí están las llaves de tu Departamento y tu auto esta en la cochera —hablo Darién—Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿estamos?

Mina asintió —Te quiero—lo abrazo

—Descansa—subió a su auto

Mina dejo las maletas en la puerta y se fue a la cochera por su auto, Tenia una visita que hacer, ya después intentaría descansar.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Hotaru estaba recostada en el sofá, pensando ¿Qué hacer? Para ayudar a Darién, algo tenia que ocurrírsele…Pero no quería que lastimaran a Darién y mucho menos a Seiya…. Si algo le pasara no se lo pèrdonaria.

De pronto tocaron el timbre, a lo que la pelinegra abrió de inmediato

—¿Mina? —Hablo sorprendida —¿Qué haces aquí?... —Hotaru no pudo decir mas por que Mina le soltó una tremenda bofetada— ¡Que te pasa!

—Me la debías Hotaru —hablo— y no quise quedarme con las ganas ; menos ahora que se lo que hiciste

—Mina yo…. —la pelinegra sostenía con su mano la mejia y sus ojos se pusieron cristalizados

—Siempre pensé que eras de lo peor—hablo la rubia— pero no me imagine que cayeras tan bajo—la miro— alejate de mi hermano y de todos —la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí…

Hotaru cerro la puerta dejándose caer tras ella….

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina habia llegado a su departamento, se tomo un baño…Y se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama…De pronto sus ojos se cristalizaron …

_Me siento como una reverenda idiota ¿Por qué? Me case tan ilusionada, yo quería una Familia…y Malachite me traiciono ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Por que! … No se ni siquiera como decírselo a Darién, no puedo hacerlo ahora ; hay demasiados problemas para darle uno mas…_

Mina dejo caer las lagrimas que habia contenido en todo el dia, sentía que se estaba ahogando, La ilusión habia quedado atrás, ahora Mina estaba viviendo una Dura realidad…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**Hoooola aquí un nuevo Cap que espero sea de su agrado, Muchas gracias por sus Rw y por la paciencia…. Y bueno espero sus comentarios ^^**_


	15. Reaccion

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina despertaba, apenas miro el reloj de su celular y eran las 9 de la mañana, no tenia animos de salir de la cama, se sentía cansada, no habia podido dormir mucho anoche, estaba de lo mas angustiada, de pronto tocaron a su puerta, se levanto y fue a abrir pensando que era Serena.

—Buenos días Mina

—¿Yaten? —Pregunto asombrada

—¿Te desperté?, enserio lo lamento solo quería saber ¿Cómo estabas? Y de paso invitarte a desayunar—la miro— si no tienes planes aun

—Bueno…pues apenas me despertaba—sonrió —Pero pasa Yaten; eres muy amable por invitarme a desayunar…

—Si no quieres no hay problema Mina

—Me das unos quince minutos y vamos a desayunar ¿si?

—¡Claro que si! —respondió animado

—Muy bien entonces siéntate y esperame, creo que podemos desayunar en el Crown

—Si eso quieres así será —respondió sorprendido

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Darién estaba desayunando con Serena en el departamento—¿Te desperté?

—No, descuida Darién de hecho casi no dormi ¿Y tu? Supongo que ahora que Mina esta aquí te sientes mejor

—Si, aunque no se es un poco extraño que haya venido así

—Claro pero si algo le pasa, lo dira —sonrió—Quiero mostrarte el local que encontré ¿me acompañas?

—A donde tu quieras princesa

—¿Pasa algo Darién?

—Me desespera que Jedite maneje mis negocios—comento frustrado—me dan ganas de matarlo

—No pienses eso Darién, ah recuerda que hay un dinero guardado por si lo necesitas—hablo la rubia

—Prefiero que lo inviertas en tu negocio Princesa

—Pero Darién…

—No me contradigas Serena porfavor —hablo con seriedad

La rubia le lanzo una Mirada de molestia, y no dijo mas.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Yaten y Mina estaban desayunando en un silencio un poco incomodo, hasta que el platinado decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué te sucede Mina?

— ¿de que hablas? —lo miro—no me pasa nada Yaten

—Te conozco mas de lo que crees ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Hay Yaten no me digas que me vas a someter a un interrogatorio —la miro con el ceño fruncido—Por que si es así…

—Solo me preocupo por ti —se defendió —pero esta bien olvida la pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo estaras aquí?

—No lo se—contesto moviendo los hombros—Por lo pronto ayudare a Serena con su negocio, luego ya vere que hago con mi vida

—¿Y tu esposo? Por que hablas…como si el no estuviera en tu vida

—El café esta buenísimo—comento cambiando la conversación drásticamente —¿Sabes? Ayer no resisti la tentación y fui a ver a Hotaru, y le deje ir una bofetada —decía orgullosa

—¿Enserio?

—Si, por su culpa esta pasando esto—respondió molesta— además ya me la debía desde hace mucho

—Vaya no te conocía ese lado tan agresivo Mina

—Ni yo tampoco pero esa mujercita saca lo peor de mi

—Kakyu opina lo mismo, ya ves que trabajan juntas

—Si algo supe —comento

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Te gusta Darién? —Preguntaba la rubia emocionada

—Si, además lo que importa es que tu estes feliz —sonrió—¿Te quedas con el?

—Si—decía emocionada

—Dejame pagar el anticipo a mi si —pidió—Dame ese gusto

—MMM solo el anticipo

—Esta bien —sonrió—esta tarde hare el deposito para que puedas ocuparlo

—Gracias —lo abrazo

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Hotaru no habia dormido bien para nada, habia pensado en tantas cosas, y una de ellas era irse de Tokio, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer…Pero antes tenia que devolverle a Darién lo que le pertenecía.

—Hotaru ¿Qué te sucede?

—Necesito que me des el dia ¿Puedes?

—Si, claro pero ¿estas bien?

—Solo es un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero descansando se me pasa—tomo su bolso—Gracias Beryl nos vemos mañana— se despidió saliendo de ahí

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Gracias por el desayuno Yaten—sonrió— es agradable comer acompañada

—de nada yo encantado ¿Te acompaño a casa?

—Por supuesto —lo miro —Oye Yaten tu ¿podrias recomendarme un abogado?

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto curioso

—Me gustaría una segunda opinión respecto al asunto de Jedite

—¿Segura que es eso?

—Claro que si, hasta donde se Hotaru consiguió la firma de Darién, y eso es fraude ¿Cierto?

—Si, el problema es que Hotaru no esta dispuesta a admitirlo

—Pues hare que lo admita aunque sea a golpes

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Por aquellas casualidades de la Vida Hotaru se encontró en su Camino a Darién acompañado de Serena. La pelinegra no se inmuto al verlos, al contrario se acerco a Darién.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunto ignorando a Serena

—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Hotaru, he sido mas que claro contigo—respondió molesto

—Se que hice Mal…

—Fue mas que eso Hotaru—la interrumpió Darién, tomando de la cintura a Serena

Los ojos de Hotaru se cristalizaron al ver la acción de Darién, apretó los labios y siguió su camino, no sin antes Mirar a Serena con enojo.

—¿Vamos a ver a Mina? —Pregunto ella

—Si, quiero hablar con ella hay algo en su repentina llegada que no me convence—la miro— si ella te dice algo Promete que me lo diras

—Darién, no puedo contarte lo que Mina me confie —lo miro— pero trataremos de ayudarla

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Llego a la oficina de Jedite y entro sin esperar ser anunciada, el rubio estaba sentado en su silla con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hotaru querida ¿A que debo el honor?

—Ten por seguro que no es una visita social, vengo a exigirte que le devuelvas todo a Darién—lo miro— sabemos que lo conseguiste con Trampas

—En las cuales te recuerdo que tu ayudaste —contra ataco

—Si, lo admito te ayude pero por que me chantajeaste —grito

—Y ¿Quién va a creerte?, Bien pudo decir que tu estas detrás de todo esto

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, Todo fue idea tuya

—Claro que si, lo único que deseaba era despojar a Darién de esto—señalo— y lo logre aunque para eso tuviera que chantajearte como bien dices —se puso de pie— el caso es que Darién jamás te va a perdonar

—Puede que tengas razón—sonrió—pero ahora tengo tu confesión grabada y se que esto les servirá de mucho

—¿De que hablas?-Pregunto confundido, viendo como Hotaru le mostraba su celular

—Aquí esta todo y en este instante se lo dare a Seiya o Darién

—¡Tu no sales de aquí! —se puso de pie delante de ella—entregame eso

—No, y ¿Cuánto apuestas a que si salgo? —lo miro desafiante empujándolo y abriendo la puerta, salió de la oficina a toda Prisa., y Jedite tras ella

La pelinegra bajaba a Prisa las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento cuando Jedite la alcanzo.

—Ven Acá Hotaru—la jalo—No creas que te dejare salir de aquí

—Sueltame, no me toques—forcejeaba la chica, cuando de Pronto Jedite la empujo y rodo las pocas escaleras faltantes

—Tonta—exclamo jedite llegando a su lado, notando que se encontraba inconciente, tomo el teléfono de ella y se fue de ahí, minutos después alguien mas la encontraba llamando a una ambulancia por que aun estaba inconsciente

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina estaba en su casa y de pronto llego Darién en compañía de Serena.

—¡Chicos! Que gusto verlos —los abrazo—No los esperaba

—Venimos a ver ¿Cómo estas? —comento Darién

—A mi no me engañas Darién Alexander —Mina lo miro con el ceño fruncido—¿Qué quieres?

—Podrian pelear en otro momento —intervino Serena— Mina ya encontré un Local para poner nuestro negocio

—Perfecto Serena, será genial comenzar algo juntas—chillo emocionada— tenemos que ir de compras

—Si, solo deja que firme el contrato y vemos que hacemos —sonrió—Y perdona al impulsivo de Darién—se acomodo en el sofá con el—es solo que … Bueno esta preocupado

—¿Por qué Malachite no vino contigo? —cuestiono Darién

—A ti quien te entiende, Primero no lo soportas y ahora me cuestionas que este aquí sola —reclamo

—Es demasiado extraño que estando literalmente "Recien Casados" no estén juntos—volvió a cuestionar, Mina iba a responder pero el celular de Darién timbro—Vuelvo en un Minuto—dijo alejándose de ambas mujeres

—Mina sabes que puedes confiar en mi—se acerco a ella—y si algo sucede puedes contarme, eres mi amiga y te conozco

—Serena…Fui una tonta, nunca debi…— Mina no termino por que Darién llego de nuevo a su lado—¿Qué te pasa Darién?

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunto Serena

—Me acaban de llamar del Hospital, Hotaru sufrió un accidente

—Hay Darién porfavor —expreso Mina con sarcasmo—y tu ¿Crees eso?

—Al parecer aun no reacciona y estaba en el estacionamiento de mis oficinas

—Ahí lo tienes Darién, de seguro estaba planeando algo con Jedite—dijo Mina

—Podemos ir a ver que le paso—comento Serena

—¡Serena! —Reprocho Mina— lo único que quiere es causar lastima

—Puede que tengas razón Mina—expreso el pelinegro— pero necesito saber ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí? ¿me acompañan?

—Pues ya ni modo Darién, pero si es una mentira de esa mujer, yo me encargo de que la trasladen a cuidados intensivos —Mina tomo su bolso

—Para mi es un poco extraño, pero te acompaño—Darién la tomo de la mano

Los 3 salieron rumbo al hospital a ver que sucedia con Hotaru.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Llegaron al hospital en donde Darién se acerco al area de información para saber que pasaba con Hotaru, lo enviaron directamente con el medico que la atendió a su llegada, dejando en la sala de espera a Serena y Mina.

—Señor Chiba, no sabíamos a quien llamar y me atrevi a pedir que se comunicaran con usted

—No hay problema, llámeme Darién —pidió—¿Qué le sucedió a Hotaru?

—Según me informan la encontraron al pie de unas escaleras, por lo que deducimos que se resbalo—comento el medico

—¿Ella esta bien? —Pregunto el pelinegro

—Dentro de lo que cabe si—respondió—por suerte no hay fracturas que lamentar, pero si el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza al caer fue muy fuerte, recupero el sentido un par de minutos decidimos sedarla así que no despertara hasta mañana—miro a Darién—necesitara un par de días de reposo y quiero tenerla en observación por lo menos 2 dias

—Ya veo… ¿Podria verla?

—No serviría de nada que lo hiciera ya que esta sedada, pero le dare un par de minutos nada mas

—Se lo agradezco—sonrió siguiendo al medico que lo llevo a la habitación de Hotaru

—Solo un par de Minutos—hablo el medico dejándolo ahí.

En efecto la pelinegra estaba dormida profundamente, Darién se acerco a ella y acaricio su frente con cuidado. —¿Qué hacias ahí? —se pregunto observándola y la vio tan frágil. Sabia que la pelinegra odiaba los hospitales y que esos dos días ahí serian eternos para ella.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Por qué tarda tanto Darién? —Preguntaba Mina impaciente

—No lo se, esperemos que no sea por algo serio —comento la rubia

—Serena ¿Podrias ir a casa esta noche?

—Claro que si Mina —sonrió— pediremos algo para cenar, así evitaremos cocinar

—gracias

—No hay de que Mina

Y de pronto llego Darién al pasillo de espera muy serio.

—¿Qué paso Darién?

—Esta bien dentro de lo que cabe, al parecer resbalo de las escaleras del estacionamiento, acabo de verla y esta sedada no despertara hasta mañana—comento

—Vaya pobre Hotaru —comento Mina—No tiene familia alguna…

—Si quieres puedes quedarte —respondió Serena

—No, realmente pensaba avisarle a Seiya —guardo silencio—pero no se si sea Prudente por Kakyu

—¿Seiya que tiene que ver aquí? —Pregunto Mina desorientada

—Prometo contarte luego—hablo Serena— Creo que lo mejor es avisarle…

—Ok, solo déjenme voy a cubrir los gastos del Hospital y nos vamos —hecho eso salieron de ahí, quizás Darién regresaría luego

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Kakyu fue a casa de Seiya para invitarlo a comer, siendo Yaten quien la atendiera.

—Hola Yaten ¿Se encuentra Seiya?

—Si, Pasa esta en su habitación

—Gracias—dijo yendo directo a la habitación de el—¡Seiya!

—Hola Kyu—la abrazo—¿A que debemos la visita?, pensé que estarías trabajando

—Si, pero Sali temprano, te estuve llamando a tu celular y me tiraba al buzon

—Lo tengo cargando—comento apenado—Disculpame ¿Quieres comer aquí?

—Me encanta la idea, Te ayudare a cocinar

—¿Enserio?

—Claro que si, tampoco soy una inútil

—Vamos entonces, Creo que Yaten no estará—la tomo de la mano yendo a la sala—Yaten, ¿Vas a salir?

—Si, Seiya descuida—lo miro— en unos minutos me voy para que sigan con su romance—hablo burlon, a lo que kakyu se sonrojo

—Eres un envidioso— se defendió Seiya

—Voy a la cocina a ver que podemos preparar

—No vayas Kyu —hablo Yaten— No hemos hecho las compras aun

—Cierto, pero eso puede solucionarse Ire al super mercado ahora mismo—miro a Kakyu —¿Me esperas aquí?

—Claro Seiya —sonrió la peliroja

—Ok entonces vamos Yaten—comento Seiya—y luego regreso para hacer algo de comer

—Nos vemos Kakyu—se despidió Yaten, saliendo de ahí con Seiya

Mientras Kakyu se quedaba en la casa de los Kou esperando a que su querido Seiya regresara….Minutos después llamaban al departamento de los Kou, siendo la peliroja quien contestara la llamada.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

En la tarde Serena estaba con Darién, caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano y comiendo un helado.

—¿Entonces te quedaras con Mina?

—Si, tenemos mucho que platicar—sonrió la rubia—Y no me mires así

—Solo quiero saber que le pasa, y por lo visto se negara a decírmelo

—Creo que seria cuestión de darle tiempo Darién, además a lo mejor estamos haciendo suposiciones falsas—comento

—Tienes Razon, ¿sabes? Se me hace extraño que Seiya no se haya comunicado —comento Preocupado—Espero que a Kakyu no se le haya pasado avisarle

—Pobre Kakyu…—suspiro—las cosas no son fáciles para ella, creo que esta enamorada de Seiya, mas de lo que ella quizás cree, pero y ¿Seiya?

—¿Crees que aun sienta cosas por Hotaru? —Pregunto el pelinegro

—No tengo idea Darién ¿Eso provoca sentimientos en ti?

—Princesa no seas tontita— beso sus labios—Estas celosa sin motivos

—Oyeme Darién Alexander ¡No estoy Celosa! —se defendió—solo fue una simple pregunta—miro su reloj— ahora llévame a casa, tengo que ir por ropa antes de irme con Mina

—¿Princesa?

—Dime Darién

—Me debes algo ¿Recuerdas? —la tomo de la cintura—Y tendras que cumplir

—Muy cierto Darién —sonrió—¿Qué quieres?

—Dejame planearlo bien y luego te doy la sorpresa

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Mina estaba en su departamento, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, por mas que no quisiera aquello era inevitable….¿Porque? era la única Pregunta que venia rondando su cabeza…. ¿Se merecía ella esto?, a lo mejor si por no haber escuchado el consejo de tanta gente… pero jamás imagino que le pasara algo así; le preocupaba mucho la reacción de Darién al respecto pues a veces el pelinegro solia ser demasiado impulsivo.

¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado?... ¿Qué le diría Serena?. Por la mente de Mina pasaban tantas cosas, que sentía que iba a enloquecer de tanto pensar.

Tocaron a su puerta y se limpio las lagrimas, levantándose sin animo alguno, pero anteponiendo una sonrisa…

—Serena, pasa—se aparto—¿Vino Darién contigo?

—Si, pero le pedi que me dejara en el estacionamiento—sonrió—¿Cómo estas?

—Estoy que ya es ganancia—comento—¿Qué pedimos de cenar?

—Pizza, con extra queso

—Muy bien deja llamo por que muero de hambre—Mina tomo su celular pidiendo dos pizzas con extra queso y bebida. —Bien en unos Minutos vendrá la cena ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Aun no, dejame cambiarme—pidió—necesito algo comodo

—Si, esta noche será muy larga—dijo Mina— tengo tanto que contarte

—Yo te escuchare—comento con animo—Para eso somos amigas

Las rubias se cambiaron de ropa y Minutos después llegaba la Pizza, decidieron comer en la habitación de Mina, así que pusieron varias almohadas en el piso para ponerse comodas….y comenzaron a cenar, recordando una que otra anécdota de su vida de estudiante…Y hablando sobre Haruka Tenou.

—Ya me entro curiosidad de conocerlo

—Es un hombre atractivo—comento Serena— una perfeccion de Hombre para ser precisas

—Si mi hermano te escuchara…

—No se soportan—comento—tuvieron un enfrentamiento en Londres

—Ya me los imagino—sonrió Mina—me hubiera encantado ir a Londres

—Lo se pero tu estabas de Luna de Miel

—Así es—comento con seriedad

—¿Qué sucede Mina?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Los ojos de Mina se cristalizaron de inmediato e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas.

—Me equivoque Serena—dijo con sinceridad y arrepentimiento

—¿En que te equivocaste? —Pregunto en tono dulce Serena

—Debi escucharlos cuando me dijeron que no me casara con Malachite—confeso sorprendiendo a Serena—Pero me deje llevar por el amor que …—hizo una pausa—No se si le tenia o le tengo amor, estoy confundida

—No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

—Malachite…No es la persona que yo crei—jugaba con sus dedos—Al principio todo era miel, durante la Luna de Miel tuvimos algunas peleas por tonterías, terminaba gritándome y luego pidiendo perdón—comento apenada—Yo creyendo que eso era normal lo pasaba por alto, por momentos me recordaba a Jedite y aquellos gritos que me daba de niña, pero el cambio fue peor al instalarnos en casa

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió Mina?

—Algunos días no llegaba a casa y no avisaba—recordó—Cuando le preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba? Se molestaba mucho…. —suspiro—fue demasiado frustrante ver que las cosas no funcionaban

—Debiste llamarme Mina, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

—Intente resolverlo—gimio—pero todo se me escapo de las manos

—Calmate Mina , ¿Hay algo mas?

—Malachite esta casado, Tiene otra familia y yo no me di cuenta Serena—confeso llorando

—¿Qué? —Pregunto sorprendida—pero ¿Cómo?

—Soy una tonta…y ahora no se que hacer

—No puedo creerlo, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Lo supe por casualidad—confeso—Un dia hice una video llamada con Armand y hablamos de las travesuras del colegio y de pronto me hablo de Malachite…Me dijo que hace 3 años lo encontró en un viaje y que…—Mina hizo una pausa—Esa vez Malachite le habia presentado a su esposa; ¿Te imaginas mi confusión?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No se explicarte lo que sentí…cuando reaccione le pedi que me diera el nombre de la esposa, tuve que controlar mis ganas de llorar—recordó—incluso confirme que se tratara de la misma persona, me despedi de el y me largue a la habitación a llorar—comento— decidi buscar entre sus cosas y encontré fotos de su otra esposa…

—¿Enfrentaste a Malachite?

—Si, lo hice y no lo negó—sonrió con ironia— es mas dijo que no pensaba que me diera cuenta tan pronto, Nunca me quizo…Yo fui una tonta ¿Te das cuenta? Y no se como decírselo a Darién

—No puedo creer lo que me cuentas, ¿Por qué casarse contigo entonces?

—Siempre le guste, y yo me le ofreci en bandeja de plata —comento ironica— esa fue su respuesta

—Mina tenemos que buscar un abogado, por que si quieres divorciarte ¿verdad?

—Si, pero …no se si mi matrimonio sea valido

—Tienes que decirle a Darién, el debe saberlo

—No se como hacerlo….Siento que se molestara

—Honestamente no se que decirte, no me atrevo a imaginar su reacción—comento con sinceridad— pero no puedes ocultarle esto

—Me siento como una tonta—murmuro—De verdad no se que hacer…

—Tranquilizate Mina—la abrazo Serena—ya decidiremos que hacer, esperame unos minutos ire por un Te para que te tranquilices

—Voy contigo —sonrió apenas, a lo que Serena asintió

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Darién estaba en su departamento, estaba preocupado por lo que le habia pasado a Hotaru, y dado que Seiya no se habia comunicado decidió volver a llamarlo.

—¿Seiya? —comento el pelinegro

—Darién ¿sucede algo?

—Bueno solo quería saber si Piensas ir a ver a Hotaru

—¿A dónde? —Pregunto extrañado—Yo apenas llego, vengo de dejar a Kyu

—Es que bueno, le dije a Kakyu que te informara que Hotaru esta en el hospital

—¿Qué le paso? ¿Esta bien? —Preguntaba angustiado— ¿En que hospital esta? , Habla de una vez Darién

—Tranquilízate Seiya, ella esta bien….

— ¿En que hospital esta? —Pregunto sin dejarlo terminar

—Seiya…no te dejaran verla no es horario de visitas—comento—Esta en el hospital central

—Gracias ire a verla

—Oye Seiya espera, estas alterado…—pero Darién solo escucho como Seiya colgaba el teléfono

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Qué sucede Seiya?

—Hotaru esta en el hospital, y Kakyu ¡NO ME LO DIJO!

—¿Te das cuenta como te pones? —Pregunto Yaten—que yo sepa Hotaru no es "Nada Tuyo"—recalco

—No me importa lo que me digas—contesto Seiya, tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo de ahí, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Yaten.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Seiya conducía al hospital y el camino se le hizo mas largo de lo habitual para llegar, a su mente solo venia Hotaru…y se reprochaba mentalmente por tomar esta actitud…Llego al Hospital y pidió informes en recepción ; y aunque le advirtieron que no era hora de visitas, no iba a moverse de ahí.

Se acomodo en la sala de espera y Minutos después llego Darién al hospital, encontrándose con el.

—Darién ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Honestamente me preocupe, y creo que eres un terco por que no te dejaran verla

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Darién?

—Al parecer resbalo de las escaleras, deduzco que estaba en el estacionamiento por que venia de ver a Jedite

—¿Esta bien? —Pregunto preocupado

—Si, descuida solo tiene unos hematomas, se llevo un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, al parecer no hay ningún tipo de daño—comento Darién

—No se por que Kakyu no me lo dijo…

—Puede que lo haya olvidado—expreso Darién—si quieres buscamos al medico que la atiende, quizás te deje verla —Seiya asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie para ir con el medico.

Por suerte estaba de guardia Y le permitió a Seiya entrar a la habitación de Hotaru. Entro con sumo cuidado a la habitación y se acerco a la cama, dándole un beso en la frente, se acomodo en la silla junto a la cama. Tomo la mano de Hotaru con delicadeza…

_Hotaru…Mi peque aquí me tienes preocupado por ti ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? A pesar de todo aquí me tienes—Seiya sonrió—Menos mal no tienes nada grave, ¿Qué hacias ahí? ¿Tanto te importa Darién aun?...Si pudiera me quedaba contigo cuidándote, pero no se si me lo permitan…_

De pronto entro Darién a la habitación, viéndolo ahí muy preocupado por Hotaru.

—Seiya…

—No te sentí entrar Darién

—Si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche—dijo el—solo que dormiras en el sofá, el medico lo autorizo

—¿De verdad? —el pelinegro asintió—Gracias enserio

—De nada Seiya… ¿Aun te importa mucho verdad? —Pregunto

—Mas de lo que quisiera—comento con sinceridad

—Bueno no podemos estar los dos aquí, así que yo me voy —hablo el pelinegro—vendre mañana a ver como esta

—Darién…!Las cámaras!

—¿Cuáles?

—Las cámaras del estacionamiento—hablo el chico de coleta—con eso podemos ver que paso

—Tienes razón—sonrió—ire en este momento quizás pueda conseguir las cintas…, nos vemos entonces

Darién salió de ahí dejando a Seiya en la habitación de Hotaru.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—¿Te vas a Tokio? —Pregunto Alan

—Así es, en un par de días extraño mucho a mi gatita —comento Haruka

—No tienes oportunidad con ella—comento— ella ama a Darién

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ella me interesa y mucho, al menos dare pelea —sonrio

—Tu no tienes remedio Haruka

Haruka solo atino a sonreir en respuesta a lo que Alan habia dicho.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Un golpe de suerte, así definiría Darién el tener en sus manos la grabación del estacionamiento, Gracias a Molly que le ayudo a tenerlas… ahí estaba en su departamento viéndolas y se veía claramente que Jedite y Hotaru discutían…así como también se distinguía que Jedite empujo a Hotaru y se fue de ahí casi inmediatamente.

Sabia que con esa cinta quizás podría poner entre la espada y la pared a su tio y recuperar lo suyo…Ya lo averiguaría mañana cuando fuese a enfrentarlo.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Hola Chicas espero que este cap sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus Rws, el tiempo para leer y sobre todo por su apoyo.**

**Y bueno en esta ocasión Hare dos Aclaraciones :**

**De un tiempo para acá me han llegado Rws anónimos Ofensivos tanto para mi, como para mi manera de escribir… en esos Rw recalcan que ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tantas Rws? Que lo que escribo no es bueno…entre otras cosas…en definitiva NO ESCRIBO POR UNA CANTIDAD DE RWS… lo hago por que me gusta así de simple. Si a alguien no le gusta mi manera de escribir ¿para que leer? Yo no obligo a nadie a leerme, si lo hacen es por gusto. Yo no me ire de Fanfiction por que un Grupo de chicas me lo pìdan, como lo dije antes Sola llegue a FF y me ire cuando lo decida, esta pagina no esta hecha para competir por Rws… esta hecha para COMPARTIR… pero mucha gente ha perdido la objetividad al respecto, La palabra HUMILDAD a algunas les queda grande en definitiva, muchas gracias a quellas personas que me han apoyado, de verdad gracias.**

**Segunda aclaración… Lamentablemente Mi Fic "DULCE DESAFIO" fue borrado mágicamente… lamento tanto esto por las chicas que lo seguían, pero pues quizás lo escriba mas adelante.**

**Y bueno dicho esto me despido y nos vemos en la próxima actualización =) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Los Personajes de SM no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis locuras. **

°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya habia pasado toda la Noche en el hospital junto a Hotaru… La pelinegra apenas abria los ojos, tratando de reconocer el lugar, llevo su mano de inmediato a su cabeza pues le dolía… de pronto Noto que Seiya estaba ahí dormido en la silla y su corazón dio un vuelco terrible.

—Seiya…—Lo llamo despacio, logrando que el comenzara a despertar

—Hotaru—sonrió y camino hacia ella, tomando su mano—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien…me duele un poco la cabeza—atino a decir—pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me quede a cuidarte —confeso

—No debiste hacerlo Seiya, no era necesario ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

—Al parecer te encontraron en el estacionamiento y le avisaron a Darién que estabas aquí

—Y ¿Dónde esta Darién?

—No debe tardar en venir, ¿Qué hacias ahí?

—Yo solo quería ayudar a Darién a recuperar su empresa, enfrente a Jedite y tenia su confesión grabada, estúpidamente se lo dije —confeso —y me siguió hasta el estacionamiento…

—El te empujo ¿verdad? — a lo que Hotaru asintió—Tienes que denunciarlo

—Porfavor Seiya —hizo una mueca de dolor—estaría libre en unas Horas

Seiya iba a objetar cuando Darién entro a la habitación, notando la tensión entre Seiya y Hotaru.

—Buenos días—saludo—¿Cómo te sientes Hotaru?

—Buenos días Darién—saludo el chico de coleta

—Estoy un poco adolorida Darién—contesto sin dejar de verlo

—Me lo imagino, quiero hablar con ambos —dijo con seriedad

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Seiya

—Consegui los videos del estacionamiento y se ve claramente que Jedite te empujo—hablo con seriedad—Dime Hotaru, ¿estarias dispuesta a denunciarlo?

—¿No entiendes? Quedara libre en un par de horas—comento—Con Jedite hay que saber jugar igual que el o mejor

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto Seiya

—Darién tu debes conocerlo mejor que yo—comento Hotaru

—Tienes razón debo jugar sus mismas cartas —Miro a Seiya —debemos investigarlo

—Tienes razón, creo que Yaten y yo usaremos influencias para saber lo que se pueda de tu tio—miro su reloj—Voy a hablar con mi hermano y luego te llamo—salió de ahí sin mirar a Hotaru

Un incomodo silencio se formo a la salida de Seiya de la habitación, ni Darién, ni Hotaru decían nada.

—Siento mucho causarte problemas

—Tienes razón, por tu culpa estamos en esto—hablo con sinceridad—pero con lamentarme no gano nada, ¿Qué hacias con Jedite?

—Intentaba conseguir pruebas para ayudarte—sonrió con melancolía— lo habia grabado admitiendo lo que habia hecho…

—Eres una tonta Hotaru—dijo con seriedad— Porfavor no me causes mas problemas

—Despues de todo eso soy para ti ¿verdad? —lo miro—Antes no decias eso ¿Recuerdas?, las noches que pasamos juntos y todo lo que vivimos —reclamo—Pero descuida Darién…

—No se me olvida Hotaru, pero fui mas que sincero contigo al respecto—hablo calmado, mirándola— ¿Qué hay de Seiya? ¿No lo amas?

—Tu no eres nadie para cuestionarme de esa manera—advirtió—Pero despreocúpate Darién, dejare de ser un Problema `para ti

El pelinegro salió de ahí, tenia mucho que investigar en definitiva respecto a su tio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina Preparaba algo de desayunar en lo que Serena terminaba de arreglarse en definitiva se sentía mas desahogada con todo lo que habia tenido que guardarse para ella sola.

—Mina ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mas tranquila Serena, me hizo mucho bien contarte todo

—Se lo diras a Darién ¿verdad?

—No quisiera pero es necesario—comento—Me preocupa como vaya a tomarlo

—Para serte sincera yo también —comento sentándose—pero bueno hay que desayunar y luego lo llamamos

—Apuesto lo que quieras que esta con Hotaru, digo ella no tiene a nadie …

—Tambien lo creo, esperemos que ella este bien

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Vaya así que Hotaru quiso ayudar —decía Yaten—creo que esta perdida en cuanto a ese concepto—Seiya lo fulmino con la mirada—¿Qué? Ni me mires así, sabes que tengo razón

—No voy a discutir eso contigo, mejor investiga lo que te pedi

—Claro espero en una Hora tener algo que le sirva a Darién—se levanto yéndose a su habitación

Seiya se quedo en la sala tomando un café, no habia dormido bien ahí en el hospital…un suspiro pesado salió de el…No sabia que hacer respecto a Hotaru por mas que intentaba que le diera igual… era mas que imposible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién llego a su departamento y hizo un par de llamadas con sus contactos buscando alguna pista sobre su tio, prometieron llamar en cuanto tuvieran noticias.

El celular de el pelinegro timbro y era Serena.

—Hola Princesa ¿Qué tal su noche de chicas?

—Bien, sobre eso—hizo una pausa—¿Puedes venir?

—Me estas preocupando Princesa ¿Qué sucede?

—Darién estas cosas no se hablan por teléfono—comento—Ven al departamento de Mina ¿si?

—Bien salgo para alla en este momento—dijo terminando la llamada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Viene para acá Mina, ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No lo se… es que quisiera hablarlo a solas con el… pero me da miedo su reacción —dijo con sinceridad

—Bueno…No se que decir, ni siquiera imagino ¿Cómo lo tomara? —miro a su amiga—¿sabes? Yo quería preguntarte algo pero no se si sea prudente

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay alguna posibilidad de que …Bueno ¿estes embarazada?

—Pues no lo se…Yo espero que no—respondió aturdida—Bueno si podría estarlo pero espero que no…

—Tranquila Mina, Podemos ir a un medico para que te revise después

De pronto tocaron el timbre, cosa que hizo que Mina pegara un pequeño salto, fue ella quien abrió.

—Hola Mina ¿Cómo estas? —saludo Darién

—Bien , Pasa—cerro la puerta

—Hola Princesa—la beso—¿Qué les sucede? —las miro ambas—¿Por qué esas caras?

—¿Cómo esta Hotaru? —pregunto Mina

—Por fortuna esta bien, aunque se quedara hasta mañana en el hospital—comento—Jedite la empujo por las escaleras

—¿Cuál fue el motivo? —Pregunto Serena

—Ella lo grabo admitiendo que me quito la empresa de mala manera y… se lo dijo, el la siguió y la empujo por las escaleras…consegui los videos del estacionamiento y se ve clara mente

—No puedo creerlo—dijo Mina—¿Lo denunciara?

—No, no lo hara—dijo con seriedad— tiene miedo de que el tome represarías después, por lo que, no me queda mas que jugar de su misma manera

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto serena preocupada

—Voy a utilizar lo que sea para recuperar lo que nos pertenece—las miro—pero no creo que me hayan llamado para preguntarme de esto ¿O si? —las miro de nuevo—Van a decirme lo que pasa

—En realidad Darién—hablo Mina—Yo…Bueno…necesito hablar contigo

—Darién —hablo Serena—Yo quiero pedirte que escuches a Mina ¿si? —lo miro—Hazlo sin tratar de alterarte

— ¿saben? Ustedes dos me están asustando—comento—pero ¿Qué sucede Mina?

—Yo creo que esto deben hablarlo solos— atino a decir Serena—así que me voy y los veo después ¿si? —a lo que ambos hermanos asintieron —Darién llamame cuando termines de hablar con Mina

—Lo hare—se acerco a darle un beso

—Tranquila Mina—hablo Serena—Todo estará bien —Hablo saliendo de ahí

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente entre ambos hermanos, Mina no sabia por donde comenzar y Darién no sabia que estaba pasando.

—Vas a decirme que pasa —comento

—Yo…solo quiero que me escuches porfavor y que no te enojes

—Dime que pasa y ya vere si debo enojarme o no, Habla de una vez—comento con seriedad

—Lo que sucede es que…Yo…debi —Mina intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas— Yo debi hacerte caso

—Se mas clara que no entiendo —la miro con seriedad

—Tu y todos tenian razon—dijo con dificultad—Malachite… el bueno

—¿Qué te hizo? —dijo enojado y poniendose de pie—Habla Mina

—Calmate Darien…—pidio en vano— es que bueno… el esta casado

—Si Mina tu y el se casaron eso lo se—la miro— a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras

—Es que no me estas entendiendo—dijo ella— el… tiene otra familia, esta casado con otra pesona

—¿Qué ? —fue el grito de Darien que retumbaba por el departamento— a ver repitemelo

—Malachite esta casado y yo lo descubri por accidente—confeso apenada, Darien apretaba los puños—Yo debi escucharte pero no lo hice… Yo me siento muy mal en verdad…

—Quiero detalles—comento Darien y a Mina no le quedo mas remedio que contarle como habia descubierto tal cosa, Mientras Darien se limitaba a escuchar con seriedad—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No sabia como hacerlo tenia miedo de tu reaccion—confeso—No queria preocuparte…—¿Estas enojado?

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya Mina—dijo el—te buscare mas tarde

—No, espera… se que yo…

—Nos vemos mas tarde—dijo el saliendo de ahí

Dejo a Mina desorientada por semejante reaccion, la verdad es que esperaba todo menos que el se fuera de esa manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien no sabia como sentirse…Mina era la luz de sus ojos y ahora estaba sufriendo, queria encontrar a Malachite y deshacerle el rostro a golpes, esto no se lo perdonaria y una cosa era segura…Lo haria pagar a como diera lugar. No es que fuera una persona vengativa pero hay cosas que no pueden quedarse asi. Si esta bien que a Mina le paso esto por tonta, pero no por eso iba a desprotegerla y no era Motivo para que ese Patan jugara con ella, no de esa manera.

Conducia muy enojado, las manos las apretaba contra el volante y no sabia ni siquiera hacia donde iba…Todo en su vida se estaba complicando, lo bueno es que las cosas con Serena estaban muy bien.

¿A que debia darle Prioridad?... llego a su departamento de muy mal humor, no sabia que hacer y el celular no dejaba de timbrar eran llamadas de Mina y Serena simultaneamente. No quiso quedarse con Mina por que enojado podia decir cualquier cosa para lastimarla…Ya sabia lo impulsivo que podia ser.

Paso una Hora en casa pensando… y al fin contesto una llamada de Serena.

—Darien ¿Estas bien?

—No, la verdad es que no tengo motivos para estarlo, esto es un desastre Serena—admitio con tristeza

—¿Dónde estas? —Pregunto

—En mi departamento, ¿Puedes venir?

—Claro dame 15 minutos y te veo ahí—dijo terminando la llamada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llego Serena y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, sabia que cuando se trataba de Mina se ponia mal.

—¿Por qué tenia que hacerle esto?

—No lo se Darien… No te pongas mal ¿si?, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudar a Mina, para ella esto es muy dificil… se caso con mucha ilusion y enamorada y de pronto, Todo se rompio

—Lo se—contesto frustrado—Ni siquiera supe que decirle a Mina…—se lamento— me Sali por que no deseaba decir algo que la hiciera sentir mal

—Te entiendo Darien—la rubia lo miro—Creo que deberiamos ir a verla, esta muy preocupada

—Si, pero eso si esto no se va a quedar asi, eso te lo aseguro—sentencio

Y Serena sabia que era por gusto contradecirlo y no deseaba estar en los zapatos de Malachite cuando Darien lo tuviera enfrente, eso era un hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba impaciente… se arrepentia de haberle dicho la verdad a Darien… este era un problema que tenia que resolver ella sola pero la situacion la sobrepasaba definitivamente.

Tocaron a su puerta y cuando abrio Darien estaba frente a ella y solo atino a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida por el.

—Todo estara bien Mina, lo prometo

—Debi hacerte caso Darien… Perdoname por ser tan tonta

—Hey estabas enamorada… y por amor se hacen tonterias—la miro y sonrio. El cerro la puerta y llegaron a la sala—Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo se…

—Creo que lo mejor seria separarte o anular tu matrimonio cualquiera de las dos opciones es buena… podrias demandarlo e incluso iria a prision—comento—asi que dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?... Mina lo sigues queriendo ¿verdad?

—Si, que mas quisiera yo que odiarlo o que no doliera… pero duele—contesto—Pense que vendria tras de mi, pero no lo hizo…

—El no es el mismo que conociste Mina—comento— la gente cambia …pero descuida deja todo en mis manos y no te preocupes por nada, consultare con el abogado y ya veremos que hacer—la miro—te quedaras aquí de nuevo ¿Verdad? — a lo que Mina asintio—Bien entonces supongo que le ayudaras a Serena con el loca

—Si, me emociona mucho la idea y me gusta mi trabajo—miro al pelinegro— estoy muy apenada….

—No tienes por que, ya ese tipo sabra quien es Darien Chiba —sonrio

—¿Vas a amenazarlo? —Pregunto con cierto temor

—Vamos Mina parece que no me conoces, yo no amenazo—sonrio—Yo actuo, pero descuida no hare nada que el no merezca

—Siento tanto darte ´problemas ahora —admitio

—No digas eso, para eso somos hermanos y ten por seguro que te ayudare—la abrazo de nuevo—veras que todo se resolvera muy bien, en un rato veo a Seiya y Yaten, al parecer encontraron algo importante—comento mas tranquilo

—Estoy segura de que son buenas noticias ¿quieres venir? —Pregunto

—Claro—sonrio—entonces dejame ir por mi bolsa y nos vamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakyu llegaba a casa de Seiya y Yaten. Ella suponia que a estas alturas ya su novio sabria que Hotaru estaba en el hospital y pues tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias de no haberle dicho a Seiya… aunque esperaba que no fuese nada serio.

Toco el timbre siendo Yaten quien la recibiera

—Hola Yaten ¿esta Seiya?

—Claro, pasa—la invito cerrando la puerta— Seiya te buscan

El chico se puso de pie y miro a la peliroja y a su hermano.

—Hola Kakyu—saludo con cortesia

Y ahí intuyo la chica que algo andaba mal, no le dio un beso ni la llamo Kyu como suele hacerlo.

—Se que estas molesto Seiya… De hecho se que hice mal y por eso estoy aquí—comento

—La verdad es que no entiendo ¿Por qué ocultarme las cosas? —dijo el con suavidad—de todas maneras me entere, pero no quiero discutir contigo sobre esto, en verdad…Hotaru esta bien y es lo que importa—dijo sin pensar

Yaten lo miro y decidio quitarse de ahí, por que la cara de la peliroja cambio drasticamente.

—¿Es lo que importa? —Reclamo—Ni siquiera te importa que yo este aquí, solo te importa ella—acuso—Crees que no se que pasaste la noche cuidandola—reclamo

—Kyu perdoname—dijo el al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho—Yo… lo que quise decir es que…

—No trates de excusarte Seiya, se lo que quisiste decir y ¿sabes que es lo mas triste? —Pregunto mirandolo— que a ella solo le importa Darien

Esas ultimas palabras a Seiya le dolieron y sabia que la peliroja tenia razon… a pesar de todo solo le importaba Darien.

De pronto tocaron de nuevo el timbre, siendo de nuevo Yaten quien abriera encontrandose con Darien y Mina… los 3 pasaron a la sala y la tension se podia respirar ahí.

—Kakyu que sorpresa—saludo Mina

—Hola Mina que gusto verte—saludo tratando de disimular,—Darien querido me da gusto verte

—Lo mismo digo—respondio Darien…—Creo que nosotros llegamos en un mal momento—atino a decir

—Descuida Darien, yo ya me iba— comento la peliroja, dando la vuelta—fue un gusto verlos a todos—se despidio saliendo de ahí

—¿No vas a seguirla? —Pregunto Yaten

—Ahora no es buen momento para hablar con ella, la buscare mas tarde—comento—Que bueno que estan aquí chicos

—Me da gusto verlos—dijo Mina

—¿Qué novedades hay? —Pregunto Darien

—Tenemos muy buenas noticias —comento Yaten—tu tio tiene cuentas pendientes con la justicia, esa es la razon de que este aquí se esta escondiendo —hizo una pausa— Esta acusado por fraude y debo decir que por miles de dolares

—Vaya si que resulto ser una fichita—dijo Darien dandole un vistazo a los documentos—No hay duda con esta informacion lo tengo en mis manos—sonrio—Esta misma tarde Jedite y yo vamos a negociar

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Pregunto Mina

—Jugar sus mismas cartas, usare el chantaje para recuperar lo mio—comento—solo necesito un documento donde el me devuelva todo y lo necesito en unas horas ¿puedes encargarte de eso Seiya?

—si Darien en un par de horas lo tendras—aseguro— ¿Vas a denunciarlo?

—Claro que lo hare, pero antes me devolvera lo que me pertenece y luego ira a prision—sonrio—Yaten necesito que me contactes con el mejor abogado que conozcas

—¿Cuál es el motivo Darien? —Pregunto

—Yo…Voy a divorciarme —confeso Mina, siendo Yaten el mas sorprendido

—Mina…no era necesario…

—No te preocupes Darien de todas maneras iban a enterarse—dijo con cierta tristeza

—Lo siento mucho Mina—dijo Seiya con sinceridad

—Gracias

—Ok los pondre en contacto con un buen abogado—dijo Yaten con seriedad

No es que no le alegrara la idea de que ella fuese libre… pero ¿Qué habia pasado? Para que ella tomara esa decision

—Creo que nosotros nos retiramos—dijo Darien— vamos por Serena, quede de ir a su casa—Mina se puso de pie—me llamas cuando tengas el documento, ah y ten a la mano el video del estacionamiento

—Si, lo hare—comento Seiya—Oye ¿iras al hospital?

—No, Prefiero llamar mas tarde, no quiero alterar a Hotaru con cosas que estan mas que dichas y claras

—Los veo luego chicos— se despidio Mina

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Por qué se ira a divorciar? —Pregunto Yaten

—No lo se, pero se me hace muy extraño, bueno me voy por que quiero tener el documento listo y debo hablar con Kakyu

—Eres un idiota—comento Yaten—de verdad no creo que Hotaru vaya a cambiar nunca, es mas con el tiempo se ha puesto peor y lo sabes, vamos Seiya ella te dejo …

—Te puedes callar Yaten—dijo Seiya azotando la puerta al salir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sererena estaba en casa cuando Darien y Mina llegaron.

—Me tenian muy preocupada

—Lo lamento Princesa—se disculpo Darien—todo esta bien

—Si Serena tengo el mejor hermano del mundo—sentencio, y abrazo a su hermano

—Bueno me encanta verlos asi—los miro—ahora deben acompañarme a ver el local para empezar a decorarlo

—Entonces vamos —sonrio Mina—estoy entusiasmada por esto

—veras que nos ira muy bien —contesto Serena tomando su bolsa y salieron de ahí .

Al llegar al local las chicas estaban mas que emocionadas, visualizando como seria su nuevo local. De pronto el celular de Darien timbro era Seiya y lo cito en un café para entregarle el documento que había solicitado, por lo que dejo a las chicas en el local.

—¿Qué tienes Mina? —Pregunto Serena

—Aunque Darien va a ayudarme a resolver esto…no deja de doler—dijo la chica— pero pues ni modo …

—Se que es muy pronto para decirte esto pero, vas a volverte a enamorar—sonrio en apoyo—y esto de Malachite será una experiencia nada mas.

—Quizas y sea asi —sonrio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakyu estaba cansada había tenido una sesión de fotos agotadora, estaba triste por que Seiya no la había llamado…. Quizas y eso era lo mejor en definitiva. No podía negar que le dolia ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru estaba desesperada por irse del hospital.

—Srita Tomoe debería quedarse hasta mañana —comento el medico

—No quiero hacerlo además estoy bien, si gusta le firmo algún documento…lo que yo quiero es irme ya—hablo con firmeza

—Bueno no puedo retenerla a la fuerza entonces, pero se va bajo su responsabilidad, en un momento la doy de alta

La peliegra le llamo a Beryl, para que le llevara un cambio de ropa y asi lo hizo la peliroja, un par de horas después salía del hospital.

—Hotaru querida debiste quedarte—comento Beryl

—No, de hecho lo que quiero es irme—decía terminando de maquillarse

De pronto tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante—dijo y justo a la habitación entro Kakyu—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Beryl ¿me permites hablar con ella?

—seguro, Hotaru te espero afuera—dijo saliendo de ahí

—Crei que salias mañana del hospital

—Decidi salir hoy y ¿Qué se te ofrece?, por que no creo que te preocupe mi estado de salud

—¿Quieres a Seiya?

—Mira no voy a hablar contigo de Seiya —la miro—solo quiero irme a mi casa asi que si me disculpas, quiero ime. —dijo saliendo de ahí

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Aquí esta el documento Darien, haz que te lo firme y todo será de nuevo tuyo

—Bien de verdad te lo agradezco Seiya no se que haria sin amigos como tu, al menos este sera un problema menos

—Lo dices por Mina ¿verdad? —Darien asintio—bueno eso tambien se resolvera ¿ a que horas iras a ver a Jedite?

—en unos minutos mas estoy alla—comento—Oye ¿Qué pasa con Kakyu?

—Tiene celos de Hoatru—confeso— y bueno…

—¿Tiene motivos para tener celos?

—Hay porfavor Darien, no te ofendas pero hablar de Hotaru contigo es muy incomodo

—Lo se, disculpa pero decidete o la cosa se complicara—dijo el pelinegro mirando su reloj—Bien debo irme te veo luego, si no es probable que no alcance a Jedite

—Ok nos vemos luego—se despidio Seiya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien llegaba a la oficina de Jedite, los empleado estaban asombrados de verlo ahí ya que tenia prohibida la entrada. Ni si quiera se molesto en ser anunciado entro sin previo aviso.

—Sobrino querido que milagro que vienes a visitarme —sonrio—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a negociar contigo—sonrio el pelinegro altanero

—¿Negociar que?, no hay nada que tengamos que negociar tu y yo

—Voy a ser muy claro contigo Jedite, Devuelveme lo que me pertenece y no te acusare con la policia, se que te buscan por fraude —Darien noto la reaccion de Jedite—¿Qué? Pensaste que nunca lo sabria, pues te equivocaste

—Vaya tu chantajeandome, pense que eras honorable y recto como tu padre

—Y lo soy, pero contigo debo jugar mejor que tu, asi que dime ¿Qué hacemos? Me firmas por las buenas o te denuncio vas a la carcel, y yo recupero de igual manera todo

—Vaya Darien me has sorprendido—sonrio—dejame pensar tu oferta

—ya nos estamos entendiendo—lo miro Darien—te doy hasta mañana para que lo pienses—dijo el pelinegro saliendo de ahí.

Jedite tiro todo cuanto tenia a la mano en la oficina dejándola hecha un desastre, no se imagino que Darien pudiera descubrir que la policía lo buscaba, no pensaba ir a la cárcel… asi que le firmaría a Darien los malditos papeles a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero…pero se vengaría de esto eso si podía jurarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Seiya estaba frente al departamento de Kakyu, no sabia con exactitud que iba a decirle…pero necesitaba hablar con ella asi que toco el timbre y la peliroja salió de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí Seiya?

—¿Puedo pasar?, necesitamos hablar

—Pasa—dijo apartándose y cerrando la puerta —bien ¿Qué quieres?

—Te debo una disculpa Kakyu—comento apenado—Lamento mucho ponerte en esta posición y hacerte sufrir—la miro—sin embargo también sabes que fui honesto contigo, asi como tu conmigo…

—Lo se Seiya, y yo también te debo una disculpa, no puedo evitar sentir celos de Hotaru…—sonrio—No quiero complicarme la vida Seiya y menos complicártela a ti, pero tampoco quiero perderte—confeso acercándose a el

—Te quiero Kyu—dijo besándola—de verdad te quiero

—Y yo a ti—lo abrazo

—Se que ir corriendo a ver a Hotaru quizás no fue lo mejor—admitió— asi que olvidemos esto ¿si? —Propuso

—Ok es mas ni recuerdo que paso—contesto sonriendo—¿sabes? Hotaru se fue del hospital hoy, fui a verla …y justo en ese momento iba de salida

—Pues, no lo sabia he tenido un dia ocupado, pero si se va es por que se siente mejor—contesto

—¿cenamos?

—Claro muero de hambre—comento Seiya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina no habia querido quedarse con Serena, necesitaba estar en su departamento, habian muchas emociones en ella…aunque en sus labios dibujaba una sonrisa, por dentro se sentia muy mal. Tocaron el timbre y ella fue a abrir.

—Hola Yaten, Pasa

—Espero no molestar—comento—yo solo queria decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea—sonrio—Voy a estar siempre para lo que necesites

—Muchas gracias Yaten—respondio con sinceridad—Lamento no haberlos escuchado, claro eso no cambia en nada las cosas…

—Bueno de los errores se aprende—dijo el platinado—Solo queria decirte eso, asi que te dejo descansar

—Gracias Yaten

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Darien regreso en busca de Jedite y se encontro con la sorpresa de que su tio no habia llegado a la oficina, lo llamo al celular y tampoco tuvo suerte… busco en la oficina si habia firmado el documento y en efecto eso si lo encontro para su buena suerte firmado por el propio Jedite, cosa que alegro a Darien, pero no entendia ¿Dónde se habia metido su tio? Por el momento no se preocuparia de eso, lo que importaba era que recuperaria lo que por derecho era suyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas una mega disculpa por la tardanza del cap pero ahhh mi salud no ha sido buena, pero aquí esta el cap y ¿Dónde estara Jedite? Y adivinen ¿Quién llegara en el siguiente cap? Nos vemos en el cap que sigue y muchas gracias por su espera.**


	17. Torbellino

**Disclaimer : Los Personajes de SM no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis locuras. **

°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien no habia podido dormir, algo no le cuadraba conocia a su tio y no le firmaria los papeles asi como si nada , se tomo un café y decidio ir a la oficina, Seiya lo veria ahí.

Tenia que resolver el asunto de Mina, de ser posible hoy mismo tomaria el avion para hacerle una visita a Malachite.

—Lamento hacerte venir temprano Seiya

—Descuida, aparentemente todo esta en orden

—No lo creo …quiero por favor que revises las cuentas bancarias de la empresa, nuestros provedores e incluso las cuentas personales

—como gustes Darien… pero por ahora tranquilizate—indico Seiya

—No puedo aun debo resolver la situacion de Mina, de ser posible me voy hoy mismo

—¿Iras solo?

—No lo se, creo que Yaten estaria gustoso de acompañarme —dijo—pero no puedo dejarte solo aquí

—Por mi no te preocupes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Tocaron a la puerta de la rubia, por suerte estaba tomando el desayuno, por lo qu estaba decentemente vestida par recibir una visita, supuso que era Darien. Y abrio la puerta.

—¿Tu? —pregunto sorprendida

—Hola buenos dias Preciosa—saludo Haruka—¿Me invitas a pasar?

—Si, claro…no te esperaba—dijo apartandose y dejandolo entrar

—Decidi venir a visitarte—expreso— no quise avisarte para darte una sorpresa

—Vaya que lo conseguiste —ambos caminaron hacia la mesa—Sientate apenas empezaba a desayunar

—Para mi es todo un gusto tomar el desayuno contigo—respondio con una sonrisa, que derretia a cualquiera

—No me digas esas cosas—pidio sonrojada

—Solo digo la verdad—la miro—descuida se que tienes novio… pero eso no significa nada—tomo un sorbo de café—se que es el hombre que amas… pero yo no me rindo tan facil mente

Serena solo atino a sonreir, Haruka la hacia sonrojar era muy Directo de hecho tan directo como Darien… esto no pintaba muy bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaras aca?

—¿Tan pronto quieres que me vaya?

—Para nada solo fue simple curiosidad

—Digamos que me quedare el tiempo necesario

Y antes de que Serena dijera algo tocaron a su puerta. Era Mina

—Hola Serena—saludo

Hola…no te esperaba

—Hay por Dios ¿Quién es el? —grito al ver al rubio de lo mas emocionada—Serena Pillina por que no lo presentas

Mina llego hasta el rubio y lo examino de pies a cabeza.

—Hola señorita—saludo el—Me llamo Haruka Tenou

—Hay por Dios pero que guapo eres—extendio su mano—Mina Chiba

—Que encantadora…¿Chiba? —repitio

—Es hermana de Darien—comento Serena

—Vaya pero que jovencita mas encantadora—sonrio—tu tienes el encanto que a tu hermano le falto

—Ah ya veo… eres el rival de Darien—decia con Mina

—¡Mina! —grito Serena

—Lo siento—se disculpo, acercandose a la rubia—Si Darien lo encuentra aquí lo va a matar—comento bajito

Haruka observaba divertido a ambas rubias que hablaban en secreto, según ellas.

—Bellas señoritas yo me retiro—las interrumpio—debo descansar

—Pues gracias por venir y descansa

—Claro preciosa te llamare luego—sonrio—adios señorita Chiba—se despidio saliendo de ahí

—Pero que hombre mas guapo Serena —decia emocionada

—Mina porfavor…mejor dame unos minutos y vamos de compras para abrir pronto nuestro local

—Claro… pero no te hagas la tonta…No se que dira Darien—el celular de Mina timbro—Es Darien

—Lo invocamos—sonrio Serena—Contesta Mina

Asi lo hizo, su querido hermano la habia citado en la oficina.

—¿Qué pasara?

—No creo que nada malo, mejor dejame termino de cambiarme y te acompaño

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las chicas llegaron a la oficina del pelinegro pronto.

—Hola princesa—saludo con un beso en los labios—¿Cómo esta mi hermana consentida?

—Muy bien—sonrio—¿Qué sucede?

—Hoy en la tarde ire a hablar con Malachite

—¿Le avisaste que vas?

—Claro que no—sonrio— es mejor darle una sorpresa, pero no te preocupes ¿si?

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —pregunto Serena—cuando das esa mirada das miedo

—Yo la apoyo—secundo Mina—y mas miedo daras cuando sepas quien esta aquí—solto sin pensar

—¿De que hablas Mina? —la miro Darién—¿Quién esta aquí?

—Sere de verdad lo siento—dijo arrepentida

—Descuida se tenia que enterar, aunque no pensaba que fuese asi—miro a Darién—lo que sucede es que Haruka esta aquí en Tokio

—Asi que el oxigenado esta aquí buscando lo que no se le ha perdido—enarco una ceja—creo que debo dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras

—Pero Darién, el solo vino…

—A conquistarte—secundo el pelinegro

—Yo mejor me voy—intervino Mina—pero antes ¿te iras hoy Darién?

—Si, hoy mismo me ire para mi mala suerte, de haber sabido no me voy ahora, te llamo luego Mina ¿si?

—Claro Darién—lo abrazo—te quiero y no seas duro con Serena ella que culpa tiene de que ese chico Guapo este aquí—Dijo saliendo de la oficina

—Darién…

—No me digas nada Serena—advirtio—espero que ese oxigenado mantenga su distancia…o no se va a llevar un buen recuerdo de Tokio

—Eres un tontito—se acerco a el besandolo—solo te amo a ti

—¿Segura? —la miro haciendo puchero

—Muy segura—recalco—mejor prometeme que arreglaras las cosas lo mas civilizado que puedas con Malachite ¿si?

—Lo pensare—la abrazo—y cuando todo esto termine pensaremos en ti y en mi—la beso con dulzura

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** ME FALTAS TU …**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Mina! —hablo Yaten al ver a la rubia rumbo al estacionamiento

—Hola ¿Cómo estas? —saludo

—Bien y ¿tu?

—Pues digamos que mas tranquila—comento

—¿Me aceptas un café?

—Claro—sonrio—vamos a la cafeteria de la esquina—lo tomo del brazo

Asi lo hicieron al llegar pidieron dos café, el silencio los envolvia …No era una situacion comoda pero tampoco era incomoda.

—¿Qué planes tienes Mina?

—Por ahora solo ayudarle a Serena con el negocio —lo miro—aunque lo principal es divorciarme

—Cuando estes libre quizas…

—No Yaten, no te ilusiones—lo miro apenada—No creo tener cabeza para una nueva relacion, y menos contigo no quiero lastimarte

—Comprendo que aun lo quieras—tomo un sorbo de su café—y sabre esperar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué tienes en mente Darién? —decia la rubia abrazada a el

—¿Cómo te gustaria nuestra boda?

—¿Qué? —pregunto desconcertada—¿hablas enserio?

—Claro que si, hoy tendras la boda que no te di en las vegas—beso sus labios

—Ni me recuerdes eso—hizo un puchero—me da tanta pena recordar las incoherencias que dije antes de …—se sonrojo—despertar contigo

—De no darse ese viaje quizas jamas me lo hubieses dicho ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no—lo abrazo

—Te Amo princesa

—Y yo a ti Darién, es una lastima que tengas que ir de viaje

—Yo lo lamento mas, por que ese oxigenado esta aquí—hizo un puchero—pronto seras de nuevo la señora Chiba y nadie te va a separar de mi lado—la abrazo

Y Serena sonrio y lo abrazo, ser la señora Chiba ¿Seria posible?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién saldria de viaje mañana por la tarde, por hoy se quedaria con su rubio tormento pues ya la extrañaba demasiado.

Mina se habia ido a su departamento, se dio un baño ceno algo ligero y se puso a ver algun programa en la TV…No pudo dejar de pensar en Malachite, no sabia como definir lo que sentia era mas que claro que debia odiarlo…pero no podia, no del todo. Siendo honesta con ella misma no sabia ni que sentir .

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en el sofa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Seiya yo creo que Hotaru se fue—comento la peliroja

—¿Qué?

—Escuche que Beryl la mando a no se que lugar a cumplir con un contrato—admitio—según se fue la propia Hotaru la que le pidio irse

—Pues un cambio le hara bien —fue lo unico que dijo el chico al respecto—Hay que cenar, esto huele delicioso

—Me encanta verte animado—lo abrazo Kakyu—te quiero Seiya

—Y yo a ti—correspondio a su abrazo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina despertaba pues tocaron a su puerta, no sabia quien era a estas horas, supuso que quizas era Darién asi que abrio la puerta.

—¿Tu? —Malachite estaba frente a ella—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar—dijo el entrando y cerrando la puerta

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Me engañaste! —grito Mina enojada—¿con que cara te presentas aquí?

—Eres mi esposa —respondio con cierto cinismo

—¿Tu esposa? Pues no por mucho, me voy a divorciar de ti

—Si me dejaras explicarte las cosas Mina

—¿Qué vas a decirme?

—De verdad las cosas no son lo que parecen merezco que me escuches ¿si?

—No quiero—sentencio—Fuera de mi casa ahora, nada de lo que me digas me hara cambiar de opinion ¡Quiero el divorcio!

—Pues no lo obtendras tan facil, no pienso dejarte ir—la tomo del brazo—Voy a divorciarme de Mimet para hacer una vida contigo

—No juegues conmigo Malachite—se solto de su agarre—vete de mi casa ahora

—Si, me voy pero mañana a primera hora estara aquí para hablar contigo—dijo saliendo de ahí.

Mina cerro la puerta y se fue a su habitacion en donde no pudo dormir mucho que digamos, la presencia de Malachite la inquietaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién estaba en la cama abrazado a Serena, el la tenia abrazada contra su cuerpo y ella dibujaba circulos con su dedo en el pecho de el, en total silencio.

—¿En que piensas Princesa?

—Es que me encanta que estes aquí conmigo—admitio—me parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar

—No es un sueño—la beso—siempre estare contigo, cuando nos casemos no me separare de ti, creo que ire buscando una hermosa casa

—¿Una casa? —lo miro

—Si, sera una casa que se te encantara, se que aun no te pido formalmente que seas mi esposa, pero quiero que empieces con los preparativos de la boda

—¿enserio? —Pregunto la rubia emocionada sentandose de golpe en la cama

—Contrata una planeadora de bodas para que te ayude con eso

—Lo haremos juntos ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —sonrio el

—Me encantaria Darién, claro menos en escoger el vestido—advirtio—es de mala suerte que …—Darién la beso interrumpiendola

—Despues de lo que hemos pasado, no creo que algo nos impida estar juntos.

—Tienes razon—la rubia lo beso y lo abrazo—Hoy dormire muy feliz

—Igual yo—la abrazo—es hora de dormir princesa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente tocaron a la puerta Darién fue quien se desperto para ver quien llegaba a esas horas. Para su sorpresa Haruka estaba ahí con un hermoso ramo de rosas en la mano, obviamente el desconcierto de ambos fue evidente al verse las caras

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo miro furioso Darién

—Buenos dias —saludo con cierta ironia—venia a ver a…Serena

—Es de mala educacion venir a estas horas ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, vine a ver a Serena

—Pues lo siento oxigenado pero mi mujer esta aun dormida, asi que vete por donde veniste—ordeno

—Si, me voy pero ¿le das mis flores? —pregunto con cierto cinismo

Darién le hubiera metido las flores por donde le quepan, pero no iba a darle ese gusto de verlo molesto.

—Por supuesto Yo se las doy—las tomo—¿Algo mas?

—Si, dile que la llamare luego—sonrio dando la vuelta y Darién azoto la puerta aventando las flores en el sofa.

Era un hecho ese Oxigenado le iba a fastidiar la vida, pero le daria batalla. Se acerco a la cama besando a Serena con dulzura.

—Buenos dias dormilona

—Mmm buenos dias Darién—sonrio—¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

—No mucho y en realidad me desperto el oxigenado ese

—¿Haruka? ¿Qué hacia aquí?

—Vino a dejarte unas flores que estan en el sofa, y ademas dijo que te llamaria despues—recalco molesto

—Bueno…¿Salimos a desayunar? —Pregunto cambiando el tema, pues no queria discutir

—Esta bien vamos a desayunar al Crown—propuso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y asi como lo habia dicho estaba en el departamento de Mina, la rubia no penso que llegara.

—Buenos dias Mina, ¿podemos hablar?

—Pasa, si quieres

—Te invito a desayunar—propuso —donde tu escojas

—Vamos al Crown entonces—dijo con seriedad—solo dejame voy por mi bolso—La rubia no sabia que estaba haciendo, lo que si era un hecho es que intentaria resolver las cosas, despues de todo ella sola se metio en eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena y Darién llegaban primero al Crown, siendo Andrew quien los atendiera.

—¿Te vas en la tarde?

—Si, necesito resolver la situacion de Mina—bebio café—de buena gana lo enviaria a la carcel—de pronto el semblante de Darién cambio—Serena…¿Esa no es Mina? —Pregunto dudoso—Y ese es ¿Malachite?

La rubia volvio su vista hacia la pareja que Darién le habia señalado.

—Si…al parecer son ellos

—¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Qué hace Mina con el?

—No lo sabemos Darién, pero porfavor…. —ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando el pelinegro iba hacia Mina

—¡Mina! —vocifero el pelinegro tras ella—¿Qué haces con este idiota? —lo miro—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Darién tranquilizate…—intentaba Mina explicar

—¿Qué te crees? —lo cuestiono Darién—ella no es juguete ni tuyo ni de nadie

—Mira hay cosas en las que no puedes intervenir—contesto el platinado—los dos tenemos que resolverlo como el matrimonio que somos

—Darién…—intento detener Serena pero de pronto Malachite y Darién estaban dandose de golpes en el suelo, ante la mirada de todos los que ahí se encontraban.

Los golpes iban y venian por parte de ambos, mientras ambas rubias y Andrew intentaban separarlos.

—Ya basta Darién, sueltalo —decia Serena—no te comprometas

—¡Basta! —gritaba Mina preocupada

De pronto Darién se le fue encima a Malachite dandole un golpe certero que lo hizo perder el equilibrio provocando que el platinado se golpera contra una de las mesas, en el acto perdio la conciencia.

—¡Que hiciste Darién! —grito Serena

—Hay que llamar a una ambulancia—dijo Mina, Andrew llamo y estaban ahí de inmediato para llevarse a Malachite

—¿Estas bien Darién? —Pregunto Mina, y el asintio—entonces me voy al hospital ¿si?

—Disculpame Mina, no me pude contener—admitio apenado—¿Qué hacia aquí?

—Es largo de explicar, me voy al hospital

—Ok ve yo voy detrás de ti con Serena

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar Malachite al hospital aun iba inconciente fue atendido de inmediato, cuando Mina llego aun no le decian como se encontraba, luego llego Darién y Serena.

—¿Cómo esta? —Pregunto Darién

—Aun no dicen nada—respondio Mina

—Tranquilos veran que no fue nada grave —apoyo Serena

—Lamento mucho esto Darién… por mi culpa llegaste a esto

—Vamos Mina a ti te defenderia con mi vida de ser preciso—sonrio—lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué hacias con el?

—Llego desde anoche, según el a explicarme las cosas…hoy en la mañana me invito a desayunar y yo acepte…queria resolver esto sola

—Eres una tonta Mina, no estas sola dije que te ayudaria y eso hare—la miro—ahora hay que esperar que despierte, la verdad es que no creo haberlo a matado—dijo con cierta ironia

—¡Darién! —gritaron ambas rubiasa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de horas despues Malachite despertaba, nadie esaba ahí con el, ni siquiera Mina, por lo que se molesto demasiado, y esta se la cobraria aunque fuera momentaneamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Darién estaba tomando un café en su departamento, Serena estaba ahí acompañandolo. Cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta, el pelinegro abrio…encontrando frente a el a dos policias.

—Buenos dias ¿Señor Chiba? —Pregunto

—Si, ¿Qué desean?

—Tiene que acompañarnos a la delegacion

—¿Por qué?

—Darién mi cielo ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la rubia extrañada

—Espera—hablo el—¿Por qué quieren que los acompañe?

—Tiene una orden de aprehension por atacar al señor Malachite

—¿Atacarlo? …—pregunto molesto—esto es un error

—Lo siento señor Chiba, pero tendra que acompañrnos

—Darién…—murmuro la rubia

—Porfavor Serena hablale a Seiya—dijo calmado—voy a acompañar a los señores—miro que iban a esposarlo—No creo que esto sea necesario ¿o si? No voy a huir…

—Lo siento señor Chiba pero es el procedimiento—alego

—No, pero ¿Por qué? Si Malachite esta bien—decia Serena angustiada

—El señor puso la denuncia hace un par de horas, ahora porfavor aconpañenos señor Chiba

—Porfavor princesa no te angusties ¿si? —sonrio con ternura—solo llama a Seiya

—Lo hare—dijo viendo como Darién era llevado hacia la delegacion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habian intentado tramitar la fianza de Darién pero por alguna extraña razon le estaban dando largas al asunto. Malachite llego a la delegacion y pidio ver al pelinegro. Paso a verlo a los separos.

—Cuñado ¿Cómo estas? —Pregunto con ironia

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —vocifero Darién —voy a salir de aquí y entonces…

—¿Me estas amenazando? —lo miro con ironia—no te metas conmigo Darién, deja que tu hermana y yo arreglemos nuestros problemas.

—Te equivocas, no voy a dejar que te acerques mas a ella—lo miro—yo tambien puedo refundirte en la carcel por si no lo recuerdas—lo amenazo Darién

—Si tu lo haces Darién, sera tu culpa lo que le pase a Mina—sonrio

—No te atrevas a tocarla, ¡Te lo advierto! —grito

—Eso depende de ti—se dio la vuelta saliendo de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoola holaaaa…. Si se que me he tardado mucho y las causas son muchas, pero lo que importa es que aquí esta el cap. Espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos prontito.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Los Personajes de SM no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis locuras. **

°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤°

Horas despues por fin podian pagar la fianza para que Darién saliera en libertad, gracias a Seiya que tambien movio sus influencias.

—¡Darién! —lo abrazo la rubia—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien princesa—correspondio a su abrazo—lamento haberte preocupado

—Que bueno que ya estas fuera—hablo Seiya—Fue un poco dificil por que Malachite tiene sus influencias

—¿Dónde esta Mina? —Pregunto

—En su departamento

—Vamos para alla entonces—pidio el pelinegro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos estaban reunidos en el departamento de Mina.

—Perdoname Darién porfavor —lo abrazo la rubia

—Vamos esto no fue tu culpa, Pero porfavor Mina te quiero lejos de el ¿Entendido?

—Si…

—Es mas Mina tu matrimonio no tiene validez alguna, asi que no hay ningun vinculo que te hate a el—confirmo Seiya—si quisieras proceder legalmente …

—No, bueno espero que me entiendas Darién—miro a su hermano

—Sera como tu desees, ahora quiero ir a mi departamento a darme un baño ¿Comemos juntos?

—Buena idea —apunto Serena

—Entonces nos retiramos—hablo Seiya—Vamonos Yaten

°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤°

Serena acompaño a Darién al departamento. Mas tarde regresarian a casa de Mina.

—¿Qué pasa Darién?

—Te sere honesto, me preocupa Mina…Espero que por su bien se aleje de Malchite

—Veras que lo hara, solo que hay que entenderla digo para nadie es facil una situacion asi

—Cierto, porfavor Serena haz que se enfoque en ese negocio que tienen en mente creo que eso servira

—Muy bien si eso te hace estar mas tranquilo asi sera—sonrio—ahora ve a bañarte

—¿Vienes? —Pregunto con una sonrisa realmente encantadora

—No—se sonrojo—ve a bañarte que debemos ir a comer

Darién le dirigio una mirada llena de ternura antes de meterse al baño.

**,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los Kou llegaban al departamento, ambos traian sus propios pensamientos en mente.

—¿Qué tienes Yaten?

—Nada, solo pensaba en …Mina

—Creo que deberias intentar conquistarla—sugirio

—No lo se, que ese tipo la haya engañado no garantiza que se fije en mi

—Puedes hacer la lucha

—¿Qué me dices tu? —cuestiono Yaten—¿te quedas con Kakyu?

—Voy a intentarlo —dijo convencido

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba cambiandose para comer con su hermano y Serena, en definitiva tenia que darle un giro a su vida…Tenia que dejar de hacer tonterias y…Olvidar a Malachite, y ya encontraria la forma de hacerlo.

Tocaron a su puerta sacandola de sus pensamientos.

—Vaya que elegantes—comento Mina—para comer en casa se vistieron muy…

—¿Quie dijo que seria en casa? —pregunto Darién—Vamos que Serena nos espera en el auto, Mina atino a seguirlo.

Al llegar al restaurante los 3 lucian tranquilos, a pesar de lo que podia estar pasando.

—Estaba hablando con Serena —comento Darién—para que trabajen en abrir su local de decoracion de interiores, quiero que te ocupes en eso Mina

—Asi sera—comento Mina—seremos las mejores

—Bien entonces ya que ustedes van a asociarse yo les ayudare con el capital—miro a ambas rubias—y no acepto un no ¿Entendido? —pregunto viendo el mohin de Serena

—Vamos Serena deja que nos ayude despues de todo, quedara en familia—apoyo Mina a su hermano— despues de todo se casaran como Dios manda ¿Cierto?

—Claro que si—apoyo Darién— es mas Mina te encargo que la ayudes a ver las cosas de la boda

—Owww yo en cantada—decia emocionada la rubia

Serena estaba feliz, solo atino a sonrojarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los dias fueron avanzando ambas chicas trabajaban en la apertura de su tienda la cual seria proximamente.

—Aquí estan todos los catalogos —decia Mina—tambien las muestras de colores, alfombras, cuadros y cuanta cosa puedan pedir

—Gracias Mina me parece mentira que pronto tengamos nuestro propio negocio—sonrio

De pronto un lujoso convertible se estacionaba en aquel local, en efecto era Haruka, bajo tan elegante mente de su coche y con una sonrisa que podia derretir a cualquiera.

—Buenos dias preciosas—saludo colocando sus gafas sobre su cabeza

—Hola Haruka—saludo Mina

—Buen dia Haruka—saludo Serena—¿Qué te trae por aca?

—Pasaba por aca y quise saludar—sonrio— y ver si puedo ayudarles en algo—se ofrecio

—Realmente…no es necesario —comento Serena pues no queria meter en problemas a Haruka

—¿Qué sucede preciosa? —pregunto acercandose a ella

—Yo creo que me voy por unos café —respondio Mina— voy a la cafeteria de la esquina—dijo tomando su bolso—vuelvo en un instante

Serena guardo silencio un instante, no queria ser grosera con el, mas si deseaba ser sincera.

—Mientras Mina regresa creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar—comento

—Dime ¿Qué pasa?

—Bien… espero que no me lo tomes a mal—sonrio nerviosa la rubia— pero creo que tu y yo no deberiamos seguir tratandonos

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto con cierta seriedad

—Voy a casarme con Darién y no quiero que las cosas marchen mal—dijo con sinceridad—tampoco quiero lastimarte a ti, pero yo amo a Darién

—El ¿Te pidio alejarte de mi?

—No, la verdad es que lo hago por que quiero evitar…

—Vaya ni te casas y ya de cierto modo te pone restricciones —comento—Lo mas probable es que tenga miedo ¿No?

—Ya estoy aquí con los cafes —interrumpio Mina, notando la tension al ver a ambos, Haruka simplemente salio de ahí sin decir ni media palabra—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntaba mientras lo veia marcharse

—Le dije que no deberiamos de seguir tratandonos—comento

—Creo que Darién estara feliz con la noticia—dijo poniendo el café en la mesa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

—¿Vas de compras? —pregunto Seiya

—Tu iras conmigo, me ayudaras a escoger el anillo perfecto para Serena

—¿Qué? ¿vas a pedirle matrimonio?

—Si, y quiero hacerlo cuanto antes—decia el —asi que deja lo que estes haciendo, es mas dejaremos a Yaten a cargo un par de horas

—Perfecto—comento Seiya—dejame le aviso a Yaten

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué quieres en tu boda Serena? —Preguntaba la rubia—¿La quieres en la playa? ¿Campo?

—No lo se Mina, la verdad es que no lo he pensado—dijo con franqueza—sin embargo quizas me encantaria en…

—¿Una hacienda? —la interrumpio emocionada—¿Te imaginas? Una hacienda hermosa, llena de flores al aire libre…Y tu con un hermoso vestido blanco…

—Calma Mina eso suena encantador—comentaba emocionada—pero yo creo…

—Nada —la interrumpio—debo ayudar a Darién a planear la boda, asi que iremos por unas revistas para ver vestidos de novia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién y Seiya caminaban por el centro comercial buscando el anillo ideal para Serena.

—Entonces te casas por segunda vez —bromeo Seiya

—Si y esta vez para siempre, tengo que encontrar el anillo adecuado para mi princesa—miro a su amigo—y ¿Tu?

—¿Yo que? —lo miro

—¿Te has decidio por Kakyu?

—Si, voy a intentarlo con ella—admitio— ella me quiere, creo que con Hotaru jamas se daran bien las cosas …y es mejor que cada quien siga su camino

—Kyu es buena chica, ojala su relacion funcione—lo miro— aunque es una lastima que Hotaru no se diera cuenta de la gran persona que eres

—Pero bueno hay que buscar el anillo de Bombom —sonrio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Vaya pero que coincidencia—hablaba Malachite—Jamas pense encontrarte aquí Haruka Tenou

—Malachite—pronuncio—Que pequeño es el mundo

—¿Me puedo sentar? —Pregunto y el rubio asintio—¿Qué haces aquí en tokio? Y ¿Por qué tomas de esa manera?

—Por una mujer…Una mujer que ya tiene dueño

—Jamas pense verte asi por una mujer—comento—Todas son iguales a fin de cuentas

—Ella no…Serena es distinta

—¿Serena? — pregunto pensando en que seria mucha coincidencia que fuese la misma que el conocia—Que casualidad yo conozco a una Serena…Justo es la ex de Darién Chiba

—Hablamos de la misma—comento Haruka—¿Cómo la conoces?

—Es una larga historia —lo miro—¿Tienes tiempo?

—Por supuesto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres para Serena? —pregunto Seiya, mientras veia una variedad de anillos

—No se, tiene que ser algo acorde a ella—decia buscando entre las muestras —Algo sencillo, pero elegante…algo como esto—dijo tomando un anillo que llamo su atencion—¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que a bombom le encantara—sonrio Seiya

Aquel anillo era sencillo constaba de una piedra rosa en forma de corazon, adornado con pequeñas piedrecillas alrededor. Era justo algo que a la rubia le encantaria

Entonces lo llevamos —dijo complacido Darién, por fin habia encontrado algo que estaba seguro seria del agrado de la rubia

—¿Cuándo piensas darselo?

—No lo se… debo pensarlo, esta vez quiero que sea inolvidable para ella—comento

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la decima revista de vestidos de novias que veian y para Serena era dificil decidirse por uno ya que todos estaban encantadores, Y con Mina ahí la situacion era caotica.

—No se la verdad es que no me puedo decidir por uno

—Ni yo Serena, aunque claro no me casare yo—sus ojos se cristalizaron— pero bueno con tanto de donde escoger es imposible

—Quizas podriamos ver hoy algo menos complicado como el lugar, las invitaciones, los centros de mesa…—decia dudosa

—Serena en una boda todo es complicado por lo que yo creo que seria mejor contratar a una planeadora de bodas—dijo con seriedad—si no tu boda no estara lista nunca—rio—y siendo honesta yo creo que a Darién le urge casarse

—Creo que es razonable, pero hay que consultarlo con Darién ¿no?

—¿Para que? Si va a terminar accediendo —comento emocionada— creo que por hoy es mejor dejar esto por la paz y mañana lo retomamos, lo primero que haremos sera ir por la planeadora de bodas mañana. ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto, entonces ¿vamos a comer? —la rubia asintio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Vamos Haruka aun no se casa, puedes hacer lo que sea con tal de evitarlo —comentaba Malachite—Darién no es mejor que tu

—Tienes razon, aun no esta dicha la ultima palabra, le voy a dar guerra a Chiba—sonrio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakyu ya habia terminado su sesion de fotos, por lo que en unos minutos se iria a casa.

—Kyu aca esta tu bono extra—decia emocinada Beryl— tus fotos para la revista quedaron estupendas—se sento frente a ella

—Muchas gracias Beryl—sonrio

—Querida ¿Quieres seguir trabajando aquí?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Beryl?

—Bueno tu sabes que tu estancia aquí es temporal—hablo con seriedad— Hay nuevos trabajos en puerta para ti fuera de Tokio, son propuestas muy buenas de hecho, sabes que eres una de mis mejores modelos y tu carrera podria ascender mas aun pero—la miro—¿Qué hay con Seiya?

Y no es que Kakyu hubiera olvidado ese punto, su estancia en Tokio era temporal… lo sabia, solo que decidio omitir el detalle, siempre habia querido ser una modelo muy reconocida, amaba su trabajo y por el habia renunciado a muchas cosas…Entre ellas a muchas relaciones en el pasado, si lo hacia con Seiya no seria la primera vez. Cosa que ya antes habia comentado con el.

—Seiya…—murmuro—Bueno aun queda tiempo aquí , dejame pensar mientras finalizo todo aca

—Bien asi sera pero antes lee todas las propuestas—le dio un folder—ahí estan todas las campañas que nos ofrecen claro contigo como modelo principal

—Las leere —sonrio—Beryl…¿sabes algo de Hotaru? —pregunto con ciera curiosidad

—Claro que si, —la miro— ella esta muy bien trabajando en Londres, al parecer el cambio de ambiente le ha sentado de maravilla, nuestro cliente esta encantado con ella ¿Por qué?

—Bueno ya sabes ella tuvo una relacion con Seiya en el pasado, pense que se quedaria con el, o que al menos lucharia …

—Creo que Hotaru es mas practica en ciertos sentidos—hizo una pausa—la conozco y puedo asegurarte que no es mala, solo que cada quien ve la vida de un modo distinto—sonrio— pero anda ve a casa y descansa

—Gracias Beryl—dijo saliendo de ahí.

Al llegar a la salida Seiya la estaba esperando, cosa que la emociono pues no se lo esperaba.

—¡Seiya! —decia emocionada abrazandolo

—Vaya que recibimiento—bromeo—¿Qué tal tu dia?

—Cansado y tu ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien fui de compras con Darién—Kyu lo miro extrañada—vamos en el camino te cuento

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién estaba ya en casa de Mina, su hermana estaba volviendolo loco con tanto parloteo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta esto? —bombardeaba

—Cielos Mina tranquilizate—la interrumpio

—Asi ha estado toda la tarde—rio Serena—Creo que voy por un café, por que esto ira para largo—se dirigio a la cocina

—Darién tu tambien debes opinar sobre la boda—decia Mina con seriedad

—No, la boda no sera a mi gusto—opino—todo tiene que ser como Serena desee

—Muy bien entonces te prometo Darién que sera una boda de cuento de hadas

—Aquí esta el café—dijo Serena poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa—Yo creo que deberiamos dejar eso por hoy ¿No crees?

—Esta bien , pero solo por hoy —sentencio Mina—Darién, tu ¿Ya compraste el anillo de compromiso?

—Eso no te lo voy a decir—sonrio, abrazando a su princesa—Te Amo

—Y yo a ti —respondio

—Si, muy bien ustedes en arrumacos y yo aquí con una taza de café—hablo con seriedad

—Bueno, eso podria cambiar —comento Darién—Yaten se muere por ti y harian una linda pareja

—Porfavor Darién ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —pregunto Mina

—¿Por qué no? , si te enamoraste de Malachite ¿Por qué no de Yaten?

—Bueno yo creo que es tarde—interrumpio Serena—y yo quiero dormir

—Esta bien entonces vamos te llevo a casa—se ofrecio, Miro a su hermana—Descansa ¿si?

—Lo hare—prometio—No les digo lo mismo por que supongo que…

—¡Mina! —la interrumpio Serena— te veo mañana

—Ok hasta mañana entonces—se despidio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Te queda conmigo? —pregunto Serena

—Sabes que si —sonrio complacido —quiero dormir, hoy fue un dia agotador ir de compras es cansado, no se por que a las mujeres les fascina tanto

—¿De compras tu? —lo miro—¿Qué compraste?

—No te dire —la beso —es una sorpresa, ¿vamos a la cama? —la rubia asintio—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Dónde te gustaria vivir cuando nos casemos?

—La verdad es que no lo habia pensado Darién—confeso, poniendose su pijama—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—Que tal si buscamos una casa que nos guste—sugirio—pero no se lo digas a Mina —sonrio—quiero que esto lo hagamos nosotros ¿si?

—Deacuerdo—dijo ella metiendose a la cama , Darién la abrazo tan protectoramente —sera como tu quieras, ¿No me diras que compraste? —pregunto haciendo un puchero

—No, y esas caritas no funcionan conmigo —la beso—Te Amo

—Y yo a ti

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, cuando llego la madrugada el ruido de musica los desperto.

—¿A quien le traen serenata a estas horas? —preguntaba Darién apenas abriendo los ojos

—MMM no tengo idea, pero que romantico ¿no?

—¿A las 3 de la mañana? —fruncio el ceño y de pronto se escucho algo que los dejaria helados

—Gatita, no me voy a alejar de ti—Gritaba Haruka a todo pulmon

—¿Haruka? —Pregunto alarmada la rubia dando un salto de la cama

—Voy a poner a ese oxigenado en su lugar —dijo el pelinegro vistiendose—¿Cómo se le ocurre traerte serenata? —el pelinegro estaba realmente molesto.

Darién ni siquiera espero que Serena terminara de vestirse el salio a la calle, cuando llego frente a el estaba Haruka obviamente pasado de copas y con un trio acompañandolo.

—Vaya, no espere verte aquí —solto Haruka—¿Dónde esta mi gatita?

—Ya te he dicho que no la llames asi—respondio molesto—¡Largate!

—¡No me voy hasta que salga! —grito—No me la vas a quitar

El pelinegro se acerco a el dejandole ir el puño sobre su cara, Haruka no se podia quedar atrás y le devolvio el golpe.

—¡Basta! —grito la rubia—detenganse —pidio aflijida al ver a ambos hombres en el suelo—Haruka sueltalo

Los hombres que acompañaban a Haruka ayudaron a separarlos, para fortuna de Serena.

—¡Sueltenme voy a romperle la cara al oxigenado! —gritaba Darién

—Cuando quieras —respondio el rubio intentando soltarse

—Porfavor Haruka vete —pidio la rubia

—Te va a hacer sufrir de nuevo Gatita—dijo el

—¡Que no le digas asi! —vocifero Darién

—Porfavor llevenlo a casa —pidio la rubia, notando como sus vecinos ya habian llegado para presenciar la situacion

Haruka estaba mas que molesto pero a pesar de ello se retiro, luego Serena y Darién entraron a casa de nuevo en un total silencio, no hacia falta que ella preguntara , Darién estaba mas que molesto.

—¿ Acaso no entiende? —pregunto molesto—me hubieras dejado romperle la cara

—Porfavor Darién, ¿No viste el estado en el que venia?

—¿Lo estas defendiendo? —la miro con el ceño fruncido

—No claro que no— se defendio— porfavor no te molestes ¿si?, Trata de entender

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? que esta enamorado de ti —solto molesto—Pues no puedo, lo siento Serena pero no

Y entonces la rubia se quedo sin palabras, o mas bien no quiso seguir discutiendo con el, no queria hacer el asunto mas grande.

—Darién te parece si vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos al respecto

—Perdoname por mi reaccion Serena—la miro—pero no puedo evitarlo, parece que Haruka no quiere entender

Serena solo atino a besarlo y fue como si magicamente la tension desapareciera en el. Ambos se fueron a la cama a descansar mañana seria otro dia.

A Darién los celos se le hicieron presentes y el miedo de perder a Serena se hizo presente, tenia que reconocer que Haruka era un rival muy fuerte, pero el lo seria mas pues no se dejaria ganar el amor de Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaaaaaa como estan? He qui un nuevo cap espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos lueguito en la proxima actualizacion ¿Cómo ven? Haruka al parecer sera la piedrita en el camino de Darién XD.**

**Saluditos .**


	19. Dulce

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DAR VIDA A LA HISTORIA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Entonces le llevo serenata? —Decía Seiya con un aire divertido

—No le veo la gracia —recrimino— ese oxigenado no entiende que Serena es mi Prometida

—¿Prometida? —rio el—Pero si ni le has dado su anillo Darién, además Bombón es preciosa No puedes encerrarla para que nadie la mire.

—Pues debería fíjate —respondió molesto—Y sobre el anillo, tienes que ayudarme a preparar la mejor sorpresa del mundo

—Claro yo te ayudare, así Serena no se arrepentirá de darte el si por segunda vez—comento

—Tus comentarios no me ayudan en nada, mejor ponte a trabajar —ordeno

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina y Serena caminaban por el centro comercial, andaban comprando cierta decoración para su local.

— ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntaba Mina —estas paletas de colores las podemos usar para armar nuestros catálogos

—Me encanta, ¿Te das cuenta? Nuestro sueño va tomando forma

—Si, estoy tan emocionada —chillaba Mina— además me servirá para ocuparme en algo

—Lamento tanto que tu matrimonio no haya funcionado, si te consuela ni a ti ni a mi nos ha funcionado la primera vez

—Cierto —sonrió— pero esta vez si tendrás suerte, mi hermano esta mas que enamorado de ti —confeso— ¿Ya hay fecha para la boda?

—Aun no, supongo que la pondremos…

—Cuando recibas anillo de compromiso, si no te lo ha dado es por que de seguro aun no encuentra el adecuado—dijo la rubia —Ahora andando hay mucho que hacer aun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Yaten, necesito el balance del mes pasado—hablo Darién pero no recibió respuesta— ¿Yaten?

—Si, ¿Qué pasa? —lo miro

—Estas en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí, ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Ninguno, en un rato te doy lo que sea que me has pedido

—El balance del mes pasado —repitió— ¿Tiene que ver Mina en esto?

—Quizás —dijo sin más

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru tenia un pequeño descanso después de la sesión de fotos, se acomodo en el sofá, realmente estaba agotada entre peinados, maquillajes y cambios de ropa todo era caótico, sin embargo se mantenía ocupada para no pensar en Seiya. Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios al pensar en el y sus ojos se cristalizaron…Quizás había dejado ir al amor de su vida por un capricho tonto y ahora ya era muy tarde… Seiya no la esperaría toda la vida y menos estando Kakyu de por medio y tan cerca de el.

Cuando regresara a Tokio quizás ya iba a ser demasiado tarde, sabia también que Serena y Darién quizás se casarían pero siendo honesta eso no le afectaba tanto ya…Solo le afectaba el, Seiya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Entonces te hago la reservación? —Preguntaba Seiya— a todo esto ya parezco tu secretaria

—No exageres Seiya —lo miro—esto es por una buena causa, Oye y ¿Qué tiene Yaten?

—No tengo idea, creo que esta pensando seriamente en invitar a Mina a salir, lo cual no se si sea prudente

—Realmente no lo se, aunque quizás es lo que Mina necesita

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—La señorita Mina Aino —decía un mensajero con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas

Ambas rubias fijaron su atención en el hermoso ramo de rosas, estaban admiradas ante tal detalle.

—Yo soy —respondió

—Esto es para usted ¿Dónde lo dejo?

—Aquí—respondió Serena señalando una mesita

—Firme aquí por favor —pidió el hombre y se retiro

—Vaya Mina que suerte tienes —exclamo Serena—están preciosas, mira trae tarjeta

—A ver —dijo tomando la tarjeta —Espero que te gusten, y que me aceptes una invitación a comer, Yaten—Pronuncio terminando de leer la tarjeta

—Así que Yaten, No me extraña para nada

—Pero es que…

—Mina anda acéptale la invitación, tampoco es que sea un sacrificio ¿O si?

—Bueno, no

—Entonces llámale—animo Serena—Ya se ¿Por qué no le caes de sorpresa? —Sugirió— Yo voy a ir a ver a Darién

—Esta bien Serena, vamos —comento animada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Entonces que dicen? —Preguntaba Darién— Creo que es buena idea abrir otro Hotel en este punto de la ciudad, me parece que es un lugar estratégico

—Pues me parece, creo que es una buena idea —apoyo Seiya —pero a final de cuentas tu decides Darién

—Yaten, ¿Qué opinas tú? —Pregunto Darién

—Construir el hotel ahí seria bueno dado por el flujo de turistas en las vacaciones, creo que habría un lleno total

—Entonces Yaten, encárgate de cerrar el trato

De pronto tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo la junta de los 3 chicos.

—Darién, Mina y Serena quieren pasar, pero no se si puedan hacerlo

—Hazlas pasar Molly —ordeno el

De pronto ambas rubias entraban a la oficina, Darién se puso de pie para recibirlas.

—Vaya que gusto ver a las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida —saludo abrazando a ambas— ¿Qué las trae por acá?

—Hola chicos—respondieron ambas a coro

—Darién yo quería invitarte a comer —propuso la rubia

—Me encanta la idea, supongo que Mina viene con nosotros cierto

—Esta vez no —se adelanto Mina—Vine a comer con Yaten —soltó de pronto dejando boquiabiertos a todos

—Bueno parece que seré el único que trabajara el día de hoy —comento Seiya, viendo la cara de Yaten

—Darién, tu y yo debemos irnos —dijo la rubia—tenemos mucho que hablar—Darién asintió saliendo de ahí con ella, después hablaría con Mina —Nos vemos Seiya

—Yaten, vamos —hablo Mina—yo no hice ninguna reservación, así que dejo a tu elección el lugar —sonrió

—Claro—dijo saliendo de ahí con ella

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Funciono la serenata? —Preguntaba Malachite

—Supongo que si, Darién estaba molesto

—Ahí esta el punto, si no significaras nada para ella, el no estaría así —intento convencer

—Quizás, pero y tu ¿Qué harás?

—Aun no lo se, tengo que pensar como acercarme de nuevo a Mina

— ¿La amas?

—A mi manera, si —contesto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Serena, ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntaba Darién mientras conducía

—Mina solo acepto una invitación de Yaten a comer —conto—le mando un hermoso arreglo de rosas, ¿No te alegra?

—Claro que si, me alegra que vea mas allá de ese imbécil, ojala entre Yaten y ella surja algo

—Aunque seria extraño ¿No crees?, son totalmente opuestos

—Como tu y yo —sonrió Darién estacionando el auto—Así que querías ¿Pizza?

—Lo siento Darién últimamente estoy con unos antojos terribles y hoy quería pizza— la rubia vio la cara de Darién—Oh, no, descuida no estoy embarazada, me estoy cuidando—sonrió

— ¿Segura? —Pregunto Darién mirándola

—Me estas asustando Darién—lo miro—Yo no podría…

— ¿Qué te asusta?, si fuera el caso sabes que seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo

—Es que no lo había pensado de verdad que no —sonrió con cierta timidez

—Hey vamos no pongas esa carita, mejor vamos a comer pizza —sonrió el con dulzura— y después nos tomamos la tarde libre

— ¿De verdad?

—Si, Seiya puede encargarse de todo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina y Yaten estaban en un restaurante discreto a 20 minutos del trabajo, el lugar era acogedor.

—Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación a comer

— ¿Qué agradeces?, me encanto el detalle de las rosas

—Bien entonces creo que debo mandarte rosas a diario así comerás conmigo siempre

—Gracias por soportarme —lo miro— después de lo que hice, tu estas aquí …

—Olvida eso, tu creías que casarte con el era lo correcto y lo hiciste—decía con seriedad—tampoco voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo, pero si que me dejes estar cerca de ti

—Como amigos—dijo ella— será genial

Y que ella lo quisiera cerca ya era un gran paso en definitiva, lo que sucediera en ese lapso ya seria ganancia estaba seguro que conquistaría el corazón de esa rubia atolondrada

—Ya lo creo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos días después Darién estaba más que listo para pedirle a Serena que fuese su esposa. Justo eran las 8 de la noche cuando paso por ella a casa.

—Wow, ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto viendo a Darién impecablemente vestido con una camisa negra con finas rayas blancas, sus mangas ¾ dobladas hasta los codos y los 3 primeros botones dejando ver un poco del pecho de el…Su Pantalón de vestir negro combinaba perfecto…y una hermosa sonrisa adorno ese rostro

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti—la miro—así que vamos ya, o se hará tarde —la invito a subir a su coche

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Eso es una sorpresa Princesa —sonrió tan seductoramente —Tu solo déjate consentir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaron a aquel restaurante y de inmediato fueron atendidos por una mesero que los condujo al área vip, aquella mesa estaba adornada por un hermoso ramos de rosas rojas y una blanca en el centro, aquella área estaba iluminada tenue mente por velas, que daban un aspecto cálido y romántico.

—Es un lugar hermoso —comento la rubia acomodándose

—Supuse que te gustaría —sonrió— ¿Quieres ordenar de cenar?

—Si, —respondió tomando el menú—Aunque no se por que decidirme, los postres se ven deliciosos

—Serena, no puedes comer un postre antes de cenar —intento sonar serio pero le era imposible, la rubia le hizo un puchero

—Esta bien cenaremos—sonrió

—Así es, por que usted y yo, Futura señora de Chiba, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —rio

Comenzaron a cenar, platicando cosillas cotidianas, Triviales… aquel ambiente era por demás encantador para la rubia y mas estando al lado de Darién…todo se volvía mágico.

—Princesa, ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir? — la miro, ahora quería cumplir hasta el mas mínimo detalle, algo que no hizo en el pasado.

—Realmente no lo había pensado. Es decir tenemos tu casa y la mía—comento— Creí que bien podríamos mudarnos a alguna de las dos

—No, yo quiero un nuevo lugar —la miro— por eso he estado viendo algunas casas que están cerca de la bahía, se que te gustaran cuando la veas

—Ok, entonces ¿Viviremos juntos? —La respuesta era obvia pero ella deseaba escucharla de su boca

—Mas que eso—la miro—Sabes que la primera vez nos casamos no en las mejores circunstancias —sonrió—Y que cometí error tras error contigo, hoy quiero hacer las cosas bien—Darién hizo un ademan a un camarero.

Aquel hombre se acerco a la mesa, deposito sobre ella una hermosa rosa roja, sirviéndole una copa a cada uno.

—Darién…—Pronuncio ella emocionada

—Quiero despertarme contigo cada mañana, y escribir un futuro juntos—sonrió con dulzura—Si de algo no tengo duda es de lo mucho que te amo—se puso de pie acercándose a ella, le ofreció su mano poniéndose ella de pie—Serena Tsukino, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —Pregunto sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro.

Darién abrió aquella cajita y dentro había un hermoso anillo con una piedra rosa en forma de corazón, los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron al ver aquella preciosidad de anillo.

—Darién…—dijo conmovida

—Esa no es la respuesta que quiero—la miro—mas bien esperaba un "Si"

— ¡Si! ¡Si! —Grito emocionada—Quiero ser tu esposa —el pelinegro le puso el anillo y ella lo beso, estaba realmente emocionada por lo que estaba pasando y que decir de Darién, estaba de lo mas feliz.

Era un hecho que este momento era mas que mágico, era para Serena mas de lo que alguna vez soñó… se sentía como una princesa.

—¿Te gustaría salir a la terraza? —pregunto el

—Me encantaría —sonrió yendo con el a la terraza de aquel restaurante que tenia una vista espectacular de la ciudad—la ciudad se ve preciosa Darién

—Realmente si, pero nada es mas hermoso que tu —la miro—¿Ya te dije que te amo? —pregunto abrazándola

—MMM, No lo recuerdo —dijo con cierta inocencia

—Te Amo Princesa—dijo besándola con dulzura y bajo un cielo hermoso y una Luna resplandeciente, sellaron con un beso aquel ese amor que ambos se profesaban.

La noche avanzo, la pareja decidió quedarse juntos tenían muchas cosas que planear.

— ¿Te gusta tu anillo? —Pregunto mientras llegaba a la sala el pelinegro

—Esta realmente hermoso

—Princesa me gustaría que mañana en la tarde me acompañaras a ver algunas casas para escoger alguna, así la decoras a tu gusto

—Te confieso que me encanta mucho la idea Darién, tener un hogar contigo es mi sueño

—Nuestro sueño—corrigió—por cierto, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de nuestra boda? —Pregunto con Interés— se que todo será como tu quieras pero quiero involúcrame un poco

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto emocionada— Pues mira podríamos escoger juntos el menú de nuestra boda, nuestra canción para el baile juntos y me encantaría que entregáramos juntos las invitaciones de la boda

—Perfecto, cuenta con ello Princesa —dijo abrazándola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días siguientes para Darién y Serena fueron demasiado ocupados para cada uno, entre sus propios asuntos y la boda terminaba agotados. Haruka sabia que las cosas entre la pareja iban mas que bien, pero no quitaba el dedo del renglón al respecto.

La rubia terminaba de cerrar su local, Mina se había ido hace un par de horas, de pronto Haruka llego.

—¿Te ayudo gatita? —pregunto sonriendo

—Haruka…—Tardo unos segundo en reaccionar—No, gracias ya termine—realmente se sentía incomoda

—Ya veo, teníamos algunos días sin vernos—comento

—Quiero evitar un enfrentamiento entre tu y Darién —confeso—A el lo amo, a ti te estimo muchísimo y no quisiera…

—Bonito anillo —dijo refiriéndose al de compromiso—Gatita, ¿Puedes concederme unos minutos?

—No creo que sea correcto...

—Prometo que después de hoy ya no voy a molestarte—dijo con sinceridad

—Esta bien —comento—Tengo un par de minutos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una casa se encontraba Malachite Y Jedite, ambos habían firmado una especia de acuerdo para quedarse con lo que le pertenecía a Darién, y sabían que el Punto débil de Darién eran "Sus dos mujeres".

— ¿Las traeremos a las dos? —Pregunto Malchite

—Primero a su adorada Mina—sonrió con burla—Y luego para dar el golpe de gracia, traemos a Serena así que piensa como traer a Mina

—Eso ya lo tengo planeado —comento con seguridad

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Entonces te vas? —Pregunto Serena

—Si, tengo cosas que atender y Alan no puede hacerse cargo de todo—la miro—además tú pues ya escogiste

—Haruka... —dijo ella sintiéndose un poco mal—veras que encontraras a una linda chica que te quiera como lo mereces —sonrió—no quiero que te vayas con un mal recuerdo mío, o un mal sabor de boca

—Descuida gatita, la verdad es que bien seguiría insistiendo pero es caso perdido, Chiba gano —respondió—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

—Claro que si Haruka —dijo abrazando al rubio y quedándose así por unos segundos.

Los suficientes segundos como para que Darién llegara y los encontrara ahí abrazados, provocando los celos en el pelinegro.

— ¡Serena! —grito el moreno jalándola del abrazo de Haruka

—Darién—grito la rubia al sentir la brusquedad con la que el la tomaba

— ¿Por qué la abrazas? —Gruño yéndose contra el rubio— ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella! —lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa

Y de pronto en cuestión de segundos ambos hombres estaban dándose de golpes, mientras los intentos de Serena por separarlos eran en vano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya se encontraba con Kakyu en casa, cuando de pronto timbro su celular.

—Hola Bombón ¿Cómo estas? —Pregunto escuchando las quejas de la rubia— ¿Qué? ¿Detenidos?, Ok voy para allá —dijo terminando la llamada

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto la pelirroja

—No me lo vas a creer, pero Darién y Haruka están detenidos —comento—Bombón esta sola en la delegación y tengo que ir a ayudarla

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Claro que si—sonrió

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena había terminado de avisarle a Mina, era increíble que ahora los dos hombres estuvieran detenidos, y todo por un mal entendido y los impulsos de Darién.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto y para terminar de rematar, Darién y Haruka estaban en la misma celda.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —gritaba Darién

—Quieres dejar de gritar como vieja histérica —comento el rubio—la culpa es tuya, yo solo estaba…

— ¡No soy ninguna vieja histérica!, y tu solo estabas abrazando a mi prometida

—Así es y lo haría de nuevo—dijo con cierto tono de desafío en su voz —solo me estaba despidiendo de ella, en unos días me voy

Darién guardo silencio por unos minutos, quizás había exagerado en su reacción pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que se estaban despidiendo? Y más con los roses que habían entre ambos anteriormente.

—Aun así eso no justifica…

—Lo que no se justifica aquí es tu reacción "Gorilesca" —sonrió—¿No lo entiendes? … Te ama, para Serena no hay hombre mas que tu…Y ahora por tus celos estamos aquí, y ella estará de lo mas angustiada—respondió

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mina, te juro que de buena gana dejaba a Darién aquí encerrado—decía molesta

—Vamos Bombón no lo culpes, cuando se trata de ti, se vuelve irracional—sonrió—ya en un rato ambos saldrán

—Tranquila Serena—animo Mina— ya sabes como es Darién, aunque aun estas a tiempo de echarte para atrás y no casarte con el —dijo en tono de broma

—Tu hermano puede ser un gorila, pero así lo amo—confeso causando una carcajada general en todos los presentes, lamento hacerlos venir—confeso apenada—espero no haber interrumpido nada

Una hora después ambos chicos salían ante la mirada de todos ahí presentes.

—Princesa Lo siento—dijo apenado Darién—"El Oxigenado" ya me conto por que te abrazaba

—Vamonos de aquí—propuso Seiya— este no es lugar para discutir esto o de verdad los van a encerrar de nuevo—bromeo

—Haruka lamento todo esto—hablo Serena

—Descuida Gatita—sonrió—esto demuestra que a pesar de actuar como idiota te ama—comento divertido—Bueno me retiro tengo muchas cosas que arreglar

—Si quieres yo mismo te llevo al aeropuerto—se ofreció Darién, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la rubia— ¿Qué? Solo quiero hacerle un favor

Haruka se despidió yendo a su departamento, mientras los demás luego de bromear acerca de la situación se fueron despidiendo.

— ¿Estas molesta?

— ¿Crees que debería estarlo? —Pregunto

—En mi defensa diré, que no sabia que se estaban despidiendo y que me dieron unos celos enormes —confeso— de verdad lo siento

—Deberia cancelar la boda—dijo con mucha seriedad, provocando que a Darién casi le diera un Mini infarto—Pero no lo hare por que te amo—sonrió—Tu cara fue muy graciosa—rio la rubia

—Casi me matas —protesto atrayéndola hacia el—Te Amo

—Y yo a ti—dijo besándolo con dulzura

Ambos se dejaron envolver por ese mágico momento, a pesar de muchas cosas ahí estaban juntos y mas que dispuestos a escribir una nueva historia juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas una mega enorme disculpa por la tardanza entre una cosa y otra no había podido terminar el Cap..Y bueno según mis cuentas ya queda poco para el final de este fic ^^ Muchas gracias por su paciencia y la espera.**

**Nos vemos lueguito **


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DAR VIDA A LA HISTORIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena y Darién por fin habían terminado de repartir las invitaciones para su boda.

—Dentro de un mes nos casamos —decía emocionada

—Si por mi fuera me casaba contigo ya

—En mi defensa diré que ya lo hicimos una vez y no resulto—expreso cruzándose de brazos Serena

—Solo fue una broma —se defendió Darién —Por cierto, ¿Sabes que está pasando con Mina y Yaten?

—No, pero creo que es obvio ¿cierto?, Yaten es un buen chico y tampoco es que se vayan a casar ya apenas lo están intentando

—Tienes razón, ¿Crees que ya Mina lo haya olvidado? —Pregunto refiriéndose a Malachite

—No, pero te aseguro que ya no le importa como antes, ahora que te parece si vamos a checar el menú de la comida—Propuso

—Como tú quieras Princesa —Respondió viendo por el espejo retrovisor

— ¿Qué pasa Darién?

—No sé, creo que estoy paranoico—la miro— pero esa camioneta nos viene siguiendo

—No lo creo Darién, a lo mejor se dirige a un punto similar al de nosotros

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de días después, habían quedado de reunirse en el departamento de Darién Todos en pareja Incluida obviamente Kakyu.

— ¿Entonces ustedes dos están saliendo? —Pregunto Darién mirando a Yaten y Mina

—Si—contesto la rubia con seguridad—Lo estamos intentando

—Bueno…—hablo el pelinegro intentando usar las palabras correctas—si eso te hace feliz por mi está bien, —dirigió su mirada a Yaten—Ya sabes debes cuidarla o tu y yo tendremos problemas —sonrió

A lo que el platinado asintió, la reunión fue solo para pasar un rato entre amigos, Kakyu se sentía un poco incomoda ya que oficialmente era la primera vez que estaba en una reunión así, siendo Serena quien se le acercara.

— ¿Te diviertes?

—Un poco —sonrió con timidez —a pesar de lo que pienses me siento nerviosa

—Descuida ya te acostumbraras

—Imagino que estas nerviosa por tu próxima boda

—Mucho más que la primera vez —admitió— pero amo a Darién como no te imaginas, es el hombre de mi vida lo supe desde siempre

—Y tu eres el amor de su vida, solo que bueno… las cosas se complicaron un poco

— ¿Cómo vas con Seiya?

—De maravilla —sonrió— este tiempo a su lado ha sido tan maravilloso—hizo una pausa— estoy perdidamente enamorada de Seiya —admitió

—No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso

—El problema es que tengo miedo. ¿Qué tal si Hotaru aparece?

—Creo que eso es algo que deberá resolver Seiya—dijo con franqueza—pero no pienses en eso, mejor vamos a divertirnos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mañana llevaremos a cabo todo—decía Malachite—Y nos adueñaremos de la fortuna de tu sobrino, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Serena?

—Aun no lo sé, y tu ¿Qué harás con Mina?

—Nada, es decir la tendré mientras convenga que así sea y luego se la devolveré a Darién—sonrió—mi plan es iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo

—Hare lo mismo cuando pague todo lo que he perdido en apuestas

—No quiero imaginar la clase de gente con la que te has metido

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Mina había quedado de desayunar con Yaten, tenía que admitir que el aunque a veces un tanto amargado había resultado un chico adorable. No es que pensara en casarse con él, pero de haberlo pensado mejor…de seguro lo hubiera elegido.

—Buenos días linda —saludo Yaten al llegar a la cafetería

—Buenos días Yaten —sonrió—que bueno que llegas muero de hambre

—Pidamos entonces algo de comer, tengo que llegar a la oficina, o tu hermano me despedirá

—Vamos no lo hará—comento—Por cierto Yaten, ¿Vamos al cine en la tarde?

—Si, me parece la idea ¿Paso por ti a las 5?

—No, mejor nos en la entrada del cine —propuso la rubia, jugando con su cubierto—Yaten… ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo solo quería decirte que me he sentido tan bien contigo—lo miro—lamento mucho no haberte escuchado antes enserio…

—Eso ya paso Mina, ahora desayuna —pidió— y nos vemos en el cine a las 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Todo está listo entonces? —Preguntaba Darién tomando un café

—Si, a menos que quieras arrepentirte no habrá boda —sonrió Serena

—Princesa, vas a tomarme por loco pero… tengo un mal presentimiento—hablo— siento que algo puede salir mal, y no me mal interpretes No es respecto a la boda, tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti

— ¿A mi? —Lo miro extrañada— ¿Qué podría pasarme Darién? , más bien creo que estas muy estresado, —miro su reloj—apúrate no quiero llegar tarde

—Como diga futura señora Chiba —sonrió—solo prométeme que te cuidaras ¿si?

—Lo hare —lo beso—te lo prometo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana iba avanzando aunque Darién se notaba inquieto, y eso era muy notorio tanto para Seiya y Yaten.

—Cálmate Darién—comento Seiya—te aseguro que nada saldrá mal

—No sé, esta sensación me está inquietando

—Son los nervios de la boda quizás —comento Yaten mientras leía un documento

De pronto Molly lo interrumpió pues tenía una llamada.

—Darién tienes una llamada de la policía— decía angustiada

— ¿Qué?, pásame la llamada —dijo sin despegarse del teléfono—Si, el habla ¿Hay algún problema?... ¿Qué está diciendo? —Pregunto alterado—salgo de inmediato para allá

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto Yaten

—Hubo un asalto en la tienda de Serena, necesito llegar ahí pronto

— ¿Cómo están?

—No lo sé Seiya, necesito llegar

—Te acompañamos entonces —se puso de pie Yaten.

El camino a los 3 hombres les pareció eterno, al llegar al negocio estaban algunos oficiales afuera, bajaron de inmediato.

— ¡Serena! ¡Mina! —gritaba Darién hasta entrar al local el cual el cual estaba desordenado en su totalidad. Tras el iban Seiya y Yaten

— ¿Dónde están ellas? —Pregunto Yaten temiendo lo peor

—Señor Chiba—hablo uno de los oficiales

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están? —Preguntaba

—Según lo que hemos investigado, tres hombres armados ingresaron al local—hablo—cuando llegamos encontramos a la señorita Tsukino inconsciente

— ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Ella fue trasladada al hospital, al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…la llevaron al hospital central de Tokio

— ¿Y Mina? —Pregunto Yaten

—Según algunas personas a la señorita Aino se la llevaron

— ¿Cómo que se la llevaron? —Pregunto Darién desesperado

—Los hombres que entraron al local la subieron a la camioneta, la secuestraron señor Chiba

— ¡Y me lo dice con tanta tranquilidad! —Bramo Darién— ¡Encuéntrela!

—Calma Darién—hablo Seiya— ¿Alguien vio algo?

—Nadie dice nada certero —se lamento—usted sabe señor en estos casos nadie ve nada

—Que voy a hacer —decía Darién molesto— ¿Cómo es posible que pase esto?

—Señor Chiba usted ¿Tiene enemigos? ¿Alguien que quisiera perjudicarlo?

—No, No lo sé —dijo desesperado—Seiya ¿Qué hago?

—Creo que por ahora no queda más que esperar Darién —opino Yaten—Deberías ver como esta Serena

—Si, Mira si quieres nosotros nos encargamos de la policía y luego te alcanzamos en el hospital

—Esto no puede estar pasando —decía el pelinegro—Debí cuidar más a Mina—se reprocho—si algo le pasa no me lo voy a perdonar

—Esto no es tu culpa Darién —apoyo Seiya— veras que Mina estará de regreso muy pronto

—Eso no lo dudes —apoyo Yaten

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aturdido así se sentía Darién al saber lo que estaba pasando, ¿Quién podía estar detrás de esto? La primera en venir a su mente fue Hotaru, pero ¿Qué sentido tendría? …. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital, mientras no dejaba de pensar en Mina. Y rogaba por que dentro de todo estuviera bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Son unos inútiles —reclamo Jedite—No pueden hacer nada bien, ahora debo pensar que hacer—miro a los hombres molesto—tendremos que presionar a Darién

—Podemos hacerlo—hablo Malachite— la adora y hará lo que sea —sonrió— ¿Cómo estará Serena?

—No tengo la menor idea, no se por qué son tan idiotas ella era un haz muy poderoso, en fin cuida a Mina mientras nos sirva—dijo serio a Malachite—Luego ya veremos que hacemos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

Darién llegaba al hospital, pidió informes en recepción acerca de Serena, el doctor estaba en una reunión pero a él lo condujeron a la habitación de la rubia, la cual aun estaba inconsciente.

—Aun no despierta el golpe que sufrió fue muy fuerte—hablo la enfermera—ya se le realizaron unos estudios de los cuales solo hay que esperar los resultados, tiene unos minutos señor Chiba —indico la mujer saliendo de ahí

Se acerco a la cama en donde estaba la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se acomodo en la silla al lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

— ¿Por qué pasa esto? —Dijo el molesto— ¿Por qué a ti?, ¿Por qué a Mina?...la vida no puede ser tan injusta y quitarme lo que más quiero, tu y Mina son lo más importante—beso la mano de la rubia—Todo va a estar bien Princesa, te lo prometo…

La enfermera entro de nuevo indicándole que el tiempo había terminado, el obedeció y salió de la habitación, afuera lo esperaba Seiya.

— ¿Cómo esta?

—No lo sé con certeza pero espero que despierte pronto, ¿Dónde está Yaten?

—Bueno…a él se le ocurrió que quizás Malachite esté detrás de esto, así que fue a buscarlo —dijo preocupado—por más que insistí que esperara no lo hizo

— ¡Claro! Es cierto, el puede estar detrás de esto —afirmo Darién

—Tengo más noticias —lo miro—no quiero angustiarte pero según lo que pude investigar tu tío esta aquí

—Muy bien de cierta manera mis opciones se reducen a ese par —hablo con seriedad—y siendo así ambos solo irán tras una cosa, dinero —dijo el—por favor ayúdame a confirmar la situación

—Tienes que esperar que alguno se comunique Darién—lo miro—Yaten está averiguando lo que pueda, supongo que vas a desear quedarte con Serena

—En estos momentos quisiera partirme en dos Seiya —comento abatido

—Quédate si quieres cualquier cosa te llamo ¿Si?

—Muchas gracias Amigo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina despertaba en una habitación horrible, apenas se filtraba la luz y ella estaba amordazada de manos y pies. Por instinto se aterro al recordar cómo había llegado ahí, y su preocupación aumento al pensar en Serena. Intento moverse pero aquello le resulto imposible, el llanto se apodero de ella. De pronto la puerta se abrió, haciendo que ella se callara.

— ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina consentida? —Pregunto Jedite acercándose a ella—hace mucho no nos vemos

— ¿Tu? —Sintió ganas de correr al tenerlo de frente— ¿Qué…quieres?

—Hacer negocios con Darién, esperemos que resulten y pronto iras a casa —sonrió—claro si Malachite así lo quiere

— ¿Malachite? —Pregunto confundida—No, esto no está pasando—cerro los ojos—Quiero a Darién

—Si, te irás con tu hermanito si nos facilita el dinero que necesitamos —sonrió—ahora descansa, ya vendrá a verte Malachite y te advierto no hagas nada estúpido—sonrió—ya me conoces ¿cierto? —pregunto saliendo de la habitación

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena no reaccionaba aun y Darién se encontraba desesperado, de pronto a la habitación llego Kakyu.

—Darién, lo siento mucho —dijo ella

—Gracias Kakyu

—Seiya me llamo y me comento la situación—dijo con pesar—si quieres puedo quedarme con Serena, y tú te ocupas de encontrar a Mina

—Me siento tan inútil—la miro— ¿Qué voy a hacer Kakyu?

—Tranquilo Darién—lo animo—ve con Seiya, yo me quedo aquí

—Te lo agradezco mucho—respondió y se acerco a Serena—Ya regreso Princesa, por favor Despierta—el beso—Te Amo—dijo saliendo de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las horas pasaban y no se habían comunicado con Darién, no tenía noticias de Mina y Serena seguía igual.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué no llaman?

—Lo que quieren es desesperarte —hablo Seiya—No puedes ceder a todo lo que te pidan, antes debes asegurarte que Mina este a salvo

—Claro que lo sé, pero ¿Te das cuenta?, de pronto todo está mal

—Pero pasara Darién, veras que así será.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué haremos Jedite?

—Mañana le hablaremos a Darién para negociar, por hoy solo tendrá una noche muy larga —sonrió— ve a cuidar a Mina, ten mucho cuidado con ella ¿Entendido?

—Claro se cómo manejarla —sonrió

Malachite fue a la habitación en donde Mina estaba, al entrar sonrió y se acerco a ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¡Como pudiste! —Grito— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te hice?

—Voy a ser sincero y Practico Mina —se arrodillo a su lado—Fuiste una valiosa oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, además te hice un favor—la miro— seguías enamorada de mi…

Esas palabras le dolieron a Mina…"Te hice un favor" ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

—Me hiciste un favor…—repitió la rubia—Como me equivoque contigo —lo miro—Yo…Te amaba mucho, te juro que si. Quizás me merezco esto por tonta, pero de los errores se aprende, y eso es lo que eres tú…! Un error! —grito

—Pues este error te costara muy caro —sonrió…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche fue extremadamente larga Para Darién, que decidió quedarse en el departamento, por si alguno llamaba. Sin embargo no fue el caso. Poco a poco se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente despertó en el sofá. Se ducho y tomo una taza de café antes de salir al hospital, necesitaba ver a Serena.

En el camino al hospital recibió la llamada que tanto esperaba, su tío por fin se comunico con él.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¡Suelta a Mina!

—Con calma Darién, antes que nada una cosa muy importante toda negociación será solo entre tú y yo ¿Entendido?

—Como quieras —dijo el— ¿Qué quieres?

—Dinero, necesito irme muy lejos y para ello quiero dinero—hablo— ve el lado bueno así los dejare en paz

—Muy bien pon el precio, eso si quiero a Mina de regreso…

—No estás en condiciones de exigir, mi adorada sobrina se queda conmigo hasta que cerremos el trato, te llamare luego —dijo terminando la llamada.

Lo cual enojo mucho al pelinegro, se sentía atado de manos pero no había mucho que hacer…dentro de todo estaba seguro que Mina estaría bien literalmente, pues si llegaba a pasar algo…lo mataría con sus propias manos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakyu estaba en la habitación de la rubia cuando ella despertó, un poco aturdida.

—Darién…—lo llamo

—Serena, aun no ha venido, déjame llamar al doctor—dijo saliendo rápido de la habitación.

En cuestión de Minutos el médico la estaba examinando, justo Darién llego siendo la pelirroja quien le informo que Serena había despertado.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?

—Aun nada, tranquilo la está revisando—sonrió. Pero veras que todo saldrá bien ¿Has sabido algo de Mina?

—Si, como lo sospechaba Seiya, mi tío está detrás de esto—la miro—vamos a negociar sin la intervención de la policía

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Voy a soltarte Mina para que estés mas cómoda—hablo Malachite —pero de verdad no intentes nada tonto

—Que considerado de tu parte, Cuando Darién se entere…

—Para cuando eso pase ya me habré ido—la interrumpió

— ¿Por qué?, si me hubieras dicho la verdad…nada de esto pasaría—las lagrimas se hicieron presentes— ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

—Tu no me conociste realmente quizás, como sea Mina el punto es que yo jamás te ame, me gustas y mucho pero hasta ahí

—Tienes razón, te idealice tanto…—sonrió con amargura—pero ¿sabes por qué?, aunque parezca estúpido yo si te ame, eras mi héroe, mi príncipe y mi todo, pero nada de eso importa ya, solo quiero irme a casa

—Te irás si tu hermano cumple con todo lo que Jedite pide, voy a traerte algo de comer

Mina se dirigió a la puerta pero era inútil ya que tenía seguro, quizás no podría irse de ahí…y solo tendría que esperar a que Darién llegara por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El médico estaba con Darién en el consultorio.

—Descuide señor Chiba la señorita Tsukino se encuentra en perfectas condiciones

— ¿Seguro?

—Si, puede estar tranquilo, solo necesito que ella repose ya que el golpe que recibió fue fuerte

— ¿Puedo llevarla a casa entonces?

—Claro que si, pero como le repito debe tener reposo, siendo así en un momento le doy el alta.

—Gracias —dijo Darién yendo a la habitación de Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué pasa Kakyu?, ¿Mina está bien? —Preguntaba la rubia

—Bueno Serena…

—Princesa, —interrumpió Darién— en un rato mas te llevare a casa—se acerco a ella y la beso

—Eso me agrada—sonrió— ¿Dónde esta Mina?

—Con Yaten—sonrió Darién, mintiendo pues no quería preocuparla—No te preocupes por ella —miro a Kakyu— ¿Podrías ir por algo de ropa para Serena?

—Por supuesto Darién—salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos

—Mi vida, estuve tan angustiado —la abrazo Darién

—Lo lamento, todo fue tan confuso Darién—sus ojos se cristalizaron—Entraron unos tipos, dijeron que era un asalto…Mina grito se puso nerviosa le apuntaron con un arma…Quise defenderla y sentí que me golpearon, no se mas

—Ya todo pasó, no te atormentes ¿si?, todo pasó ya

— ¿Me llevas a ver a Mina? —Pregunto

—No señorita, tienes que descansar, así que nos iremos a casa—la miro—a Mina la veras después

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No quería preocupar a Serena, ella por ahora solo necesitaba descansar, además no ganaba nada angustiándola de esa manera. Así que horas más tarde la llevo a casa en donde nuevamente Kakyu se quedo a cuidarla aunque la rubia no estaba muy tranquila al respecto.

—Kakyu ¿Qué pasa?, noto a Darién muy tenso

— ¿Cómo no estarlo?, se preocupo mucho por ti y por Mina

—No se hay algo que no me convence Kakyu…

La pelirroja se limito a sonreír a fuerzas, y cambio el tema de conversación. Cosa que no dejo para nada tranquila a la rubia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No Darién, me estas confirmando que ese par la tienen y tu quieres esperar a que te llamen—dijo el platinado

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Lo miro—tenemos que irnos con mucho cuidado Yaten, no podemos cometer una estupidez

—Cálmense ambos—interrumpió Seiya— lo que él quiere es que le deposites el dinero en el número de cuenta que te enviara ¿cierto? —Darién asintió—Pues le haremos creer que así será

— ¿De qué hablas Seiya?

—Vamos a usar influencias —sonrió— pero exígele que no se atreva a hacerle daño a Mina

—Por favor —bramo Yaten— voy a saber donde esta e iré por ella, no me voy a sentar a esperar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿No vas a decirme nada Kakyu? —interrogo Serena—Y por tu cara se que estas mintiendo

—Hay Serena —se lamento— ¿Prometes no alterarte?

—Me estas asustando

—Escúchame pero tranquila ¿si? —la pelirroja comento a relatarle a Serena la situación actual

— ¿Por qué me ocultan algo así? —los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron—No quiero imaginar lo angustiada que Mina debe estar—se lamento

—Tranquila Serena, eso no te hace bien ya Darién esta haciéndose cargo de la situación, veras que pronto estará aquí con nosotros.

—Por favor, localiza a Darién —pidió angustiada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malachite había salido a comprar algunas cosas, al llegar a aquel lugar la puerta estaba entre abierta… ahí estaba Rubeus y Jedite.

—Mañana le daré a Darién mis instrucciones para que me entregue el dinero, básicamente voy a verificar el depósito que debe hacer y después me deshago tanto de Mina como de Malachite

— ¿Qué?, pero pensé que la dejarías libre —pregunto sorprendido

—Pues no, y de paso me deshago de ese estúpido—sonrió—ni se lo imagina siquiera

El platinado se sorprendió al escuchar aquella conversación, y ya tomaría cartas en el asunto, decidió subir de nuevo a su auto y volver más tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Pofavor Serena cálmate —pedía Darién—hare todo lo posible para que Mina regrese, lo prometo

—Si necesitas dinero sabes que yo puedo ayudarte—ofreció

—No hace falta pero te lo agradezco princesa, quédate tranquila ¿si?

—Lo intentare —sonrió— ¿Sabes algo más?

—No, solo debo esperar instrucciones para realizar el depósito—la miro— esto pasara, lo prometo

Ambos se abrazaron, deseaban que dentro de todo Mina estuviera bien y que pronto pudiera volver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había llegado, Malachite se quedaría cuidando de Mina como era de esperarse, Jedite y Rubeus se fueron a casa. Mientras el platinado pensaba muy seriamente lo que haría. Espero un tiempo prudente para hacer una llamada.

Luego de eso, entro a la pequeña habitación en donde estaba Mina, la rubia lo miro sorprendida, pues él estaba de lo más serio.

—Traje algo para que cenes —se acerco a ella

—No, gracias

—Escucha Mina, sé que esto sonara demasiado inusual, —la miro—tenemos que irnos de aquí

— ¿Juntos? —se sorprendió—No, yo contigo no voy a ninguna parte

—Escucha muy bien Mina, tenemos que irnos o mañana será muy tarde confía en mi

— ¿Confiar en ti? —lo miro incrédula—No me hagas reír…

—Por favor Mina, vámonos ahora—pidió—o te quedas aquí sola y no respondo de lo que pueda pasarte

No había mucho que pensar al respecto en ese sentido, así que muy a su pesar tenía que salir de ahí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Voy a llevarte a casa y después no volveremos a vernos —dijo el

— ¿Así de sencillo?

—Si, tan simple como eso, ahora sube al auto—pidió, y el hizo lo mismo yéndose de aquel lugar con la rubia.

Ella estaba sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de él… en el fondo habían palabras que le dolían, pero nada podía hacer toda acción tenía una consecuencia y ella la estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, Malachite?

—No soy un asesino Mina, no soy como tu tío —dijo sin mirarla—los planes que tenia contigo no voy a apoyarlos

—Entonces…

—Si, quería matarte—la miro—pero es algo que no voy a permitir

— ¿Qué harás tu?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mientras menos sepas mejor ¿No crees? — la miro

—Supongo —respondió encogiendo los hombros, lo único que importaba es que volvería a casa— ¿Dónde me llevaras?

—No comas ansias —sonrió, mientras manejaba sin decir palabra alguna

Condujo aproximadamente una hora, se estaciono frente a un Hotel muy modesto.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Hasta aquí llegamos Juntos Mina —hablo el bajándose del auto y ayudándola a ella a bajate

—Yo…

— ¡Mina! —Grito Yaten que al verla el abrazo sin importar nada más— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

—Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto sorprendida

—Yo lo llame —dijo Malachite—El te llevara con Darién

—No pienses que te irás tan fácil —hablo Yaten, dejándole ir un puñetazo en la cara—Que ahora te de un ataque de arrepentimiento no te hace una blanca paloma

—No, déjalo Yaten—lo detuvo—Vamos a casa ¿Si?, quiero ver a Darién

Malachite solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta subiendo a su auto, le dedico una mirada a la rubia y se fue del lugar.

—Temí tanto perderte —la abrazo Yaten— ¿Estas bien?

—Si—sonrió—dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien

—Entonces vamos, creo que a Darién le dará gusto verte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Nadie sabe qué le pasa a Yaten? —Pregunto Darién— ya es muy tarde

—No, solo dijo que lo esperemos aquí —dijo Seiya sentado al lado de Kakyu— ¿Cómo te sientes Bombón?

—Mucho mejor Seiya—sonrió—pero estoy preocupada por Mina…

—Tranquila Serena, veras que pronto estará acá—dijo la pelirroja

Y de pronto tocaron la puerta, siendo Darién quien abriera, se quedo sorprendido

— ¡Darién! —se abalanzo Mina sobre él, siendo recibida con un cálido abrazo

—Pero…

—Esta era la sorpresa que les tenia —hablo Yaten

— ¡Serena! —chillo Mina corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Pregunto Darién

—No me lo vas a creer, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora Darién

—Tienes razón —lo abrazo en agradecimiento—Gracias por traerla

—Daria mi vida por ella y lo sabes —respondió

A pesar de que tenían que hacer algo en contra de Jedite…por ahora solo importaba que Mina había regresado y todo gracias a Yaten…y si todo salía bien, después de todo Darién y Serena tendrían su final feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, antes que nada perdón por la tardanza pero me costó terminar el cap. por cuestiones de tiempo y de ánimos, pero por fin salió…y Pues solamente queda ya el capítulo Final de este Fic que espero traer pronto, no desesperen.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, y por su apoyo. **


	21. I BELIEVE IN YOU AND ME

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DAR VIDA A LA HISTORIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían sido días por demas agotadores para todos, por suerte hoy podian estar tranquilos. Darién estaba en su departamento recordando lo que había pasado en días anteriores.

*•.¸¸•*¨*Darién *•.¸¸•*¨*

_Es increible todo lo que ha pasado en tan pocos días, luego del secuestro de Mina la policia se dedico a buscar a Jedite encontrandolo días después en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar un vuelo. No puedo decir que siento mucho que este en la carcel realmente ya que desde que tengo memoria solo se dedico a hacernos la vida imposible, principalmente quizás a Mina. Hoy podemos estar tranquilos pues ya esta donde debe estar. Tanto Mi Princesa como Mina ahora estan tranquilas esperando el dia de la boda, ahora que lo pienso ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Me voy a casa!... Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo. Dejarla ir la primera vez fue un error muy grande el cual no repetire jamás._

_Creo que mis padres donde quiera que esten, estan felices…se que no todo sera miel en nuestra vida, pero junto a Serena todo sera mas facil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*•.¸¸•*¨*Mina *•.¸¸•*¨*

_¿Qué puedo decir?, nos ha tocado vivir situaciones muy duras ultimamente,pero parece que por fin nos tocara un poco de felicidad. Bueno yo creo que sufri por tonta, por no escuchar los consejos de los demas sin embargo en mi defensa debo decir que Nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena…Mi amor por Malachite me trajo mucho sufrimiento desde el principio, cuando volvi a verlo me aferre a un cuento de hadas que me hice en mi cabeza, cegandome por completo a lo que todos veian. Yaten siempre ha estado ahí para mi, solo que me negaba a verlo de esa manera hoy en dia se que es un buen chico quizás arrogante y orgulloso pero lindo y dulce cuando se lo propone…estamos empezando una relacion y hasta ahora todo va muy bien, lo cual me alegra muchisimo. El es mi luz al final del tunel, ahora solo queda esperar que mi hermano y Serena se casen y sean felices pues se lo merecen, mas que nadie._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*•.¸¸•*¨*Serena *•.¸¸•*¨*

_¡Estoy Feliz! Y enamorada de Mi querido Darién, he de ser sincera jamás pense llegar a amarlo de la la manera en que lo hago. Luego de nuestro Matrimonio fugaz jamás pense que hubiese una segunda oportunidad, debo reconocer que en algun punto me imagine lejos de Darien y eso me dolia mucho…hubo un momento en mi vida que pense en irme lejos, para olvidarlo, pero se que ni con la distancia podria haberlo hecho. Ahora estoy a nada de iniciar nuevamente mi vida con el y se que seremos inmensamente felices_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faltaban apenas un par de días para la boda y todos andaban vueltos locos, pero dentro de todo había alguien que aun no había definido su situación, ese era Seiya. Dentro de todo ya tenia una decision tomada.

Hotaru había llegado a Tokio hace un par de días, se entero de los ultimos acontecimientos incluido el hecho que faltaban un par de días para la boda de Darién y Serena. Se sintio feliz de saber que ellos estarian juntos. Lo que si le afecto fue ver a Seiya y Kakyu juntos, y entonces ella al verlo sintio que su corazon se hizo pedazos, ahora entendia lo que el había sentido tiempo atras**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru caminaba por el parque, no sabia a ciencia cierta que iba a hacer ahora, lo mas probable seria radicar en el extranjero y empezar de cero. No podia seguir comportandose como una niña caprichosa.

—¿Hotaru? —hablo Seiya, quien no estaba seguro si era ella ya que ahora lucia su cabello corto

—Sei…Seiya — respondio asombrada—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien…—un incomodo silencio reino entre ellos—Peque, ¿Podemos hablar?

Que el la llamara de esa manera…era doloroso a estas alturas ¿Por qué las cosas tenian que ser asi?, muy simple ella lo había provocado.

—Si, Seiya dime—ella dudo un poco—Podemos ir a mi apartamento —sugirio

—Claro,—la siguio sin decir media palabra, hasta que llegaron al lugar destinado

—¿te ofrezco algo de tomar? —Pregunto

—No—sonrió el—te ves mucho mejor con ese corte de cabello

—¿si?, pues no fue facil para mi —sonrió—pero era necesario para una sesion de fotos, y pues de paso lucir nuevo corte

—¿Te fue bien en la sesion?

—Muy bien—comento emocionada—tanto que… voy a mudarme al extranjero

—¿Enserio?

—Si, voy a poner en venta el departamento, y me voy en unos días—dicho esto el silencio se apodero de nuevo de ellos

—¿Es necesario que te vayas? —le pregunto Seiya

—Si, son cosas de trabajo ya sabes una modelo va a donde sea requerida —sonrió con timidez, me entere de lo que paso con Mina y Serena…

—Por fortuna ya paso todo y solo estamos esperando la boda de Sere y Darién—la miro—Lo siento no me di cuenta que…

—No te preocupes, Darién ya no me importa —hablo con sinceridad—Ojala sea feliz con Serena—miro al chico—es increible que…Bueno yo solo queria decirte que me perdones, Te lastime y pues…

—Ya paso todo Peque—la miro, le basto un segundo para darse cuenta que ella estaba sufriendo—supongo que son cosas que pasan cuando…Te enamoras

—Seiya, yo de verdad quiero que seas muy feliz —admitio—te lo mereces, y bueno creo que esta sera la ultima vez que hablemos asi, de frente—ella hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar—yo espero verte algun dia de nuevo …

—¿Es necesario que te vayas? —ella solo atino a asentir con la cabeza—¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —pidio el

—Claro que si

Y ambos se abrazaron quedandose asi Juntos solo escuchando el latir de sus corazones. El timbre del celular de Seiya rompio el encanto.

—Lo siento —se disculpo apenado, y se alejo unos pasos para contestar, era Darién—Ok en unos minutos voy para alla —dijo terminando la llamada—Darién me necesita

—Ve, descuida

—¿Me avisaras cuando te vayas?

—Si—dijo sin mas y ella lo vio salir del departamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Todo listo entonces? —Preguntaba Mina a su amiga?

—Si—sonrió, poniendo en el piso la maleta que acababa de arreglar

—Lo que me parece ironico es que vayan de Luna de Miel a las Vegas —se acomod en la silla—Digo podian ir a Paris

—Y lo haremos pero primero queremos ir al lugar en donde todo comenzo

—Lo bueno es que hoy iran alla casados—la miro—si no ya me estaría preocupando

—Esta vez no hay de que preocuparse, Oye ¿Cómo van las cosas con Yaten?

—La verdad es que mejor de lo que pense, aunque odio cuando se pone de Gruñon , pero se controlarlo

—¿Lo quieres?

—Mas que eso, Yaten es todo lo que siempre soñe—comentaba emocionada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakyu no era para nada tonta, estaba mas que sabedora desde un principio de los sentimientos de Seiya, aun asi la relacion con el había sido de lo mas especial, sin embargo sabia que era hora de volar y no es que no quisiera a Seiya, al contrario en el había encontrado estabilidad, Seiya era un caballero y lo sabia. Pero en la vida siendo honesta todo llegaba a su ciclo. Y sabia que la relacion con Seiya debia terminar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Hotaru esta aquí? —Pregunto Darién sorprendido

—Si, pero por poco tiempo —respondio desanimado— se ira a vivir al extranjero

—Por lo que veo eso no te tiene muy feliz ¿No? —Seiya asintio—¿Qué esperas?, creo que pueden intentarlo de nuevo—animo—Hotaru no es una mala persona

—Yo se que no lo es —suspiro— pero quizás nuestro tiempo ya paso

—Vamos no te des porvencido —animo—mirame a mi, pense que había perdido a Serena y estoy a nada de casarme con ella

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cada Persona nunca llega a nuestra vida por casualidad, siempre tiene un proposito, algunas se quedan para siempre, otras simplemente van de paso… pero siempre dejan huella en nuestras vidas, siempre hay una enseñanza…pero a pesar de Todo Me Faltas tu**_.

***•.¸¸•*¨* SXD *•.¸¸•*¨***

El dia de la boda había llegado, como lugar del enlace habian escogido una hermosa hacienda, situada en las afueras de Tokio, el dia estaba hermosa mente soleado. Todo estaba quedando como Serena lo había soñado alguna vez. Las mesas estaban impecable mente decoradas con centros de mesa y manteles a juego, hermosas rosas adornaban aquel lugar, y la capilla de la hacienda no se quedaba atrás, lucia sacada de un cuento de hadas .

Darién estaba en su departamento canbiandose, luciria un traje en color negro, el cual lo hacia lucir encantador… estaba nervioso eso se notaba a kilometros, ansiaba llegar ya y dar el si, antes de que Serena se arrepintiera. Sonrió al imaginarla en un hermoso vestido, y a Mina gritando por toda la habitacion de la emocion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba cambiandose con la ayuda de Mina, realmente estaba emocionada se miraba al espejo y jamás penso vestirse de blanco y menos con un vestido tan hermoso. Aquel vestido era straples, con una falda que caia en casacada, adornado con un lazo en color vino en la cintura… su cabello lucia recogido y su maquillaje discreto, sobre el cabello Mina acababa de colocar una pequeña diadema que adornaba su cabeza, por la parte de atrás un pequeño velo caia por su espalda.

—Darién se va a desmayar cuando te vea —decía Mina emocionada— estas preciosa, me encanta el detalle color vino del vestido…y Ahhh ya me dieron ganas de casarme —sonrió

—Supongo que mas adelante lo haras con Yaten ¿Verdad?

—Si, mas adelante toma —respondio dándole el hermoso ramo —me encanta verte asi de feliz

—¿Cómo no estarlo?, me caso con el hombre mas lindo del mundo ¡Soy Feliz!

—Se te nota—decía la rubia viendo a su amiga,— bien pues ya estas lista para dar el si, aunque si no quieres podemos salir por la puerta de atrás —bromeo

—¡Mina! —regaño Serena

De pronto tocaron la puerta, era Seiya quien se quedo mudo al ver a la rubia.

—Vaya—pronuncio

—Cierra la boca Seiya—comento Mina divertida

—Estas Preciosa, y bueno solo venia a avisar que Tu Darién ya te esta esperando

—Ok, dos minutos y salgo —sonrió quedandose de nuevo solo con Mina—Siento unos nervios enormes

—Tu solo camina, y llegaras a Darién —sonrió—Te ves preciosa

—Gracias Mina —la abrazo—Por que siempre estas

—Para eso son las amigas, pero ya sal o a Darién le dara algo.

Ambas rubias salieron, llego hasta la entrada de la iglesia y justo cuando la marcha nupcial sonaba comenzo a caminar, aquello le parecía eterno, miraba a ambos lados brindando una sonrisa a quienes estaban ahí acompañandola, y de pronto lo vio a el, a Darién, camino hasta llegar a el, quien la recibio con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Estas hermosa Princesa—dijo tomando su mano

—Tu no te quedas atrás —sonrió

Asi comenzo la ceremonia religiosa, y mientras avanzaba unos cuantos recuerdos venian a la mente de cada uno… ella le brindo una sonrisa y el la devolvio, si algo irradiaban era su amor ese que les había costado realizar por sus propios miedos, pero eso había quedado atrás. La ceremonia avanzaba y desde un pequeño rincon de la entrada Hotaru observaba aquella boda, y no esperaba menos de tal acontecimiento. Vio a algunos conocidos en la capilla entre ellos Seiya y Kakyu, la peliroja lo tenia tomado del brazo y ambos sonreian…Deseaba ser ella la que estaba a su lado, pero ¿con que cara podia pedirlo?, se dio media vuelta saliendo de ahí, de pronto sintio que alguien la detuvo a unos pasos de su auto.

—Espera —pidio sujetando a Hotaru

—Seiya…yo—tartamudeaba

—Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar, pero este no es el lugar

—Lo lamento yo solo vine a…ver la ceremonia—se defendio

—Ire a verte después ¿si? —pidio de una manera tan dulce que a Hotaru se le hacia imposible negarse

—Esta bien —se solto del agarre de Seiya—debo irme, nos vemos —Seiya regreso adentro y unos cuantos minutos después, la pareja de esposos era felicitado a la salida de la iglesia por todos los invitados.

Luego de unos Minutos estaban mas que listos para abrir la pista de Baile, ahora como Esposos

—¿Me permite esta pieza Señora Chiba? —Pregunto ofreciendole su mano

—Claro que si—respondio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

El la atrajo hacia su pecho y al compas de la cancion comenzaron a bailar en la pista….

**I believe in you and me****  
****I believe that we will be in love eternally****  
****As far as I can see****  
****You will always be, the one, for me****  
****Oh, yes, you will, I believe in dreams again****  
****I believe that love will never end****  
****And like the river finds the sea****  
**_Bailaban al compas de la melodia, mirandose a los ojos, las miradas que intercambiaban estaban llenas de amor sincero._**  
****I was lost, now I'm free****  
****I believe in you and me******

**I will never leave your side****  
****I will never hurt your pride****  
****When all the chips are down I will always be around****  
****Just to be right where you are, my love****  
****You know I love you, boy, I will never leave you out****  
****I will always let you in, boy****  
****Oh, baby, to places no one's ever been****  
****Deep inside can't you see, I believe in you and me****  
**_Serena ahora era protagonista del mas hermoso cuento de Hadas, el suyo aquel que empezo desde que lo vio por primera vez…y ahora comenzaban una historia juntos._**  
****Maybe I'm a fool to feel the way I do****  
****But I would be the fool forever****  
****Just to be with you forever****  
****I believe in miracles, love is a miracle****  
****And baby, you're a dream come true****  
**_Darién no podia estar mas Feliz, tenia a su princesa consigo, y se encargaria de hacerla feliz cada dia de su vida, Todo valia la pena cuando veia ese brillo especial en ella, y cuando el se sentía tan pleno a su lado_**  
****I was lost, now I'm free****  
****Oh, baby, 'cause I do believe****  
****I do believe in you and me******

**You know that I do****  
****I really do believe in you and me**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al terminar aquella cancion, ambos salieron de ese hermoso momento para ser felicitados de nuevo, entre tanta felicitación, tirar el ramo, el brindis y cenar Darién y Serena no habian tenido un momento a solas. Ahora se encontraban bailando en el centro de la pista.

—¿Estas Feliz? —Pregunto el

—Muy Feliz, la verdad es que siento que mi corazon estallara de felicidad

—De ahora en adelante prometo cuidarte y amarte mas que a mi vida —susurro a su oido, y de pronto busco sus labios para depositar en ellos un beso.

—Te Amo Darién —sonrió, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios—Te Amare por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después de la Boda todo iba de maravilla, los esposos en su Luna de Miel, Seiya y Yaten pendiente de los negocios y De Mina, aunque de ella mas lo estaba Yaten.

—¿Entonces Seiya esta en el aeropuerto? —Preguntaba Mina

—Así es, ojala logre detenerla

—Pues si, ojala llegue a tiempo—sonrió

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El trafico estaba horrible y el necesitaba llegar a detenerla, mientras tanto a su mente llego la conversación que tuvo con Kakyu antes de la boda de Darién.

**FLASH BACK**

—_¿Cómo que te vas? —la miraba confundido_

—_Pues mira Seiya,nuestra relacion es hermosa—sonrió— es lo mas solido que he tenido hasta ahora—se acomodo frente a el—pero se que no es para siempre, en primer lugar por que se que terreno estoy pisando contigo—lo miro—tu corazon tiene dueña y esa no soy yo, tampoco puedo pedirte que dejes todo y vengas conmigo_

—_Pero Kakyu…—iba a protestar pero ella lo interrumpió_

—_Dejame hablar ¿si? —el asintio—Te adoro eso jamás lo dudes, pero ambos tenemos caminos distintos y sentimientos desiguales, no podemos tener una relacion asi el dia de mañana nos odiariamos y yo no quiero eso—lo miro con ternura—quiero conservarte como mi mejor recuerdo y se que asi sera, Hotaru ha cambiado y aunque quizás nunca me caera bien, te ama_

—_No se que decirte Kakyu, pero quiero que sepas que llegue a quererte y cada momento que pasamos juntos lo conservare por siempre_

—_Lo mismo digo, esto no es una despedida simplemente es el cierre de un ciclo—respondio—siempre estare para ti_

—_Y yo para ti—hablo el— siempre que me necesites —la abrazo _

—_Bueno ahora habla con esa tonta de Hotaru lo mas pronto posible—comento—yo tengo que ir de compras aun por lo que usare en la boda, pasaras por mi ¿cierto?_

—_Claro, sera un honor ir en tu compañía —sonrió con dulzura y ambos volvieron a abrazarse._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Por fin había llegado al aeropuerto, bajo de inmediato del auto y entro buscando la sala con destino a Barcelona, a pesar del trafico el vuelo aun no salia…miro de un lado a otro buscando a Hotaru y ahí la vio sentada esperando el llamado de su vuelo.

—Te encontre—sonrió provocando que ella se asustara

—¡Seiya!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo por ti, y me alegra llegar a tiempo o estaría comprando un boleto para ir por ti

—¿Qué?

—No voy a dejar que te vayas —respondio decidido y tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas—No a menos que me digas que no me amas, dimelo y me voy

—Pero y ¿Kakyu?

—Te lo cuento después, ahora solo quiero decirte que te amo—dijo atrayendola hacia el y besandola. El anuncio del vuelo los hizo separarse,—Entonces ¿Te quedas? O ¿Me haras comprar el boleto, para ir tras de ti?

—Te Amo Seiya —respondio abrazandolo—perdoname por ser tan tonta

—No hay nada que perdonar peque —la miro con ternura— creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar señorita Tomoe, por lo que te secuestrare

—¿Así?, pues no podras secuestrarme tanto —bromeo—ambos tenemos compromisos que cumplir

—¿Quieres apostar? —dijo el sonriendo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 años habian pasado ya desde que Serena y Darién se casaron, en ese tiempo habian transcurrido muchas cosas….

*•.¸¸•*¨*Yaten y Mina *•.¸¸•*¨*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su relacion iba viento en popa actualmente estaban viviendo juntos, No habian querido casarse aun y no porque no estuvieran seguros de sus sentimientos; simplemente asi estaban bien, aunque no descartaban una boda mas adelante.

—¿Cómo esta la mujer mas linda del mundo? —Pregunto Yaten abrazandola por detrás

—Feliz de tenerte ya en casa —contesto la rubia—Por que quiero darte una noticia

—¿Qué sucede?

—En realidad queria pedirte que me ayudes a decorar la habitacion

—Mina cariño acabas de decorarla hace menos de un mes —sonrió ante tal ocurrencia

—Es que no hablo de Nuestra habitacion—lo miro—si no la del bebe

—¿Cuál bebe? —la miro sorprendido entendiendo —No me digas que … ¡Estas embarazada!

—Si, lo estoy —sonrió—no queria decirtelo hasta no estar segura, asi que me hice los analisis y ya esta confirmado, ¡Vamos a ser Padres!

—¡Te Amo! —dijo besandola, realmente estaba feliz con semejante noticia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*•.¸¸•*¨*Seiya y Hotaru *•.¸¸•*¨*

Ellos habian decidio mudarse a Los Angeles pues alguien tenia que hacerse cargo de los negocios que Seiya y Yaten tenian ahí, además Hotaru seguia modelando y le iba muy bien, ambos habian sabido combinar sus trabajos con su relacion, la cual ahora caminaba de maravilla. Estaban comprometidos pero aun no había fecha para la boda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*•.¸¸•*¨*SERENA Y DARIEN *•.¸¸•*¨*

En este tiempo juntos su amor había florecido mucho mas, cada dia estaban mas enamorados el uno del otro.

Serena estaba en la habitacion del bebe quien dormia placidamente en su cunita… era identico a su padre apenas contaba con 8 meses de edad y era la viva copia de su padre. ¿Qué mas podia pedir? Tenia una hermosa familia y mas adelante la agrandaria.

—¿Cómo estan mis dos amores? —hablo Darién llegando a la habitacion

—Bueno yo feliz de verte y Endimion feliz de dormir —respondio besandolo—Mira es igualito a ti cuando esta dormido—comentaba fascinada

—Claro, saco todo de su padre —respondio con orgullo—El y tu son mis tesoros

—Gracias —susurro la rubia

—¿Por qué princesa?

—Por que siempre estas cuando te necesito

—Y estare por siempre, no podia ser de otra manera —la miro— a mi vida para que sea completa le faltas tu—la beso—nunca lo olvides

—Te Amo, por siempre—lo beso

—Mi amor por ti, es mas grande que el universo—respondio con ternura brindandole un suave beso…Todo valia la pena por ella, por su Princesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. *•.¸¸•*¨*FIN *•.¸¸•*¨***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hooola Hooola y bueno he aquí el ultimo Cap de este Fic, no se si el final sea de su agrado pero confieso que a mi si me gusto. Muchas gracias a cada por tomarse la molestia de leer, por dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a esto y sobre todo por esperar… se que me tarde pero entre una cosa y otra no podia terminar pero ¡Lo logre!.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su atencion chicas, las quiero mucho…Mafer amiga de mi corazon espero que te guste. Y para mi fue dificil decidirme si Kakyu o Hotaru… pero al final me decidi por Hotaru, por que era evidente el amor de Seiya hacia ella, y pues en algunos casos hay segundas oportunidades.**_

_**Nuevamente Gracias .**_


End file.
